Comme des Grains de Sable dans le Sablier
by Itack23
Summary: Durant le combat au Département des Mystères, Nymphadora Tonks se retrouve renvoyée au début de la Cinquième Année. Avec deux Tonks dans les alentours et sa confiance envers Dumbledore endommagée, que peut faire une Métamorphomage? Protéger Harry Potter à tout prix, voilà ce qu'elle peut faire! Tonks se forge une nouvelle identité et infiltre Poudlard pour arranger le futur.
1. Rencontrez Theodora Nymean Kirk

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

**T/N : Une nouvelle traduction que je voulais faire, ****Like Grains of San in the Hourglass**** (/12188150) de Temporal Knight. Il s'agit du même auteur que le one-shot que j'avais traduit précédemment. Cette histoire est une réponse de sa part à toutes les fics où Harry retourne dans le passé que se passerait-il s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre ? De Tonks ? Comment se débrouillerait un Métamorphomage ayant quelques connaissances du futur ?**

**L'histoire sera donc surtout du point de vue de Tonks et sera un Harry/Tonks (oui encore, mais j'aime bien ce couple donc j'en ai lu pas mal !).**

**Je ne peux rien promettre sur les updates, je suis en stage la majorité du temps jusqu'en Juin donc je traduis quand je veux/ai envie/ne suis pas trop fatigué.**

**Il y avait d'autres histoires que j'aurai aimé traduire, mais aucune réponse de leurs auteurs, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça !**

**Enfin, les reviews sont ce qui me motivent le plus, hésitez pas à m'en laisser – que ce soit pour me signaler des erreurs, d'autres formulations, me dire de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre ou autres !**

* * *

Le combat faisait déjà rage lorsque Tonks et les autres atteignirent le Département des Mystères. Elle n'avait que peu d'informations alors même qu'elle se s'apprêtait à entrer dans ce maelstrom. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que son ami/cousin au troisième-ou-quatrième degré Harry pensait que son cousin au premier degré Sirius était détenu et torturé par des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, on avait dit à l'équipe de sauvetage _pourquoi_ Harry s'était précipité au Ministère, mais pas _où _il s'était précipité. Comment ils étaient supposés le secourir sans être informé de l'endroit où ils étaient supposés se rendre ne semblait apparemment pas trop préoccuper Rogue lorsqu'il les avait informés des inquiétudes d'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle présumait qu'Harry avait été attiré dans le Hall des Prophéties. Cela, elle pouvait même le _deviner_ par elle-même, en grosse partie grâce à une conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Rogue et Dumbledore aux alentours de Noël. Comment l'Ordre était-il supposé surveiller quelque chose lorsque ses membres ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils gardaient…

_Règle Numéro 1 : Toujours s'assurer que le personnel impliqué dans une enquête en cours et/ou une garde rapprochée ait connaissance de toutes informations pertinentes. Le manque d'informations entraine des blessures et la mort._

Fichu Dumbledore ! Cet homme et son amour des secrets, cela allait causer la mort d'au moins un adolescent un de ces jours ! Il avait même refusé de faire part aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ce qui se déroulait réellement – sans parler du jeune homme se tenant au centre de ce fiasco tout entier. Tout ce qu'Harry avait demandé avait été d'être inclus dans la confidence ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Si les Aurors étaient placés en garde rapprochée, ils faisaient toujours en sorte que leur Principal sache de qui et de quoi il était protégé.

_Règle Numéro 2 : Une victime est toujours plus susceptible de suivre les recommandations d'un Auror si celle-ci se rend compte de l'importance du danger inhérent à sa situation._

Elle avait vu Harry à quelques reprises au cours des derniers mois et le gamin avait tout bonnement l'air terrible. Entre le stress d'Ombrage, les BUSEs et ce que pouvait bien faire Voldemort, Tonks était sidérée qu'il soit parvenu à tenir le coup si longtemps. A présent, avec lui ayant apparemment eu une vision de Sirius se faisant torturer… elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry pour avoir foncé tête baissée. Minerva était toujours hors jeu grâce aux compères _exemplaires_ de Tonks, Rogue était juste aussi inutile que d'habitude – cela allant de complètement inutile à délibérément obstructif - Dumbledore se cachait toujours à Grimmauld… Harry n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide exactement lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin.

Elle aurait du être là pour lui. Elle n'était pas bien plus âgée que lui et elle était un Auror. Elle était supposée être là pour aider quiconque en avait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nombreuses interactions, mais de celles-ci il lui avait semblait parfaitement adorable, même si quelques peu déprimé il est vrai. Ce qui rendait tout cela pire était qu'elle se souvenait encore vaguement avoir tenu un bébé Harry dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Il avait gazouillé joyeusement à chaque fois qu'elle avait transformé la couleur de ses cheveux. Harry était en fait la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant le rose… il avait toujours semblé le préférer parmi toutes les autres couleurs.

Et maintenant, elle courrait secourir la version adolescente de son plus-si-petit ami avec Sirius, Remus, Fol Œil et Kingsley… mais elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle allait filer à travers l'une de ces pièces et trouver un corps sans vie avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cela faisait déjà des heures depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard Merlin seul savait combien de temps il s'était trouvé là-dedans, se battant par lui-même.

Il avait clairement donné du fil à retordre à ces enfoirés cependant, à en juger par la destruction que Tonks était en train de traverser. Trois salles et trois scènes de dévastation qui l'avaient accueillie. Le Hall des Prophéties avait plus de sphères brisées que d'intactes. La salle de l'Espace avait trois répliques de planètes en morceaux au sol. La salle d'Arithmancie avait nombres d'impacts luisants au beau milieu des murs. La salle des Pensées avait un Ron Weasley enchevêtrer dans des tentacules de cerveaux, baragouinant des choses sans queues ni têtes.

_Attend. Quoi ?_

"Shack !" s'écria Tonks, dérapant pour s'arrêter et pointant sa baguette vers le cerveau enveloppant la tête du rouquin. "Je prends le cognivore, tu t'occupes de Weasley !" Elle ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier s'il suivait ses commandes. Techniquement, Kingsley était son supérieur au sein des Aurors, mais ils avaient été partenaires suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle sache qu'il ferait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle lança un sortilège tranchant et sourit de satisfaction lorsque les tentacules de pensées retombèrent loin du garçon et que le cerveau tomba mollement au sol. Shack attira Ron vers lui tandis que Tonks repoussait le cerveau jusque dans son aquarium.

Maugrey se laissa tomber sur son bon genou et saisit Ron par l'épaule. "Weasley, où est Potter ? Combien d'autres sont ici ?"

Ron haleta en quête d'air lorsque les tentacules furent décrochés de sa gorge. "Harry est parti par là," dit-il en faisant un geste en direction de la porte menant à la salle suivante. "Neville et Hermione étaient avec lui. Luna et Ginny étaient dans la salle des planètes lorsqu'on a été séparé." Tonks sentit comme un poids lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Il n'y avait pas qu'Harry et Ron ici. Il y avait _six_ adolescents affrontant Merlin seul sait combien de Mangemorts !

Et il n'y avait eu personne dans la salle de l'Espace qu'ils venaient juste de passer. Tonks pria désespérément pour que Luna et Ginny soient toujours en vie et n'aient pas été capturées. Si elles avaient été capturées… si elles avaient été capturées, cela aurait peut-être même était mieux qu'elles soient mortes, aussi horrible que cette pensée puisse être.

"Ron, reste avec nous. C'est plus sûr et il nous faut trouver les autres," dit rapidement Sirius en fonçant vers la porte.

Tonks arrêta ses pensées traitresses de conjurer d'avantage d'images dérangeantes et elle courut après son cousin. Ils défoncèrent la porte devant eux et elle se retrouva à courir à grandes enjambées à travers une salle du Temps dévastée. Des morceaux brisés de Retourneurs de Temps et les… sables de _quoi que ce puisse être_ les faisaient fonctionner étaient disséminés partout. Le corps d'un ancien Mangemort, effondré contre le mur, servait magnifique rappel que jouer avec le Temps était une _mauvaise_ idée. Sa tête de bébé sur un corps d'adulte était une preuve damnante de cette règle. Elle eut à peine le temps de renouveler sa supplique pour recevoir une aide divine lorsqu'ils traversèrent une autre porte et arrivèrent en pleine insanité.

Devant eux se trouvaient près d'une douzaine de Mangemorts, se battant contre Harry, Neville et une fille blonde qu'elle assuma être Luna Lovegood. Luna dansait à travers sort après sort sans difficultés semblait-il. Neville avait du sang lui coulant le long du visage et une baguette brisée, et pourtant parvenait à repousser les Mangemorts presque chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort. Harry était un tourbillon de mouvements, battant les sorts de côté et renvoyant ses propres attaques. L'attention de Tonks fut violemment rappelée sur sa propre situation lorsque le sol disparut subitement de sous ses pas.

_Des marches. Cette pièce a des marches. Forcément._

Elle trébucha sur trois marches avant de regagner une certaine mesure de son équilibre. C'était actuellement une bonne chose qu'elle ait trébuchée puisqu'elle sentit deux sorts différents voler juste par-dessus son dos et légèrement brûler sa peau à leur passage. Tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser et de descendre les marches restantes à la volée, son regard tomba sur un corps recroquevillé entre Neville et Harry. La trainée sanglante qui le suivait rendait évident le fait que le corps avait était emmené dans cette pièce après un combat précédent. Un corps féminin, avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux et une large marque rouge humide s'étalant sur la majorité de son torse. Tonks failli dégringoler le reste des marches.

_Hermione est morte. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Dumbledore a gardé de trop nombreux secrets. Rogue a attendu trop longtemps. J'ai été trop lente. Elle est morte et c'est entièrement notre faute._

Les quelques minutes de combat qui suivirent furent confuses. Elle l'emporta sur Dolohov avant de commencer à se battre en duel contre Bellatrix, sa folle de tante. Ce duel ne passa pas particulièrement bien pour Tonks. Elle parvint à éviter de justesse un Maléfice Eviscérant envoyé vers elle mais elle ne réussit pas à complètement esquiver le Sort d'Impact qui le suivait. Elle le prit sur le côté de la tête et se retrouva à battre des paupières en regardant Bellatrix depuis le banc où elle se trouvait. Tonks était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre comment elle avait pu passer de la verticale à l'horizontale et de se concentrer sur le centre de ses trois Tantes Maléfiques lorsque Sirius surgit devant elle et prit la relève pour la combattre.

Cela prit bien trop de temps pour que la Chambre autour d'elle cesse suffisamment de tanguer pour qu'elle puisse se hisser sur ses pieds. Cela devint des plus clair puisqu'elle n'était encore que sur ses genoux lorsqu'un cri angoissé d'Harry résonna à travers la pièce. "_Sirius !_" Tonks tourna sa tête et eut juste le temps de voir son cousin rire en direction de Bellatrix tandis qu'un sort rouge impactait avec son torse. Il eut l'air stupéfait pendant un bref moment avant de basculer en arrière sans cérémonies à travers le Voile.

Tonks sentit son cœur s'arrêter brièvement. _Non. Je viens tout juste de le retrouver il y a un an. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à Maman ?_ Le cri de rage d'Harry la ramena au moment présent. L'adolescent se dégagea de Remus et envoya plusieurs sorts vers Bellatrix. La tante de Tonks répondit avec une provocation amusée et partit en courant. Elle était hors de la Chambre un instant plus tard, caquetant comme une damnée.

Harry était sur ses talons.

Tonks jura et parvint finalement à e remettre sur ses pieds. Elle commença à courir à nouveau, ne réussissant que de justesse à conserver les deux autres dans son champ de vision alors qu'ils passaient la porte suivante. Tonks n'avait pas le temps de songer à où se trouver les autres membres de l'équipe de secours. Ils finissaient surement de sécuriser les derniers Mangemorts et sauvaient… quiconque était encore en vie.

Tonks enfonça la porte suivante et faillit foncer dans le dos d'Harry. Il avait rattrapé Bellatrix.

Tonks eut une vue aux premières loges de combien les expériences qu'avait vécu Harry ces dernières années l'avaient affecté lorsqu'il incanta quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais attendu à entendre de sa bouche. "_Crucio_ !" hurla Harry, sa baguette pointée sur Bellatrix.

Tonks était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit à part s'immobiliser. Sa tante convulsa pendant seulement un moment avant de se remettre à caqueter. "Oww, pauvre bébé Potter," dit Bellatrix avec un sourire carnassier. "Tu as besoin de vraiment le _vouloir_ pour que le sort fonctionne correctement. J'adorerai te donner une leçon, mais mon Maître approche donc je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. On se voit en enfer, Potter !" cria-t-elle en levant sa baguette, une bande de lumière noire surgissant de son bout et filant en direction d'Harry.

Tonks n'avait aucune idée de ce que Bellatrix avait incanté, mais elle savait que c'était mauvais. "Harry ! Bouge !" Elle réagit par pur instinct. Sautant en avant, Tonks poussa durement Harry de côté. Son action fut suffisante pour l'envoyer hors du chemin du sort, mais elle se prit un pied sur le rebord de l'une des pierres, trébuchant au dernier moment. Cette gaffe finale fut suffisante pour l'amener directement sur le trajet du maléfice de Bellatrix.

Elle eut juste assez de temps pour voir l'horreur sur le visage d'Harry et le triomphe sur celui de sa tante avant que le sort ne touche. Tonks fut projetée en arrière et percuta une horloge à pendule géante. Du coin des yeux, elle parvint vaguement à distinguer un corps avec une tête de bébé contre le mur face à elle.

_La salle du Temps. Merde. Vis, Harry, vis. Désolé que je n'ai pas pu faire plus._

Du sable cascada tout autour d'elle et un grondement sourd empli ses oreilles. La pièce sembla tressauter autour d'elle, les objets brisés volaient et retournaient à leurs places sur leurs étagères, complètement réparés, et les impacts sur les murs se colmatèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le grondement s'accentua et le mouvement de la pièce s'accéléra. Tonks eut une sensation similaire à celle qu'elle avait en transplanant, comme si son corps était pressé de toute part, de plus en plus serré. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ne pouvait plus voir. Elle parvenait à peine à penser, tellement la douleur était devenue intense.

* * *

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. La pièce cessa sa danse folle, les sables qui emplissaient son champ de vision avaient disparu et la pression sur son corps s'était relâchée. Le grondement dans ses oreilles disparut avec son primal retentissant qui résonna à travers chaque os de son corps.

Apparemment, il résonna également en-dehors de son corps puisque ce dans quoi elle était tombée explosa soudainement. Tonks se retrouva à cligner des yeux en confusion face à une salle du Temps essentiellement exempte de dégâts à l'exception de l'horloge à pendule détruite et les grains de sable scintillants répandus qui couvraient la moitié de la pièce.

Elle inspira profondément et fut surprise de découvrir qu'au-delà de se sentir un peu raide, rien ne lui paraissait aller vraiment mal avec son corps. Le maléfice de Bella aurait du la tuer. Il aurait du…

_Attend. Bella et Harry ont disparu. Tout est réparé. La salle du Temps. MERDE !_

Tonks agrippa sa baguette et incanta précipitamment le sortilège de Désillusion sur elle-même. Elle se releva d'un bond et bougea vers le coin opposé de la pièce juste avant que la porte de la pièce ne soit ouverte à la volée, trois figures encapuchonnées se précipitant à l'intérieur. "… évènement temporel majeur. Rien n'était prévu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Lurker n'est pas suffisamment idiot pour essayer d'envoyer quelque chose en arrière durant les heures de travail non supervisées, si ?"

La seconde forme encapuchonnée s'arrêta nette et fixa l'horloge détruite en face d'eux. Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent rapidement, la fixant également. "Bordel. On va prendre le blâme pour ça… Commencez à scanner, les gars. S'il y a une incursion, nous devons l'enfermer et l'étudier au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la laisser s'échapper. Ce sera probablement quelques choses de petit et…"

Tonks n'attendit pas plis longtemps d'en entendre plus. Elle n'était peut-être pas une Indicible **(1)**, mais elle avait travaillé avec quelques-uns d'entre eux sur plusieurs opérations auparavant. Elle en savait suffisamment pour connaître leurs protocoles d'opérations basiques. Cela ne leur importait pas qu'elle ait été envoyée quelques heures hors de son temps ou quelques décennies. Ils la dissèqueraient de toute façon pour voir s'ils pouvaient reproduire ce qui lui était arrivé, quoi que cela puisse être.

S'assurant que le bruit de ses mouvements était étouffé en plus d'être camouflée, Tonks se faufila par la porte laissée ouverte par les Indicibles. Elle se fraya un passage prudemment jusqu'à la sortie et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, attendant de pouvoir se glisser dans un avec quelqu'un qui monterait. Heureusement, elle n'eut à attendre qu'une minute avant que l'un de ceux de l'administration juridique embarque en direction de l'Atrium.

Une panique grandissante menaça de la déborder tandis que l'ascenseur bringuebalait joyeusement entre les étages. Tonks la contint de force avec une efficacité impitoyable polie par son entrainement d'Auror. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle comptait bien le découvrir et elle allait l'arranger. Elle trouverait bien une copie du Daily Prophet **(2) **dans le hall et verrait de quel jour il s'agissait. Ensuite, elle laisserait tomber ses sorts de camouflage et retournerait à sa vie habituelle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait été envoyée qu'un jour ou deux en arrière. Cela serait relativement facile à gérer. Un conseil en passant à propos du combat à venir et toutes ses atrocités pourraient être évitées. Pas de soucis, fin de l'histoire.

_Et si j'ai été envoyé en avant dans le temps et qu'il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire dans ce cas ? _

Hé bien, si c'était le cas, au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de tomer nez à nez avec un double d'elle-même.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit finalement sur l'Atrium et Tonks s'avança, se faufilant entre les quelques membres du personnel s'affairant dans la zone centrale. Elle se mêla à la foule pour s'approcher des stands avec les journaux près des âtres et en subtilisa un lorsque personne ne regardait. Se penchant dessus pour lire la date, Tonks sentit son sang se geler.

_1er Septembre 1995_

"Merde alors…"

* * *

Tonks s'était glissée hors du Ministère et était actuellement occupée à respirer dans un sac en papier qu'elle avait conjuré dans un coin de la rue, quelques blocs plus loin.

_Règle Numéro 10 : Toujours rester calme. Même lorsque des Maléfices de Mort volent, rester calme te sauvera surement la peau._

"Okay, Tonks, tu peux y arriver. Tu peux le faire. Arrête-toi et réfléchis. Réfléchis." se sermonna Tonks avant de se remettre sur ses pieds pour faire les cent pas devant l'allée proche. "Ils sont encore sous tension et courent de tous les côtés en confusion, il y a donc encore le temps de rerentrer discrètement dans le DdM. Tu pourrais… essayer de réparer l'horloge ? Essayer d'y remettre le sable et puis… et puis… bordel de merde même si ça marchait par chance, _et puis quoi après _? Dans quel _but _?! Pourquoi est-ce tu _voudrais_ ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'y retourner ?Sirius était mort, Hermione était morte, Ron était blessé, Neville était blessé, Ginny avait disparu, Harry était probablement sur le point de se faire tuer par Bellatrix… non, je ne vais pas essayer d'y retourner."

"Okay, donc… je fais quoi maintenant ?"

Tonks s'arrêta et se tourna pour fixer son reflet dans la vitre d'un magasin. Elle avait changé ses cheveux en brun avant de sortir dans le Londres Moldu et elle pencha sa tête de côté en fronçant des sourcils tandis qu'elle métamorphosait subtilement ses traits en un visage un peu plus jeune. Une idée folle commença à prendre forme dans son esprit.

"1er Septembre… Le Poudlard Express part dans une heure… Tout ça à commencer à partir à vau-l'eau q_uelques parts_ durant cette année… je pourrais…" elle marqua une pause et frissonna. "Non. Non, je devrai dire à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé et il saura quoi f…" La voix de Tonks s'éteignit à nouveau et elle fit une grimace avant de taper du poing contre le mur. "Dire à Dumbledore ? Dire à cet enculé juste pour qu'il me dise que tout est sous contrôle et de ne pas m'en inquiéter ? Pour qu'il puisse me dire de partir dans un autre pays et prétendre que je n'existe pas tandis le même mélodrame **(3)** se rejoue ? _Dire à Dumbledore_. Et puis _quoi encore _!"

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide dans l'allée, mâchoire serrée et yeux plissés. "Harry est la clé. Si je peux l'empêcher de péter les plombs cette année, alors je peux empêcher tout ça. Ils n'ont pas à mourir. Ils n'ont pas à aller au Ministère. De toute façon, personne – et surtout pas des putains _d'adolescents _– ne devrait avoir à porter le poids de ce putain de monde sur ses épaules. Aider Harry à passer une meilleure année est la bonne chose à faire."

Elle arriva au milieu de l'allée et commença à se déformer pour son Transplanage avant de s'immobiliser sur place.

"Merde. J'ai besoin d'une couverture. Je peux pas y aller en tant que moi-même," murmura-t-elle. "Il y a déjà une Tonks dans cette période temporelle, même si je me rends plus jeune je serai reconnue… Okay, bon comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?" Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. "Il faut que ce soit quelque chose relativement proche de mon nom. Je dois y répondre naturellement lorsque des gens me parlent. Mais… Tonks… bordel de merde, il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse être une métamorphe avec un nom qui puisse même _théoriquement_ être raccourci en Tonks. Dora. Il faut que j'y aille avec Dora. Doreen ? Non. Dorothy ? Non. Theodora ?" Elle se redressa en souriant. "C'est que ça colle bien. Ça honore même en quelques sortes Papa et je peux toujours le raccourcir sans que ça ne semble trop évident. Okay, est-ce que je garde Nymphadora quelques parts ?" Tonks fronça des sourcils. Elle détestait tant ce prénom, mais si elle comptait changer les choses alors Nymphadora Tonks allait continuer à vivre sa vie complètement ignorante du fait qu'elle puisse avoir un doppelganger qui s'est perdu dans le temps.

Tonks ne serait plus jamais capable de retourner à son ancienne vie. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de se plaindre de son prénom, ou d'avoir un câlin de sa mère ou de son père, ou – "Stop. Arrête d'y penser, Tonks. Arrête d'y penser. Tu pourras d'effondrer plus tard, lorsque tu n'auras pas de délais à respecter." _Et maintenant je parle toute seule. Parfait. _Elle soupira et secoua sa tête. "Okay, garde Nym au moins, pour avoir quelques choses en l'honneur de Maman. Pas moyen que j'utilise Nimue, bien trop évident. **(4)** Dommage, ça aurait été un surnom marrant. Et sinon… Nym, Nym, Nym… Nymean ? Un peu comme le Lion de Némée **(5)**, mais prononçait différemment ? Ça garde le côté des noms bizarre qu'aime Maman tout en y ajoutant ma propre touche. Okay, ça marche. Theodora Nymean. Ça ferait un drôle de nom de famille. J'ai besoin d'autre chose comme nom pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Hu…" Tonks se fit silencieuse alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage. "Et au mépris du danger, se rendre là où nulle sorcière n'est allée avant **(6)**. Theodora Nymean Kirk."

Hochant joyeusement la tête, Dora tira un miroir de sa poche et l'agrandit rapidement avant de le fixer contre un mur de l'allée avec un Sortilège de Collage. "Maintenant, l'apparence. Pense 'adolescent'. Hmm, allons-y pour des cheveux noirs pour l'instant. Je pourrai les changer plus tard. La taille, un mètre… soixante-dix ? **(7) **Ouais, ça devrait aller. Pas trop grande, pas trop petite. La poitrine… hmm, 32C. C'était ma taille naturelle à l'époque de toute façon… je crois… peut-être… peu importe, c'est bon. Les muscles, gardons-les pareilles. J'aurai très bien pu faire du sport dans le passé. J'en ferai faire à Harry de toute façon. Le visage… un peu plus de joues… un peu moins de menton… là, parfait. Les yeux, bleus. Okay, je pense… mouais ça semble suffisamment convaincant." Dora jeta un dernier regard critique dans le miroir avant de hocher la tête en satisfaction. Elle ressemblait à une fille de quinze ans et non pas à une Nymphadora Tonks de quinze ans.

"Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher mes affaires de cours et vite aller à… merde !" Dora fronça ses sourcils à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas de liste de livres et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'en chaparder une. Qui plus est, elle n'allait pas être sur le registre de l'année. Peut-être… peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose. "Règle de Fol Œil 25 : Si tu ne peux pas y arriver tel quel, fais semblant jusqu'à ce tu y arrives. Une simple malle avec le matériel standard de potion et d'astronomie plus une nouvelle baguette. Je pourrai bluffer pour passer McG avec ça et elle me mettra dans les classes et me fera commander les bons livres avant que le souper ne soit fini !"

Dora sourit à son miroir et transplana.

* * *

Déglutissant audiblement, Dora chargea sa malle dans le train. Elle avait eu de la chance et était parvenu de justesse à monter avant que l'Express ne quitte la station. Ça avait été juste – et de plus d'une façon. Elle avait aperçu son double plus jeune parcourir la plateforme avec Molly et 'Sniffle' montant la garde contre tout individu louche. Si Dora avait eu besoin de confirmations supplémentaires d'à quel point elle pouvait être foutue, elle venait juste de les avoir. Tonks n'avait pas cessé d'exister à partir du moment où Dora était apparue, comme une petite part d'elle l'avait espéré. Nope, il y avait à présent deux… Non, il _n'y avait pas_ deux Nymphadora Tonks. Il y avait une Nymphadora Tonks et une Theodora Nymean Kirk.

_Je peux le faire_, pensa Dora en frissonnant légèrement. Par Merlin, ça allait être dur.

Secouant sa tête pour se dégager de ses pensées effrayantes, Dora descendit le long du couloir du train pour chercher Harry. Elle devait se faire bien voir rapidement. C'était un enfant suspicieux. Il avait tous les droits de l'être, mais cela allait jouer contre elle si elle ne faisait pas attention. De ce qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire durant Noël, il était devenu ami avec Luna dans le train, elle avait donc une chance de pouvoir entrer dans son groupe en même temps que la petite blonde tant qu'elle ne tentait pas de trop pousser.

Arrivant finalement à un compartiment proche de l'arrière, Dora regarda à l'intérieur et vit Harry assis avec Ginny, Neville et Luna. Prenant une inspiration finale pour se calmer, Dora fixa ses traits en une expression frustrée et enthousiaste qu'elle avait précédemment prévu et ouvrit la porte. "Sa-salut, ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici ?" demanda Dora, se réprimandant silencieusement pour avoir presque dit son 'salut' sur son ton habituel. **(8)** Erreur de débutant. "Je suis arrivé assez tard et il n'y a plus de places de libres. Enfin, il y en a quelques-unes, mais j'ai essayé de m'asseoir avec ce gars blond en robes vertes qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge – mais qui utilise bien trop de gel pour cheveux – et il a commencé à me regarder comme un morceau de viande. C'est devenu flippant donc je me suis dit que je trouverai bien ailleurs." Dora remarqua les lèvres d'Harry se courber en une grimace et se retint de justesse de faire un geste de victoire. _Mentionner Malfoy était définitivement la bon chemin à suivre_, se félicita-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," dit Harry, se décalant suffisamment pour que Dora puisse s'installer. "Ça sonne comme du Drago Malfoy. C'est un idiot, n'y fais pas attention. Je suis Harry, n'hésite pas à rester avec nous. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu," dit Dora en hochant la tête tandis qu'elle hissait sa malle dans le porte-bagage surplombant leurs sièges avant de se laissait tomber à côté d'Harry. Se tournant, elle lui tendit sa main. "Je suis Theodora Nymean Kirk. J'ai été transférée depuis le Coven de Wiltshire. Je crois que j'ai énervé la Matronne quelques fois de trop, alors elle a décidé de m'envoyer à une vraie école."

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais saisit sa main. "Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?"

"Quoi, le fait de m'envoyer loin d'eux ou la partie sur la scolarisation à domicile ?" demanda innocemment Dora.

"Hem, les deux ?" demanda Harry.

Dora haussa les épaules, mais Neville la battit pour répondre à la question. "Ils peuvent, Harry. Les Covens sont couverts par des lois différentes que la plupart d'entre nous. Le Ministère les traite basiquement comme des nations souveraines, les autorisant à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent pour la majeure partie tant qu'ils respectent les règles comme le Code du Secret Magique et tout ça."

"Comme il a dit," approuva Dora. "Salut, je m'appelle Dora." Elle se pencha en avant et serra la main de Neville.

Il sourit et répondit avec hésitation, "Je suis Neville Londubat. Enchanté de te rencontrer."

"Et je suis Ginny Weasley. J'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard," dit Ginny, lui souriant et lui serrant également la main.

"Bonjour," dit la petite blonde dans le coin, baissant son magazine. "Je suis Luna Lovegood. Et tu ne devrais vraiment pas être ici. Je pense. Est-ce qu'il y deux toi ? La plupart des gens n'en ont qu'un. J'aimerai beaucoup t'interviewer pour le journal de mon papa."

Dora se contenta de cligner des yeux bêtement vers la jeune fille tandis que la terreur la saisissait. Heureusement, elle parvint à éviter de rester bouche bée, même si cela lui coûta une application suprême de ses capacités de métamorphe pour empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'elle répondit. "Je suis d'accord, je ne devrais probablement pas être ici. Les rumeurs racontent que l'Abruti des Ténèbres reprend du pouvoir. Personnellement, je préfèrerai m'embarquer au-dessus de la Mare **(9)** si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Malheureusement, je pense que ça tiendrait plus de la fuite que d'autre chose et donc, je suis là." Peut-être que si elle ignorait juste la partie la plus embêtante…

Luna fit la moue pendant un moment avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Oh j'ai compris ! Hé bien, avec un peu de chance tu seras capable de nous aider avec ce problème." Dora retint un frisson. Elle devrait définitivement prendre du temps pour discuter avec Luna, au plus tôt. Cette fille savait des choses et si elle parlait de quoi que ce soit…

"Donc, Dora, c'est ça ?" demanda la voix d'Harry, coupant court le fil de ses pensées. Se tournant rapidement vers Harry, elle hocha la tête. "Donc, Dora, tu crois que Voldemort est de retour ?"

"Wow, tu n'as pas peur de sortir les grands mots pas vrai Harry ?" demanda Dora avec un grognement. Au moins, ce devrait être un sujet sûr. Elle se souvenait que quasiment tout le monde pensait qu'il était fou et mentait grâce au stupide _Prophet_. "Ouais, si ça ressemble à un canard et que ça fait le bruit d'un canard, c'est que c'est généralement un canard. Ce gars, Harry Potter, a traversé des tucs de dingues auparavant que tout le monde pensait impossible, alors pourquoi les gens doutent de lui maintenant ? C'est tout bonnement stupide si tu me le demandes. Faire l'autruche et espérer que le lion ignore leur derrière juteux qui dépasse, c'est ce que le Ministère et le publique est sont en train de faire."

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dora s'inquiéta qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu précipitée, mais heureusement elle fut sauvée par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux et dut se saisir du dossier de son siège pour s'empêcher de lever d'un bond et prendre Hermione dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci entra dans le petit compartiment avec Ron. A la place, Dora se décala prestement plus près d'Harry, suffisamment pour qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir sur le banc. Mais cependant, Ron prit les devants et se laissa tomber dans la place de libre. _Sérieusement_, pensa Dora en le fusillant des yeux. _Quelle espèce d'abruti laisse la fille debout ?_

Hermione quant à elle plissa les yeux en direction de Ron avant de fermer la porte et s'y appuyer. Harry fit mine de se lever, mais Neville le prit de vitesse et fit signe à Hermione de prendre sa place. "Vas-y, Hermione. Voici Dora Kirk, elle vient de se faire transférer d'un Coven indépendant. Comment était la réunion des Préfets ?"

Dora fit un signe amical de la main tandis qu'Hermione l'observait d'un air critique. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille brune sourit et hocha la tête en salut. "C'est allé à peu près aussi bien qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre."

"Ouais, où il se croit ce sale type, Malfoy en tant que préfet. Pansy l'est aussi. Je sais pas ce qu'a _bien pu penser_ Dumbledore sur ce coup," dit Ron en ouvrant son sac et en retirant une chocogrenouille. "Salut, content de te rencontrer, Dora. Che chuis Ran Weasley." La dernière phrase de Ron était quelques peu étouffé alors qu'il enfournait sa friandise dans sa bouche et tendait sa main.

Dora ne put que grogner. Elle avait vraiment espéré qu'il serait mieux à l'école qu'il ne l'avait été à Grimmauld mais, apparemment, il possédait les même mauvaises manières partout. Peut-être qu'elle en ferait un projet secondaire aussi durant l'année. "Hm, ravie de te rencontrer, mais tu vas devoir laver cette main avant que je ne la serre."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Je lui répète constamment de ne pas faire ça et il continue encore et toujours à m'ignorer. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance. Je suis Hermione Granger, au fait. Tu viens d'un Coven tu dis ? J'adorerai en entendre plus là-dessus lorsque tu en auras l'occasion. J'ai entendu parler du fonctionnement des Covens, mais il n'y a guère de textes sur eux."

"Peut-être plus tard. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention pour être honnête," dit Dora en haussant les épaules. Une lecture rapide d'un livre alors qu'elle était dans le Magicobus ne lui aurait certainement pas rendu capable de gérer une Hermione Granger en quête de réponses.

Ils furent à nouveau interrompus lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et que Drago Malfoy et sa clique ne viennent les prendre de haut. "Potter, je vois que tu as survécu à cet été malgré le fait que tu aies _crié au loup _ la majeure partie du temps. Dora lui lança un regard noir tout en sentant Harry se tendre à côté d'elle. La signification de sa déclaration ne lui avait pas du tout échappé, même si Drago dévoilant sa main si tôt était le signe d'un complet amateur. Comment le garçon espérait survivre sous le joug de Voldemort était un mystère. "Et Weasbelette **(10)** t'a battu au rang de Préfet ! Tu dois te sentir si honteux de toi-même !"

"Malfoy – " commença à grogner Harry avant que Dora ne le coupe en se tenant face au trio de Serpentards dans le couloir.

Elle rit au nez de Drago et lui appuya légèrement un doigt sur la poitrine. "Tu penses vraiment que tu peux énerver les gens comme ça ? C'est plutôt triste l'Engelé **(11)**. Je suis épaté que tu puisses réfléchir suffisamment pour parler, actuellement. Avoir autant de produit dans tes cheveux devrait surement te donner des dommages cérébraux. Ou peut-être que c'est une perruque ? Ce ferait plus sens j'imagine."

Le visage de Malfoy vira au rouge et sa main se referma sur sa baguette. "Fais attention à te propos. Je suis un Préfet et je peux – "

"Absolument rien me faire," décréta Dora. C'était actuellement en train de devenir une expérience amusante ! "Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas encore de Maison, je suis aussi actuellement assise avec deux autres Préfets qui t'ont clairement vu commencer l'échange. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont sauté les maths de base dans ton éducation, mais généralement deux est plus haut qu'un. Maintenant débarrasse le plancher comme un bon petit métrosexuel **(12)**." Elle fit un mouvement discret de sa baguette pour que la porte du compartiment se referme. Elle happa presque la main de Drago au passage, celui-ci ne sautant que de justesse hors du chemin du pan de bois et de verre. Une fois qu'elle fut bien fermée, Dora lança un sortilège de Verrouillage de bas niveau et puis un autre se Mutisme sur la porte jusqu'à ce que les Serpentards aient abandonné d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte et s'en soient allés.

Elle se retourna pour voir que tous les yeux du compartiment la fixaient. "Quoi ? Est-ce que vous vouliez discuter avec lui au final ?"

Harry commença lentement à applaudir et partit ensuite sur un grand rire. "C'était _vraiment _impressionnant."

Ils repartirent sur des discussions sur leurs étés tandis que Dora se rasseyait sur son siège et placardait un sourire sur son visage. Intérieurement, elle avait la boule au ventre. Premières impressions sur Harry et compagnie, faites. Maintenant elle devait gérer un nouvel obstacle bien plus terrifiant : Minerva McGonagall. Dora inspira profondément et refit le point pour avoir son histoire bien en tête.

Maintenant, si seulement elle parvenait à se souvenir du prénom de la Gwenog de Wiltshire.

* * *

Le reste du trajet de train se déroula relativement bien. Le temps qu'ils aient désembarqué à Pré-au-Lard, Dora était pratiquement sûre qu'elle était parvenue à gagner l'amitié d'Harry et l'approbation d'Hermione. Neville semblait suffisamment l'apprécier et Ginny semblait au moins l'accepter même si la rouquine semblait être un peu agacée. Ron avait été trop occupé à lui lancer des regards noirs pour s'embêter à lui parler et Luna… hé bien, Luna était… Luna était restée silencieuse quant à ses troublantes connaissances d'évènements qu'elle ne pouvait possiblement pas connaître, au moins Dora comptait cela comme une victoire.

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux chariots avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête soudainement et fixe les carrioles. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Pourquoi regardait-il les Sombrals comme s'ils étaient – _Merde. Des Sombrals. Cedric. Bordel de merde._

"Depuis quand a-t-on des chevaux pour les chariots ?" murmura Harry respirant laborieusement.

"Harry ? Il n'y a pas de chevaux. Ils sont tirés par magie comme ils l'ont toujours été," répondit Hermione doucement, revenant sur ses pas pour saisir prudemment le bars d'Harry.

Dora grimaça et secoua sa tête. "Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir récemment, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?" Tous les adolescents à proximité s'immobilisèrent et la fixèrent. Dora s'avança juste vers le cheval squelettique et caressa son dos, élicitant un grognement satisfait de la bête. "Ce sont des Sombrals qui tirent ces chariots. Seul quelqu'un qui a vu et compris la mort peut les voir. Les pauvres bêtes ont mauvaise réputation à cause de ça. Ils sont en fait assez sympas malgré leur apparence d'à moitié mourir de faim qui leur ait naturelle."

"Je peux aussi les voir," commenta Luna avec un sourire triste. Elle rejoint Dora pour caresser la créature elle aussi. Dora se contenta se regarder la petite blonde, sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas su que la petite avait eu un tel traumatisme par le passé. "Ils ont toujours été là depuis que je suis arrivée. Ils sont assez majestueux. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé que tu ne puisses pas les voir toi-même, Hermione."

Harry s'approcha prudemment en avant et tendit une main pour toucher le Sombral. "Être témoin d'une mort… vous avez vu quelqu'un mourir, Luna, Dora ?"

"Ma mère," répondit Luna. Elle tourna un sourire vers Harry et haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a longtemps. Ton inquiétude me touche." Et sur cela, elle marcha jusqu'au chariot et s'y hissa aux côtés de Neville et Ron.

Dora soupira et, faisant un mouvement de la tête pour Harry, se tourna pour retourner avec lui près d'Hermione et du chariot qui les attendait. "Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler pour le moment. Peut-être une autre fois." Son esprit fut parcourut du flash de plusieurs silhouettes se finissant par la tête de Dolohov tombant loin de son corps à cause de son maléfice tranchant. Secouant la tête pour repousser les souvenirs, Dora sauta à bord du chariot et resta silencieuse durant le trajet jusqu'aux portes.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes du château, elle arriva nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall dans toute son austère et terrifiante splendeur. Soudainement, la couverture de Dora ne lui sembla plus aussi infaillible. "Et qui donc êtes-vous, ma chère ?"

Dora déglutit et haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance forcée. "Theodora Nymean Kirk, m'dame. La transférée du Coven de Wiltshire ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'ils ont bien envoyé la paperasse parce que je sais que je suis supposé en amener une copie, mais j'ai comme qui dirait trébuché et l'ai en quelques sortes… fait tomber… et elle s'est envolée… avec ma liste de livres… J'ai mon nécessaire à potion et j'ai amené mon télescope par contre ! Est-ce que je pourrai partager ceux de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que je puisse recommander mes livres ?" Dora commença à prier Merlin et Morgane et Dieu et tous les autres dieux et déesses dont elle ait jamais entendu parler pour que ça fonctionne. Si elle pouvait passer McG avec un mélodrame décent et faire appel à son amour des enfants…

Minerva soupira et secoua sa tête, un pli barrant son front. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu quoi que ce soit de cette paperasse, Mlle Kirk. Qui devrai-je contacter parmi le Coven de Wiltshire pour obtenir une nouvelle copie ?"

Dora grimaça et fit mine d'hésiter. "Hm… Hé bien, j'aurai dit Mme Gwenog, mais j'ai reçu un mot peu de temps après être partie qu'elle a été tuée par une sorte d'attaque terroriste l'autre jour." Ce qui était entièrement vrai et la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisie Wiltshire pour commencer. "Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ait gardé de traces et la plupart des autres se rendaient à peine compte que j'existais. Marley aurait pu vous aider, mais elle à déménager de l'autre côté de la Mare il y a quelques mois. Ben se dirigeait vers l'Australie la dernière fois que j'ai eue de ses nouvelles… Je ne connais personne d'autre…"

_Règle Numéro 13 : Quand tu mens, inclus toujours suffisamment de vérité avec des faits pour être crédible au cas où ils enquêtent._ Dora murmura un merci silencieux pour Fol Œil et sa dévotion pour la paranoïa et qu'il se soit assurer qu'elle ait mémorisé toutes ses règles de survie. Si cela marchait, elle ne se moquerait plus jamais du vieux bougre irascible. De plus, cette information au pif qu'il lui avait fait mémoriser sur quels Covens Voldemort avait pris pour cible semblait être sur le point de payer après tout.

Minerva soumit Dora à un regard critique pendant plusieurs secondes avant de grimacer et d'hocher légèrement la tête. "Je comprends, Mlle Kirk. Il semble que nous perdions tous des amis ces jours-ci. Je m'assurerai que vous receviez une liste de livres avant la fin de cette soirée ainsi qu'un catalogue de commande par hibou. La paperasse est surtout pour établir un dossier de vos précédentes performances et n'est pas strictement nécessaire si vous n'avez pas encore passé vos BUSEs. En quelle année étiez-vous supposés être placée ?

"Cinquième, m'dame," dit Dora en expirant silencieusement un soupir de soulagement.

"Très bien, venez avec moi et nous vous ferons répartir avec les Première Année."

Dora hocha la tête et suivit Minerva. Ou du moins essaya. Elle fit à peu près dix pas dans le château avant de trébucher et tomber contre une armure. Son visage brûlant d'embarras, Dora se releva rapidement et courut après Minerva, ignorant les regards de ses futures camarades de classe à son passage. _Je me souviens avoir buté contre ce même stupide pavé et cette même stupide armure la première fois que j'ai traversée ces portes en Deuxième Année. Jusqu'où peut bien aller cette fichue ironie ?_

Son esprit s'égara tandis que la Répartition prenait place et elle se surprit à survoler la salle des yeux. Drago lui envoya plusieurs regards assassins qui balancèrent parfaitement le sourire affectueux et encourageant qu'Harry dirigeait vers elle. Dora sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Harry n'aurait vraiment pas du la regarder comme ça. N'était-il pas supposé avoir le béguin pour Cho Chang cette année ? Il ne l'aurait très certainement pas regardée comme ça s'il avait su son âge réel. Elle dramatisait surement de toute façon. Dora n'était exactement un modèle pour une relation normale et la plupart des garçons qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir 'aimée' l'avait juste regardée avec une luxure à peine voilée de toute façon. Harry prêtait surement attention à une amie et n'était surement que très peu intéressé par Dora Kirk.

_Mais tu n'es que quelques années plus vielle que lui. Tu commençais à regarder Remus comme ça avant toute cette merde, et il y avait deux fois la différence d'âge dans _ce_ merdier potentiel. Et si Harry n'est pas intéressé par toi pour le moment… hé bien, ça pourrait être amusant de flirter avec lui une fois de temps en temps… après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les cours vont être difficiles, donc tu vas devoir avoir _quelque chose_ pour te garder occuper_, chuchota une petite voix au fin fond de la conscience de Dora. Elle dut utiliser tout le potentiel de ses capacités afin de garder son rougissement sous contrôle après ça. Harry était mignon, bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça. Elle avait de bien plus grandes inquiétudes à avoir.

Tel que ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec le Choixpeau vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Ce Choixpeau qui pouvait voir dans votre esprit malgré toutes vos barrières d'Occlumancie. Le Choixpeau qu'elle avait complètement oublié jusqu'à ce moment.

"Ah, hé bien hé bien, _voilà_ qui est intéressant," susurra le Choixpeau à son oreille.

Dora commença à transpirer. Elle agrippait le tabouret si fort que ses jointures en seraient devenues blanches si elle n'avait pas encore fait usage de ses pouvoirs de métamorphe. "Hm, salut. Avant que vous ne déballiez tout, s'il vous plaît jetez un coup d'œil au reste. _S'il vous plaît_."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas Mlle Tonks, je ne vais pas dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Je ne le puis. Cela fait partie des enchantements m'ayant créé. Je peux aussi voir qu'il serait assez sot de ma part de faire cela même si je le pouvais." Le Choixpeau commença à rire doucement. Dora laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et laissa ses doigts se desserrer quelques peu. "Ce genre de choses ne se produisent pas si souvent, mais une fois de temps en temps vous rencontrez un occasionnel parcoureur de dimensions ou voyageur temporel. Neuf fois sur dix ceux-ci sont relativement inoffensifs ou réussissent à accomplir leur objectif d'arranger les choses. La dixième fois tend à être défaite par un autre parti peu de temps après."

Avant que Dora ne puisse seulement essayer de comprendre la portée de tout cela, le Choixpeau continua. "En bref, la chose importante pour l'instant est de trouver où vous placer. Normalement je dirai à nouveau Poufsouffle, mais une faille aussi claire dans votre loyauté antérieure pour Dumbledore rend cela un choix difficilement justifiable. Pardonnez-moi de le dire, mais vous n'avez jamais vraiment été un esprit de Serdaigle. Serpentard vous conviendrait assez bien cependant. Ce plan que vous avez établi est délicieusement astucieux et trouverait parfaitement sa place dans cette Maison."

"Non," dit Tonks, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à l'intérieur du Choixpeau. "Comment donc serai-je supposé protéger Harry depuis Serpentard ? Même s'il n'arrête pas de me parler tout de suite, je finirai surement par tuer Drago et être expulser après seulement une semaine."

Le Choixpeau rit à nouveau tout bas. "Oh mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne vous feriez jamais prendre si vous le faisiez. Cela résoudrait nombre de mes problèmes en toute franchise. Vous seriez espantée **(13) **du nombre d'étudiants que j'ai du placer hors de Serpentard parce qu'ils avaient eu l'infortune de découvrir qu'il en faisait partie avant même que je ne sois posé sur leur tête. Ha, mais si vous êtes fermement opposés à cela…"

"Oui. Désolé, mais je ne tiens absolument pas à prendre ce risque. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se dérouler de la même façon qu'elles l'ont fait avant. Il faut que je les arrange et pour y parvenir…"

"Oui, oui." Le Choixpeau laissa entendre un soupir lourd et théâtral. "Très bien, il vaudrait mieux… GRYFFONDOR !"

* * *

**(1) 'Unspeakable', traduit officiellement par 'Langue-de-Plomb' mais je trouve que ça manque d'impact. D'où Indicible. Cela garde bien le fait qu'ils ne peuvent par parler de leurs recherches/département librement. (_J'avais à la base mis 'Inénarrable' mais suite à une proposition, j'ai changé pour_ '_Indicible_'****).**

**(2) 'Daily Prophet' est le nom anglais de 'La Gazette du Sorcier' et rend mieux je trouve. En plus, on dit bien le 'Times' pour le journal, pas le 'Temps', non ?**

**(3) 'Sob story' en anglais, littéralement 'histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières'. J'ai opté pour mélodrame, je trouvais que ça rendait mieux et cassait moins le rythme du moment avec un pavé ayant quasi le même sens.**

**(4) Trop évident, mais pourquoi vous direz-vous ? **_**Je suppose**_** (l'auteur ne l'indique pas) que c'est parce que Nimue désigne la fée Viviane (aka la Dame du Lac). Fée / Nymphe... Nymphadora…  
Ce nom aurait aussi sa racine de Mnémé, la mère des Muses. Les Muses étant… des nymphes ! Un cookie pour ceux qui ont lu jusque là !**

**(5) 'Nemean Lion' en anglais. Le Lion de Némée, le Premier des Douze Travaux d'Hercule pour ce qui ne connaisse pas trop la mythologie. Un lion monstrueux dont la peau était si épaisse qu'elle ne pouvait être pénétrée par des flèches ou des lames. Hercule le tue en l'étouffant.**

**(6) Référence à une certaine série plus récemment faite en films. **_**'to boldly go where no man has gone before'**_**. Hélas dans la version française, cette phrase a été déformée de mémoire il s'agit d'un truc comme **_**'et au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible'**_**. J'ai essayé de le reprendre comme j'ai pu. Si vous ne reconnaissez toujours pas, retournez voir le disclaimer en haut !**

**(7) 'Five foot… six' 5,6 pieds vaut environ 1,70m**

**(8) En anglais, Tonks dit toujours 'Wotcher' pour dire 'Salut' ce qui est assez familier et rarement utilisé donc ****très**** reconnaissable. J'ai changé ça par le ton de la voix sur lequel elle dit 'Salut' car je ne voyais pas d'autre façon qui aurait pu fonctionner.**

**(9) 'the Pond' soit la Mare, l'Etang, est une expression anglaise pour désigner l'Océan Atlantique.**

**(10) 'Weasel' en anglais signifie 'Belette'. Drago déforme le nom Weasley pour les insultés. J'avoue ne pas arriver à trouver une bonne façon de le rendre en français, donc… Weasbelette… Hé, je peux pas trouver des trucs originaux pout tout !**

**(11) 'Gel Boy'. J'ai trouvé que l'Engelé rendait mieux que 'Garçon au Gel'… ouais, ça serait ridicule.**

**(12) Métrosexuel: Homme citadin ayant un sens développé de l'esthétique, qui dépense énormément de temps et d'argent dans son apparence et son style de vie. **

**(13) Espanter: Mot utilisé dans le Sud de France. ****Signifie surprendre, ébahir, épater ; sidérer quelqu'un par une action, un fait relaté, un exploit.**  
**Le Choixpeau est sensé être un artéfact très ancien, il me semblerait normal qu'il utilise du vocabulaire soutenu voire même des mots d'argot. Et puis ça me permet de faire connaître un chouette mot de ma région!**

* * *

**T/N : Apparemment les Règles auxquelles Tonks pensent tout le long du chapitre seraient une référence au film 'Zombieland'.**

**Je sais que je mets beaucoup de notes ci-dessus pour donner des explications et clarifier certains de mes choix de traductions. Si vous trouvez ça gênant, dites-le moi **_**j'essaierai**_** d'en mettre moins (sans garantie).**

**Comme déjà dit : stage. J'ai traduit tout ça dans le train et la nuit lors de quelques insomnies. Cela va continuer comme ça pendant longtemps, donc aucune garantie de quand je publierai la suite. Ce sera peut-être la semaine prochaine ou dans un mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire mes 3 relectures habituelles comme dans mes précédentes traductions, j'en referai une globale quand j'aurai fini toute la fanfic. Désolé d'avance s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, vous pouvez me les signaler et dans ce cas je pourrai les corriger tout de suite.**

**Enfin, question à un million du jour : quand on vouvoie une personne, doit-on mettre un s en accord ? Exemple : 'Madame, êtes-vous occupés ?' ou bien 'Madame, êtes-vous occupée ?'**

**Réponse de plusieurs personne:**** il s'agit d'un vous de politesse et pas de pluralité, donc pas de s. Comme je pensais mais j'en étais vraiment pas sûr. Merci de votre aide!**

**Le plus grand de tous les remerciements à ****Harry-Sterek-1968 pour m'avoir pointer de nombreux points à corriger, modifier, compléter et pour ses suggestions!**


	2. Début des cours

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**Important : On m'a fait remonter qu'il était peu pratique d'avoir les notes explicatives en bas de page comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Je vais essayer une autre façon pour ce chapitre, à savoir mettre les notes entre les paragraphes. J'ai cependant peur que cela brise le rythme de l'histoire. Si vous pouviez me donner votre ressenti, cela m'aiderait beaucoup ! Je changerai en fonction de vos retours.**

* * *

Il était près de minuit avant que Dora ne sente qu'elle pouvait assumer que l'entièreté de Gryffondor était assoupie. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été éveillée par de grands cris de rage indignés d'Harry quant à sa supercherie avait été extrêmement prometteur. Mais cela n'avait rien changé au fait que cela avait été cinq heure _horriblement longues_ qui avaient suivies la fin de la Fête de Bienvenue avant qu'elle ne puisse agir. Chaque minute qu'elle avait attendue lui avaient semblée tel un coup de marteau contre sa fausse identité. Chaque moment passé complètement éveillée dans ce lit, à attendre que le délicat jeu d'équilibriste ne vienne à s'effondrer avait été une torture. Mais maintenant… finalement, elle pouvait fixer l'un des quelques objets véritablement dangereux pour Theodora Nymean Kirk.

Rendant silencieux le bruissement de son pyjama et de ses pieds nus, Dora se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit et lança un sortilège de Désillusion sur elle-même. Grimaçant à la sensation d'un œuf coulant sur elle signifiant que le sort prenait effet, elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et descendit à pas feutrés l'escalier des filles et alla droit au dortoir des garçons de Cinquième Année. Elle écouta depuis l'extérieur pendant un moment avant de siffler d'agacement. _Comment est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux arrive à dormir avec Ron ronflant comme ça ?_ Abandonnant la reconnaissance, elle croisa juste les doigts et ouvrit doucement l'entrée pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

_Règle Numéro 8 : Ne jamais laisser les incertitudes incertaines. Prends soin de quoi que ce soit pouvant compromettre ton identité ou prépare-toi à un combat à mort._

Dora eut presque un reniflement amusé en se souvenant ce point en particulier que Fol Œil avait ressassé. Elle doutait hautement qu'Harry essaierait de la tuer s'il découvrait son nom sur sa carte, mais dans tous les cas cela amènerait rapidement des questions auxquelles elle n'était absolument pas prête – ou disposée – à répondre. De plus, cela ruinerait les… hé bien, les plans extrêmement vagues qu'elle avait pour l'aider se reprendre en main. Elle s'avança prudemment en direction des lits, évitant celui où se trouvait Ron aisément compte tenu des ronflements.

Dora fronça les sourcils en observant les malles au pied de chaque lit. Normalement, il devrait être relativement difficile de reconnaitre un étudiant en particulier rien qu'à partir de sa malle… mais pas cette fois. Celui d'Harry était décidément couvert de coups, d'éraflures, de lacérations abîmé et, de façon générale, en mauvais état. _Comment avons-nous pu tous rater ça ? Est-ce que nous étions tous volontairement aveugles pour pouvoir ignorer toute cette merde ?_ pensa Dora pour elle-même, le front plissé. Les aventures d'Harry impliquaient rarement des fournitures scolaires, ce qui voulait dire que ces dégâts venaient de sa vie de famille… ce qui impliquait que les Dursleys ne faisaient que très peu attention à ses affaires quand ils y touchaient. _Par Merlin, _je_ suis allé le chercher à la base. Je l'ai aidé à faire ses bagages ! Comme ai-je pu ne pas remarquer ça ?_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dora secoua sa tête et se reconcentra. Elle pourrait gérer ses échecs personnels plus tard. Elle avait encore un boulot à faire. Elle fit courir sa baguette le long de la malle, vérifiant la présence potentielle de runes de verrouillage et anti-vol, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils lorsqu'aucun résultat ne lui apparut. Encore autre chose à lui apprendre. Comment il était parvenu à éviter de se faire voler sa Cape pendant si longtemps était un mystère dont elle n'aurait surement jamais la réponse. Juste parce que ceux qui partageaient son dortoir étaient peut-être des gens fantastiques ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde ayant un accès à la Tour était tout aussi incroyable.

Regardant aux alentours une dernière fois pour de potentiels adolescents éveillés, Dora ouvrit la malle et attira la carte à elle. La dépliant, elle rendit rapidement la zone autour d'elle silencieuse et murmura les mots la faisant se remplir. Une fois que l'encre se fut répandue sur la surface pour former la signature familière des Maraudeurs, Dora commença à lancer le sortilège de dissimulation dont Sirius s'était vanté peu avant qu'il – la baguette de Dora s'immobilisa alors qu'elle voyait une nouvelle fois son cousin tomber en arrière à travers le Voile. Se secouant, elle repoussa l'image et recommença le sort.

Sirius avait été si heureux lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la blague qu'il avait fait à James Potter. Le vieux cabot avait parlé de comment il avait enchanté son propre nom pour qu'il montre celui d'une Poufsouffle de Septième Année pour laquelle son ami avait eu le béguin. Sirius était parti de son côté lors d'un weekend à Pré-au-Lard après avoir insinué que la fille allait faire une surprise à James dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Sachant que James ne le croirait pas sur parole et vérifierait la Carte, Sirius avait couru jusqu'aux douches juste après ça. La façon dont Sirius avait raconté l'histoire avait laissé Tonks se rouler de rire par terre à côté de lui avec l'image mentale du choc et de l'horreur inscrits sur le visage de James lorsque le garçon s'était précipité dans les douches, s'attendant à y trouver une jeune fille et non un Sirius Black en train de se savonner.

Souriant légèrement à ce souvenir, Dora finit le sortilège et soupira de soulagement lorsque le nom 'Nymphadora Tonks' disparut pour être remplacé par 'Theodora Kirk'. _Un peu problème de moins. Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de trouver une façon de me débarrasser d'Ombiatch _**(1)**, _ce qui a fait craquer Harry, si Dumbledore gardait plus que la prophétie pour lui, si je peux mettre en place un piège pour Jedusor et, oh, juste pour m'amuser je devrai probablement voir comment une certaine Serdaigle blonde possède une connaissance si avancée de mes origines que s'en est inquiétant._

_**(1) 'Umbitch' en anglais. Difficile de trouver un bon équivalent français, donc voilà un anglicisme qui correspond parfaitement, et quand même assez répandu. Ça fait pas trop années 90 mais je suppose que ça ira.**_

Dora sentit sa respiration se raccourcir et devenir irrégulière. Se dépêchant, elle remit la Carte du Maraudeur à sa place et quitta le dortoir des garçons. Elle parvint à peine à la Salle Commune avant qu'une attaque de panique ne la frappe et qu'elle ne s'effondre dans un fauteuil, se recroquevillant en une boule. Haletant, Dora serra sa baguette suffisamment fort pour en faire blanchir ses jointures et conjura un sac en papier pour y respirer dans une tentative d'au moins récupérer un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration.

"Je ne vais _pas_ craquer dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor," marmonna Dora pour elle-même entre ses halètements. "Pas moyen. Des étoiles. J'ai besoin des étoiles. Toujours aimé les étoiles." Avec une force de volonté héroïque, Dora repoussa suffisamment les images qui flottaient à travers son esprit et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps pour se remettre debout, vacillante, et tituber en direction du passage du portrait. Elle pourrait essayer de remonter au dortoir des filles, fermer les rideaux, mettre en place un sort de silence dessus et pleurer là-haut, mais… Hermione était là. Si elle manquait quoi que ce soit, la petite brune aux cheveux touffus serait juste là pour essayer de la réconforter. Cela partirait d'une bonne intention d'Hermione et Dora y répondrait accordement, en en disant probablement bien trop bien trop tôt et… ce serait surement la fin de l'histoire pour Dora Kirk.

_Règle Numéro 32 : Entre en état de choc quand tu peux te le permettre. Commence à pleurer et sois accablé par ton chagrin et au mieux ta visée sera perturbée par une vision floue. Au pire quelqu'un d'autre dont tu te soucies mourra parce que tu auras raté quelques choses d'important pendant que tu avais craqué._

Dora ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était parvenue à faire tout le chemin jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais elle savait qu'elle y était lorsque le froid perça à travers son pyjama et remonta à travers la plante de ses pieds nus. Pendant une seconde, elle eut un flash-back de la sensation du sable contenu dans l'horloge pénétrant sa peau et aspirant toute l'énergie qu'elle avait en elle. A nouveau haletante, Dora se laissa tomber contre un mur, abandonnant son sac et repliant sa tête entre ses genoux, en sécurité sous l'abri de ses bras. Elle arrêta de maintenir un contrôle aussi strict sur sa transformation et laissa ses fichus cheveux faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Des flashs d'Hermione, immobile et se vidant de son sang, de Ron avec des pseudo-tentacules entourant sa gorge, Luna dansant entre maléfice après maléfice, Sirius tombant et un maléfice des plus noirs filant vers Harry couraient encore et encore dans son esprit. Mais même cela n'était pas le pire. Dora rit presque en réalisant que voir son autre double sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ l'avait affecté bien plus profondément que toutes les morts. Tonks était en vie. Dora ne pourrait plus jamais serrer sa mère ou son père dans ses bras puisqu'ils n'étaient plus _sa _famille. Ils étaient la famille de _Tonks_. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner à la maison.

La porte de la Tour d'Astronomie s'entrouvrit légèrement et se referma par elle-même. Dora continua juste à pleurer. Cela ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de lancer un sort au vent. "Dora ?" une voix douce et inquiète porta jusqu'à elle depuis les parages de l'escalier.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Dora ne la reconnut pas. Lorsque l'appelle fut réitéré, cette voix coupa court à son chagrin tel un couteau et sa tête se redressa brusquement. Harry se tenait quelques pieds plus loin avec juste sa tête visible, un air profondément soucieux sur son visage. "Harry ? Quoi – qu'est-ce que – _comment _?" _Zéro points pour l'élégance et la compréhensibilité_, s'admonesta-t-elle.

"J'ai entendu une porte claquer dans les dortoirs. J'ai cru que c'était la mienne au début donc je me suis levé et suis descendu pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la Salle Commune. J'ai vu le passage du portrait se refermer, mais tu étais déjà partie avant même que je ne sois sorti. J'étais inquiet que… hé bien, j'avais peur que quelqu'un ait été Impériusé durant l'été donc je suis sorti – j'ai pris ma Cape et couru pour suivre."

Elle laissa échapper silencieusement un demi-sanglot, demi-rire remerciant Maugrey pour s'être assuré qu'elle avait réglé le problème de cette stupide carte avant qu'Harry n'ait pu la vérifier. Et puis, l'importance de ses mots filtra finalement jusque dans son cerveau et la vit retomber à genoux, pleurant à nouveau. _Il pensait que quelqu'un était contrôlé mentalement dès le premier jour après son retour. Mon Dieu, j'étais une Auror et ça n'a jamais figuré dans le top quatre de ce à quoi j'ai pu penser en trois ans. Il n'a que quinze ans et c'est la _première_ chose à laquelle il pense à _Poudlard _! Je pourrais aussi bien être arrêtée pour maltraitance sur enfant aux côtés de Dumbledore et du reste de son putain d'Ordre de la Dinde Flamboyante ! Qu'a donc du traverser quelqu'un pour sauter directement à l'idée de l'Imperius !?_

Dora sentit une main sur son épaule et elle n'en sanglota que plus fort. Maintenant il la réconfortait. C'était juste parfait. Elle était supposée le réconforter lui. Elle était supposée être le mentor. Elle était supposée être forte. Elle était supposée l'aider à passer une bonne année et elle n'en avait même pas encore passé. Un. Seul. Putain. De. Jour !

"Dora, ça va aller. Juste…" bredouilla Harry, cherchant ses mots, avant de décider de s'asseoir près d'elle et de serrer sa main dans la sienne. "Est-ce que tu as perdu quelqu'un récemment ?"

"_Tout le monde !_" marmonna-t-elle entre ses sanglots. _C'était pour ça que tu n'es pas restée dans les dortoirs, Dora. Maintenant, à la place de devoir gérer l'Inquisition de Granger tu vas devoir gérer celle de Potter à la place !_ "J'ai perdu pratiquement tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Et que Merlin soit maudit, à cause d'un putain de _hasard _! Une chance parmi un million et wow, moi l'empotée, j'ai littéralement trébuché droit dans ce truc !"

Harry pressa sa main un peu plus fort. Elle le sentit hésiter et un léger tremblement parcourut sa main. Et puis, l'instant d'après, sa main avait quitté la sienne seulement pour qu'une cape soit jetée par-dessus ses épaules. Cela stoppa ses sanglots, même si c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle devait en rire ou pleurer encore plus fort face à la tension si évidente dans ses épaules pendant cette étreinte. _Harry n'initie pratiquement jamais de câlins_, lui rappela son esprit très obligeamment. "Il fait froid là dehors," dit-il. "Tu n'as même pas de chaussures Dora."

Distraitement, Dora saisit sa baguette et conjura une petite boule de flammes bleues. "Un peu de chaleur."

Harry eut un petit rire amusé et dirigea vers elle un petit sourire sarcastique. "Ces flammes sont biens, mais ne sont pas vraiment une solution au vent glacial du haut de la tour. Crois-moi, je le sais Hermione est pour ainsi dire une spécialiste de ces trucs."

Des larmes plein les yeux, Dora lui lança un sourire vacillant. "Oh ? Alors comme ça on explore la tour en pleine nuit avec elle ?"

Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra et il la poussa légèrement depuis son côté. "Haha, très drôle. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" demanda-t-il, redevenant soudainement sérieux. "J'ai vu un ami mourir juste sous mes yeux il y a quelques mois… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler à qui que ce soit juste après ça à cause de – enfin, je n'ai juste jamais vraiment eu la chance d'en parler à quelqu'un voulant bien m'écouter une fois que j'ai été prêt à en parler."

Les yeux de Dora se tournèrent vers la pierre à ses pieds et elle se mordit la lèvre. _Maudit Dumbledore et son isolation. Maudits soyons-nous tous pour avoir suivi aveuglément ce stupide conseil !_ '_Règle 44 : Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un s'enfoncer tout seul dans son chagrin. Ça ne finit presque jamais bien. Dans le pire des cas, envoie-le chez un thérapeute Moldu. Ces gars font des merveilles._' "Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Harry. Je ne pourrai juste plus jamais rentrer chez moi à nouveau. Tout le monde n'est pas mort, mais ils pourraient aussi bien l'être pour le peu qu'ils pourront être dans ma vie après ça." Elle fit une pause et parvint à effacer la frustration de son expression avant de regarder à nouveau vers lui. "Si tu veux en parler maintenant, je t'écouterai tu sais…"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler pour le moment, mais… mais je te prendrai surement au mot pour ça quelques part au cours de l'année. Voyons d'abord comme Défense ira d'abord, d'accord ?" dit-il, essayant d'en rire.

Dora hocha la tête et l'appuya contre son épaule. Il était vraiment chaud et doux malgré ses os se trouvant bien trop proches de la peau. Il lui faudrait le remplumer et lui faire prendre un peu de muscle. "Okay," murmura-t-elle.

"Okay," répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Tonks eut enfin regagné un certain degré de décorum, Harry se tourna finalement vers elle et demanda, de façon assez nonchalante, « « Et donc, Dora… ce sont des cheveux des plus intéressants que tu as là."

Dora fronça les sourcils en confusion pendant une seconde avant de vérifier avec ses pouvoirs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus une mixture déconcertante de rose, blanc et bleu foncé. "Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça !" dit-elle, bouche bée face aux mèches sous ses yeux. Rassemblant sa concentration un bref moment, ils redevinrent roses et elle soupira de soulagement. "Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir plusieurs couleurs auparavant… tout ce que j'ai pu lire a toujours dit que c'était le mieux que tu puisses faire avec des cheveux de toute façon… tu peux changer différent groupe de cheveux sur le corps de différentes couleurs, mais pas un même groupe de plusieurs couleurs… par Merlin, j'étais dans un tel état…"

Harry lui sourit et gloussa. "Hé bien maintenant tu as quelque chose sur quoi travailler. J'en conclus que tu es une métamorphe ?"

Dora confirma. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le cacher. C'était tout autant une part d'_elle_ que sa magie l'était. Abandonner le fait d'être une métamorphe aurait été allé trop loin. Par contre, elle avait initialement voulu en faire un jeu – peut-être une nouvelle couleur de cheveux chaque jour jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par comprendre. Qu'Harry l'ait découvert avant même qu'elle ne soit vraiment établie… Dieu soit loué, elle avait un peu changé ses cordes vocales pour que sa voix sonne plu grave que sa voix d'origine. Il n'y aurait qu'un nombre limité de coïncidences qu'il aurait pu accepter avant de commencer à faire des trous dans sa couverture. "Ouais. Appris par moi-même. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'entre nous dans les parages, même en comptant les autres pays autour du monde. Peut-être cinq ou six d'après ce qu'on m'a dit."

"Wow, Tonks n'a jamais mentionné que c'était si rare," dit Harry avec un sifflement. Dora essaya de contenir un grognement à ce commentaire. "J'ai une amie qui est une métamorphomage. Je pourrais lui envoyer une lettre pour voir si elle serait d'accord pour t'entrainer un peu. C'est une Auror donc son temps serait surement assez limité, mais un peu serait mieux que rien du tout, pas vrai ?"

Dora parvint juste _à grand-peine_ de s'empêcher de s'étrangler. Il n'y avait _PAS MOYEN_ qu'elle prenne des 'leçons' sur comment se changer de formes se son double plus jeune ! Pas. Moyen. " Ça ira, merci. C'est plus amusant de découvrir des trucs par moi-même."

"Hmm," murmura-t-il. Dora avait le sentiment désagréable qu'elle recevrait une lettre écrite de sa propre main d'ici quelques jours, peu importe ce qu'elle en disait.

Grimaçant à cette pensée, Dora se remit debout et aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds également. "On devrait y retourner. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de prendre un peu de repos." Harry approuva et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Tour de Gryffondor sous sa Cape. C'était bien plus lent et plus frustrant qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé de se déplacer ainsi. La Cape d'Harry avait toujours paru si fantastique, mais à présent de si près elle voyait juste combien il était difficile de l'utiliser pour plus d'une personne à la fois. Mentalement, elle ajouta la Désillusion sur la liste de sorts à lui apprendre. C'était plus que suffisant pour pouvoir passer outre les préfets et Rusard.

Une fois qu'ils furent finalement de retour dans la sécurité de la tour, Harry retira sa Cape et lui sourit. "La prochaine fois que tu pars faire une promenade de minuit, souviens-toi des chaussures et des vêtements chauds, Dora."

"Je m'en souviendrai, Parole de Scout," dit-elle, mais en voyant son air d'incompréhension elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Un truc Moldu. Les Scouts." Se tournant, Dora marcha jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Elle s'immobilisa sur la première marche et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harry était toujours là, près du sofa , la regardant avec un sourire rassurant. "Merci, Harry. Pour être venu voir si j'allais bien. Ça… ça veut dire plus que ce tu imagines. Merci."

* * *

Le matin suivant, Dora sautillait pratiquement lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait fini qu'avec environ trois heures de sommeil, mais cela n'était rien d'inhabituel avec son travail – son _ancien_ travail, bien sûr. La discussion avec Harry l'avait aidée de façon assez extensive également. _Je n'aurai probablement pas du le laisser me prendre dans ses bras comme ça. Je devrai garder quelques distances. Juste parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir quinze ans ne veut pas dire que j'en ai actuellement quinze… quoique ce n'est pas comme si j'allais reprendre mon véritable âge donc peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal si je…_

Dora secoua sa tête et s'admonesta elle-même. Elle était là pour encourager, soutenir et protéger Harry. Elle n'était pas là pour flirter avec l'adolescent. Il n'y avait que très peu de chance que cela puisse bien se finir. _Enfin, il y en a une. Cela améliorerait certainement son humeur – la mienne aussi d'ailleurs. _Dora dut utiliser ses capacités pour empêcher son rougissement d'atteindre ses joues. "Bordel de merde, je jure que si je me suis donné des hormones d'adolescente en changeant pour ce corps, je vais me mettre à crier," marmonna Dora. La puberté une fois avait été suffisamment difficile la puberté deux fois serait un cauchemar ! Même si, d'une autre côté, elle souhaitait presque que ce soit la puberté – trouver un adolescent attirant ne dirait probablement pas grand-chose de bon sur son état mental autrement.

Levant les yeux au ciel pour elle-même, Dora s'assit près des autres Cinquième Année et empila un peu de nourriture dans son assiette. Ron était trop occupé à imiter un aspirateur pour reconnaitre sa présence, mais Hermione sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. "Bonjour, Dora. Que penses-tu de Poudlard pour le moment ?"

"B'jour, c'est chouette de ce que j'en ai vu. Pas vraiment eu l'occasion de trop explorer cependant," dit Dora en haussant les épaules. Devrait-elle mentionner avoir vu la Tour d'Astronomie ? Cela aiderait-il ou ferait-il du mal ? S'en préoccuperaient-ils seulement ?

La décision lui fut rapidement faite pour elle lorsque Lavande prit la parole, "Tu as du cran pour aller te balader dès la première nuit était assez. Quand es-tu revenue ? Deux heures, quelque chose comme ça ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Dora grimaça, se doutant qu'elle allait déjà se faire crier dessus. Parfait. "Hermione, elle a perdu des proches face à Voldemort," dit rapidement Harry avec un soupir. "Je l'ai trouvé et l'ai aidée à se calmer avec que Rusard ne le fasse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

Dora relâcha sa respiration de soulagement à cela et jeta à Harry un sourire reconnaissant. C'était même techniquement vrai – d'un certain point de vue. Hermione regarda entre les deux et son froncement de sourcil se transforma lentement de la désapprobation à la tristesse. "Dora, je sympathise, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas te promener dans les couloirs pendant la nuit. Je suis désolé pour ta perte, je le suis vraiment, mais le château n'est pas aussi sûr que les professeurs aiment le prétendre. Si tu as de nouveau des problèmes, s'il te plait essaye de rester dans la Salle Commune. Avec des gens comme cette… femme… ici, cela serait vraiment bien moins stressant."

"D'accord, Hermione. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne voulais juste pas vraiment craquer là où des gens auraient pu voir ça," dit Dora en hochant la tête.

Ron haussa les épaules et brandit une fourchette vers elle. "Pourquoi ? Pleurer ici ou pleurer dans une salle de classe, ça revient au même. Tu pleurs de toute façon. Autant pleurer quelques part de confortable hein ?"

Dora grogna et laissa sa tête tomber contre le dessus de la table. Elle voulait réhabiliter cet abruti ? Bordel, il avait probablement mit les mains dans ce putain d'aquarium et attrapait ce stupide cerveau cognivore lui-même ! Hermione n'était pas aussi réservé que Dora. "Ronald Weasley ! Honnêtement, est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois avant de parler ? Tu as l'éventail émotionnel d'une petite cuillère **(2)**!"

_**(2) "You have the emotional range of a teaspoon" une phrase célèbre dans la communauté Anglophone que dit à l'origine Hermione à Ron plus tard dans la cinquième année, quand Harry et Ron se sépare et qu'elle explique tout ce que doit ressentir Cho Chang. Je n'ai pas le livre sous la main, donc je n'ai pas pu vérifier la justesse de ma traduction comparée à celle d'origine.**_

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si une fille a besoin de pleurer, quelle importance cela a-t-il de là où elle le fait ?" demanda Ron, complètement perdu. Plusieurs regards sombres de la part de basiquement toutes les autres personnes à portée de voix furent la seule réponse du garçon. Dora grogna juste plus fort. Elle était sur le point d'essayer d'expliquer le mécanisme de réflexion impliquait et pourquoi il se trouvait être un idiot insensible, mais Ron fut sauvé par l'arrivée de McGonagall avec les horaires de tout le monde. Dora grimaça en voyant Potions, Histoire de la Magie et Défense tous dans la même journée.

"Hé bien, ça va promet d'être amusant," marmonna-t-elle, lançant un regard noir à son horaire. C'était comme l'entrainement d'Auror une seconde fois.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la feuille et renifla d'amusement. "Hé bien, au moins tu n'es pas Divination en plus. Je souhaiterai n'avoir jamais pris ce cours…"

Dora haussa les épaules. "Hé bien, parles-en à McGonagall. Peut-être que tu peux en changer."

"Je pense que ce serait une idée fantastique, Harry ! Tu pourrais changer pour Etude des Runes ou Arithmancie et être avec moi !" s'exclama une Hermione radieuse. "Tu aurais besoin d'être prêt pour en passer les BUSEs, mais je peux te tutorer sur l'équivalent des deux premières années de matière pour être certain que tu sois prêt. Ce sera difficile, mais je suis sûre que je peux établir un programme qui fonctionnera avec tous les autres engagements que nous avons durant l'année.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. "Hermione, tu peux probablement apprendre trois ans de matière en une année, mais je ne pense pas vraiment être à la hauteur de cette tâche…"

Ron ricana. "Ouais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait faire ça ? Est-ce que tu réalises tout le travail supplémentaire que ce serait ? Elle est taré !"

"Chacune des options t'aiderait sérieusement, Harry," dit Dora, décochant un court regard noir à Ron. _Ferme-la, Rouquin. J'essaye de sauver des vies là._ "Les deux sont intéressant pour travailler avec des barrières et des sorts plus avancés. J'ai une expérience décente en Runes donc quand Hermione est occupée avec son travail de préfet, je peux prendre la relève avec les cours particuliers." Elle ignora résolument l'air renfrogné de Ginny qui la fusillait des yeux et continua. "De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu n'a pas l'Œil Intérieur donc ce n'est pas comme si tu avais de grandes chances de passer Divination dans tous les cas."

Harry avait le front plissé et regardait entre les deux filles. Finalement, semblant accepter leurs conseils il se tourna vers Angelina Johnson pour avoir une quatrième opinion. Dora ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée compte tenu qu'il s'agissait de la dernière année de la fille plus âge. "Angelina, tu es dans les deux pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais rattraper si je travaillais dessus ? Est-ce que ça en vaut au moins la peine ?"

Angelina opina. " Ça en vaut définitivement le coup si tu veux actuellement faire quelques choses après avoir été diplômé. Divination comme Trelawney l'enseigne est littéralement merdique. La discipline dans son ensemble est intéressante, mais nous aurions besoin d'un vrai professeur pour justifier le fait de passer outre Runes ou Arithmancie pour ça. Elle est honnêtement pire pour son sujet que Binns l'est pour Histoire. Si tu es déterminé à y mettre de l'effort et promet de ne pas manquer d'entrainements de Quidditch à cause de ça, alors ouais, tu devrais vraiment changer."

Harry soupira lourdement et se leva. Trois sur quatre était apparemment suffisant pour le convaincre. "Je vous retrouve en cours tout le monde."

"Hé, n'oublie pas, les épreuves de sélection pour le Gardien sont Vendredi !" rappela Angelina alors qu'il s'éloignait. Harry se contenta de lui faire un signe en réponse.

Dora finit son petit-déjeuner à la hâte, souriant intérieurement. _Un changement de fait. A peu près un million de plus à faire._

* * *

Dora gigotait inconfortablement dans le corridor à l'extérieur de la salle de Potions lorsqu'Harry approcha d'un air sombre. "Je vais vraiment regretter avoir fait ça…" murmura-t-il. "McGonagall a dit qu'Arithmancie serait probablement une mauvaise idée vu le niveau de notes jusqu'à présent, mais elle a bien voulu me mettre en Runes. Elle a bien dit cependant que si je pouvais me montrer capable faire le travail d'Arithmancie d'ici à ce qu'on passe les examens, elle serait d'accord pour me laisser passer le test de celui-là aussi."

Dora lui sourit et lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. "Bien joué, mon ami ! On fera en sorte que tu y arrives."

"Tu es complètement cinglé, Harry," dit Ron en secouant le tête. "Qui donc se porte _volontaire_ pour du travail supplémentaire ?"

"Si ça peut m'aider à combattre Voldemort, alors je serai cinglé de ne _pas _le faire, Ron," dit Harry. Ron parut incroyablement embarrassé et les conversations alentours s'arrêtèrent abruptement. Dora ferma ses yeux et réprima une grimace. Personne ne pourrait jamais accuser Harry Potter d'être incroyablement subtil.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de têtes de linotte ? Entrez la salle de classe ! A moins que vous ne vous sentiez déjà capable de passer vos BUSEs dans l'instant, le cas présent je vous inviterai à partir immédiatement et ne jamais revenir." Dora fit la moue en entendant la voix de Rogue tandis qu'elle suivait les autres à l'intérieur. Elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'Harry finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, laissant Ron s'asseoir avec Hermione. Il devait encore être agacé par le rouquin.

Rogue commença à radoter sur l'importance que cette année aurait sur leurs futurs et bla bla bla. Dora pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ses mots et devait concentrait toute la force de ses pouvoirs pour empêcher son visage de se tordre de rage. Ses cheveux virèrent presque au rouge, mais elle parvint à les garder sur le jaune pâle qu'elle avait choisi ce matin-là. Rogue. Ce bâtard était une partie de la raison pour laquelle tant étaient morts. Il ne travaillait que pour lui-même. Rogue n'était seulement intéressée que par sauver son pauvre petit cul et que le reste du monde soit damné.

Cet enfoiré d'égoïste sectaire ne figurerait pas sur sa liste des gens à sauver.

"Mlle Kirk, il semble que vous ne ressentiez pas le besoin de prêter attention à mon cours," une voix onctueuse la coupa de ses pensées.

Elle releva les yeux vers Rogue avec un haussement d'épaule exagérément décontracté. "Désolé, Professeur. Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider à actuellement nous apprendre quelque chose. Si vous comptez juste mettre une série d'instructions au tableau et nous insulter, je pense qu'une chouette pourrait probablement donner des cours d'une façon plus efficace."

Le silence résonna à travers la pièce. Intérieurement, Dora s'invectiva. C'était complètement stupide, s'antagoniser Rogue… tu parles de rester aussi proche d'Harry que possible. Le comparer à une chouette – elle serait en retenue pour un mois maintenant.

"Espèce de petite – "

"Professeur, vous avez mentionné une potion de réduction de furoncles qui pourrait être aux BUSEs ?" demanda Harry en levant une main.

Rogue marqua une pause et regarda entre les deux étudiants pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant partagé. Finalement, il renifla et dit, "40 points de Gryffondor. Kirk, détention ce soir, 20h."

Dora sourit faiblement en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, Harry avait réussi selon toute vraisemblance à coincer Rogue entre sa haine générale pour Harry, sa haine habituelle d'être interrompu et sa haine nouvellement découverte envers elle. Des points et une retenue étaient apparemment plus faciles que de décider qui insulter ou rabaisser dans ce groupe ! "Mon héro," murmura-t-elle assez doucement pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers pour lui presser momentanément l'épaule.

* * *

Écouter Ombrage blablater encore et encore à propos du fait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, de comment Harry n'était qu'un infâme menteur puant, de comment le livre qu'elle leur avait assigné était utile… Dora avait cru que Rogue était mauvais, mais c'était encore pire. Elle avait vu l'Ombiatch dans les alentours lorsqu'elle travaillait en tant qu'Auror et elle savait à que point la femme était détestable, mais ces interactions mineures n'avait que de très loin préparé Dora à devoir supporter ça. Cela prenait tout ce qu'elle avait de ne pas lancer des sorts à la femme jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage ne puisse qu'à peine se souvenir de son propre nom.

Lorsqu'Harry avait commencée à lui crier dessus, Dora avait essayé d'intervenir seulement pour se faire repousser dans sa chaise. Harry était suffisamment en colère pour qu'elle puisse pratiquement sentir son aura crépiter avec la magie ambiante. Si cela avait été sous d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été fichtrement sexy. Pour le moment cependant… pour le moment…

_Je suppose que je viens juste de trouver pourquoi Harry une si terrible année, _pensa Dora, fronçant le nez tandis qu'Ombiatch renvoyait Harry auprès de McGonagall avec une note. _Priorité numéro une, soit museler ou bien se débarrasser de cette salope. Pas moyen que cela puisse continuer. Essayer d'avoir le Prophet publier une histoire sur elle est inutile puisqu'ils sont dans les poches de Fudge et Malfoy… Dumbledore et Minerva n'ont rien fait du tout la dernière fois, donc il est peu probable qu'ils le fassent cette fois… Amelia Bones ne sera probablement pas en mesure d'agir tant que Fudge est encore au pouvoir. Merde, même si elle agissait Fudge acquitterait Umbiatch et rendrait juste les choses encore pire pour nous tous et Amelia en particulier. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose moi-même._

Avec une idée d'à quoi réfléchir et de quoi planifier pendant sa retenue avec Rogue, Dora entra dans son donjon après un diner en quatrième vitesse. Avec le strict minimum de conversation échangé, elle se mit au travail, nettoyant les chaudrons de leurs créations précédentes. Rogue alternait entre lui jeter des regards noirs et noter les devoirs d'été. Dora était parfaitement à l'aise avec cet arrangement.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à récurer des fers et des bronzes pour lui. Durant ce temps, elle était parvenue à formuler un plan brut de comment s'occuper d'Ombiatch. Elle essaierait tout d'abord de piéger ce petit crapaud maléfique en train de faire quelques choses d'illégales, soumettrait un souvenir de l'incident à Amelia et regarderait les étincelles voler. Si cela ratait, elle organiserait les étudiants de façon à la tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle démissionne.

Si cela échouait et Ombiatch continuait à s'en prendre à Harry – et à l'école – alors Dora… s'occuperait du problème elle-même. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec l'approche pacifiste de Dumbledore pour combattre Voldemort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait avoir recours à des solutions plus permanentes en tant que première option.

Une vision d'Hermione et de Sirius flasha devant ses yeux et elle entendit Harry crier le maléfice de torture. Serrant les dents, Dora se résolut à faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour empêcher ce futur de se produire.

Et puis… il y avait des façons de faire disparaitre quelqu'un du plateau de jeu sans pour autant avoir à le tuer.

* * *

Dora quitta les donjons et fit la longue marche pénible pour revenir à la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait du faire un arrêt imprévu à l'extérieur devant la porte des dortoirs de Poufsouffle d'abord, malheureusement. Les vieilles habitudes s'étendaient à plus que juste son penchant à saluer les autres sur un certain ton… Soupirant, Dora secoua sa tête et continua à monter. Elle grimaça en réalisant que la situation avec Luna avait été retardée. La jeune fille avait disparu après le diner, lorsque Dora avait essayé de la retrouver, il s'agissait donc de quelque chose en plus à ajouter à la liste des choses à faire le lendemain.

Dora attendit que les escaliers s'alignent correctement tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passer au juste avec cette fille. Elle avait très certainement paru être au courant de la nature 'étrange' de l'existence de Dora Kirk, et pourtant elle avait aussi paru complètement incapable de reconnaitre les énormes implications que cela avait – des implications pour, à la fois, le déplacement temporel de Dora et _avoir reconnu_ le déplacement temporel de Dora.

_Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste une excellente actrice,_ pensa Dora en riant doucement. Ce ne serait très certainement pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un comme ça.

_Règle 5 : Le meilleur acteur est celui qui ne s'arrête jamais. Un homme seul chez lui qui utilise un fauteuil roulant alors même qu'il peut secrètement marcher est BIEN PLUS dangereux qu'un homme entant sur le fait d'avoir une seconde baguette._

Dora soupira. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen de savoir pour sûr ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse localiser la jeune Serdaigle et s'asseoir avec elle pour une longue conversation.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'inscrire pour le poste de Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch aussi tant qu'elle y était… Dora avait toujours aimé être sur un balai, et elle était suffisamment douée pour pouvoir jouer cette position. Avoir une possibilité d'extérioriser son stress en-dehors du sexe serait une bonne chose. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'avoir une excuse pour surveiller Harry durant les entrainements. Pour tout ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, il ne devrait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit d'important qui serait altéré si elle rejoignait l'équipe… Sa liste 'à faire' continuait à s'allonger…

Atteignant finalement la Tour, Dora entra et s'assit sur le sofa avec un soupir. "Je hais Rogue," annonça-t-elle.

Des gloussements et des ricanements résonnèrent à travers la pièce. "Comme nous tous," commenta Ron, sans jamais lever les yeux de sa partie d'échec avec Seamus. "L'imbécile graisseux **(3)** en a toujours après les Gryffondors."

_**(3) 'Greasy Git' en anglais, un surnom très souvent utilisé pour Rogue. Rowling aime vraiment quand les initiales sont identiques, pas vrai. Il suffit de voir les noms des chapitres anglais, les noms/prénoms de nombreux personnages…**_

"Professeur Rogue, Ron," soupira Hermione. "Même si je ne peux pas vraiment nier la deuxième partie. Il semble vraiment avoir une rancune contre notre Maison malheureusement. La meilleure option est de simplement faire le travail suffisamment bien pour qu'il ne puisse pas en soustraire de points."

"Quelque chose me dit qui trouvera tout de même une façon de dire que ce que je fais est insuffisant," dit Dora en haussant un sourcil vers la petite brune qui grimaça mais ne pouvait pas nier la validité de sa déclaration. "Hé bien, je vais juste me contenter d'étudier par moi-même hors du cours. Il n'est pas celui qui note la BUSE et ce serait idiot de perdre toute une qualification juste parce que le professeur est un imbécile."

Hermione sourit et approuva ses mots. "Un groupe d'étude est une idée fantastique, Dora ! Je pourrais essayer de voir s'il y en aurait d'autres qui seraient intéressés si tu veux ?"

"Bien sûr, autant faire ça," accepta Dora. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais elle pourrait peut-être aider quiconque était intéressé. En balayant la pièce du regard, elle fronça les sourcils face l'absence bien distincte d'une certaine personne. "Harry dort ? J'aurais cru qu'il serait de retour avant moi, vous connaissez tous Rogue après tout…"

"Il n'est pas encore revenu de sa retenue avec Ombrage," répondit Hermione avec une expression soucieuse. "Ça fait presque trois heures. Je commence à être inquiète."

Ron finit sa partie et s'étira. "Il est surement juste en train de se balader dans le château. On le verra demain."

Hermione souffla d'agacement. "Hé bien s'il se balade dans le château, alors peut-être que nous le verrons cette nuit, Ron."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda le rouquin. Dora grimaça, elle pouvait deviner où cela allait mener.

"Parce que nous avons une patrouille dans deux heures, voilà pourquoi !" dit Hermione en fusillant son ami des yeux.

Ron hocha la tête. "Ha c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Hé bien, je ferai bien d'aller faire une sieste alors dans ce cas. Je te vois tout à l'heure, Hermione !" en leur faisant un signe de la main en montant les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à son dortoir. Dora haussa juste ses sourcils vers l'espace où il venait de disparaitre tandis que le reste de la pièce commençait lentement à se vider.

"Ce gars est… quel idiot a fait de lui un préfet ?" se demanda Dora à voix haute.

Hermione soupira et changea de position sur le canapé. "Je ne sais honnêtement pas. Je sais que Ron est mon ami, mais il n'a vraiment aucune raison de porter ce badge. Il va donner aux plus jeune une mauvaise impression de la responsabilité qui va de paire avec la position s'il ne commence pas à prendre ça au sérieux !"

"Peut-être qui si tu formules ça en utilisant des termes de Quidditch, il en saisira l'importance," marmonna Dora. "Donc, quand est-ce que tu comptes partir à la recherche de notre imprévisible ami ?" Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise face au changement de sujet mais fut cependant sauver de devoir y répondre lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit et qu'entra le sujet de leur conversation.

Les instincts de Dora li hurlèrent en alarme lorsqu'elle vit l'apparence d'Harry. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude sa main était enveloppée dans une bande de tissu le tissu était tâchait de rouge son visage était figé dans une mixture de douleur, de haine et de détermination et le plus parlant, il essaya immédiatement de se faufiler à côté des filles pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

_Règle 21 : Si quelqu'un agit de façon louche, neuf fois sur dix c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à cacher._

"Harry," dit rapidement Hermione, se relevant et se plaçant devant lui. Dora félicita silencieusement l'autre fille. Harry devrait actuellement aller à sa rencontre et la pousser physiquement afin de pouvoir monter les escaliers. "Que t'a fait faire cette femme ?" La voix d'Hermione contenait aussi une note lourde d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Les instincts de la jeune fille étaient bons.

"Juste des lignes," dit Harry. Dora ne manqua pas la façon dont sa main enveloppée se serra et desserra à cela.

Se levant, elle s'approcha des deux et prit doucement la main d'Harry qui n'était pas blessée dans la sienne. "Harry, tu te souviens comment tu as dit la nuit dernière que je pouvais te dire les choses qui n'allaient pas ? Je t'ai répondu que cela allait dans les deux sens. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta main ?"

Harry fit la moue et la cacha dans son dos, cela entrainant un regard choqué de la part d'Hermione et augmentant la détermination de Dora à l'aider. "Qu'est-ce que ce crapaud t'a fait ?" murmura-t-elle, du venin dans ses mots.

"Je vous l'ai dit, des lignes," dit Harry en ayant un mouvement de recul. Il avait peur d'être vu comme étant faible. Bien sûr qu'il en avait peur. Bordel. Dora se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait du le voir venir.

"Harry, s'il te plait, nous voulons juste t'aider," dit Hermione avec douceur. Elle s'avança et sourit doucement à son ami en lui relevant l'avant-bras afin de pouvoir mieux voir sa main. "S'il te plait, laisse-nous voir ?"

Soupirant gravement, Harry hocha la tête. Hermione défit le bandage sur sa main et s'étrangla. Dora se pencha en avant et gronda. Sa main avait de profonde coupure sur le dos, 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' ressortait en contraste net des blessures encore sanguinolentes. "_Une Plume de Sang !_" Ombrage venait tout juste de réussir à bondir au haut de sa liste de priorité.

_Un an passé à être tourmenté par une femme prête à utiliser une plume de sang pendant trois heures sur un étudiant. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le maléfice de mort sur Bella… Dolores Ombrage ne va _définitivement pas _s'en tirer avec ça ! _ Dora entendit à peine les commentaires de ses amis alors qu'elle préparait ses plans. Elle devait utiliser les options légales tout d'abord, avant de monter crescendo. Tout particulièrement car ladite montée crescendo risquait sérieusement de se finir avec quelqu'un métamorphosé en crapaud de mort compte tenu de l'humeur dans laquelle se trouvait Dora.

Non. Elle essaierait quelque chose qui devrait vraiment fonctionner avec des problèmes mineurs. Elle irait voir McGonagall.

* * *

**T/N : Alors, oui je me suis senti motivé à traduire ces jours-ci. Oui, j'ai très peu dormi à cause de ça mais je m'en fiche je suis satisfait d'avoir un nouveau chapitre de prêt si vite. Je ne vais clairement pas garder ce rythme, mais je voulais au moins avoir un deuxième chapitre rapidement !**

**Compte tenu du dédain évident de McGonagall pour la Divination, l'auteur s'est dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes à laisser Harry changer de cour.**

**Il n'y avait que peu de notes dans ce chapitre mais est-ce que vous préférez que je les mette ainsi à partir de maintenant ? Ou bien est-ce que je reviens sur les notes en bas de la page ?**

**Temporal Knight a pour habitude de regrouper les règle de Maugrey en fin de chapitre à partir de celui-ci, ce que je vais faire également. Voici celle ayant été mentionnée pour le moment :**

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 1 : _Toujours s'assurer que le personnel impliqué dans une enquête en cours et/ou une garde rapprochée ait connaissance de toutes informations pertinentes. Le manque d'informations entraine des blessures et la mort.

_Règle 2 : _Une victime est toujours plus susceptible de suivre les recommandations d'un Auror si celle-ci se rend compte de l'importance du danger inhérent à sa situation.

_Règle 5 : _Le meilleur acteur est celui qui ne s'arrête jamais. Un homme seul chez lui qui utilise un fauteuil roulant alors même qu'il peut secrètement marcher est BIEN PLUS dangereux qu'un homme entant sur le fait d'avoir une seconde baguette.

_Règle 8 : _Ne jamais laisser les incertitudes incertaines. Prends soin de quoi que ce soit pouvant compromettre ton identité ou prépare-toi à un combat à mort.

_Règle 10 : _Toujours rester calme. Même lorsque des Maléfices de Mort volent, rester calme te sauvera surement la peau.

_Règle 13 : _Quand tu mens, inclus toujours suffisamment de vérité avec des faits pour être crédible au cas où ils enquêtent.

_Règle 21 : _Si quelqu'un agit de façon louche, neuf fois sur dix c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à cacher.

Règle 25 : Si tu ne peux pas y arriver tel quel, fais semblant jusqu'à ce tu y arrives.

_Règle 32 : _Entre en état de choc quand tu peux te le permettre. Commence à pleurer et sois accablé par ton chagrin et au mieux ta visée sera perturbée par une vision floue. Au pire quelqu'un d'autre dont tu te soucies mourra parce que tu auras raté quelques choses d'important pendant que tu avais craqué.

_Règle 44 : _Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un s'enfoncer tout seul dans son chagrin. Ça ne finit presque jamais bien. Dans le pire des cas, envoie-le chez un thérapeute Moldu. Ces gars font des merveilles.


	3. L'Effet Papillon

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

* * *

Dora descendit le couloir du septième étage avec Harry et Hermione devant pratiquement trottiner pour rester à son niveau. Elle avait recruté Hermione pour servir d'arrière-garde au cas où Harry déciderait que la torture d'Ombrage '_n'était pas suffisamment important pour aller voir un professeur_'. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait qu'il s'enfuirait une fois qu'elles avaient réussi à le convaincre de venir, mais selon les mots éternels de son mentor balafré :

_Il vaut toujours mieux prévenir que guérir. N'oublie jamais la Règle 3 ou sinon ça te tuera_.

Les mains de Dora n'étaient peut-être pas serrées et elle ne grinçait peut-être pas des dents, mais son état d'esprit était clair à voir pour quiconque connaissait les métamorphes. Ses cheveux étaient rouges sombres pas l'amusant rouge couleur camion de pompier, il s'agissait d'un cramoisi profond – d'une nuance impétueuse tirant sur le rouge sang. Elle était toujours déterminée à éviter la pente glissante que représentait tuer les gens qui se mettaient entre elle et un meilleur futur, mais… Dora commença à prier silencieusement que McGonagall serait en mesure de se charger de tout ça suffisamment pour que sa rage puisse se calmer. Une fois encore, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

"Hm, Dora ?" murmura Hermione alors qu'ils tournaient un énième coin. "Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié, mis, hé bien tes cheveux… est-il possible que tu es des capacités de métamorphomage ?"

Dora jura à voix basse et ses livres se déformèrent en un air légèrement renfrogné. _Parfait. A peine trois jours et Hermione Granger découvre le truc du métamorphomage. Elle était supposé apprendre à connaitre la nouvelle moi d'abord et maintenant elle va juste commencer à être méfiante. Putain de stupides CHEVEUX !_ "Ouais. Appris par moi-même. Harry a déjà mentionné que vous avez une amie avec ce même talent. Le monde est petit, hein ?"

"Ça en a vraiment l'air certaines fois…" répondit Hermione d'une voix lente tandis que Pansy Parkinson et Malfoy entraient dans leur champ visuel au virage suivant.

"Oh ho, regarde ce qu'on a ici, Pansy !" dit Drago d'une voix trainante tandis qu'un large sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. "Des Gryffondors hors de leurs lits après le couvre-feu ! Je pense que ce sera 50 points chacun et des retenues avec – "

"Ecrase, Malfoy," grogna Dora en le poussant hors de son chemin. Elle ne toucha actuellement pas mais relâcha juste assez d'un sort sans baguette avec son geste pour l'envoyer dans le mur du corridor avec le léger claquement d'un corps contre la pierre. Par une plaisante coïncidence, le tapotement de quelque chose roulant rendit évident sa baguette rebondissant joyeusement plus loin dans le couloir lorsqu'elle échappa sa prise. "Nous sommes avec un Préfet et allons voir notre Directrice de Maison, ce qui est autorisé par les règles de l'école. De plus, votre patrouille ne commence pas avant une autre heure, alors retournez dans votre placard à balai avant que je n'envoie McGonagall après vous !"

Sans même daigner accorder un regard dans sa direction ou attendre une réponse, Dora continua à marcher droit devant elle, entendant le battement des pieds d'Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils la rattrapaient. "Je vais devoir commencer à prendre des notes de toi," dit Harry avec un gloussement étouffé tandis que le bureau de McGonagall arrivait finalement en vue. "Ça fait deux fois que tu lui rabats son caquet sans même avoir à forcer."

"Tu le laisses trop te monter à la tête, c'est ça ton problème, Harry. Ou bien tu ignores complètement les brutes, tu les forces à goûter à un aperçu de leur propres méthodes, tu les terrifies à ce qu'ils s'en pissent dessus ou tu les fais suffisamment chier qu'ils en soient trop déroutés pour continuer à s'en prendre à toi," grommela Dora. _Trop de 'Tonks', pas assez de 'Dora'. Et puis merde, Dora aurait aussi pu avoir des problèmes d'harcèlements._ Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la Directrice de Maison et prit doucement une inspiration afin de se reconcentrer avant de frapper poliment.

Les étudiants n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques instants avant que McGonagall n'ouvre la porte et plisse ses yeux en ayant un premier aperçu de qui il s'agissait. "Déjà ?" demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. "Normalement je ne m'attends à ce genre de rencontres qu'après environ un mois, pas dès le premier _Lundi_ du premier semestre. Entrez." Le professeur fit un pas sur le côté avec un soupir et fit signe au trio d'entrer.

Dora prit un siège devant le bureau de McGonagall tandis qu'Harry se laissait tomber à côté d'elle et qu'Hermione prenait la place opposée. Une fois qu'ils se furent installés, la Directrice de Gryffondor servit un trio de tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits avant de prendre elle-même place dans son fauteuil et de replier ses doigts autour de sa propre tasse. "Je vous en prie, buvez. Si les années précédentes peuvent servir d'indication, je m'attends à ce que cette conversation nécessite une bonne dose de thé. Je me dois d'admettre, je suis quelques peu surprise de voir Monsieur Weasley remplacé par Mademoiselle Kirk."

Dora eut un reniflement alors que les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillaient et qu'elle ne se redresse dans sur sa chaise sous le choc. Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. "Ouais… hé bien, Dora est en quelque sorte la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, Professeur. J'ai dit que nous aurions juste du laisser tomber tout ça et que je pouvais m'en occuper…"

"Non !" dit Hermione, se tournant vers lui avec une moue réprobatrice avant de baisser les yeux vers le bandage autour de sa main et que son visage ne se décompose, ses yeux clignèrent rapidement et ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son bras. "Tu ne vas _pas_ la laisser s'en sortir avec ça, Harry !"

Les yeux de Dora tressaillirent si fort que même ses pouvoir ne furent pas suffisant pour garder la réaction sous son contrôle. A la place, elle opta pour ignorer le tic et se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux dans une tentative de les empêcher de briser la chaise en l'agrippant trop durement. "Professeur McGonagall, j'ai cru comprendre que si nous avions des problèmes nous pouvions venir vous en parler. Nous avons un problème un gros problème. Harry vient de sortir de trois heures de retenue avec Ombia – avec Ombrage."

"Mlle Kirk, je sais que vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard, mais les retenues ne sont pas quelques choses nécessitant une visite à votre Directrice de Maison," dit McGonagall avec un sourcil levé. Le professeur se tourna vers Hermione, s'attendant clairement à une explication allant un peu en profondeur.

Hermione ferma ses yeux et se redressa encore dans son siège, posant ses mains sur ses jambes avant de hocher la tête. "Harry, montre-lui ta main." Il resta immobile assez longtemps pour que, sans les soulèvements et abaissements de sa poitrine, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi – ou qu'il était mort. "Harry, _s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît_, montre ta au Professeur McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu nous repousses tous."

Harry fixa le sol d'un regard sombre et ne bougea pas. Dora tendit une main vers lui et lui serra doucement la jambe, lui souriant lorsqu'il leva les yeux et croisa les siens, puis ceux d'Hermione. Soupirant, Harry défit le bandage qu'elle avait conjuré pour lui et montra la blessure ainsi révélée à McGonagall. L'Ecossaise fronça les sourcils en se penchant par-dessus son bureau et détailla sa main. Après un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se rassit avec une exclamation. Avec des mains tremblantes, McGonagall tendit un bras et se saisit de sa tasse de thé, prenant une longue gorgée tout en regagnant sa contenance. Reposant finalement son mug, McGonagall hocha la tête. "Juste pour m'assurer que je comprends la situation correctement : Madame Ombrage vous a fait écrire des lignes pendant trois heures en utilisant une plume de sang, est-ce bien cela M. Potter ?"

"Elle n'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'est ce que Dora a dit quand elle aussi l'a vu, donc je suppose que c'est ça," dit Harry en retirant sa main jusque sur ses genoux.

"S'il vous plaît, décrivez la plume M. Potter."

"Elle était noire," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Elle n'utilisait pas d'encre, le dos de ma main me piquait à chaque fois que j'écrivais avec et l'encre donnait l'impression d'être mon sang. Toutes les demi-heures à peu près, Ombrage m'arrêtait et vérifiait le dos de ma main. Lorsqu'elle m'a finalement laissé partir, elle a dit qu'il 'semblait que le message s'était rentré pour le moment'."

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration et vida sa tasse. Dora ne savait pas si Harry et Hermione l'avait remarqué, mais elle était certaine d'avoir reconnu cet instant. McGonagall ravalait sa rage et essayait de calmer son désir de réduire quelqu'un en pièce. La main tremblante et l'air dur de ses yeux étaient l'élément primordial distinguant la rage et la peur. Tous les Aurors apprenaient rapidement à dire la différence – les ficelles du métier. McGonagall parvint éventuellement à retrouver son calme et posa sa tasse de côté, joignant ses mains sur le bureau, même si Dora ne manqua pas comment ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur le meuble contenant son Whisky Pur Feu. "C'est ainsi que fonctionne une plume de sang, M. Potter. Vous n'aviez originellement pas l'intention de porter ceci à ma connaissance ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Elle fait ça parce que j'insiste que Voldemort est de retour. Elle ne va pas s'arrêter. J'ai déjà une retenue de prévue avec elle pour Vendredi et cette femme a choisi spécifiquement ce moment pour que je manque les sélections de Quidditch. C'est entre elle et moi." Il marqua une pause pendant un long moment avant de soupirer et de continuer, "Et puis, Professeur, par le passé lorsque je suis venu vers vous à propos de certaines choses vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose, donc je n'ai pas vraiment vu l'intérêt à faire le trajet. Vous n'avez jamais rejeté aucune des décisions biaisées que Rogue fait, vous nous avez ignorés avec la Pierre Philosophale, vous nous avez envoyés balader pour le basilic, vous n'avez rien fait l'an dernier pour le Tournoi…" énuméra Harry en fixant morosement le sol.

Hermione avait pali lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à parler, et vers la fin elle se tordait les mains tout en regardant n'importe où à l'exception de leur professeur. Dora dut prendre plusieurs profondes respirations à cette liste de transgressions. _Nous n'avons pas juste manqué une seule année d'enfer. Nous avons manqué _toutes_ les années d'enfer. Par Merlin… comment suis-je supposée lui donner une bonne année lorsqu'il semble que je sois la seule à me rendre compte de tout ce qui a mal tourné ? C'est Harry Potter ! Comment avons-nous _tous_ pu être aussi aveugles… ?_

Les doigts de McGonagall s'enserraient les uns autour des autres si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues brièvement blanches. Dora le confondit presque pour de la colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que yeux de la femme plus âgée étaient fixés sur ses propres doigts. McGonagall n'était pas en colère contre Harry, elle était en colère contre _elle-même_. La Culpabilité – encore une autre expression commune chez les anciens partenaires de Dora. Cela prit plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à répondre. "M. Potter, là où mon comportement passé a pu être déficient dans une certaine mesure, je suis mortifiée aussi bien en tant que professeur qu'en Directrice de Maison que vous n'ayez pas ressenti que quelque chose de cette ampleur aurait pu être amenée à mon attention. Le travail premier d'un Directeur de Maison est d'assurer la sécurité de ses étudiants que vous ne ressentez plus que j'en sois capable…"

Harry haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de lever les yeux. Dora croisa lentement ses bras et laissa aller en arrière. Elle attendit que McGonagall croise son regard avant de parler, "Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer à vous rattraper maintenant, Professeur. Nous est-il possible d'assumer qu'Ombrage sera partie avant les classes de demain matin ?"

McGonagall s'écarta de son bureau, se tournant vers sa fenêtre pendant presque une minute alors qu'elle regardait les terrains à l'extérieur comme si elle cherchait une réponse différente de celle qu'elle avait. Elle secoua lentement la tête de se retourner pour faire face au trio. "Je suis terriblement désolé, M. Potter, mais je ne peux pas retirer Madame Ombrage de sa position." Les ongles de Dora s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes suffisamment profondément pour percer la peau et elle serra les dents si fort qu'elle faillit manquer le raisonnement de McGonagall. "Malheureusement, cette femme a été 'nommée' par notre très estimé Ministre, et il n'est pas en mon pouvoir ni en celui du Directeur de la renvoyer."

"Alors appeler le putain de DJM et _arrêtez-la _!" s'écria Dora, ses cheveux s'assombrissant encore plus avant qu'elle ne force sa bouche fermée à nouveau.

Elle venait à peine de se taire avant qu'Harry ne tende un bras et lui prenne gentiment la main. "C'est bon, Dora. J'ai l'habitude. Chaque année la Professeur de Défense est maléfique et a une dent contre moi tout particulièrement. On a échappé qu'une année à ça et, d'un certain point de vue, même Remus a essayé de me tuer donc ça compte aussi techniquement. Ce n'est rien d'inhabituel dans ma vie."

"Hé bien ça _devrait _!" ragea-t-elle.

Hermione secoua violemment sa tête avant de s'écrier, "Harry, tu ne devrais pas avoir à supporter ça année après année après année ! Nous ne _pouvons pas _laisser passer ça sans aucune forme de répercussions plus longtemps ! Ça va juste continuer d'arriver et ça va encore empirer comme ça le fait toujours et quelqu'un va _encore_ essayer de te tuer !"

Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et Harry attira doucement sa tête contre son torse en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. "Hermione, ça va aller, vraiment. Ce n'est rien de nouveau. J'ai supporté ça auparavant, je peux le refaire. Ombrage n'a rien d'un Faux-Maugrey."

McGonagall soupira et grimaça en tournant son regard vers Dora. "Mlle Kirk, peut-être vos gardiens n'ont-ils pas abordé cela en détail au Coven, mais le Ministre Fudge a de nombreux amis dans diverses positions. J'ai le plus grand respect pour Amelia Bones. Malheureusement, avec les courants actuels, même elle ne serait pas en mesure de garder Madame Ombrage emprisonnée plus longtemps qu'une journée ou deux au maximum. Les représailles qui retomberaient sur le DJM et Poudlard de la part du Ministre si nous nous y risquions seraient au final bien pire que si nous n'avions rien fait." McGonagall regarda Harry avec un pli prononcé sur son front. "Je suis navrée que vous soyez une encore une fois au centre de tout cela, M. Potter. Je suis navrée qu'une fois de plus je ne doive vous décevoir. Je ne puis peut-être pas mettre Ombrage sous les verrous, mais je peux au moins m'assurer qu'elle soit incapable de vous prendre pour cible ou de vous causer davantage de blessures. Rejoignez-moi à mon bureau demain pour une seule retenue. Toutes celles supplémentaires pour cette semaine sont annulées, même si je vous recommanderais de venir ici dans tous les cas afin de conserver l'illusion suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Ombrage ne réalise pas que vous pouvez assister aux sélections à nouveau."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Très bien. C'est plus que je ne m'y attendais. Merci, Professeur. Je vous souhaite une plaisante soirée." Il se redressa et tira aussi gentiment Dora sur ses pieds. Hermione se releva d'un bond un instant après pour les suivre lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

McGonagall leva une main et Dora se retourna, essayant et échouant de ne pas lui lancer un regard noir. "M. Potter, si vous vous arrêtez par l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh devrait être en mesure de vous fournir de l'essence de Murlap. Cela apaisera la douleur et préviendra la formation de cicatrices."

"Je m'apprêtais à recommander cela également, Professeur," murmura Hermione en suivant les autres à l'extérieur. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Harry prit la main de Dora et commença à ouvrir le chemin menant à l'infirmerie. Hermione tiqua en voyant cela et pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Attends, tu ne proteste pas le fait de devoir aller voir Madame Pomfresh ?" Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil momentané à Dora avant de revenir sur Harry. "Tu évites toujours son territoire à chaque fois que j'essaye de le suggérer."

Harry rit tout bas et secoua sa tête. "Je n'évite pas _toujours_ l'infirmerie, Hermione. Généralement oui, mais ma main me fait vraiment mal." Il s'interrompit suffisamment longtemps pour que Dora fronce ses sourcils en voyant un rougissement s'étendre sur ses joues. "Et Dora devrait probablement faire examiner les paumes de ses mains."

Hermione eut une mine perplexe et baissa les yeux tandis que les yeux de Dora s'écarquillaient et qu'elle retournait ses mains pour observer ses paumes. Les fines trainées de sang lui firent prendre une brusque inspiration. "Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je faisais ça…"

"Je ne suis pas le seul ayant besoin de se détendre apparemment, Dora." Il lui dirigea un sourire en coin et se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

Dora ralentit son allure pour se mettre au niveau d'Hermione. La petite brune lui adressa un petit sourire larmoyant. "Bienvenue dans ce que c'est que d'être ami avec Harry Potter."

* * *

Le soleil ne dépassait qu'à peine par-dessus l'horizon lorsque Dora trouva Fred et George Weasley dévalant les escaliers du côté des dortoirs des garçons à grandes enjambées. Elle eut un sourire carnassier et se leva de l'endroit d'où elle avait monté la garde sur le sofa, décroisant ses bras en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ils la suivirent néanmoins tous les deux. Dora s'appuya avec désinvolture contre le mur, utilisant son nouveau poste d'observation pour surveiller la pièce. Elle était suffisamment vide Hermione avait mis en pause ses révisions matinales pour jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction et Neville était assis dans un fauteuil à proximité. A part cela, les seules personnes dans les environs étaient suffisamment loin pour être hors de portée de voix d'une conversation discrète. Cela suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin que cela soit complètement de cape et d'épée, mais ne comptait pas commencer à se faire de la publicité avant que le combat n'ait sérieusement débuté.

"Vous deux êtes les principaux farceurs de l'école pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.

Fred eut un petit sourire satisfait et approuva. "Un peu que nous le sommes, Kirk. Espères-tu louer nos services ?"

"Un des garçons qui essaye d'être un peu trop proche un peu trop vite ?" reprit George sur la même ligne avec un clin d'œil. "Un mot d'avertissement, nous considérons que Ron est une cible comme une autre, mais nous ne toucherons pas à Harry à moins qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose de particulièrement malhonnête."

Dora leva les yeux au ciel en réponse et dut se mordre la langue pour éviter une répartie amusante qui n'aurait pas du tout été appropriée à dire pour une jeune fille de quinze ans. "Je ne cherche pas à me venger de prétendants indésirables, mais je garderai ça à l'esprit au cas où. Ce que j'espère _vraiment_ est votre assistance dans une déclaration de guerre. Ombrage a pour passe-temps de torturer des étudiants. Rogue est un trou du cul, mais il ne cherche pas à blesser activement les gens, de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Elle, si. McGonagall et l'école ne peuvent rien faire contre elle. Donc je le ferai, et je veux votre aide."

Fred plissa ses yeux et se mordilla une lèvre pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Nous ne faisons pas partie de ses fans non plus, mais 'guerre' sonne extrême et nous avons tendance à essayer de garder le niveau de ce que nous faisons en-dessous de ligne de 'extrême'."

"Une plume de sang," dit Dora en haussant un sourcil. Elle dut faire appel à ses pouvoirs pour empêcher ses cheveux de changer du jaune qu'elle avait choisi ce matin-là. "Elle utilise des plumes de sang durant les retenues. Si Hermione et moi ne l'avions pas obligé à nous le dire la nuit dernière, Harry aurait probablement eu une cicatrice permanente avant la fin de la semaine."

Hermione se leva sur ces mots et s'approcha avec un soupir. "Elle a raison. Pour ce que ça vaut… je suis d'accord. Si le corps enseignant n'est pas capable de prendre des mesures contre de tels abus… peut-être que d'autres possibilités seraient plus appropriées."

Le livre sur les genoux de Neville claqua au sol avec un choc clairement audible et le garçon rougissant le ramassa rapidement et le laissa tomber sur le siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre autres et grimaça face à leurs regards interrogateurs. "Désolé, je n'essayais pas d'espionner, mais ce livre d'histoire n'était pas des plus intéressant… Hermione, tu es actuellement d'accord pour faire des blagues à un professeur ?"

"_Ce_ professeur," corrigea Hermione d'un ton pincé. Dolores Ombrage ne devrait pas se trouver à proximité d'enfants. J'ai… peur de ce que devront subir les années plus jeunes avec elle dans les parages. Mes expériences initiales avec la magie étaient mauvaises et mes professeurs étaient parfaitement acceptables et ne nous _torturaient pas_ pendant les cours ou en retenue." Elle marqua une pause un moment, et continua dans un souffle, "Même si l'un d'eux s'est révélé être possédé, il n'avait toujours été qu'une simple loque bégayante lorsqu'il donnait cours au moins."

Dora cilla à cela et parcourut rapidement une liste de professeurs à qui cette description aurait pu s'appliquer. _Quirrell ? Celui qui est mort à la fin de… oh par tous les enfers… _quoi d'autres_ Dumbledore nous a-t-il caché !?_

"Là où Hermione veut en venir est que Ombrage est malveillante," dit Dora en secouant sa tête et en luttant contre ses émotions bouillonnantes. "Je veux me débarrasser de cette salope. Je veux qu'elle s'en arrache les cheveux avant la fin de la semaine et s'enfuit des terrains de l'école de terreur avant que le mois ne soit passé."

George hocha lentement la tête. « « On peut faire ça. On devra commencer petit par contre. Accroitre la pression progressivement de façon méthodique."

"On devrait aussi impliquer Peeves," dit Neville. Dora et les jumeaux se tournèrent en le regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis que le son que produisit Hermione aurait fait s'enfuir Pattenrond hors de la pièce. "Quoi ? Peeves est le farceur ayant passé le plus de temps dans le château. Il sera d'accord pour aider si on formule ça bien. J'étais dans cette classe moi aussi elle cherchait volontairement à nous faire réagir et Harry a juste été le premier à répondre. Elle aurait fait ça à n'importe lequel d'entre nous si nous avions protesté avant lui. Cette femme _est _malveillante. C'est aussi sans compter comment, entre elle et Fudge, Voldemort va réussir à prendre le contrôle du pays avant la fin de l'année ! Si on doit créer un groupe pour la faire s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, alors vous pouvez compter sur moi."

"Bien dit, mon pote." Fred donna une claque dans le dos de Neville et eut un grand sourire. "Bien dit, vraiment. Maintenant nous avons juste besoin de quelques idées pour comment commencer."

"Pourquoi pas faire que toutes les plumes qu'elle utilise s'assèche ?" demanda Hermione.

Dora haussa ses sourcils à cette proposition. "Ce n'est pas vraiment grand-chose, Hermione."

"Non, réfléchis-y un peu ! Pense à toute cette frustration que ça représentera ! On devrait enchanter ses mains au lieu des plumes, comme ça elle ne pourrait même pas emprunter une plume. Elle ne serait plus capable d'écrire de lettres ou de noter de devoirs. C'est aussi karmiquement approprié si l'on considère que c'est en réponse à l'utilisation d'une Plume de Sang, et elle comprendrait exactement pourquoi nous faisons ça."

Fred et George approuvèrent tous les deux. George sourit à la jeune fille et sortit un morceau de parchemin pour prendre quelques notes. "C'est un bonne idée. Ne sous-estimez pas l'efficacité des mécontentements mineurs prolongés sur une longue période."

"Elle aime le rose, pas vrai ?" demanda Fred. "Pourquoi ne pas éclaircir quelques peu sa peau tant qu'on y est ? Peut-être en un ton un peu plus… féminin."

"La peau rose et la perte de sa capacité d'écrire est un bon départ," dit Dora alors qu'un large sourire sarcastique traversait son visage. "Mais je pense que quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel est aussi nécessaire."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Neville.

"Oh, rien de trop méchant pour le moment… je me disais juste que si elle n'est plus capable de trouver sa porte parce qu'elle ressemble exactement aux murs de pierres environnants… hé bien cette salope est un peu poil trop fière pour dormir nulle part ailleurs que sa propre chambre. Je suis curieuse de voir juste combien de temps elle mettra avant de craquer et supplier un autre professeur de l'aider à trouver son lit."

Les jumeaux rirent aux éclats, Neville eut un petit rire et même Hermione lui donna un petit sourire. "J'aime ce plan, » » commenta George, passant un bras autour des épaules de Dora. "Tu montres du potentiel, Dora Kirk. L'Offensive Ombiatch commence ce matin !"

* * *

"Hé, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes ?" demanda Dora à la Quatrième Année blonde à la fin du diner. Luna se tourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit la métamorphe. La façon dont ses yeux se focalisaient juste derrière Dora couplée sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et son sourire trop large laissèrent Dora distinctement inconfortable et quelques peu perturbée. _Ouais, et le fait qu'elle sache qu'il y a de Toi n'a absolument rien avoir avec ça._ Soupirant, Dora continua, "Il faut qu'on parle un moment."

"Certainement !" dit Luna, opinant rapidement. "J'espérais être en mesure de t'interviewer avant la prochaine édition. Papa s'est plaint que le _Quibbler_ n'a pas suffisamment d'articles intrigants pour le prochain mois puisque notre expédition pour trouver le Ronflak Cornu a été infructueuse.

Dora grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. "Tu vois, _voilà_ l'une des choses dont on a besoin de discuter. Viens, il y a une pièce que où je suis sûre de pouvoir mettre en place des barrières par là." La petite blonde la suivit en sautillant joyeusement, que ce soit en ignorant ou étant ignorante de l'inconfort de Dora. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de classe et Dora mit en place rapidement toute une gamme de barrière de Confidentialité **(1)** – des combinaisons de sorts qui avaient actuellement réussies à faire sourire Maugrey un jour.

**(1) 'Privacy wards' : je traduis généralement **_**ward**_** par barrière ou protection, même si je pense qu'il y aurait surement mieux. **_**Privacy**_** est assez agaçant à traduire, c'est le fait de ne pas se faire écouter mais je ne trouve que 'Intimité' ou 'Confidentialité', pareil je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir mieux…**

_Règle 17 : Toujours assumer que quelqu'un écoute. Toujours._

Sautant sur le bureau du professeur à l'avant, Dora attendit que Luna prenne place dans l'un des sièges pour les étudiants. La jeune fille s'assit avec un large sourire et des yeux de biche qui causèrent un grognement intérieur chez Dora. _Comment est-ce que je suis supposée la menacer ou crier lorsqu'elle me regarde comme ça ? Pas que je prévois que les choses tournent comme ça, mais quand même… c'est bien d'avoir la possibilité de crier si besoin. Saleté d'yeux innocents._ "Luna, dans le train tu as mentionné qu'il y avait deux Moi. Est-ce que tu peux expliquer un peu ce que tu voulais dire par là ?"

"Bien sûr," Luna dit en hochant la tête. "Je voulais dire que les soufroses **(2) **t'entourant montraient que tu avais un double à proximité. Ou que tu es le double. C'est parfois difficile de déterminer exactement ce que les soufroses expriment." Son front se plissa et elle fronça les sourcils en penchant sa tête sur le côté et fixa Dora. Après trente secondes inconfortables, Luna haussa les épaules et se laissa aller contre son dossier. "Ils se sont grandement dissipés maintenant. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que ton double est relativement loin ou ça pourrait être que toi et elle avez commencé à vous éloigner de votre route commune. Je ne le saurai pas pour sûr tant que les énormus à babille n'ont pas commencé à t'approcher. C'est toujours une excellent signe qu'une voie préétablie à pris un virage des plus inattendu."

**(2) 'hufflepink' : un des trucs que seule Luna peut voir et non présent dans la version officielle d'HP. Créé par l'auteur de cette fic donc, je pense. J'ai hésité à laisser tel quel mais vu que tous les autres ont une version française, autant m'amuser !**

Dora lutta pour conserver ses cheveux sous contrôlé tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre exactement ce que Luna venait de dire. "Doooonc, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Ou plutôt, je suppose que la bonne question est qui penses-tu que je sois ?"

La bouche de Luna se tordit en une expression pensive et elle commença à se frotter le menton. "C'est difficile à dire. Normalement, ces choses sont très ardues à déterminer. Cependant, je crois me souvenir avoir vu une forte concentration de soufroses voler autour d'une Auror sur la plateforme avant que nous quittions Londres. Elle avait des cheveux roses… je crois que Papa a mentionné que son nom était… Tonks. Oui ! C'était Tonks. Je pense que tu es surement un doppelganger de l'Auror Tonks !" Dora sentit toute couleur quitter son visage malgré tous ses efforts pour en garder le contrôle. Luna lui fit juste un immense sourire et hocha la tête avec emphase. "Est-ce que tu te souviens peut-être être en train dans un cercle de fées ? Tu aurais pu perdre une bonne quantité de temps avec ça, et alors le Petit Peuple **(3)** aurait pu te renvoyer dans un temps différent que celui que tu avais quitté, ce qui voudrait dire que ta version la plus âgée circulerait sous une nouvelle identité… Ou peut-être que l'Auror Tonks a eu un accident avec un sort qui aurait échoué ? Mère travaillait sur de nouvelles formes de sorts et rituels pour son travail. L'un d'eux a eu une réaction adverse et ça l'a tué."

**(3) 'Fair Folk' en anglais. **_**Petit peuple**_** est l'équivalent dans l'ancienne France et Belgique il me semble.**

Luna marqua un temps d'arrêt et ferma les yeux, réprimant visiblement un court frisson. Dora essaya d'ignorer sa propre montée de panique pour essayer de réconforter la petite blonde, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Luna avait rouvert ses yeux et son sourire était revenu. "Je suis désolé, mère est décédée il y a déjà un bon moment. Je n'ai commencé à voir les soufroses ou les énormus à babille qu'après cet incident. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un lien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. La clé est que l'Auror Tonks aurait pu être impliquée dans des circonstances similaires qui auraient résulté en un résultat différent. Peut-être que ton esprit a été effacé dans le processus et que tu as rempli les blancs avec ce qui était disponible ? Je peux demander à Papa si je peux emprunter l'un des détecteurs à rondptit **(4)** pour vérifier !"

**(4) 'plimpkin' : autre chose qui n'est (à ma connaissance) mentionné nulle part. Mes félicitations à ceux qui trouveront comment j'ai pu arriver à ma traduction !**

Dora ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre et la referma après un moment lorsque rien ne vint. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais se révéla sans voix. Finalement, elle soupira et se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixa la petite blonde. "Luna… est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour garder ça secret ?"

"Bien sûr, Dora ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à qui je pourrais le dire de toute façon," elle fit une pause et haussa les épaules. "Actuellement, puisque Ginny tend à rester avec les Gryffondors lorsque nous sommes à l'école, je doute que j'aurai qui que ce soit à qui le dire. Tu es la seule avec qui je pourrai parler des ragots. Ou Harry, possiblement il a été très gentil avec moi dans le train et au diner l'autre jour. Je doute qu'il apprécierait les ragots par contre, considérant comment ses précédentes années se sont passées."

Dora fronça les sourcils à ça avant de secouer sa tête. "Okay, nous nous occuperons de ta vie sociale plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin qu'on se concentre sur ces… trucs, soufroses. Luna, je suis sur une corde raide là. Tu en sais suffisamment pour être dangereuse, mais d'un autre côté tu en sais assez pour être une grande amie – quelque chose dont j'ai terriblement besoin à l'heure actuelle. Tu es aussi manifestement incroyablement intelligente."

"Je _suis _une Serdaigle," dit Luna en souriant candidement.

"C'est vrai, mais je parlais plutôt de tes capacités de déduction."Dora rassembla son courage et prit un longue inspiration. "Luna, et si je te disais que tu étais en plein dedans sur ta première réponse ?" _Si ça ne se passe pas bien je pourrai toujours l'oublietter. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de faire ça par contre._

"Hé bien, je voudrai d'autant plus t'interviewer…" dit Luna. Elle haussa les épaules et soupira. "Tu sembles vraiment tenir à ton intimité et tes secrets cependant, donc je doute que ça arrivera. Mais j'aimerai quand même connaitre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ça est tellement intrigant !"

"Luna…" Dora s'arrêta pour réaffirmer sa résolution et fit son saut de la foi. "Quelque chose est bien arrivé à l'Auror Tonks. Cette année… elle s'est très mal passée. Elle était suffisamment horrible pour que par la fin de l'année Harry et plusieurs de ses amis ne se retrouvent à entrer par effraction dans le Département des Mystères."

Luna inclina sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. "Cela ne semble pas être une très bonne idée. Beaucoup de choses dans ce département sont supposées être plutôt dangereuses."

"Ouais, tu m'en diras tant," marmonna Dora. "Je ne connais pas toutes les circonstances, mais je peux te dire qu'Harry pensait essayer de sauver son parrain. Tonks et plusieurs de ses amis se sont précipités au Ministère pour essayer d'aider Harry. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés trop tard. Il y a plusieurs morts, et lorsque Tonks a essayé de sauver Harry de Bellatrix Lestrange, quelque chose dans la Salle du Temps a eu… une mauvaise réaction à un sort." Dora grimaça et se laissa aller en arrière, écartant ses bras en grand. "J'ai atterri ici il y a quelques jours, j'ai changé mon nom, changé mon visage et je fais du mieux que je peux pour essayer de changer le reste de cette merde qui s'est produite cette année et qui nous a amenés à la mort et la destruction. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser m'interviewer officiellement ou dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre à propos du fait que je sois différente ou bizarre. Ma couverture est suffisamment fragile pour que quelqu'un qui l'observe vraiment verrait au travers, et alors Harry finirait encore par prendre d'assaut le Ministère. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je ne le laisserai pas arriver."

Luna fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête de l'autre côté une fois que la tirade de Dora fut finie. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la métamorphe et Dora eut l'impression qu'elle était évaluée par la petite blonde. Elle résista à l'impulsion de reprendre le contrôle de ses joues rouges et de sa respiration haletante. Elle n'allait pas cacher combien ces évènements du DdM l'atteignaient. "J'aimerai pouvoir aider si je peux," dit finalement Luna doucement. "Je ne suis pas incroyablement instruite en regard aux sorts, mais je suis rapide et j'apprends vite."

Dora cligna des yeux et fixa Luna. _Okay… pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais là._ "Apparemment j'ai déjà été recrutée dans le groupe d'étude d'Hermione. Je verrai si je peux le faire s'étendre à plusieurs Maisons et si on pourrait discuter de sorts plus avancés. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ce débarrasse de cette Ombiatch, nous n'apprendrons certainement aucunes tactiques de défense et mon parcours d'Auror devrait aider quelques peu tant que je peux garder ça cohérent avec ce qu'un adolescent devrait savoir… Luna, tu n'as pas besoin de te jeter là-dedans à pieds joints tu sais ? J'ai surtout besoin d'évacuer ce que je ressens puisque je ne peux pas exactement aller vers Harry avec ça. J'ai juste besoin que tu restes silencieuse quant à mes origines et me laisse râler une fois de temps en temps."

"Tu as été gentille avec moi alors que tu n'en avais aucune obligation. Harry m'a rassuré lorsqu'il venait à peine de me rencontrer. J'aimerai pouvoir vous rendre votre gentillesse à ma façon," déclara Luna mélancoliquement. Le cœur de Dora se brisa presque à cela. Lisant entre les lignes, il n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi cette jeune fille avait fini au DdM avec Harry et les autres…

"Merci, Luna. Je le promets, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que tu ne le regrettes pas. Avant que l'on se sépare, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je vérifie tes capacités d'Occlumancie ? J'imagine que ton père t'as déjà appris les bases, mais je préfèrerai m'en assurer."

Luna sourit et eut un petit rire. "Tu peux très certainement essayer. Papa a essayé de m'apprendre après la mort de mère, mais il a assez rapidement abandonné."

Dora eut une moue sceptique avant de hausser les épaules et de se pencher suffisamment en avant pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Luna. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa doucement dans la direction de la fille. "Hé bien, voyons à quel point tu es douée alors. _Legilimens_."

Il était simple de naviguer à travers les souvenirs de la plupart des gens. Sans Occlumancie, un Legilimancien compétent pouvait parcourir l'esprit de sa cible avec une facilité relative. L'intrus pouvait papillonner d'un souvenir à l'autre en quelques instants pour chercher l'information importante et éviter tout ce qui était sans importance sur le chemin. L'esprit de Luna était… tout sauf simple. A la place d'un diaporama de souvenirs et de routes distinctes entre eux, Dora se trouva à l'intérieur d'un véritable kaléidoscope. Des scènes fracturées se coupaient en deux et s'assemblaient à d'autres moitiés de fragments de souvenirs avant de tournoyer et sautiller en une joyeuse danse autour d'un moment complètement séparé et semblant de toute évidence sans aucun lien. Peu importait où Dora se tournait, les souvenirs voletaient et changeaient d'un moment à l'autre, laissant sa tête douloureuse et l'impression qu'elle se trouvait en train de parcourir un labyrinthe empli de piques et chausse-trappes.

Précipitamment, elle se retira et se massa ses tempes. "Aïe… Maintenant je vois pourquoi ton père à arrêter. Tu parles de défenses naturelles. Comment diable peux-tu fonctionner en pensant comme ça ?"

Luna haussa les épaules. "C'est difficile de maintenir la concentration parfois, mais généralement cela rend tout bien plus divertissant ! Je n'ai aucun problème à se souvenir des choses et je ne comprends honnêtement pas pourquoi les gens ont tant de difficultés à naviguer dans mon univers mental. Je ne me pose pas trop de questions cependant, cela rend les choses beaucoup plus simple de bien des façons."

"Ouais, enfin peu importe tant que ça marche pour toi." Dora sauta de sur le bureau et hésita l'espace d'un instant avant de tirer Luna debout du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise et de la serrer dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer d'un pas avec un sourire sur son visage. "Merci pour m'avoir écouté, Luna, et merci de garder le secret sur tout ça."

"Bien sûr, Dora." Luna s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur le sol avant de demander d'une petite voix,"Est-ce que nous sommes amies maintenant ? » »

"Oui, Luna, nous sommes amies," répondit doucement Dora en laissant ses cheveux virer au rose. "Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler et tu peux aussi venir passer du temps avec nous lorsque tu en as envie." Le sourire radieux et le hochement de tête de la jeune blonde apaisèrent l'esprit de Dora. A défaut d'autre chose, elle était au moins parvenue à égayer la vie d'une personne dans tout ce bordel.

Se tournant pour sortir, elle abaissa les protections à travers la pièce et avait sa main sur la porte lorsque Luna l'interpella par une remarque finale. "Dora, je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà pensé, mais les soufroses ont peut-être diminués parce que toi et elle n'êtes à présent plus les mêmes comme vous l'étiez avant. Même les quelques jours que tu as passé ici ont du te laisser une impression importante. Si tu ne te considères plus véritablement toi-même comme elle, les soufroses ont pu perdre leur intérêt."

"Je… ne suis pas sûre que cela soit correcte, Luna," répondit lentement Dora, essayant de ravaler un accès d'émotions conflictuelles qui firent presque prendre à ses cheveux la couleur d'un arc-en-ciel. "Mais je garderai ça en tête." Tournant la poignée de porte, elle sortit et partit retrouver ses imprévisibles Gryffondors.

* * *

Vendredi après-midi vit l'arrivée des épreuves de sélection de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dora finit par ignorer ses réserves et décida de participer. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen de se défouler et une méthode parfaite pour rester proche d'Harry… Et c'était _tout_. Yep. C'était tout. Pas de motifs ultérieurs. Absolument aucun.

_J'ai sérieusement besoin de commencer à me remettre à faire de l'exercice physique au plus vite_, pensa Dora pour elle-même avec une légère grimace en descendant de son balai et évitant délibérément de regarder la façon dont le t-shirt d'Harry collait à ses abdos. _Une bonne série de courses pour s'épuiser fera disparaitre cette saleté de petite attraction en moins de deux. Peux pas être attirée par quelqu'un si tu es trop épuisée pour faire plus que te concentrer sur le fait de marcher._ Elle éclata presque de rire à haute voix à la pensée de Dora Kirk n'ayant _pas _besoin de se concentrer pour marcher. Le jour où cela arriverait serait probablement le jour où elle mourrait.

« « Très bien, Harry avec moi, tous les autres, discutez entre vous," annonça Angelina en frappant dans ses mains et souriant. Harry lança un léger sourire et un pouce vers le haut à Dora et Ron alors qu'il se dépêchait de suivre son capitaine.

"Tu étais tellement meilleure que moi," marmonna Ron sinistrement, donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. "Est-ce que le Coven avait une équipe dans laquelle tu jouais ?"

Dora haussa les épaules. "Nan, j'ai juste de bons réflexes et toujours aimé voler. C'est une bonne combinaison. Je joue Poursuiveuse d'habitude, mais avec ces filles qui jouent ensemble depuis des années, il n'y a pas moyen que je sois suffisamment bonne pour prendre une place de force."

"Hé bien, tu m'as battu."

"Ron," soupira Dora en se tournant pour lui faire complètement face. "Tu as un problème de confiance en toi majeur. Tu es actuellement meilleur que je ne le suis en Gardien. Il y a des trucs que tu as arrêté que je n'aurai jamais réussi à reproduire. Mais tu laisses une ou deux provocations des spectateurs t'atteindre et soudainement tu t'effrites comme un château de sable sous une vague. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de ce que les autres pensent ou disent ?

_Règle 50 : Ignore tout le monde à l'exception de ta voix intérieure. S'il peut vivre avec ce que tu fais alors ton aussi. Au diable le reste._

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je ne m'en préoccupes pas." Dora lui lança un regard noir et leva un sourcil tout en croisant ses bras et en tapotant ses doigts et ses pieds. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne craque. "Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je me suis toujours préoccupé de ce que les autres pensent. Ça a juste de l'importance pour moi !"

"Je suppose que tu ne seras jamais dans les Cannons alors," commenta Dora de façon désinvolte. Elle se retourna en direction d'Harry et entama un compte silencieux. Elle avait atteint trois lorsque Ron surgit devant elle avec un air renfrogné profondément ancré dans ses traits et une rougeur se propageant sur ses joues et ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que je ne serai jamais dans les Cannons !? Qu'est-ce le fait de se préoccuper de comment les gens me voient a à voir avec le Quidditch, bordel ?"

Les lèvres de Dora tressaillirent alors que sa cible venait de se prendre dans sa toile. "A peu prêt _tout_." Face à l'air d'incompréhension de Ron, Dora laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua sa tête. Elle pointa du doigt plus haut vers les buts. "Ils ont gagné pour la dernière fois il y a presque quarante ans." _Quarante-deux d'après les archives officielles à moins de compter ce match d'exhibition où Barton s'est assommé tout seul et est tombé sur le Vif dans sa chute._ "Et pourtant, chaque année ils continuent de jouer et conservent leur enthousiasme. Chaque année ces gars remontent tout droit sur leurs balais avec de grands sourires et passent un bon moment à jouer leurs matchs. Tout le monde les dénigre pour leur historique, mais ils s'en fichent. Ils _profitent _de leurs parties et c'est suffisant pour eux. Si tu te préoccupes plus de ce que les gens pensent que de simplement faire ce que tu veux faire… hé bien, tu n'entreras jamais chez les Cannons."

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda les stands derrière lui puis les buts avant de se frotter le menton. "Tu… marques peut-être un point là… Je vais devoir réfléchir un peu à ça."

"Réfléchir à quoi, Ron ?" demanda Harry en revenant.

"Rien, Harry. Juste un petit truc, de quoi s'occuper." Dora résista à l'impulsion s'en taper cinq avec elle-même. Ron pouvait être plus mature. Elle avait juste besoin de continuer à trouver la bonne façon de se mettre en lien avec son monde.

"Rassemblez-vous tout le monde !" appela Angelina, faisant signe à la foule d'aspirants. Alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous, elle eut un mouvement de la tête pour chacun. "Merci à tous pour votre intérêt. Nous allons avoir un réserviste pour chaque position cette année en cas de blessure. Si vous n'êtes pas parvenu à faire l'équipe principale ou la réserve, n'abandonnez pas. Continuez à vous entrainer, garder la tête droite et revenez l'année prochaine ! Ou cette année s'il s'avère que nous avons besoin de plus de réservistes. Dans tous les cas, voici la décision finale." Elle s'arrêta un bref moment pour s'assurer que tout le monde écoutait et hocha à nouveau la tête. "Harry est bien évidemment l'Attrapeur sa réserviste est Ginny. Les Poursuiveurs seront à nouveau moi, Alicia et Katie. La réserviste pour cette position est Demelza Demelza, tu t'en es bien sortie, tu as juste besoin d'un peu de travail pour voler en équipe. Les Batteurs seront encore Fred et George. La Batteuse de réserve est Fay encore une fois mes félicitations, tu n'étais juste pas aussi harmonieux que les jumeaux. En Gardien, nous aurons Dora avec Ron pour la réserve."

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Cormac McLaggen en jetant ses gants au sol. "Kirk, Weasley ?! Et puis quoi ! J'ai arrêté trois tirs de plus que Weasley et j'ai battu Kirk à plat de couture en terme de vol !"

Dora eut un reniflement et haussa un sourcil. "Et quand ça ? Etait-ce quand tu étais trop distrait par flirter avec Katie ou pendant que tu beuglais à 'Colin' qu''il' avait besoin de plus tendre ses bras en avant quand 'il' frappait le Cognard. C'était Fay au passage."

"Oh, c'est à moi qu'il criait ça ?" demanda Fay avec un petit rire. "Je sais que je garde mes cheveux attachés quand je joue, mais je pense que tu aurais besoin de faire vérifier tes yeux si je ressemble à un mec pour toi, McLaggen."

"Cormac, si tu avais réussi à garder ta bouche fermée ou tes opinions pour toi-même, peut-être que tu aurais pu battre Ron," dit Angelina avec un soupir. "Comme il en est cependant, tu es arrogant, perturbateur et tu déranges la dynamique de l'équipe. Maitrise cette attitude et peut-être que tu auras plus de chance l'année prochaine." La moue de McLaggen se renfrogna encore plus il partit en trombe en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Angelina leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le groupe. "A ceux d'entre vous qui ont fait l'équipe, félicitations ! Vous verrez l'horaire d'entrainement très bientôt. A tous les autres, vous avez tous fait preuve de grands efforts et j'espère que vous participerez à nouveau la prochaine fois ! Bon travail tout le monde !"

Lorsque le groupe se sépara, Ron fit un signe à Harry et Dora et se dirigea vers les douches. Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais Dora prit à cœur le fait que ses épaules n'étaient pas avachies comme plus tôt et qu'il semblait marcher avec un objectif au lieu de trainer les pieds. Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa le rouquin. "Je… m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il soit plus… énervé ?"

"Je lui ai parlé, » » commenta Dora. "Je ne sais pas si l'épiphanie restera ou non, mais il devrait regarder le Quidditch au moins avec une meilleure perspective. Peut-être… j'espère. Peut-être que je devrai demander à Merlin et Morgane un peu d'aide…" Dora eut un sourire en coin pour Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à sa plaisanterie. Ils riaient encore lorsqu'Ombrage arriva en se dandinant sur le terrain avec un petit sourire écœurant sur son visage.

Les yeux de Dora se fixèrent sur le crapaud et elle dut se retenir de faire la grimace et d'injurier la fanatique du Ministère. Leurs farces avaient laissé quelques évidences de frustration et le manque de sommeil se montrait déjà par les cercles sous les yeux d'Ombrage. Sa peau rose contrastait comme il faut avec la forte odeur de bombes puantes qui suivait de façon permanente la femme. La contribution de Peeves à l'effort de guerre était simple et consistant avec la personnalité de l'esprit frappeur, mais dans ces circonstances cela se révélait certainement efficace.

"Monsieur Potter," dit l'Ombiatch de son chouinement haut-perché. "Vous faites l'impasse sur une retenue. En voilà un vilain garçon. Je pense devoir être forcée de vous voir dans mon bureau encore une fois. Ce soir à – "

"Vous n'avez de toute évidence pas vérifié les livres de présences, Madame Ombrage," dit Professeur McGonagall en marchant hors des gradins. Dora laissa sa bouche se relever en un petit sourire narquois à la vue de sa Directrice de Maison. "La retenue de Monsieur Potter est déjà finie. Il avait bien assez de temps pour venir et participer aux sélections." L'air satisfait sur le visage du professeur aurait presque valu une photo.

Harry opina. "Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de mon futur cependant, Madame Ombrage," lui sourit-elle, un rictus qui n'attint jamais plus haut que sa bouche et qui ne parvenait absolument pas à cacher le ton légèrement moqueur de sa voix. "Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me changer."

« « Et moi donc," dit Dora avec un sourire provocateur à Ombrage. "Je suis sûre que je dois _sentir_ après tout ce temps à voler. Passez une bonne soirée Madame Ombrage." Elle passa juste à côté de la femme, ignorant le regard hérissé qu'elle envoya dans sa direction.

Lorsque la porte des douches claqua fermée, Dora s'appuya contre le bois et se tint la tête. Elle pouvait entendre les autres filles déjà dans les douches donc elle se sentait suffisamment à l'abri pour se relâcher jusqu'à un certain degré. Ombrage était frustrée c'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce que Dora avait espéré. La femme continuait d'essayer de tirer des gens dans ses retenues 'spéciales' et il n'y avait que tant de temps que les Directeurs de Maisons pourraient gagner face à elle. Elle ne s'arrachait pas les cheveux et elle semblait être tout aussi déterminée qu'auparavant à piéger Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il leur faudrait bientôt passer au cran supérieur dans leurs efforts

Ou… Dora fit la moue. Pas de 'ou'. Le temps _pouvait _être changé. Il le _pouvait !_ Elle avait déjà changé des choses ! Harry ne se retrouvait pas avec une cicatrice supplémentaire McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick protégeaient leurs étudiants elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch Ron était… _en quelque sorte_ en train de grandir. Le temps _pouvait_ être changé !

Le mauvais futur n'était _pas_ un futur fixé. Ça allait marcher. Elle _allait_ les sauver.

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 3 : Il vaut toujours mieux prévenir que guérir. N'oublie jamais la Règle 3 ou sinon ça te tuera._

_Règle 17 : Toujours assumer que quelqu'un écoute. Toujours._

_Règle 50 : Ignore tout le monde à l'exception de ta voix intérieure. S'il peut vivre avec ce que tu fais alors ton aussi. Au diable le reste._

* * *

**T/N : Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime Luna ? Oui ? Non ? En tout cas, maintenant s'est fait.**

**Mes résultats ont été mitigés pour une partie de mes examens, j'ai un gros travail à refaire pour la fin de ce mois donc la prochaine update arrivera surement tard… Je vous prie de m'en excuser d'avance.**

**Je redemande car je n'ai eu que très peu de retour : est-ce que vous, en tant que lecteurs, préférez les notes explicatives incrustées entre deux paragraphes (comme dans ce chapitre) ou tout en bas de page (comme chapitre 1) ?**

**Comme d'habitude, hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs ou à me proposer des changements de traductions (par exemple pour les créatures que voit Luna dans ce chapitre). J'en tiens toujours compte !**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**L'information inutile de ce chapitre : Souvent dans HP, les noms des personnages ont un certain sens qui est traduit entre l'anglais et le français (par exemple, Bagshot/Tourdesac). Or, en français on a Miss Teigne (chat de Rusard) qui s'appelle Miss Norris en anglais. J'ai donc cherché s'il y avait un sens à cela. Apparemment Miss Norris vient d'un personnage de Jane Austen avec un caractère particulièrement odieux et traine toujours à observer dans les ombres (aussi teigneuse que son nom français donc !).**


	4. Pas à la hauteur

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N : Le titre de ce chapitre est "dropping the ball", une expression que l'on peut traduire par "ne pas être à la hauteur". Plutôt ironique et approprié étant donné que je vous ai fait attendre un mois entier pour ça…**

* * *

"Halloween," murmura Dora en enfilant son t-shirt avant de se regarder dans le miroir avec une grimace. "Et dire que je pensais à ce jour comme étant une fête…" Elle ferma ses yeux un bref moment et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et coiffaient en un carré à hauteur de l'épaule. "J'étais une telle idiote."

Soupirant, Dora saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour voir qu'Harry et Hermione n'étaient déjà plus là – tout comme elle avait été prévenue par la petite brune. "_Il ne s'agit pas de l'anniversaire de la première chute de Voldemort pour lui. Il s'agit du jour où ses parents ont été assassinés._" Ravalant de force ses remords d'avoir été si insensible sans le savoir lors de la précédente ligne temporelle, Dora carra les épaules et retrouva une expression calme. C'était une nouvelle vie et les erreurs de son passé – futur ? – ne pouvaient plus nécessairement la définir. Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de promettre à Harry une journée décente pour cet évènement en particulier, mais elle essaierait au moins de le rendre plus supportable.

Cette résolution dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le seuil de la Grande Salle et vit ledit jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, mangeant son petit-déjeuner. Les marques autour de ses yeux et ses jointures blanchies par sa prise sur sa fourchette ressortaient en un contraste flagrant avec le sourire sur ses lèvres et la façon désinvolte dont il riait avec ses amis. Une pique de regrets la perça au plus profond d'elle-même lorsque Dora reconnut le masque qu'Harry portait. Elle aurait du le reconnaître – elle l'avait porté elle-même pendant près de deux mois à présent. Secouant sa tête pour en éclaircir les émotions qui commençaient à monter, Dora se dirigea vers les Gryffondors et se laissa tomber à côté de son jeune ami avec un sourire avenant. " 'jour."

"Bonjour, Dora. Joyeux Halloween," répondit Harry. Tandis qu'il tournait son sourire de façade vers elle et que son regard se promenait sur ses cheveux, le masque tomba l'espace d'un instant et elle vit la peur et la douleur planantes qui se reflétèrent dans ses yeux verts. "Désolé pour être descendu tôt. On voulait prendre un peu de nourriture avant que les masses arrivent." Une pause momentanée le vit continuer d'une voix si basse qu'elle dût se concentrer pour entendre, "Merci pour le geste, Theodora."

"Ils méritent que plus de monde qu'Hermione et toi se souviennent d'eux," répondit-elle sur le même ton. Avec un sourire rassurant, elle lui tapota la jambe et dit plus fort, "je comprends, au fait. J'imagine que tu ne veux surement pas avoir trop de monde autour trop longtemps aujourd'hui." Le commentaire de Dora vit la tête d'Hermione se tournait immédiatement vers elle avec des yeux plissés en un regard noir. Harry, cependant, haussa juste les épaules et eut un petit soupir que la métamorphe sentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit.

"Ça pourrait être pire. Au moins les gens ont arrêté d'essayer de me féliciter après la Première Année."

"On prend nos victoires où on peut les trouver," acquiesça-t-elle sagement.

L'avertissement silencieux d'Hermione s'estompa face à la réaction positive des deux amis et elle soupira, tendant un bras pour serrer brièvement le bras d'Harry. "C'est un bon conseil. Il n'est pas bon de se morfondre sur les défaites du passé lorsqu'on peut saisir nos victoires et les utiliser pour aller de l'avant."

De l'autre côté de la table par rapport à eux, Neville pencha sa tête sur le côté et eut un petit rire. "Hm, je ne pense que ce soit _exactement_ ce que voulait dire Dora, Hermione."

"Et pourtant, le sentiment reste intact. Ou du moins, c'est ce que les Ségrégeurs **(1) **montrent," répondit Luna avec un haussement d'épaules. Dora réalisa que la petite blonde avait opté de s'asseoir avec leur groupe ce matin car la plupart des Serdaigles n'étaient pas encore descendus. A son commentaire étrange, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour fixer Luna d'un air dubitatif.

**(1) 'Jimmers' en anglais. Je vous laisse chercher pourquoi cette traduction, elle est facile celle-là.**

Dora leva juste les yeux au ciel et tendit son morceau de bacon comme un pointeur. "Et donc, Luna, qu'est-ce que _montrent_ les Ségrégeurs ?"

"_Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu l'encourages dans ces conversations sur des créatures qui n'existent de toute évidence pas ?" grogna Hermione.

"Elles ne sont peut-être pas _toutes_ inventées," répondit Dora avec un large sourire en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry. La courbe amusée que formaient ses lèvres était suffisant pour elle.

Luna attendit poliment que les taquineries prennent fin avant de hocher la tête en direction de Dora. "Pour répondre à ta question, Dora. Les Ségrégeurs flottent sur les courants émotionnels des conversations. Ils apprécient particulièrement se rassembler sur les ondes entre des participants qui partagent une même signification si ce n'est les mêmes mots. Faire attention aux Ségrégeurs m'a grandement aidé avec mon apprentissage des langues."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry. "Quels langages parles-tu, Luna ?"

"Je suis capable de tenir une conversation en Espagnol, Gaélique, Français, Bulgare, et Gobelbabil. Je peux aussi comprendre la Langue Aquatique **(2)** depuis l'an passé, mais je ne peux pas le parler. Ça me fait mal à la gorge," dit la petite blonde en grimaçant.

**(2) 'Mermish' en anglais. Littéralement on pourrait parler de 'Sirénien' ou de 'Sirénéen' j'imagine, mais après vérification la traduction officielle est 'Langue Aquatique', ce qui convient mieux au fait qu'ils soient appelés 'Êtres de l'eau'.**

Tous ceux à portée de voix eurent un mouvement de la tête admiratif et Neville laissa échapper un sifflement grave. "Wow. C'est vraiment impressionnant, Luna."

"Merci, Neville. Je trouve les langues aussi amusantes telles des puzzles à résoudre. J'espère un jour pouvoir déterminer si plus d'espèces magiques ont leurs propres langages et les apprendre également." Elle tapota la table du bout des doigts et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que je contacterai la famille Dragonneau pour voir s'ils ont une bonne place pour commencer sur cette voie…"

Quoi que ce soit que quiconque se soit apprêté à dire en réponse fut perdu dans le battement des aigles provenant du plafond. Le courrier du matin était arrivé. Les doigts froids de la terreur se glissèrent le long de la colonne de Dora jusque dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle écoutait les messagers ailés porter leurs fardeaux. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter ce qu'elle savait allait arriver aujourd'hui, mais… le temps semblait avoir sa propre façon de revenir à ce qu'il était et à forcer les évènements à reprendre leurs cours peu importe combien d'obstacles elle lui créait.

Hedwige laissa tomber le Daily Prophet dans les mains d'Harry et se percha sur son épaule, frottant doucement son bec contre lui, avant de se tourner et d'hululer d'un ton triste vers Dora. Elle sentit la couleur quitter son visage. Cette chouette était bien trop intelligente pour que le message soit perdu au cours de sa traduction. "Merde," jura Harry. "Il a attaqué Azkaban. Il en a fait s'évader la majorité."

Lançant le journal sur la table, Harry fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard comme s'il espérait que le parchemin prenne feu. Hermione ne laissa pas à cette combustion mentale une chance de se produire car sa main fondit dessus et le déplia. La bouche de Dora était sèche et elle fut obligée de poser sa tête dans ses mains de façon à se concentrer sur ses cheveux suffisamment pour les empêcher de clignoter de couleur en couleur. "Maudit Fudge !" murmura-t-elle. "Maudit sois-tu ! Maugrey et Amelia auraient été capable de l'arrêter si tu ne les en avait pas _empêchés _!"

C'était la seule explication logique. Toute déclaration menait à une enquête lorsque certaines phrases-clés y apparaissaient. C'était la procédure. Dora s'était assurée que ses deux lettres les avaient absolument toutes incluses. L'avertissement pour Azkaban aurait du envoyer des signaux d'alarme suffisants pour que des gardes additionnels soient requis sur l'île, ils auraient alors pu repousser le faible nombre des partisans de Voldemort avec aise. La seule façon de contourner l'augmentation logique d'Aurors sur l'île aurait été par un veto Ministériel direct. Fudge serait directement responsable pour toutes ces morts qui suivraient la libération de Rodolphus, Rookwood, Dolohov, Bellatrix –

_Bellatrix était LIBRE !_

Dora ferait en sorte que ce stupide chapeau melon soit jeté à travers le Voile pour cela.

Un grondement et un poing heurtant la table coupèrent net le fil de ses pensées. "_Pas cette fois !_" Dora redressa sa tête brusquement et fixa de grands yeux sur Neville Londubat. Le timide, si réservé, Gryffondor qu'elle en était venue à connaître avait complètement disparu. A sa place se tenait un véritable démon de rage, grognant, les poings blanchis par leur crispation. Les muscles de Neville tremblaient et sa baguette crachait des étincelles. Le journal devant lui claqua dans un soudain coup de vent, ne faisant rien pour calmer le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la table. Le changement était si radical et si abrupt qu'elle aurait presque pu croire que Neville était possédé. "Dora, Hermione, Harry," dit-il soudainement, tournant ses yeux pour rencontrer chacun des leurs. "Les études habituelles ne sont pas suffisantes. Apprenez-moi à me _battre _! Utilisez le groupe de l'Association de Défense et _apprenez-moi comment les détruire !_"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en replaçant le Prophet sur la table. "Ce n'était pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à nous rassembler ainsi à la base… mais tu as peut-être raison. Harry, Dora, que pensez-vous tous les deux du fait d'élargir nos objectifs d'études de juste apprendre la théorie et la pratique à de véritables tentatives de combat en lien avec la défense ? Harry, tu serais surement notre meilleur professeur pour le moment, à moins que je ne puisse trouver un professeur disposé à nous aider…"

Harry marqua un temps de réflexion. Il observa Neville d'un regard calculateur et se tourna ensuite vers Dora. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait, des images de Bellatrix lançant ce jet noir mortel vers lui s'élevèrent par elles-mêmes et envahirent son champ de vision. Elle perdit totalement le contrôle de ses cheveux et dut plisser son front pendant plusieurs secondes tandis qu'elle forçait son Occlumancie jusqu'à ses limites et les ramenait à nouveau sous son égide. "Je le ferai," dit Harry, sa voix tendue. Il s'était retourné vers Hermione mais sa main gauche se glissa discrètement sur la jambe de Dora sous la table, qu'il pressa de façon encourageante. "Nous avons besoin de savoir comment nous défendre nous-mêmes et simplement pratiquer les sorts des livres de Lunard n'est plus suffisant. Plus avec autant de Mangemorts libres. Neville, réunion ce soir, fais en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant. Hermione, assure-toi que nous soyons étendus au maximum parmi les autres Maisons. Je n'ai vu aucun Serdaigle mis à part Luna la semaine dernière, alors va leur parler et demande aussi à Daphné Greengrass de faire passer le mot parmi les Serpentards. Ils vont avoir – "

"Tu ne peux pas inviter de Serpents dans l'AD, Harry !" persiffla Ron, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que leur conversation n'avait pas attiré l'attention.

_Règle 40 : Ne jamais écarter un allié potentiel. Si tu ne te comportes pas comme un méchant, les tourne-casaques te seront plus loyaux que tes propres hommes._

Dora prit une profonde inspiration et écarta ses mains en se tournant vers Ron. _Ça _nécessitait d'être tué dans l'œuf. "Ron, les Cannons ont recruté Marcus Gregory dans leur équipe la saison dernière, pas vrai ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça à putain d'à voir avec tout ça ?!"

"Dans quelle équipe se trouvait Gregory avant ça ?"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec un geste de la main. "Les Faucons de Falmouth. Tout le monde sait ça ! Ça avait causé un tollé majeur qu'il ait changé comme ça !"

"Juste," dit Dora en acquiesçant. "Sa famille a toujours supporté les Faucons. Il avait volé avec les Faucons. C'était plus facile que d'aller à l'encontre de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais lorsque les Cannons ont perdu un membre et avaient besoin d'un nouveau Poursuiveur qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a immédiatement abandonné son contrat avec les Faucons et est allé aider l'équipe qu'il _avait toujours préférée_. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelques Serpentards qui suivent juste le mouvement à l'heure actuelle ? Restant aux côtés de leur Maison en apparence afin d'éviter de devenir des cibles ou d'être ridiculisés ou harcelés ? Maintenant qu'il va falloir choisir de quel côté se positionner… et si nous avions quelques Marcus Gregorys parmi les Serpents de Serpentards ?"

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tandis que le rouge disparaissait lentement de son visage. Finalement, il eut un reniflement et croisa ses bras, s'avachissant à sa place. "Je vais quand même les surveiller. Tous les Faucons ne sont pas Gregory et tous les Serpents ne sont pas des Lions."

"Bien sur que non," répondit Dora. "Donne leur juste une chance de prouver où repose leurs loyautés, c'est tout ce que je veux dire."

"Je… je peux faire ça," dit Ron, soupirant lourdement. Luna sourit et lui tapota le bras tandis qu'elle se penchait pour lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille. Le visage de Ron s'empourpra à nouveau, mais cette fois son expression rendait claire que ce n'était pas du à la colère.

Hermione observa son ami avec de la confusion clairement écrite dans sa dynamique corporelle avant d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner vers Harry. "C'est donc décidé alors. On se rassemble tous ce soir. Lorsqu'on se retrouvera trainer de force dans ce combat, nous _serons_ préparés."

* * *

Le stress d'avoir sa folle de tante une fois encore libre de torturer, mutiler et tuer ou juste de généralement répandre sa folie de par le monde était sévèrement déconcentrant. Dora avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules et Halloween passa en un brouillard alors qu'elle suivait simplement le mouvement en cours. Elle avait été capable de réaliser quelques changements mineurs en une impunité toute relative mais tout ce qui était d'importance majeure continuait à progresser vers l'inévitable. Harry était toujours relativement sombre, Ombrage était toujours en train de causer des ravages, l'Ordre était toujours aussi inutile, Malfoy était toujours en état de grâce, Fudge était toujours Ministre… Bellatrix était toujours libre.

"_CROA_." Un bruyant croassement venant de l'avant de la pièce permit de tirer Dora hors de ses pensées répétitives. Elle risqua un regard et ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut de façon imperceptible à la vue d'Ombrage. Leurs plus récents actes de guérilla avaient été mis en œuvre plus tôt dans la semaine et cela fonctionnait de façon plutôt spectaculaire. L'horrible femme coasser et croasser tous les quelques mots. Pour rendre tout cela encore mieux – ou pire, même si cela ne reflétait que le point de vue d'Ombrage – chaque croassement voyait sa langue être propulsée sur près d'un pied pour attraper l'une des mouches qui vrombissaient dans la salle. Dora devrait vraiment remercier Neville pour cette suggestion. L'idée d'Hermione d'ajuster les Pralines Longue Langue **(3)** avait été brillante, mais cela n'était seulement devenu réalisable une fois que Neville avait suggéré d'amener leurs propres mouches en classe. Peeves avait accepté d'assembler une collection d'insectes dans une salle de classe inutilisée et ils allaient en chercher quelques-uns avant chaque moment où il risquait d'apercevoir Ombrage à présent.

**(3) 'Ton Tongue Toffee', littéralement 'Caramel d'Enorme Langue'. J'ai pris la traduction officielle qui correspond en plus très bien à la situation.**

Les résultats étaient _hautement_ satisfaisants. Dora était prête à reconnaitre que cette 'farce' avait surement dépassée certaines limites et était passé de la catégorie 'agaçante' à 'franchement mesquin', mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Elle était aussi encore très loin du fond de sa liste d'idées, et si Ombrage ne craquait pas bientôt alors Dora devrait sortir l'artillerie lourde et commencer à utiliser des stratégies dont les _vrais_ adolescents seraient surement mieux servis de ne pas connaître. Pour laisser la possibilité de déni et tout ça, bien sur.

"Mlle Bulstrode ! Retenue ! Vous moquez de mon _croa_ est totalement inacceptable et tout bonnement _croa _!" Ombrage fit la moue à la fin de son exclamation, abattant son poing sur son bureau. "Quand je trouverai qui sont ceux qui _croa _je m'assurerai qu'ils soient renvoyés et _CROA CROA _!" Le côté positif du nouveau niveau de sévérité de cette guerre était que même les Serpentards n'osaient se mettre entre l'équipe de Dora et Ombrage. Le secret de polichinelle qu'était l'identité des responsables était connu des étudiants et ceux-ci étaient délibérément ignorés afin d'éviter d'attirer l'ire de ces démons sur soi.

Dora leva calmement sa main avant de demander, "Professeur Ombrage ? A quelle page avez-vous dit que nous devions nous arrêter tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris la première fois et je veux être sure de pouvoir finir la section entière qui nous est demandée."

"Page _croa_. Page _croa _! PAGE _CROA _!" Ombrage laissa échapper un cri de frustration et tira sa baguette, dessinant rapidement trois nombres sur le tableau derrière elle. Sa main était serrée suffisamment forte que pendant un moment Dora pensa qu'elle risquait de voir la pauvre baguette de casser. Malheureusement, le joyeux triomphe qu'aurait été cette opportunité potentielle sembla passer. Dora soupira juste et hocha la tête en direction de la femme-crapaud avant de retourner à son livre et prétendre de lire.

Ombrage revint à l'avant de la classe d'un pas raide et commença à faire passer des papiers qui seraient nécessaires pour leurs devoirs. Dora et Harry en prirent chacun un et le fourrèrent immédiatement dans leurs sacs, prêt à être oubliés. Aucun d'eux – _pas même Hermione !_ – n'avait fait quelques devoirs que ce soit qui ait été demandé dans ce cours. Les trois savaient qu'ils finiraient par échouer dans la matière peu importe ce que leur travail indiquait, ils n avaient donc pas de raisons de perdre leur temps. Ils prouveraient à quel point ils pouvaient _vraiment_ performer durant leurs BUSEs.

Penser aux BUSEs fit marquer une pause à Dora tandis que la classe rangeait ses affaires. Elle devait encore décider ce qu'elle ferait pour ces examens. Elle échouerait surement encore en Histoire, peut-être en Astronomie aussi. Cependant… elle pouvait probablement obtenir des O sur la plupart du reste… Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Était-ce juste de faire ça ? Est-ce qu'elle se _préoccupait_ que cela soit juste ? Elle aurait besoin de se trouver un bon travail afin de pouvoir supporter Ha – Dora s'immobilisa complètement alors que le cours de ses pensées se coupait brutalement.

"Hé Fais gaffe !" aboya Pansy Parkinson, évitant de justesse de foncer dans le dos de Dora. Secouant sa tête, Dora marmonna une excuse et recommença à marcher.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bordel ? _pensa-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils contre elle-même et ses hormones. _C'est _temporaire _! Je ne vais pas veiller sur ce gars pour le restant de sa putain de vie ! Et même si je le voulais, _il_ ferait juste autant d'argent que moi ! Si ce n'est plus ! Même si Harry ferait surement un bon homme au foyer et – NON, MÉCHANTE DORA, PAS BIEN ! Pas de rêvasseries à propos de ce garçon qui lui faisait sentir de la chaleur et des pico – MÉCHANTE DORA ! _Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, et à présent avec un léger rougissement colorant ses joues, la métamorphe laissa tomber son sac dans son dortoir avant de se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande.

La Salle de Toutes les Fichues Demandes… Par Merlin, si elle avait été au courant de ce truc lorsqu'elle était allée à Poudlard la première fois… Le rougissement de Dora se prononça et elle passa plusieurs fois pour modeler la Salle sur une configuration légèrement différente de celle habituelle pour leur groupe d'étude. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois car lors de la première tentative, un lit se trouvait dans l'un des coins. Finalement, elle parvint à préparer leur zone d'entrainement et elle attrapa un livre au hasard sur une étagère pour voir par quoi il serait mieux de commencer. Réduisant son entrainement d'Auror à des niveaux scolaires 'crédiblement élevés' allait surement être difficile et elle accepterait toute aide que la Salle serait prête à lui fournir.

Feuilletant le livre, les pensées fantaisistes de Dora disparurent de son esprit lorsque le texte s'arrêta sur un page contenant une image parfaite du maléfice qui avait commencé tout cela. Cette ligne d'éclair dentelée noire était propulsée depuis le bout de la baguette sur l'exemple avec le texte 'Maléfice Concasseur de Torse' **(4) **en-dessous. Déglutissant avec une gorge soudainement très sèche, Dora s'appuya contre le mur et commença à lire.

**(4) 'Chest Crushing Curse' ça sonne quand même sacrément douloureux en anglais… ça ne rend pas autant en français je trouve.**

_Le MCT est une part de Magie Noire qui est, de façon générale, tombé hors de faveur. Ce maléfice est conçu pour lentement écraser le cœur, les poumons et l'estomac. C'était un moyen primaire pour causer une mort des plus douloureuses pendant de nombreuses années puisqu'il prolonge l'agonie de la victime sur plusieurs minutes. Leur cœur est compressé, le forçant à battre plus vite et plus fort les poumons sont suffisamment pressés pour entrainer l'affaissement de l'un des deux et causer un souffle court permanent finalement l'estomac se rompt, déversant son contenu mortel dans la cavité thoracique proche du cœur. La victime finit par mourir par leur propre suc gastrique rongeant leur cœur. L'usage de ce maléfice particulier a diminué en raison du fait que de nombreux Mages Noirs choisissent de se concentrer à la place sur des méthodes plus efficientes de torture et de mort telles que le Cruciatus et l'Avada Kedavra. Les défenses efficaces face au MCT sont minimes car les contre-maléfices tendent à être majoritairement inefficaces. La meilleure défense est d'éviter d'être touché. Si le sujet est frappé par ce sort, la recommandation primaire est la sédation et le réconfort pour facilité le décès._

"Dora ? Est-ce que ça va ?" La voix perça sa concentration et Dora prit une impulsion contre le mur suffisamment vite pour perdre l'équilibre. Battant des bras vers l'avant, Dora entendit un grognement de douleur juste avant d'entrer en collision avec une paire de bras doux et forts. Les bras ne parvinrent pas à stopper sa chute, même s'ils réussirent _tout de même_ à l'amortir. Un autre grognement de douleur échappa au garçon en-dessous d'elle alors que Dora atterrissait pile sur son estomac.

"Aïe… désolé, Harry…"

"Laisse-moi respirer et je te pardonnerai," marmonna-t-il avec une intonation amusée dans sa voix. "Je devrai déjà savoir qu'il ne faut pas te surprendre depuis le temps." Dora bougea suffisamment pour que son coude ne soit plus sur son ventre, mais elle fit une pause d'une demi-seconde avant de continuer à bouger. Les bras d'Harry semblaient juste si… si… sécurisants. Cela n'aida pas sa motivation à se relever lorsqu'il resserra son emprise autour d'elle. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air plutôt pâle lorsque je suis entré. D'habitude tu es bien plus observatrice que ça, aussi."

Dora succomba à la tentation et fit reposer son front contre son torse avec un léger soupir. "J'ai trouvé un sort vraiment perturbant dans l'un de ces lires. Ça m'a juste un peu affecté. Je m'en sortirai. Merci pour m'avoir rattrapé."

"C'est bien la moindre des choses puisque tu ne serais pas tombée si je ne t'avais pas surprise," murmura-t-il. L'un de ses mains quitta son dos et s'éleva pour doucement caresser ses cheveux. "Je sais à quel point ces trucs peuvent être, Dora, mais je te promets que je vais vous apprendre, à toi et tous les autres, tout ce que je sais. Je suis loin d'être un expert… mais j'ai survécu à trois confrontations directes avec Voldemort. Quatre si tu comptes celle où j'ai été sauvé par un centaure qui passait par là. J'ai eu une chance énorme, mais j'ai quelques idées sur comment faire pour que nous soyons capables de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour que de l'aide arrive."

Elle résista à l'envie de gémir alors que sa main frôlait son oreille et qu'elle serrait les siennes sur son t-shirt. Ce n'était pas juste. _Elle_ était supposé le réconfortait _lui_. "Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Harry. C'est… compliqué."

"Hé bien, je dirai que vous deux devriez juste vous embrasser et en finir ainsi. Cela permettrait de vous débarrasser d'une bonne partie des complications," une voix féminine amusée commenta d'au-dessus d'eux. Dora se dévissa la tête et lança un regard noir à la blonde pour sa remarque avant de prudemment se relever et d'aide Harry en le tirant sur ses pieds après elle.

Se tournant, Dora croisa les bras et fusilla Daphné Greengrass des yeux. Tracey Davis se tenait près de la Serpentard, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage, et une petite troupe de Gryffondors observaient d'un peu plus loin avec des sourires narquois et des sourcils haussés. Neville riait tout bas aux côtés de Luna et Ron et les jumeaux Weasleys étaient admirables de part leur restreinte – sourires de dérision mis à part, l'absence de commentaires taquins était appréciée. La seule différente de cette norme était Hermione. L'expression de la jeune brune était basiquement illisible, même si Dora aurait juré avoir vu un éclair de tristesse traversait son visage tandis qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil entre Harry et Dora, ses bras croisés. C'était un problème pour un autre jour.

"Tu devrais essayer de suivre tes propres conseils, Greengrass," dit Dora en levant un sourcil. "De ce que j'ai pu entendre, il y aurait bien moins de problèmes entre toi et Davis si tu la poussais juste dans un placard à balai de temps en temps."

Le sourire sarcastique de Daphné s'élargit et elle écarta le commentaire de Dora d'un mouvement de la main. "Tes sources sont dépassées. Tracey est officiellement mienne depuis la semaine passée."

La Serpentard en question haussa ses sourcils et toussota, rougissant profusément. "Hm, Daph ? Je croyais que l'on gardait ça sous silence ?"

Daphné haussa les épaules et fit un mouvement du bras pour indiquer le reste de la pièce où quelques personnes de plus venaient d'entrer. "Nous sommes un rassemblement illégal d'un 'club d'étude' illégal travaillant sur des sorts et techniques illégales… illégalement. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment en dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'ils ont entendu ici, et une preuve de confiance est justifiée si l'on considère le mélange des participants."

"_Techniquement_ les _sorts_ ne sont pas illégaux," dit Hermione d'un ton pincé, s'avançant et ramassant le livre que Dora avait accidentellement envoyé à la tête d'Harry et le replaçant sur l'étagère, son expression encore une fois illisible.

« Ouais, nous ne sommes juste plus autorisés dans les faits à les _apprendre_ à Poudlard grâce à cette _ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng_ **(5)**," commenta Su Li, s'appuyant contre une armure près du mur. "Au fait, qui que ce soit qui a pensé ce truc avec la langue c'était du génie."

**(5) Je ne parle pas chinois mais la traduction anglaise indiquée est 'frog-humping son of a bitch' doit, en gros, 'fille de pute baiseuse de crapaud'… Est-ce que 'fille de pute' existe ? Me semble pas l'avoir jamais entendu auparavant…**

Hannah Abbot approuva. "Je suis d'accord, même si j'aimerai dire que ceux derrière tout ça commence à être un peu trop proche des limites, maintenant. Si vous vous faites attraper, il risque d'y avoir des répercussions allant au-delà de l'école au point où on en est."

Susan Bones secoua sa tête et renifla avec dérision. "Peu probable. Pas après l'évasion d'Azkaban. Tante Amélia était _livide_ lorsque le Ministre a mis un stop à la plupart de ses mesures de sécurité. Fudge peut essayer de pousser toutes les charges qu'il veut contre nous, mais elle a suffisamment de soutien contre lui à présent pour qu'elle soit capable d'éviter à qui que ce soit d'être vraiment puni pour s'être opposé à cet idiot ou ses larbins locaux."

La mention d'Azkaban fit encore plus l'effet d'une douche froide sur ses pensées et Dora fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'on a au moins réussi à empêcher _quelques-uns_ d'entre eux de s'échapper ?"

Le sourire de Susan prit un aspect carnassier et un demi-sourire de Neville vint y répondre comme en miroir. "Les frères Lestrange ont été gravement blessés. Maugrey en a touché un et l'Auror Shacklebolt a eu l'autre," dit la rouquine. "Ils ont aussi définitivement réussi à tuer Travers." La bouche de Dora se tordit en un reflet parfait des deux autres étudiants. Elle n'était peut-être pas parvenue à stopper la majorité des Mangemorts, mais son avertissement avait pu faire _quelques _différences.

"Excellent. Mieux quelques-uns que rien du tout," dit Dora en hochant la tête. "Très bien, assez de commérages. On est ici pour apprendre à se battre pas vrai ? Harry, ça te va si tu commences tout ça et que je me balade dans les rangs et aide ceux qui ont besoin d'aide ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et s'avança au centre de la pièce. "Pas de problèmes. Okay tout le monde, vous savez tous pourquoi on fait ça. Ombrage et Fudge pourraient tout aussi bien porter des badges avec le nom de Voldemort vu toute l'aide qu'ils fournissent à ce monstre." Il marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que les autres occupants de la salle frissonnaient à son utilisation du nom. Seule Hermione et Dora ne réagirent pas. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent lorsqu'il continua, "Voldemort. _Voldemort. VOLDEMORT _! Vous devriez tous arrêter d'avoir peur d'un stupide nom ! C'est la première leçon. Si vous commencez à frémir et trembler à chaque fois qu'il se tient devant vous, alors vous feriez aussi bien de lui présenter votre gorge pour que lui et ceux qui le suive vous la tranche tout de suite. Le vrai nom de _Voldemort_ est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il est le fils d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" demanda Ernie Macmillan en levant la main. Son ton était incrédule mais, surprenamment, pas accusateur. Dora hocha la tête avec satisfaction – le garçon recherchait des faits sans aboutir à une décision préconçue. Elle ferait bien de garder un œil sur lui.

"Par deux sources primaires. Premièrement, le basilic durant notre Deuxième Année était contrôlé par un journal que Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui lorsqu'il était adolescent." Des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent à travers la pièce et même la tête de Dora pivota vers lui à cela – si vite qu'elle sentit certaines de ses vertèbres grincer en protestation. _Voilà_ qui était une information totalement nouvelle. Que Harry, Ron et Hermione soient si cavalier à propos de ça voulait surement dire qu'ils avaient été au courant tout du long… et donc Dumbledore savait aussi ! Et le vieil homme n'avait pas pris la peine d'en informer l'Ordre. Des artéfacts qui pouvaient penser… elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. C'était… il y avait quelques choses de plus profond avec cette histoire de livre, bien plus qu'un simple enchantement.

L'expression de Dora s'assombrit. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais du garder cette information pour lui seul. Si Voldemort avait accès à une magie qui pouvait imprégner des artéfacts avec des personnifications du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient savoir. Au minimum, ils auraient eu besoin d'ouvrir l'œil pour les repérer. Au mieux, ils auraient pu déterminer comment le type les avait faits, traquer tous ceux existants et les détruire avant qu'il n'y ait des dommages collatéraux. Cela aurait été _quelque chose_ qu'ils pouvaient faire – quelque chose de plus que simplement espionner les mouvements des ennemis et essayer de parler discrètement à de potentiels alliés.

Harry avait continué à parler pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Secouant sa tête, Dora se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation. "Les noms réarrangés donnent 'Je suis Voldemort'. Il l'a choisi lui-même. Il m'a parlé de son parentage l'année dernière dans le cimetière après qu'il ait tué Cedric. Il était trop occupé à se vanter de son ascension au-delà de ses origines et à s'émerveiller de combien nous semblions similaires qu'il n'a même pas semblé réaliser que Pettigrow était là pour entendre tout ça aussi. Il est probablement chanceux que le traitre est un trop grand lâche pour risquer de le dire à un autre Mangemort. Ils le quitteraient tous pour être un hypocrite."

"Il n'est pas hypocrite, Harry," commenta Hermione avec un soupir. "Cela impliquerait qu'il croit actuellement en sa propre rhétorique. Il est plus que probable qu'il utilise juste les Sang-Purs comme un moyen pour sa fin. L'histoire de Voldemort a montré de façon répétée qu'il est un individu avide de pouvoir qui ne se préoccupe guère de quoi que ce soit ms à part son propre profit. Je pense qu'il est plutôt clair qu'il s'est greffé au groupe le plus approprié pour soutenir son but ultime. Je suis sûre qu'il hait les Moldus à cause de son père, mais s'il se préoccupait vraiment de la différence de sang, il aurait été bien plus prudent dans son massacre de familles de Sang-Pur lors de la dernière guerre."

Harry haussa les épaules. " Ça n'a pas d'importance sur la durée. Le fait est que Voldemort est juste un sorcier comme vous et moi. Il est effroyablement puissant, mais il n'est pas invincible et il commet des erreurs lui aussi. De façon à trouver ces failles et soit attaquer soit vous enfuir cependant, vous aurez besoin de faire attention et de ne pas trembloter juste en l'apercevant ou en entendant son nom." Harry sourit et Dora sentit une explosion de fierté à comment il prenait cela en charge. Elle n'avait aucune idée si quoi que ce soit de similaire s'était produit au cours de la première fois, mais elle aimait penser qu'elle avait au moins pu lui apporter cette confiance. "Et donc, aujourd'hui vous allez tous vous entrainer à vous stupéfier entre vous et à bloquer avec un bouclier. Hermione et Dora vous aideront avec votre précision et tout ce qui est relatif à l'incantation **(6)**. Je me promènerai parmi vous et murmurerai 'Voldemort' derrière vous juste avant que vous ne lanciez vos sorts. Nous allons continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce tout le monde sans exception puisse lancer son sort sans frémir."

**(6) 'Spellwork', j'ai cherché et réfléchi mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui me semble convenable. Pour moi, cela désigne à la fois l'incantation (les paroles du sort) ainsi que les mouvements de baguette. Je suis ouvert aux suggestions sur ce coup-là !**

Dora rit doucement. Harry était un Maugrey miniature. Cela pourrait bien se révéler assez amusant.

* * *

Les réunions de l'AD continuèrent dans cette même veine pour le restant des semaines de ce trimestre. Harry était parvenu à briser l'habitude de frémir de la plupart des membres après seulement deux sessions. Elle savait que le fait qu'il respire encore aidait car cela était une preuve vivante de la faillibilité de Voldemort. Une fois les sorts basiques de stupéfixion, réanimation et désarmement eurent été perfectionnés, ils passèrent à de choses plus imposantes et plus intéressantes. Dora n'avait pas été en mesure d'utiliser certain des sorts les plus difficiles qu'elle avait appris, mais elle _avait_ été capable de transmettre quelques-uns des sorts avec le plus d'effet de zone avec un 'mes cours étaient un peu différent au Coven'.

Elle avait également été capable de subrepticement diriger Hermione en direction de plusieurs sujets qui étaient d'un niveau plus élevé. Se faisant passer pour quelqu'un à 'l'apprentissage rapide' avait été surprenamment facile une fois qu'elle eut commencé à embrasser sa nature maladroite et s'autorisa à trébucher et tomer pendant qu'elle 's'entrainait'. Cela aidait qu'Harry tendait à rester proche d'elle lorsqu'elle tentait ces types de sorts. Elle refusait toujours de s'autoriser à examiner ses émotions conflictuelles pour le Survivant, mais elle n'était pas contre le fait de le laisser la rattraper lorsqu'elle tombait.

Ombrage avait encore monté la barre plus haute dans ses efforts pour remonter la piste de ses tourmenteurs. Elle avait émis des Décrets Educationnels interdisant aux étudiants d'être à moins de 6 pouces **(7)** les uns des autres ou de s'assembler en des groupes de trois ou plus. C'était assez amusant en fait. Hermione avait pris pour habitude de sortir sa règle en classe et, avec l'aide de Neville, elle déplaçait tous les bancs dans chaque salle pour être en accord avec les nouvelles règles, en addition de marquer des sections spécifiques où s'asseoir durant les repas. Dora avait soumis une plainte comme quoi elle ne pouvait plus étudier à la bibliothèque car les tables pour revoir le matériel des cours n'étaient pas conformes et ne pouvaient pas être ajustées pour que juste deux personnes puissent s'y asseoir. Ron était allé voir McGonagall pour li poser des questions sur comment il était supposé rester dans la Salle Commune lorsqu'il y avait déjà deux étudiants sur le canapé.

**(7) Environ 15 centimètres**

Inutile de dire, chacun de ces décrets furent abrogés de force lorsque de nombreuses Beuglantes atteignirent les oreilles du Conseil d'Administration – et semblait-il de Fudge lui-même. Le seul regret de Dora était de ne pas avoir pu personnellement voir ou entendre ces lettres…

Les choses arrivaient à un point critique. Dora voyait des fissures apparaitre sur le Crapaud. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Chaque pas qu'elle prenait pour contenir les attaques sur elle-même et l'école causaient à la résistance contre elle de s'accroitre. Dora était pratiquement certaine que la plupart du corps enseignant était à présent au courant de qui étaient vraiment les responsables, mais avec l'aide de Peeves ils avaient toujours été en mesure d'éviter d'être dans la zone lorsque les 'farces' s'enclenchaient. Bientôt, Dora parviendrait à ce que cette femme atteigne ses limites… bientôt… et alors, enfin, l'un des problèmes serait réglé de façon permanente.

"Les gars, partez devant," haleta Dora en essuyant son front. L'entrainement de l'AD avait pris beaucoup de son énergie ce jour-là. Cela n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi difficile de produire un Patronus… elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Patronus changeant de forme auparavant, et pourtant à présent le sien était apparemment une lionne. Elle n'avait _aucune _idée de quand ou comment cela s'était produit. Cela n'aidait pas qu'il lui ait fallu jusqu'aux cinq dernières minutes de la session pour parvenir à avoir ce fichu truc corporel. Même Tracey et Hannah avaient été capables d'avoir leurs Patroni avant elle. C'était… hé bien, c'était juste incroyablement frustrant.

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte et regarda en arrière. "Tu es sûre ? Je peux attendre un peu plus et..."

"Vas-y, Harry," commenta Luna d'un ton léger. Elle lui sourit et commença à le pousser en direction de la porte. "Problèmes de femmes. Hermione pourra t'expliquer. Ou bien moi. Plus tard, par contre. Pas maintenant. Bye !" Un Harry Potter totalement confus fut sommairement poussé hors de la Salle et elle se scella derrière lui. Luna fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Dora et mit ses petites mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche se déformant en une expression quelques part entre amusement et inquiétude. "Donc, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Hein ?" Dora cligna des yeux quelques fois, essayant de comprendre comment Luna Lovegood avait juste pu bousculer Harry et quel était son objectif.

"La salle est vide. C'est juste toi et moi. Puisque j'ai mis en place la Salle pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, je peux changer ses paramètres je me suis assurée qu'elle ne puisse pas être entrée par qui que ce soit ni qu'aucun sortilège d'écoute ne puisse percer à travers les enchantements." Elle fit une pause et pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de hausser les épaules. "Il y a quelques Largos **(8)** qui flottent dans les coins également, ceux-ci ont tendance à s'assembler dans des zones qui ont des barrières d'évitement actif. C'est une coïncidence intéressante maintenant que j'y pense… Il faudra que je fasse quelques recherches sur ça plus tard…" Secouant sa tête, Luna sembla se reconcentrer sur Dora et marcha en avant pour s'asseoir devant la métamorphe avec ses jambes croisées et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. "Dis-moi ce qui t'as tant troublé cet après-midi ?"

**(8) Pas d'idées pour celui-ci, je l'ai laissé pareil qu'en Anglais. Pas de sens à chercher dans celui-là.**

Ces yeux de biche que Luna dirigea vers elle étaient simplement adorable, et pourtant Dora se trouva à maudire la capacité de Luna d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de ceux qui l'appréciaient. "_Très bien_. Je… arg, je ne parvenais pas à faire fonctionner mon Patronus."

"Nombre d'entre nous ont eu ce problème. Tu étais loin d'être la seule."

"Ouais, mais vous autres êtes tous des adolescents essayant de réaliser un sort au-delà du niveau des ASPICs. Je suis une ex-Auror, lançant un sort que je fais depuis des années. Ça n'aurait pas du être aussi difficile !"

Luna hocha la tête et tapota le sol près d'elle. "Et pourtant ça l'était. Pourquoi cela ?"

Dora eut une moue boudeuse. "Si je le savais, je n'aurai pas eu de problèmes."

"Je pense que tu comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as ces difficultés. Un Patronus requiert un souvenir heureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est la base même du sort !"

"Et à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu as tout d'abord commencé à lancer le sort aujourd'hui ?"

Dora fronça encore plus des sourcils et se laissa tomber à côté de Luna, fixant résolument l'un des mannequins d'entrainement avec de longs cheveux noirs. "Je voyais Bella jeter ce fichu maléfice vers lui. Encore et encore, à chaque putain de fois. Et lorsque j'ai finalement réussi à avoir _cette _image en particulier hors de ma tête, je voyais Hermione reposant au sol ou mon cousin tomber à travers ce foutu Voile ou Ginny bloquait au sein d'un groupe de ces monstres… Ce dernier n'est même pas _arrivé_ pour tout ce que j'en sais !"

Luna tapota le genou de Dora et lui sourit. " Ça me donne l'impression que tu essayais de lancer un Anti-Patronus. Cela créerait quelques difficultés, j'imagine. Tu as du changer et essayer la version habituelle à un moment ou à un autre, cependant. A quoi as-tu pensé lorsque tu as obtenu cette lionne ?"

Dora s'empourpra et laissa ses cheveux virer à un rose neutre. "Hm… c'est assez embarrassant. Et vraiment mal…"

"Hé bien, nous sommes des filles. Nous sommes supposées ragoter, pas vrai ?"

Le ton innocent causa presque à Dora de rire involontairement. "J'imagine que c'est le cas hein ? Je me suis souvenu comment je me suis senti lorsqu'Harry m'a rattrapé après que je sois tombée lors de cette première réunion. C'était… c'était agréable."

"Un très bon choix. Il a l'air d'avoir des bras forts et des mains assurées. Je me demande si Ronald donnerait un tel sentiment lui aussi…" Luna haussa les épaules et sourit. "Enfin, c'est une question pour un autre jour. Nous parlons de ton futur amant pour l'instant !"

"Futur amant ! Non ! Non, non, non, non, _non _!" Dora grimaça et croisa ses bras. "Je _ne peux pas _! Il a quinze ans !"

"Et quel âge as-tu ?"

"J'ai sei – j'ai vingt-trois ans !"

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit. "Tu m'as semblé un peu confuse pendant un instant. Les soufroses t'ont pratiquement tous laissés. Je pense que tu pourrais bien avoir plus seize ans que vingt-trois maintenant."

"Arg ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment !" Dora jeta ses mains en l'air et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol. "J'ai bien trop de choses pour lesquelles m'inquiéter. Les vacances arrivent aussi et je s_ais_ juste qu'il y a quelque chose de majeur que j'oublie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de mélodrames."

"Ce n'est pas un mélodrame si c'est important," commenta doucement Luna. Elle se releva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. "Ne te concentre pas tant sur ta mission que tu en oublie de vivre ta vie, Dora Kirk. Tu as une seconde chance. Peu d'entre nous obtiennent cette opportunité. N'oublie pas ça. Passe une agréable soirée."

La porte se referma derrière elle, laissant Dora à ses pensées. Grimaçant, elle se redressa du sol d'une poussée. Harry pouvait attendre. Elle devait se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit lors des vacances d'hiver avant qu'elle ne rate sa chance de l'empêcher.

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 40 : Ne jamais écarter un allié potentiel. Si tu ne te comportes pas comme un méchant, les tourne-casaques te seront plus loyaux que tes propres hommes._

* * *

**T/N : A priori, je devrai avoir à nouveau un peu de temps pour traduire, j'ai rendu mon travail. Mais je suis toujours en stage, donc les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas toutes les semaines mais plutôt toutes les une à deux semaines.**

**J'ai aussi été très malade (merci la grippe) et le suis encore un peu. S'il y a plus de fautes dans la seconde moitié de ce chapitre, vous en connaissez ainsi la raison. Je vous mets ça en ligne tout de suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !**


	5. L'entrée des artistes

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N : Je tenais à rappeler que ceci est une traduction et non un travail original de ma part. ****Cette fic ****est un écrit de**** Temporal Knight, ****Like Grains of Sand in the Hourglass**** (/12188150). ****Si vous appréciez son originalité, n'hésitez pas à aller lui mettre un petit message de remerciement!**

**Infos: Désolé pour le délai si long, mon précédent PC m'a littéralement grillé entre les doigts, j'en ai donc un nouveau auquel il fallait que je m'habitue (en particulier du Windows 10). Ensuite, y a le COVID qui a fait chier tout le monde et j'ai réussi de justesse à avoir un avion pour rentrer chez moi parce que je m'inquiétais d'être loin de ma famille… Gros bordel quoi.**

**Un conseil: Restez un maximum chez vous, surtout pas pour un truc comme aller courir, surtout si vous avez des gens à risques avec vous. C'est le cas pour moi, et croyez-moi que tous ces gens que je vois dehors sans vraies raisons: ce sont potentiellement ceux qui risquent de TUER mes parents. Pas volontairement bien sûr. Mais pensez-y.**

**Le titre de ce chapitre était 'Harry Potter, Exit Stage Left' ce qui ne faisait aucun sens pour moi sauf si cela fait référence à l'album de Rush appelé 'Exit… Stage Left' mais même, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je me suis donc amusé avec mon propre titre pour y faire échos d'une certaine façon.**

* * *

Dora se réveilla avec un torticolis et une humeur décidément boudeuse. Elle avait essayé de se triturer les méninges durant la nuit pour essayer de se souvenir des détails des vacances d'hiver. Elle savait que _quelque chose_ s'était produit à Poudlard et que cela avait causé de sacrés remous, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment affecté les Aurors et l'Ordre avait majoritairement continué ses affaires comme à l'accoutumé – ce qui voulait dire monter la garde devant une fichu porte pour une stupide raison ou une autre. Une simple missive à Croaker aurait eu le Département des Mystères sous surveillance 24h sur 24.

_Règle 4 : Le bon sens. Les Moldus en ont. Tout comme nous le devrions. Mais nous n'en avons pas. Efforce-toi d'en obtenir._

Comment n'avait-elle jamais pensé à questionner Dumbledore auparavant ? Elle se souvenait avoir abordé le sujet une fois, mais il avait semblé si _sûr_ que les Indicibles ne pouvaient pas le gérer. Hé bien, ils s'en étaient très clairement mordus les doigts. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ding **(1)**, trois d'entre eux avaient été attaqués, Harry s'était faufilé là-bas sans aucunes difficultés suivi de près par un groupe tout entier de Mangemorts… Le froncement de sourcils de Dora s'accentua. Marchant lentement dans la salle de bain, elle jeta un regard noir à son reflet. "Je ne resterai _plus_ sous le charme à partir de maintenant. Je _suivrai_ mes instincts. Peu importe où ils me guident. Ou qui je devrai écarter de mon chemin dans le processus."

**(1) Diminutif de 'Mondingus Fletcher'. Funfact pour ceux qui le sauraient pas, en anglais il s'appelle 'Mundungus' et son diminutif est 'dung', soit littéralement 'bouse' ou ses équivalents.**

"Bon conseil," commenta Lavande avec un sourire agréable en sortant de la section des douches et posant son sac sur l'évier d'à côté. Dora retint un grognement. Elle perdait de son acuité; elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier que la salle de bain soit vide avant de vider son sac. Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée. "Si je peux me permettre, tu ne sembles pas vraiment sous le charme de qui que ce soit. Pas de ce que j'ai pu voir en tout cas. Tu restes pas mal collée à Harry, mais Hermione fait pareil. Et tu es un peu distante avec presque toutes les autres personnes, y compris les professeurs."

"Je suis _distante_?" demanda Dora, bouche bée face à l'autre fille.

Lavande haussa les épaules. "Je comprends. La plupart des gens que tu connaissais ont été tués par un fou furieux, les types du gouvernement sont des abrutis et dénient ce qui s'est passé, Harry était gentil avec toi… Ça ne dérange pas la plupart d'entre nous et tu es devenue bien plus détendue depuis que l'AD a débuté, mais… ouais, tu es un peu brusque si nos noms ne sont pas Harry, Hermione ou Luna. Et puis zut, tu semble même plus éviter Hermione que ce à quoi je m'attendrai étant donné ton cercle d'amis."

Dora plissa le front et s'appuya contre l'évier pendant un long moment avant de répondre. "Je… n'avais pas réalisé. J'ai été un peu, hé bien, distraite je suppose. J'essaierai d'être plus ouverte avec vous."

"Pas besoin de changer à mon égard," dit Lavande, mettant la touche finale à son rouge à lèvre. "Tu ne nous vois pas, moi et Parv, moins ragoter juste parce que les gens nous fusille des yeux, pas vrai?"

"Même, ce n'était pas mon intention de me montrer distante. J'avais juste peur lorsque je suis arrivé ici et alors j'ai vu Harry être…"

"Emo?" **(2) **

**(2) 'emo' fait référence aux ados qui 'sont hypersensibles et ont l'âme torturée'.**

Dora eut un reniflement amusé et secoua sa tête. "Pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé, mais okay partons sur ça. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il survive à cette année en gardant la tête sur les épaules, cela considérant que la moitié du pays semble en avoir après lui."

"Bienvenue à Poudlard! Le château où les étudiants font tes quatre volontés un moment et te jettent de la nourriture au visage le suivant!" répondit Lavande en prenant la pause. Elle soupira donna un peu de volume à ses cheveux avec un sort avant de rassembler ses affaires. "Il aurait du aller à Beauxbâtons, moins de drama pour un héro national dans un pays étranger. Je te verrai au petit-déjeuner, Dora."

Dora soupira et finit sa routine matinale, essayant de digérer ce que l'autre Gryffondor avait dit. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu abrupte avec certains autres élèves, mais elle n'avait voulu être activement distante. Aider Harry ne servirait à que tchi **(3)** s'il finissait quand même seul et isolé à l'exception d'elle, Hermione, Ron et de quelques amis de choix. Dora devrait essayer de créer plus de connections parmi le reste de leurs camarades de classe. Et _encore_ un autre truc à faire… parfait.

**(3) 'squat' argot anglais pour dire 'rien', 'que dalle'. Du coup j'ai aussi voulu utiliser de l'argot français!**

Elle avait encore à moitié une mine renfrognée lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune et s'arrêta net au milieu d'un pas. L'entièreté du côté des garçons était rassemblée près de l'âtre, parlant bruyamment et avec de grands gestes aux quelques filles qui étaient déjà descendues. Seuls quelques bribes et fragments parvenaient à ses oreilles au travers du bruit ambiant, mais c'était suffisant.

"Partis quand on s'est réveillé – "

"Criait comme si on assassinait quelqu'un, vraiment – "

"McGonagall est venue les chercher dans notre dortoir – "

"Ouais, Ginny est partie elle aussi – "

_**ARTHUR! **_Le poing de Dora s'abattit contre le mur à côté d'elle et elle laissa échapper un rugissement primal. "_MERDE!_" Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle ne leur paya pas la moindre attention. Arthur avait été attaqué juste avant les vacances. _Voilà_ ce qui s'était passé! Elle avait complètement oublié que les Weasleys et Harry avaient été amenés à – amenés au – amenés à… _PUTAIN_!

Le Fidelitas était apparemment revenu l'affecter dans toute sa puissance.

"Dora?" demanda Hermione en s'approchant à pas mesurés de la métamorphe et en posant une main sur son épaule. " Ça va aller pour eux. J'ai déjà parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall… il y a eu un incident la nuit dernière avec M. Weasley. Ginny et les garçons ont été autorisés à partir et s'assurer qu'il va bien."

Dora ne pouvait que serrer les dents et forcer son Occlumancie à prendre le relais tandis qu'elle essayait de contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait en regard de cette situation et de combien elle s'était complètement fichu dedans. "La Salle. Maintenant. Il faut qu'on parle sans être entendues."

"Mais les cours commencent dans…" commença Hermione avant de soupirer. "Tu as raison. Nous devrions discuter de tout ça puisque je doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ne reviendra avant le prochain trimestre. C'est Potions de toute façon, donc nous n'aurions juste qu'à écouter le Professeur Rogue affirmer qu'Harry bénéficie d'encore un autre traitement spécial. Allons-y."

Dora se concentra sur le fait de garder ses cheveux s'une seule couleur tandis qu'elle marchait derrière Hermione. Elles atteignirent la Salle sur Demande en un temps record et dès que la porte se referma, Dora fondit sur la petite brune. "Tu sais où ils sont."

"Je le sais. Je ne peux pas en parler malheureusement, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont en parfaite sécurité."

"En sécurité comme lorsqu'Harry était en sécurité et s'est fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs?" demanda Dora avec un reniflement moqueur. Elle savait que s'était une question injuste, mais cela apportait plus de poids au reste de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. "En sécurité comme lorsqu'il se trouve avec ces monstres qu'il appelle ses proches? En sécurité? Et si on parle d'en sécurité de lui-même?"

Hermione se renfrogna un moment avant que ses yeux ne se plissent et que ses lèvres ne tressaillent. "En sécurité de lui-même? Et juste _qu'est-ce que cela_ est supposé vouloir dire, Theodora Kirk?"

"Tu sais fichtrement bien ce que je veux dire par là, Hermione!" gronda Dora. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux et laissa entendre un grognement frustré. "Nous savons toutes les deux que McGonagall n'aurait pas laissé Harry partir avec les Weasleys à moins qu'il n'ait été impliqué d'une façon ou une autre. Cela signifie que cela est lié à Voldemort ce qui veut aussi dire que c'est une sorte d'attaque psychique puisque tout le monde à l'air d'être d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry était dans son lit la nuit dernière jusqu'à ce qui est arrivé arrive. Il _va_ se blâmer lui-même pour ça! J'apprécie les Weasleys mais si leur père a été blessé ils ne vont pas se préoccupait suffisamment de lui pour le tirer hors de ses idées noires. Il va juste s'asseoir de son côté et y mariner pour l'entièreté des vacances, Hermione! Même en assumant que cette endroit 'sûr' est vraiment sécurisé, il va être son propre pire ennemi. Avant même que l'une de nous ne le voit à nouveau, il se sera tellement refermé sur lui-même qu'il finira surement par tuer Ombrage ou Malfoy à leur prochain épisode de diarrhée verbale, et alors où est-ce qu'on en sera?"

Hermione se retourna avec un bruyant soupir et marcha jusqu'au sofa le plus proche, s'y laissant tomber avec ses bras croisés. Dora ferma ses yeux et essaya de se forcer à se calmer avant de s'asseoir face à Hermione. La jeune sorcière brune secoua lentement sa tête et répondit à peine audiblement. "Je comprends que tu sois inquiète, Dora. Tu ne crois pas que je le suis moi aussi? Je le connais mieux que presque n'importe qui d'autre, quelque soit la société dans laquelle on se trouve. McGonagall ne voulait pas m'en dire beaucoup, seulement que M. Weasley avait été gravement blessé… Et que c'était Harry qui l'en avait prévenue." Elle secoua encore sa tête et continua lentement, "Et aussi difficile que cela me soit, je pense que tu as surement raison à propos d'Harry et de comment il va prendre tout ça." Elle marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre. "Cependant, tu es aussi incorrecte dans ton assomption qu'il sera laissé seul et qu'il sombrera dans une haine envers lui-même pour l'entièreté du congé. Je vais convaincre mes parents d'annuler nos vacances au ski. Si Harry a des problèmes, je serai là pour m'assurer de le tirer hors de toute dépression dans laquelle il se trouverait peu de temps après être descendue de l'Express."

"Ce n'est pas suffisant, Hermione," dit Dora en secouant sa tête. "Il faut que tu m'emmènes avec toi. Je sais comment remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ce garçon."

L'expression renfrognée d'Hermione revint même si elle s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à une expression neutre et impassible. "J'ai été amie avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, Dora. Je le comprends tout aussi bien que toi; si ce n'est mieux." Elle resta silencieuse assez longtemps pour que Dora commence à s'agiter inconsciemment, avant que son expression ne semble s'adoucir un peu. Finalement, Hermione continua d'une voix douce, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui agrippaient ses genoux. "Et pourtant, tu sembles l'inspirer et le réconforter bien plus facilement et rapidement que je ne l'ai jamais pu. Je doute que j'aurai été capable de le convaincre d'aller voir McGonagall à propos d'Ombrage par moi-même et j'aurai surement du lui forcer la main pour le persuader d'enseigner à notre groupe. Je souhaiterai pouvoir comprendre _pourquoi_ il t'écoute si facilement et pourquoi tu sembles tant _te préoccuper de lui_. Il s'agit plus que d'une simple attraction. Si c'était vraiment suffisant pour l'atteindre alors je devrais…" murmura-t-elle lentement.

"Fidelitas pas vrai?"

Hermione aboya un rire chagriné. "Bien sûr que tu le devinerais. Oui, un Fidelitas. Et Dumbledore est le Gardien du Secret. Tu ne pourras pas entrer sans qu'il ne t'approuve et considérant combien nos efforts ont été borderline sur le plan moral avec Ombrage, il n'approuvera jamais notre requête!"

Dora haussa les épaules. Elle avait la meilleure amie d'Harry de son côté. Maintenant ce n'était plus que de la sémantique. "Nous avons juste besoin de lui demander. Formule-le correctement et je suis sûre qu'il acceptera. Ce n'est pas si je pouvais secrètement être un Mangemort!"

Hermione arrêta de faire les cent pas et tourna sa tête pour fixer Dora plusieurs secondes. Dora sentit quelques frissons descendre le long de son dos alors qu'une lueur décidément dangereuse, _déterminée_, entrait les yeux de la jeune femme et que la bouche d'Hermione se courbait en un sourire terrifiant. "C'est vrai. Me permettrais-tu de faire une suggestion pour améliorer cette idée? Aussi, laisse-_moi_ faire toute la discussion. Tu as une bonne influence sur Harry et on te fera entrer dans cette maison quoi qu'il arrive. D'une façon… ou d'une autre."

* * *

La porte du bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit et admit une étudiante et professeur déterminées dans le repère spacieux du cerveau de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers les nouvelles venues depuis derrière son bureau avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, même si l'éclat habituel de ses yeux n'était pas présent. "Ha, Mlle Granger, bonjour. Je m'attendais à vous voir au cours de la journée mais j'admets que je pensais que vous iriez assister aux cours avant de vous arrêtez ici. Vous lui avez accordée la permission, Minerva?"

"En effet, Albus," dit le Professeur McGonagall avec un hochement de tête raide. "Cela est important et Mlle Granger mérite d'être entendue. Je doute de toute façon que cela dérange le Professeur Rogue qu'elle manque son cours pour une journée."

"Severus pourrait ne pas être d'accord," commenta Dumbledore avec un petit rire. "J'assume que cela a à voir avec l'absence de Messieurs Weasley et Potter?"

"En effet, Professeur," dit Hermione. Elle se leva et se tint aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait, carrant les épaules et prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle lança un coup d'œil prudent aux portraits sur le mur avant de déclarer, "Monsieur, il _faut_ que nous lui accordions l'accès."

"A qui devons-nous donner accès, Mlle Granger?" demanda Dumbledore, penchant sa tête sur le côté en interrogation.

"J'ai déjà parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall et elle est d'accord. C'est la bonne chose à faire," continua Hermione.

McGonagall soupira et approuva, serrant ses mains dans son dos. "Je crois qu'elle a raison, Albus. Cette jeune fille devrait aussi pouvoir s'y rendre. Ils sont tous bons pour les autres et ils auront besoins de leurs amis, maintenant plus que jamais."

"Se rendre où exactement?" La tête de Dumbledore se recentra, même si son front s'était plissé comme s'il contemplait un puzzle particulièrement difficile.

Hermione regarda à nouveau vers les peintures et plissa des yeux dans leur direction avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore et de murmurer. "Vous savez, Monsieur… _cet_… endroit…"

"Ha!" s'exclama Dumbledore, levant un doigt dans les airs en triomphe. "Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix!"

"Oui!" dit Hermione, regardant encore vers les portraits comme si elle ne remarquait qu'à présent qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. "Je ne voulais pas le dire… les peintures ont des oreilles et il pourrait y avoir des espions n'importe où…"

Dumbledore eut un rire léger. "Quelques précautions sont toujours une bonne idée, Mlle Granger, mais je vous conseillerai d'éviter de porter cela à l'extrême comme le Professeur Maugrey l'a fait par le passé. Je désactive généralement les portraits lorsque je m'attends à une conversation sensible et je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a nul traitre parmi ce groupe. Pas avec les enchantements couvrant l'école ou ce bureau. Maintenant, de qui exactement sommes-nous en train de parler?" finit-il en ses mains l'une contre l'autre, son grand sourire retournant et un léger soupçon de scintillement dans ses yeux."

"Hé bien, Monsieur… juste pour que nous soyons clairs… vous pouvez donner accès au Quartier Général en tant que Gardien du Secret, n'est-ce pas? Comme vous nous l'avez accordé à toutes les deux?" demanda Hermione avec hésitation en faisant un mouvement de son bras pour inclure à la fois elle-même et McGonagall.

"Bien sûr, Mlle Granger. C'_est_ la façon dont le sortilège fonctionne après tout," dit-il en riant tout bas. "Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez minutieusement recherché le sujet à présent."

"Et le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd est complètement sûr?" demanda Hermione en se triturant les mains.

Le Directeur approuva. "Je vous assure, il n'y a nulle part plus sûr que sous un Sortilège de Fidelitas. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd est parfaitement sûr."

L'expression d'Hermione se transforma brièvement en une moue avant de retomber en un masque de neutralité. "He bien, honnêtement je reviendrai d'habitude sur votre déclaration puisque dans ce cas-l) Harry aurait du être sous un Fidelitas lors de son enfance et non chez ces affreux proches qu'il a, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça. Nous sommes ici pour vous convaincre de la laisser entrer au Quartier Général."

Dumbledore écarta les bras en grand et rit. "Ma chère, j'admets être encore et complètement perdu sur qui nous sommes en train de parler au juste!"

Hermione s'immobilisa, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ensuite remonta une main à sa bouche avec une exclamation. "Oh mince! Je suis désolé Professeur! Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais oublié la partie la plus importante! Il s'agit de dora Kirk. L'étudiante transférée. Il faut lui accorder l'accès, Monsieur. Harry aura besoin de la voir durant les vacances."

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils et laissa ses mains tomber en une position à plat sur le dessus de la table. "Je suis certain que la jeune Mlle Kirk peut attendre jusqu'au début du trimestre pour revoir son ami. Je ne peux pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans notre Quartier Général. Je suis surpris que vous soyez d'accord avec cela, Minerva." Il tourna un regard épuisé vers McGonagall et secoua sa tête. "Vous savez que nous devons procéder à des recherches minutieuses pour chaque personne à qui nous accordons l'accès. C'est une situation délicate et si nous ne sommes pas prudents, un espion pourrait facilement pénétrer nos rangs une nouvelle fois."

McGonagall s'assombrit et fit un pas en avant, pointant un doigt vers Dumbledore. "Vous savez pertinemment que nous n'avons pas vérifié la moitié des nouveaux membres aussi bien que nous l'aurions du. Hestia Jones a un oncle qui a rejoint les Mangemorts pas plus d'une semaine avant que nous ne la recrutions au sein de l'Ordre. Des exceptions sont faites à tous les niveaux, Albus. Cette jeune fille est une part importante du réseau de soutien de M. Potter, et considérant les évènements de la nuit passée je pense qu'il serait pour le mieux de lui permettre de lui parler!" dit le professeur avec une pointe d'accent Ecossais colorant son ton.

Dumbledore soupira juste à nouveau et secoua sa tête en se tournant en direction du phénix sur son perchoir. "Certainement, il pourra compter sur vous pour deux semaines, Mlle Granger? Ce n'est pas un si long moment il me semble."

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement tandis des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux avant de répondre. "Professeur, je suis sa meilleure amie. Mais… mais je ne suis plus celle vers qui il se tourne en premier. Je ne suis plus celle qu'il va aller chercher pour discuter de ses problèmes. Je ne suis plus celle la mieux capable de le réconforter et de le calmer. Vous devez laisser Dora le voir, ou j'ai peur qu'il ne sera en aucun cas dans une bonne disposition mentale lors de son retour malgré tous les efforts que j'aurai pu produire au cours des vacances."

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant près d'une minute à fixer son bureau. Finalement, avec un soupir lourd et empli de tristesse, il désapprouva d'un mouvement de tête. En observant avec attention, les deux autres pouvaient voir une unique larme tracer sa route le long de sa joue. "Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre ce risque. Peut-être que si Mlle Kirk avait été issue d'un endroit d'où il nous soit aisé de vérifier son histoire, les choses auraient-elles été différentes, mais étant donné l'état actuel des choses le risque est trop élevé. Vous devrez simplement vous contenter de cela, Mlle Granger."

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent et elle montra les dents tandis que ses mains se serraient en poings. Elle fusilla le Directeur du regard, avec suffisamment de force pour que l'homme commence à gigoter subtilement, et pendant un moment ils pensèrent tous que ses robes pourraient littéralement prendre feu. "Vous pensez honnêtement qu'elle est compromise? Qu'elle est une _espionne_? Qu'elle travaille pour ce _putain de Voldemort?!_ Espèce d'idiot! Elle a eu des douzaines d'opportunités de le tuer, et personne n'en aurait jamais rien su! Et elle est suffisamment talentueuse pour le faire également! _Je _suis suffisamment talentueuse pour le faire et Barty Croupton Jr. Nous a prouvé l'année dernière que je ne suis pas capable de résister au Maléfice de l'Imperius. _Je _suis une plus grande menace pour Harry qu'_elle_ ne l'est! Vous êtes un idiot Directeur, et cela ne m'étonne plus qu'Harry ait commencé à perdre foi en vous cette année! Entre Ombrage, Fudge et _ça_?! Bonne chance à vous, Monsieur. J'espère que vous retrouverez le chemin vers la rationalité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Sa part dite, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau. McGonagall la regarda pendant une seconde et secoua sa tête avant de se tourner pour la suivre. "Minerva, attendez," Dumbledore dit doucement. McGonagall s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers lui. "J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? La sécurité d'Harry _doit_ être notre priorité. Nous ne pouvons pas être certains que cette jeune fille est vraiment celle qu'elle prétend être. Il n'y a tout simplement aucune façon de vérifier son identité sans avoir recours à la Legilimancie ou au Veritaserum... "

"Alors peut-être que vous auriez du offrir l'une ou l'autre de ces options avant de simplement les écarter, Albus," dit McGonagall avec un soupir. "Vous avez pris des décisions par vous-même pendant trop longtemps. Vous devriez autoriser les autres à apporter leurs points de vue avant que les choses ne prennent un tour plus dramatique. Bonne journée, Albus. N'en reparlons plus jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous ait eu une chance de prendre du recul par rapport à tout cela."

* * *

McGonagall sortit du bureau du Directeur et poursuivit immédiatement son chemin jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Elle venait tout juste de fermer la porte lorsqu'elle jeta ses deux mains en l'air et poussa des cris de joie, tournoyant sur elle-même. "Je n'arrive pas croire que _ça ait marché_!" s'écria McGonagall. "Hermione, au diable Merlin, tu es un _génie_!"

"Est-ce que tu peux reprendre ton apparence s'il te plait, Dora? C'est… perturbant de regarder le Professeur McGonagall gambader comme une petite fille…" grogna Hermione, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts depuis le sofa le plus proche. Sans perdre son large sourire, le visage de Minerva McGonagall disparut lentement, laissant à sa place celui de Dora Kirk – avec des robes presque une taille et demie trop larges. Dora jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses robes, et avec un haussement d'épaules, leurs lança un sortilège de Redimensionnage avant de se laisser tomber dans la place à côté de celle d'Hermione et de jeter ses bras autour de son amie.

"Tu as été brillante, Mione! Tout simplement brillante!"

"Tu sais que nous n'apprenons pas ce sortilège avant la fin de l'année prochaine…" murmura Hermione. Secouant sa tête, elle envoyant un petit sourire à Dora. "Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée toi aussi. J'ai trouvé que ta seconde prise de parole était impeccablement bien mise. T'es-tu bien souvenue de t'assurer qu'il n'en parle pas avec le Professeur jusqu'après que nous soyons partis dans la matinée?"

"Ouais, on devrait être bon," dit dora en écartant cette possibilité d'un geste de la main. "D'où t'est donc venue ce coup de gueule à la fin? Et ce dernier truc à propos d'Harry ne se tournant plus vers toi? Tout ça semblait si… si _réel_."

Hermione laissa échapper un rire plein de larme et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Dora. "C'est parce que ça l'était. Harry s'est tourné vers toi avant moi depuis un certain temps déjà. Je… je n'ai pas pris ça très bien et je crois que je te dois des excuses. Je ne peux pas te les donner maintenant, pas déjà. Mais je le ferai." Dora se rembrunit et attira la petite brune plus proche. "Et ce que j'ai crié avant de sortir était… entièrement vrai. Il est aveugle à présent… Je ne comprends juste pas comment quelqu'un si grand, si puissant, si _respecté_ peut être si complètement convaincu d'avoir raison qu'il ne puisse pas accepter quelques conseils que ce soit que les siens!? C'est… je suis devenue une Gryffondor parce que je voulais être comme lui…"

Dora soupira serra l'autre fille fort contre elle. "Premièrement, tu ne me dois pas quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais voulu te voler ton meilleur ami, Hermione. Je veux juste le voir en sécurité et heureux, tout comme toi. Et ne te mets pas la pression à propos de Dumbledore. Il semble vraiment vouloir bien faire. Il a juste tellement souvent eu raison pendant si longtemps qu'il… qu'il semble avoir de sérieuses difficultés à reconnaitre que sa façon n'a pas fonctionné cette fois-ci. Nous réparerons ça par nous-mêmes et nous le _ferons _nous écouter."

Hermione hocha la tête dans l'épaule de Dora. "Il le faudra. Ça a fonctionné après tout, pas vrai? Tu connais la localisation de l'Ordre du Phénix?"

"Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 Square Grimmaurd," dit Dora avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage. "Je pensais que le secret du Fidelitas devait être délivré explicitement mot par mot afin de laisser quelqu'un le connaitre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons pu contourner ça de cette façon."

"En magie tout tourne autour de l'intention," dit Hermione avec un autre petit haussement d'épaules. "Les mots, la baguette et les rituels sont simplement là pour aider à se concentrer. Autrement, la magie sans baguette ou lancer un sort silencieusement ne fonctionnerait jamais. Nous devions simplement laisser Dumbledore penser que divulguer le secret de la localisation du Quartier Général à ceux présents dans la pièce. La Magie l'interprèterait alors comme le Gardien du Secret divulguant l'information. S'il avait juste accepté de laisser 'Dora Kirk' connaitre le secret plutôt que juste 'Hermione Granger et la femme à côté d'elle' cela aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. C'était ma théorie après tout… Je… peut-être que je devrai partir dans la recherche lorsque tout ça sera fini…"

"C'est définitivement une bonne idée, Mione." Dora donna à son amie une dernière pression avant de rasseoir sur le sofa. "Alors, est-ce que tu veux aller en Histoire de la Magie ou rester ici un petit moment?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut juste rester? Juste un moment?" demanda doucement Hermione. "Je… J'ai besoin de me faire à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon modèle et… je ne me sens tout simplement pas d'attaque pour supporter Binns pour l'instant."

Dora hocha la tête et se remit sur pied. "Bien sûr. On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, Hermione."

* * *

Le trajet en train jusqu'à Londres fut l'un des plus longs que Dora ait jamais expérimenté. Tout le long, elle continua à changer de position et à jeter des coups d'œil à la porte de leur compartiment, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un s'y précipite pour l'empêcher de se rendre à Grimmaurd. Hermione n'était pas vraiment mieux, même si elle le cachait bien derrière son comportement habituel. Le secret devenait relativement évident pour quiconque un tant soit peu observateur. N'avoir progressé que de cinq pages en trois heures tendait à prouver un certain manque de concentration.

Lorsque le train entra _finalement _en gare, Dora fut immédiatement debout et traina pratiquement Hermione derrière elle tandis qu'elle sortait du train à la volée. "Dora, attends! Je ne sais pas comment me rendre là-bas avec le métro; il faut qu'on y aille en voiture, donc il faut que l'on rejoigne mes – Maman! Papa!" Hermione s'interrompit en cour de phrase et se précipita droit devant elle pour engouffrait ses parents dans une étreinte pleine de force. Dora se tint sur le côté, clignant rapidement des yeux en essayant d'ignorer qu'il était peu probable que ses propres parents la prennent un jour à nouveau dans leurs bras.

"Voici mon amie, celle dont je vous ai parlé dans les lettres."

"Ho, la Farceuse Vengeresse **(4) **hein?" dit Robert Granger avec un sourire agréable et un petit rire. Dora haussa un sourcil à ce titre. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'elle avait décrit ses parents comme étant 'quelques peu plus intéressant que ton dentiste moyen' dans le train. "Un plaisir de te rencontrer ma chère."

**(4) 'the Retaliation Prankster' : 'Retaliation' signifie contre-attaque, vengeance, riposte; et 'prankster' est le farceur, le plaisantin, celui qui fait des blagues. Ma version me parait bien mais hésitez pas à me donner des propositions, je suis sur qu'on peut trouver pleins de version!**

"Je suis également heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, Monsieur," répondit Dora en lui serrant la main. Elle se tourna vers Mary Granger et serra légèrement la femme dans ses bras. 'Je suis désolé que vos vacances au ski aient été annulées."

Mary écarta l'excuse d'un geste de la main et commença à diriger le groupe en direction de la sortie de la plateforme. "Ce n'est pas bien important. Nous aurions aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec notre fille, mais nous comprenons l'environnement actuel rend cela difficile si des choses se produisent."

Hermione soupira. "Je te le promets, on fera quelque chose de chouette cette été, Maman. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous conduire là-bas. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le Réseau de Cheminettes et il nous faudra encore attendre quelques mois avant que je ne puisse apprendre à transplaner."

_Légalement du moins. _Pensa Dora avec reniflement sarcastique. Encore du temps gaspillé lorsqu'elle aurait juste pu se retrouver là-bas dès le moment où personne ne pouvait la voir. Cela aurait été assez compliqué à expliquer par contre, elle devait donc se contenter de la façon lente. Être jeune était vraiment chiant.

Le trajet passa rapidement et, tandis que les Grangers rattrapaient le temps perdu, la majeure partie de la conversation passa par-dessus la tête de Dora. Elle était trop concentrée à regarder les maisons défiler. Tout semblait si différent lorsqu'on n'était pas sur un balai… il lui faudrait se procurer une moto à un certain point, lorsque les choses se calmeraient…

"Grimm quelque chose, c'est ça?" demanda Robert en ralentissant la voiture juste après une nouvelle intersection. "Je crois que c'était… Grimmort?" **(5)**

**(5) en anglais 'Grimmauld' et il demande si c'est 'Grimmold'. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas Grim = sombre/sinistre et old = vieux. J'ai essayé de rendre ça comme je peux avec Grimmaurd/Grimmort.  
Ha, et un 'Grimm' est ce qui appelé un 'Sinistros' en français aussi. Vous voyez l'ironie avec le fait que la transformation de Sirius ressemble à un "Grimm'?**

"Grimmaurd," commenta Dora distraitement en vérifiant les boîtes aux lettres. C'était le moment de vérité et cela serait soit une grande victoire ou une terrible défaite si… Un instant plus tard, l'espace entre les numéros 11 et 13 s'étira et une maison décrépite apparut comme si de rien n'était. "Hah! Bouffe donc sur _cette_ pastille au citron **(6)**, vieil homme!"

**(6) 'Lemon drop' des bonbons que consomme très souvent Dumbledore. Traduit par 'Sorbet citron' officiellement mais comment dire… ouais, pourquoi Sorbet en fait…?**

Un éclat de rire venant du siège avant accompagna l'exclamation soudaine de Dora. Je suppose que c'est le bon endroit. Vous voulez descendre ici les filles?"

"Oui, Papa. Encore merci pour nous avoir amenées. Je vous appellerai dans un jour ou deux, d'accord?"

"Très bien, mon cœur." Mary sourit en direction du siège arrière et se pencha pour prendre doucement sa fille dans ses bras. "Assure-toi juste que ton ami aille bien et s'il te plait, essaye de te reposer au moins un peu. C'est presque Noël et le Nouvel An après tout!"

"Oui, Maman," dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. La voiture s'immobilisa et elle donna à son père un court câlin avant de se tourner vers Dora. 'Dernière chance d'échapper à la tempête que tu vas déclencher en entrant là-dedans."

Dora secoua la tête et continua à fixer la fenêtre du troisième étage. Harry s'était approprié… dans laquelle s'était-il barricadé pendant plusieurs jours?

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Hermione se pencha et ouvrit la portière de Dora, la poussant dehors avant de la suivre. "Passez de bonnes vacances! Allez, finissons-en avec ça. Croie les doigts pour que ce soit Sirius qui vienne ouvrir. Si c'est Mme. Weasley, on ferait aussi bien de tourner les talons et retourner à la voiture."

"Ou alors on l'immobilise et on la laisse vider son sac plus tard." Dora faillit grimacer en lorsque son cerveau réalisa ce que sa bouche venait de dire. Ce genre de trucs était exactement ce qui risquait de vendre la mèche. Elle devait plus se concentrer et arrêter de laisser la situation briser l'image qu'elle s'était créée ou sa concentration.

"Je préfèrerais vraiment éviter de stupéfixer un membre respecté d'une famille qui me traite comme si j'étais des leurs," commenta Hermione. Elle sourit penaudement lorsqu'elles passèrent le portail et elles commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. "Même s'il m'arrive aussi une fois de temps en temps d'avoir envie de l'assommer ou de la bâillonner."

Dora atteignit l'entrée en première et elle fit jouer la poignée prudemment avant de pousser la porte. Lorsque le loquet céda, Dora resta pantoise face à la porte ouverte qu'elle tenait. _Ça _n'était pas supposé se produire. La maison ne répondait seulement qu'aux membres actifs de la famille Black…

_Règle 122: A cheval donné tu peux regarder les dents, mais prépare-toi à être étendu par le poing qui surgira de ses entrailles._

"On verra ça plus tard," murmura Dora, secouant la tête et faisant un pas à l'intérieur. Hermione suivit et ferma rapidement la porte. Dora commença à s'avancer, ne quittant pas des yeux la Maléfique Jambe de Troll. Cette chose avait une rancune personnelle contre elle. Les pièces de mobilier non-vivante mises à part, cette jambe de troll avait toujours fait de son mieux pour qu'elle se brise le cou. Pas cette fois. _Cette_ fois, Dora allait l'éviter. Cette fois, elle allait –

Sirius apparut juste au coin du hall et sourit, faisant un signe à Hermione avant d'apercevoir Dora et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dora prit juste une inspiration pour dire son 'Amenez-moi à Harry, y a rien d'autres d'intéressant à voir ici' qu'elle avait préparée, lorsque le retour du _**DEMON **_se fit connaître. "_OH, ALLEZ QUOI!_" s'écria-t-elle depuis le sol, fusillant des yeux la monstrueuse créature qui avait roulé plus loin. Ses mains la piquaient plus qu'un peu d'avoir amorti sa chute et le Démon reposait assez loin pour sembler inoffensif.

Cette Jambe de Troll ne survivrait pas la nuit.

"Désolé pour ça," commenta Sirius en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. "Je pense chaque fois que je devrai m'en débarrasser et j'oublie chaque fois… Mais aussi, c'est incroyablement hilarant de voir la façon dont ma cousine semble faire exprès de trébucher dessus à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Il faut bien conserver un peu de légèreté dans cet endroit misérable," finit-il avec une secousse de la tête, ses yeux baissés en direction du sol.

Son expression misérable dut la seule chose qui lui permit de retenir le commentaire acerbe qui lui était monté aux lèvres. _Je _savais_ qu'il gardait ce truc dans le hall d'entrée exprès!_ Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dora se força à ravaler son agacement et essaya de lui sourire. "Pas de problèmes. Nous sommes ici pour voir Harry."

Les yeux de Sirius s'orientèrent brièvement vers le haut avant de revenir sur Dora et Hermione, sourcils froncés. "J'avais deviné. Nous ne devrions pas discuter ici; c'est un miracle que ma mère ne se soit pas encore réveillée. Venez." Se tournant, Sirius marcha à pas feutrés le long du hall, les jeunes filles suivant derrière lui.

"Je jure que cette maison semble encore plus lugubre que durant l'été," marmonna Hermione. "Comment ils puissent demander à ce pauvre homme de rester ici tout seul est tout simplement hors de ma compréhension."

Dora ne pouvait qu'approuver. Des souvenirs de son cousin tombant à travers le Voile l'assaillirent. Bien sûr, il se précipiterait pour venir en aide à Harry dès qu'il entendrait la nouvelle. Il finirait surement par devenir fou à rester ici avec juste Kreattur et ce portait malfaisant. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas fini par se lancer dans un raid contre les Mangemorts en solitaire avant tout ça était un vrai miracle.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux, s'appuyant contre elle avec les bras croisés. Sa baguette n'était pas tirée, mais sa main en était visiblement proche tandis qu'il fixait Dora. "Et donc. Qui es-tu?"

"Sirius, voici Dora Kirk," dit Hermione, se plantant entre Dora l'ancien Maraudeur. "Je ne sais pas si Harry a déjà eu l'occasion de la mentionner avant que l'on ralentisse la fréquence de nos lettres, mais elle a été transférée à Poudlard cette année. Elle est l'une de nos meilleures amies. Lorsque nous avons entendu parler de l'attaque sur M. Weasley, nous savions qu'Harry ne le prendrait pas bien et que nous devions venir et nous assurer qu'il aille bien."

"Où est-il?" demanda doucement Dora. "Je comprends le besoin de me passer un savon et nous passer au crible, mais s'il vous plait pouvons-nous faire ça après?"

"Dora hein? Ma cousine me laisse parfois l'appeler comme ça si elle se sent d'humeur particulièrement généreuse. Le monde est petit." Sirius regarda lentement d'Hermione à Dora et décroisa lentement ses bras, les laissant tomber et mettant les mains dans ses poches. "J'aurai du t'appeler avant toute chose, Hermione. Je pensais que je pourrai être capable de gérer ça moi-même, tu sais? Pas vraiment eu de chance à ce niveau-là. Si vous pensez être capable d'aider les filles, alors allez-y parce que Remus et moi sommes juste perdus et Molly empire juste les choses. Il est dans la pièce de Buck au troisième étage. Refuse de sortir. Refuse même d'ouvrir la porte. Je lui laisse ses repas devant la porte et remporte juste les assiettes vides."

Hermione grimaça et secoua la tête. "Bordel Harry… J'aurai du te laisser me convaincre de partir la nuit dernière, Dora. Allons-y. Allons mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce garçon."

"C'est un garçon, il ne vienne pas fourni avec du bon sens. Ceux malins nous écoutent juste parce qu'ils savent que _nous _en avons," commenta Dora avec un petit sourire de côté. Elle était là, Sirius était là, Harry était là et Hermione était là. Elle pouvait gérer ça.

Elle pourrait les sauver tous les trois.

* * *

Les coups à la porte de Buck restèrent sans réponse. Dora jeta un regard agacé à la plaque indiquant _Regulus Arcturus Black _pendant au centre de la porte. "Harry! Hermione et moi n'avons pas ramené nos jolis petits culs à travers la moitié du pays pour que tu nous ignores! Ouvre!"

Il y eut un bruit précipité et un impact sourd suivi par un juron retentissant avant que le loquet ne soit tiré et la porte ouverte à la volée. Dora fixa le jeune homme de l'autre côté, essayant de garder ses cheveux roses malgré le choc de son apparence. Il avait un peu de chaume au menton, ses cheveux était pire que d'habitude, il y avait des plumes collant à son pantalon et son visage était tiré et émacié. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine au lieu de deux jours. "Dora? Hermione? Hermione, n'es-tu pas sensé être en vacances au ski? Dora, comment es-tu _arrivée_ ici?! Dumbledore a vraiment accepté de te laisser venir?"

Hermione grimaça et se passa une main sur le visage. "En quelque sorte. Le Directeur était… plutôt catégorique quant au fait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Alors on l'a piégé à la place. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas t'écarter et nous laisser entrer afin que nous puissions parler ou est-ce que tu comptes poursuivre cette conversation dans le couloir?"

"Toi. Piéger _Dumbledore_?!" Harry resta bouche bée face à la jeune fille pendant plusieurs longs instants avant de commencer à rire doucement. Ce léger rire se transforma rapidement en un éclat de rire complet qui se transforma lui-même bientôt en un son encore plus tapageur tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes et tremblait d'hilarité. "Hermione Jean Granger, nous sommes une _terrible_ influence sur toi!" réussit finalement à siffler le garçon entre ses éclats de rire.

Dora haussa simplement un sourcil dans sa direction et, après un moment, haussa les épaules. "Je suis d'accord. Nous sommes mauvais pour ton historique parfait, Hermione. Même si je ne peux pas nier que tu es bien meilleur que niveau ruse et sournoiserie que ce à quoi je me serai attendue. Mes félicitations!"

Hermione rougit et se tordit les mains. "Je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas parler de ça pour le moment."Harry parvint à contenir son rire et fit un pas de côté, faisant signe aux filles d'entrer dans la pièce. Les deux entrèrent et, après voir échangé les salutations en s'inclinant face à Buck, s'assirent en cercle suffisamment proche de l'hippogriffe afin que tous les trois puissent caresser ses plumes. "Donc," commenta Dora en faisant un geste de la tête vers les vêtements d'Harry, "tu as terriblement besoin de sommeil ou d'une douche semble-t-il. Probablement les deux."

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'évite les Weasleys. Les sortilèges de Nettoyage **(7)** suffise pour le moment."

**(7) '**_**Scourgify **_**charms': traduction officielle Sortilège Récurvite… Désolé mais si c'était juste pour le sol et tout, okay. Mais pas si tu peux l'utiliser sur toi-même! Donc Sortilège de Nettoyage, ou même juste laisser **_**Scourgify**_**!**

Hermione secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. "Harry Potter, cela n'est pas suffisant. Tu te trouves dans une maison avec l'eau courante. Tu vas aller te laver et ensuite nous discuterons."

"Mais est-ce vous ne venez pas juste de – " commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Dora lui plantant un doigt dans la poitrine.

"Salle de bain, Monsieur. Maintenant. On peut attendre quinze minutes de plus pour te dire que tu es un idiot."

Harry regarda fixement les deux filles avant de soupirer et se relever. "Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles," marmonna-t-il. Attrapant une serviette au passage parmi une pile d'objets près de la porte, il sortit laissant Hermione et Dora seules avec Buck.

Dora caressa gentiment la grande créature, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse entendre le son de l'eau faisant vibrer les tuyaux à travers le couloir. Elle et Hermione restèrent assises en silence pour quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'elle ne demande, "Pour le garder à contre-pied?"

"Pour la routine surtout," dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. "La premier pas pour le convaincre qu'il est normal est de le faire se _sentir_ normal."

Dora secoua la tête. "Mais il n'est pas normal, Hermione. Il est fantastique et noble, presque trop, mais il n'est pas exactement normal et il ne le sera jamais."

"Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doive se sentir seul."

"Ce n'est _pas_ ce que voulais dire. J'ai juste dit que nous ne devrions pas essayer de le convaincre qu'il est complètement le même que tout le monde lorsque ce n'est pas le cas." Dora grimaça. "Nous pouvons le réconforter et nous assurer que nous l'aidions à comprendre ce qui se passe, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui mentir."

"Je n'essayais pas de suggérer de faire ça." Hermione haussa encore les épaules et se pencha pour poser une main sur la jambe de Dora. "Je suis désolé; je sais que tu es sensible à propos de ce truc de normalité toi aussi. Nous le sommes tous à un certain degré. Entre mon intelligence, tes capacités et la célébrité d'Harry, aucun de nous ne pourra vraiment être _normal _per se."

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, de l'eau gouttant encore de ses cheveux. "C'est bon de savoir que je suis entouré de gens tout aussi étrange que moi," commenta-t-il. Le ton était désinvolte mais Dora remarqua la tension au niveau de ses yeux et de son cou qui démentait les émotions sous-jacentes.

"Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es déjà impliqué dans tout ça. Ne lui accorde pas plus d'importance que ça n'en mérite. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, ce n'est pas différent des autres trucs fous dont tu m'as parlé." Il se rembrunit en la regardant mais haussa les épaules et s'assit à nouveau dans le cercle. "Maintenant parles-nous de ce qui te terrifie au point que tu refuses d'être près de qui que ce soit."

Harry resta silencieux pendant près d'une minute, caressant juste Buck et fixant ses mains. Eventuellement, lorsque le silence prit des proportions inconfortables, il commença à parler. "J'était possédé. J'ai attaqué M. Weasley. J'ai blessé le père de Ron. Je… je l'ai presque tué…"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étrécirent jusqu'à ne plus être que des fentes et elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. 'Honnêtement, Harry! C'est au-delà de stupide de penser ça! Comment aurais-tu _possiblement _pu quitter Poudlard, attaquer secrètement M. Weasley, revenir à l'école _et_ réveiller tout le monde dans ton dortoir assez rapidement pour que McGonagall ait pu envoyer de l'aide à un homme gravement blessé?"

"Ouais mon vieux, tes camarades de chambres semblaient plutôt convaincus que tu étais dans ton lit toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu commence à hurler au meurtre," commenta Dora avec une nonchalance forcée. "Tu as peut-être pu voir par les yeux de ce bon vieux Voldy alors qu'il essayait de passer Arthur Weasley, mais tu n'étais très clairement pas possédé et ne le faisais pas toi-même." Elle marqua une pause et se tapota le menton, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. "Actuellement, au contraire tu as fait une possession _inversée_! Pense à combien cela pourrait être utile!"

Harry la fixa simplement, bouche grande ouverte, cependant Hermione grogna et se frappa le front d'une main. "Sérieusement, Dora? Tu n'aides _pas _là."

Dora soupira et secoua la tête. "Ouais, probablement une mauvaise idée. Tu verrais surement juste une tonne de trucs dégueulasses en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa tête. Dommage, être capable de le forcer à s'Avada Kedavra lui-même aurait été des plus hilarant. Il serait surement juste plus énervé contre toi pour la fois suffisante. Cependant, tu as déjà une cible sur ton front alors peut-être qu'on pourrait juste essayer pour rire dans tous les cas?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, battant des cils qu'elle venait d'allonger à l'instant vers les deux autres.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards incrédules avant de se retourner vers Dora et de rire tout as. Harry tendit un bras vers elle et lui tapota le genou. "Merci pour ça, Dora. Hermione, toi aussi. J'imagine que c'était un peu stupide de penser que j'étais celui qui l'a fait. Mais quand même, cela semblait si _réel_. Comme si c'était _mes _dents qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire. Je sais qu'ils ont dit que c'était son serpent familier qu'il a, mais je _sentais_ tout comme si c'était moi. Je… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette connexion? Comment est-ce que je peux m'en débarrasser!?"

Hermione l'enveloppa dans une étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule brièvement avant de le relâcher. "Je ne sais pas, mais nous le découvrirons comme nous l'avons toujours fait."

Dora approuva. "Clair qu'on y arrivera. Entre temps, je peux commencer à d'apprendre un peu d'Occlumancie. Ça pourrait t'aider à le garder à l'extérieur. Basiquement, c'est l'opposé du fait de lire dans les pensées; ça permet de fermer ton esprit aux autres avec quelques autres effets secondaires sympa comme t'aider à gérer les émotions fortes un peu plus facilement."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Dora. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles que maintenant?"

_Parce que je ne savais pas comment le formuler plus tôt sans que cela semble suspect._ "Parce que je ne pensais pas que ce serait important auparavant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que des masses de gens utilisent. Je le connais surtout parce que mon professeur était tyrannique et adorait travailler sur des années à l'avance par rapport à ces 'écoles publiques désespérément lentes'. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou pas, mais bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer."

Harry approuva. "Tout ce qui pourrait aider est apprécié."

"Okay, c'est décidé alors!" dit Dora en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "On commencera à s'entrainer ce soir et on arrête de se morfondre à partir de maintenant!"

Hermione gloussa. "Je pense que nous pouvons accepter ça. Harry?"

Il jeta un regard prudent aux deux jeunes filles avant de lever les mains en l'air en défaite. "Très bien, j'abandonne. Ce que vous dites fait sens donc je vais essayer de reprendre du poil de la bête et arrêter de ressasser tout ça."

"Oui! Succès!" Dora jeta ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire et tous les trois se regardèrent avec un large sourire. Les choses semblaient s'améliorer à nouveau."

* * *

Il était l'heure du diner lorsque le trio se décida à sortir de la pièce. "Est-ce que tu en es sûre, Dora? Tu pourrais encore te faufiler à l'extérieur…" commenta Hermione, se mordillant la lèvre.

"Sirius sait déjà que je suis ici, donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêts à partir maintenant, pas vrai? Et puis, où est-ce que j'irai? Je ne me sens pas vraiment de faire le trajet de retour jusqu'à Poudlard pour y passer le reste du congé."

Harry grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il menait le groupe en bas des escaliers. "Mme Weasley ne va _pas _être contente que tu sois là."

"Bah, c'est quoi le pire qu'elle puisse faire? Me crier dessus? Comme si _ça _allait servir quoi que ce soit," commenta Dora avec un sourire espiègle et en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Harry secoua juste la tête et Hermione fronça les sourcils et se déplaça subtilement afin de placer Dora entre eux deux. C'était adorable comment ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient la protéger de la colère de la matriarche locale. Molly n'avait rien d'une Bellatrix.

"Harry! Tu es descendu pour le diner!" s'exclama ladite femme rousse en franchissant la porte de la cuisine avec un plateau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Un mouvement de sa baguette et les assiettes filèrent retourner dans la cuisine par la porte et elle enveloppa Harry dans ses bras avant de prendre la peine de regarder ailleurs. "Lorsque Sirius a dit qu'Hermione était venue, je savais juste que tu descendrais sous peu! Merci ma chérie, pour tout – " La terminaison abrupte de sa ligne de pensée était presque amusante.

Dora sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, attendant que la montagne entre en éruption. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant," dit Mme Weasley prudemment. Elle se recula lentement et tenta d'écarter Harry. Il ne sembla pas vouloir en entendre parler car il resta planté fermement entre Dora et Molly.

"Ouais, ça aurait été plutôt difficile de m'avoir vu étant donné que je suis arrivé juste à l'heure pour le train en Septembre et que j'ai été à Poudlard depuis lors," commenta Dora sans se départir de son sourire.

"Poudlard."

"Yep," répondit-elle en faisant sonner le 'p'. "Mon nom est Dora Kirk. Vous devez être Mme Weasley. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

Molly se balança sur ses talons, prise de court par comment la conversation se déroulait. "Dumbledore vous a fait suffisamment confiance, après un si court laps de temps, pour vous permettre l'entrer dans notre sanctuaire?"

"Bien sûr. En quelque sorte," dit Dora, son sourire prenant un aspect sarcastique. "Je sais me montrer assez rusé."

Cela prit un moment pour Molly pour vraiment comprendre cette déclaration, mais une fois que ce fut le cas, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa baguette fut pointée en un éclair. "Vous avez _rusé_ pour entrer dans cette maison?! Comme _osez_-vous!"

Un grognement résonna du côté d'Harry et Dora sentit Hermione changer de position juste derrière elle. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre vinrent voir ce qui se passait par l'encadrement. Elle aperçut brièvement le reste des Weasleys, Shacklebolt, Remus, Sirius, Hestia et – un frisson parcourut son dos lorsque Dora croisa les yeux de Tonks, qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil aux évènements.

"Qui a rusé pour entrer à l'intérieur? Cela ne devrait pas être possible sous l'influence d'un Fidelitas," demanda Shacklebolt en s'avançant pour se tenir près de Molly. Faites confiance à Shack pour essayer de comprendre et ordonner ce qui se passe.

"Moi," dit Dora en levant sa main et secouant la tête pour arracher son regard de celui de sa contrepartie. "Harry était ici et il avait besoin d'une aide qu'aucun d'entre vous ne semblait vouloir lui accorder. Je le referai immédiatement si je le devais."

Ce commentaire n'était apparemment pas du tout au goût de Molly. "Espèce de fille de joie!" s'écria-t-elle, sa baguette commençant à cracher des étincelles. "Comment oses-tu sous-entendre que tu es venue ici pour séduire ce jeune homme!" Dora faillit éclater de rire à ce commentaire. Comment Molly avait-elle pu passer de 'je suis ici pour l'aider' à 'je suis venu me le taper' était impressionnant en soi.

"Je crois que nous devrions consulter Dumbledore," dit doucement Shack. Un instant plus tard, son Patronus argenté courrait à travers les murs pour aller délivrer la nouvelle de la présence d'un intrus. Encore une fois, du Shack tout craché. Il avait toujours fait attention à garder les gens au fait des dernières informations primordiales. Tellement différent de son ancien idole.

"Mme Weasley," dit Hermione calmement même si sa poigne de fer sur la main de Dora en disait bien plus long sur ses vrais sentiments. "Dora n'était pas seule dans ses efforts pour arriver ici. Je l'ai assistée et reconnais que je le ferais à nouveau s'il le fallait. Nous avons fait appel au Professeur Dumbledore et il s'est montré très déraisonnable à propos de tout cela."

"Elle pourrait être une espionne des Mangemorts! Elle vient juste d'admettre qu'elle essayait de le séduire! De quoi d'autre pourrait-elle être capable?! Je veux qu'elle soit mise _dehors_! _IMMEDIATEMENT!_"

Harry tiqua et eut un reniflement amusé. "Me séduire? Dora, est-ce que tu m'as séduit? Je sais que je ne me rends pas trop compte de ce genre de choses, mais j'aime penser que je l'aurai remarqué."

Dora haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Hé bien, je n'ai pas écarté la possibilité, mais non, je n'ai pas encore essayé de me glisser dans ton lit pour le moment. Tu t'en rendras compte si je suis après toi, Harry, tu peux en être sur."

Sirius se glissa hors de l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança pour se tenir aux côtés d'Harry. "Molly, attendez un peu. Vous réagissez d'une façon totalement excessive. J'ai discuté avec à la fois Hermione et Dora lorsqu'elles sont arrivées ici. Elles sont juste venues parler à Harry et l'aider à gérer ce qui s'est passé avec Arthur."

Molly se renfrogna juste d'autant plus et agrippa sa baguette plus fort. "Encore plus de raisons pour la jeter hors d'ici! Elle a été informée de choses qui ne la concernent pas et il faut qu'elle parte d'ici avant qu'elle n'apprenne quoi que ce soit de sensible!"

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et haussèrent leurs épaules à l'unisson avant que Fred ne se tourne vers sa mère. "Heu, maman, _nous _n'avons rien appris de 'sensible'. Si elle est capable de trouver une façon pour y parvenir avec que nous le faisions je vote pour qu'elle reste afin que nous nous prosternions à ses pieds pour pouvoir essayer d'en apprendre plus."

"Allons allons, mes sbires, notre travail sur Ombrage est suffisant à ce stade," dit Dora en tortillant des sourcils vers les jumeaux. George gloussa en réponse et lui adressa un salut.

"Sirius, écarte-toi! Je vais m'occuper de cette petite trainée!"

Harry s'assombrit et s'avança directement entre Molly et Dora. 'Mme Weasley, nous essayons depuis tout à l'heure de vous dire que tout ceci est ridicule. Si Dora et Hermione n'étaient pas venues me parler, je serai surement toujours là-haut avec Buck. S'il vous plait arrêtez de lui hurler dessus, de l'insulter et d'essayer de la mettre dehors. Elle est mon _amie_ et je suis _très _heureux de l'avoir ici."

Molly secoua la tête et leva encore plus sa baguette. "Tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle est ou qui elle est! Ecarte-toi Harry!" Elle fit un mouvement du poignet et un sort surgit de sa baguette. Dora ne tressaillit même pas tandis qu'il impactait avec un bouclier ériger par Sirius. Les lèvres du vieux cabot se retroussèrent en un grondement et il lança un sort de désarmement à Molly à bout portant.

Alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette Sirius tonna, "_Assez!_" Le plafond au-dessus d'eux sembla trembler tandis que des cris étouffés retentissaient. Dora retint un grognement agacé à la pensée de cet horrible portrait. Heureusement, il y avait suffisamment de silence pour que les jurons de la femme n'interrompent pas la confrontation actuelle. "Molly Weasley, Dora Kirk a sanctuaire en ma maison. Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux se sont portés garants pour elle. Ni Ron ni Ginny n'ont dit quoi que ce soit à son encontre pour le moment. Cela est suffisant pour moi. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous asseoir et d'avoir une conversation décente et civilisée avec l'amie de mon filleul alors vous pouvez partir!"

Intérieurement, Dora poussait des cris d'encouragement. Sirius ne s'était jamais vraiment confronté à la matriarche des Weasleys la fois d'avant. La façon dont il s'était toujours assis là à subir ses remontrances incessantes l'avait toujours fait grincer des dents à l'époque. Dora souhaitait qu'elle ait su quel domino elle avait fait tomber pour que ce changement ait été mis en marche…

En parlant de dominos… le fait que Ron n'ait pas immédiatement sauté aux côtés de sa mère était définitivement un progrès; d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il soit toujours du côté de la porte des cuisines à fixer sombrement le centre de la pièce entre les deux groupes était un poil décevant. L'expression de Ginny semblait gelée entre agacement et amusement. C'était probablement le rêve de la jeune fille. Dans tous les cas elle serait gagnante. Sa mère serait soit remise un peu à sa place ou bien Dora serait jetée dehors et elle resterait la seule autre figure féminine – en dehors d'Hermione – de l'âge d'Harry dans la maison. Dora faillit ricaner à l'idée de Ginny agissant un peu comme un fichu Serpentard.

Molly fit plusieurs pas en arrière et resta sans voix face à Sirius pendant près de cinq secondes avant de parvenir à se reprendre. "Sirius Black vous allez me rendre ma baguette et me laissez m'occuper de cela. Je protège cette famille et cette maison bien mieux que vous de toute évidence!"

Depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, Tonks grimaça et secoua la tête. "C'est un coup bas, Molly. Vous savez aussi bien que le reste d'entre nous que Sirius n'est pas autorisé à sortir parce qu'il y aurait une trop grande chance qu'il soit reconnu et éliminé."

"Mme Weasley, Dora est ma famille autant que chacun d'entre vous l'êtes," déclara Harry doucement en laissant sa baguette tomber dans sa main. "Mais je ne me tiendrai pas sur le côté pour vous laisser la menacer et insulter Sirius!"

Sirius de son côté s'était complètement immobilisé. Il baissa sa baguette et lança un regard noir à la large femme rousse. "Dehors." Sa voix était basse, mais elle trancha parmi les conversations chuchotées et fit tomber un silence absolu sur le hall. Le seul son après cela était les continuelles grossièretés de Walburga Black, un souffle d'air léger venant de la cuisine et des respirations lourdes dans le hall d'entrée.

"Pardon?" demanda Molly, clignant des yeux face à Sirius.

"J'ai dit: De. Hors Vous n'êtes désormais plus la bienvenue sous mon toit, Molly Weasley. De! _Hors_!"

"Allons, allons, Sirius." La voix apaisante de Dumbledore coupa nette la dispute tandis qu'il contournait les gens aggloméraient près de la porte de la cuisine. Les yeux de Dora se plissèrent en voyant l'homme. La cheminée de la cuisine; au moins le son faisait sens à présent. "Calmons-nous tous et discutons comme des gens rationnels."

Sirius secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Molly. "Pas cette fois, Dumbledore. Elle part tout de suite ou la Maison des Blacks n'acceptera _plus_ d'accueillir l'Ordre de la Dinde plus longtemps."

"Sirius, s'il vous plait – " implora Dumbledore.

"Vous avez dix secondes pour partir, Molly. Dix, neuf, huit…" dit Sirius en maintenant son regard noir.

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête. "Molly, laissez-nous gérer cela s'il vous plait. Je viendrai vous parler plus tard, une fois que j'aurai tout réglé. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques heures."

Molly secoua la tête et conserva ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Sirius. "Directeur, je ne pense pas que – "

"_Maintenant_, Molly," la coupa Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer l'une de ses diatribes. Avec une moue renfrognée, Molly tendit sa main vers Sirius avec un reniflement. L'homme attendit un long moment avant de lui rendre sa baguette avec reluctance. Dès l'instant où ses doigts l'agrippèrent, Molly se tourna et s'avança en direction de la cuisine et de son réseau de Cheminette. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le hall tandis que Dumbledore la regardait partir avant que ses yeux ne s'étrécissent en se fixant sur Dora. "Je ne me souviens pas vos avoir donné le secret de la localisation de cet endroit. Comment se fait-il que vous vous trouviez ici, Mlle Kirk?"

Dora haussa un sourcil et renifla sarcastiquement. "Oh, donc maintenant vous vous souvenez de mon nom? Vous ne sembliez pas être capable de vous en souvenir lorsqu'Hermione vous parlait pourtant, non?"

"Je ne crois pas que cela ait à voir avec notre situation," commenta Dumbledore, son regard se durcissant.

"Actuellement, cela a _complètement _à voir. Vous voyez, c'est à ce moment que vous m'avez accordée l'accès. J'ai été plutôt rusée dans la façon dont je vous l'ai demandé, mais je vous l'ai tout de même demandé," dit Dora avec un sourire et un léger mouvement pour englober la maison autour. "Cela aurait été bien de votre part de me le dire sans que je sois obligée de vous l'arracher, mais cela était peu probable de pouvoir venir ici par la voie facile."

"_Nous_ vous l'avons demandé, directeur," déclara Hermione, s'avançant pour se tenir près d'Harry et de Sirius et bloquer le chemin vers Dora. "Nous vous avons donné de multiples raisons et opportunités de nous écouter, et pourtant vous avez continué à ignorer tout ce que nous disions. J'ai du recourir à des méthodes plus détournées pour manipuler la permission pour que notre amie puisse entrer cette maison et aider Harry entendre raison."

Dumbledore fixa intensément Hermione avant de se reporter sur Dora avec les yeux plissés. "Je n'ai jamais parlé avec Minerva… du Polynectar… je deviens bien trop complaisant…"

"Nope. Essayez encore," commenta Dora avec un haussement d'épaules. "Pas loin, mais loupé," La tête de Dumbledore se redressa brusquement et son regard passa rapidement de Tonks à Dora, lesquelles avaient des cheveux d'un ton rose similaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta bouche bée un bref instant avant de parvenir à se reprendre. "Vous êtes une Métamorphomage!"

"Dans le mille!"

George claqua son frère dans le dos et laissa échapper un cri de joie incongru. "Haha, je le savais! Sort de Coloration Capillaire **(8)** mon cul! Aboule, Fred!"

**(8) 'Technicolor Hair Spell', à la base je pensais appeler ça 'Sort d'Ajustement Colorique Capillaire' et puis en vérifiant j'ai vu que le mot colorique n'existe pas. On en découvre tous les jours!**

"Un coup de chance," grommela Fred en lui faisant passer plusieurs Gallions. Dora sourit aux jumeaux et inclina légèrement la tête. Elle était surprise que cela ait pris aussi long à l'école pour réaliser que son jeu de changer chaque jour de couleur de cheveux n'était pas causé par un sort. Le mot se répandrait surement rapidement maintenant que tous les Weasleys étaient au courant. Au moins elle n'aurait plus à essayer de retenir ses transformations pour permettre au mystère de perdurer.

"Capacités extraordinaires mises à part, je n'ai pas une seule fois dit la phrase entière ni n'ai accepté de vous le dire à l'avenir, Mlle Kirk," dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. "Cela est des plus perturbant."

"'Comme si vous nous aviez accordé l'accès à toutes les deux?' murmura Hermione. " En magie tout tourne autour de l'intention, Directeur. Vous devriez être plus prudent dans la façon dont vous formulez les choses. Que j'ai pu vous vous induire à cela en moins de cinq minutes… C'est à se demander comment nous ne sommes pas submergés de Mangemorts. Vous affirmez que cette maison est plus sûre que nulle part ailleurs. Et pourtant, j'ai seize ans et suis parvenue à trouver une façon de contourner vos défenses en moins d'une heure. Vos méthodes ne marchent pas, Directeur Dumbledore. Je souhaiterai que vous l'admettiez."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux. Eventuellement, il secoua la tête et concentra à nouveau son regard sur Dora. "De toute évidence, je devrai revoir la façon dont je conduis mes entretiens. Je m'excuse, mais vous ne pouvez pas être autorisée à demeurer consciente de cette localisation. Je crois que qu'un sort d'Oubliette serait le plus prudent p – "

Dumbledore ravala le reste de sa phrase tandis qu'il contemplait les quatre baguettes pointées directement sur son torse. Dora, Hermione et Harry avaient tous levé leurs baguettes simultanément tandis que Sirius n'était qu'un battement de cœur derrière eux. La maison toute entière sembla retenir sa respiration collective jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux et Ron ne passent à côté de Dumbledore. Fred et George prirent position de part et d'autre de Dora tandis que Ron s'avançait derrière elle pour couvrir ses arrières. Tonks, Shack, Hestia et Remus restèrent comme enracinés au sol de la cuisine, fixant bouche bée les évènements survenant devant eux. Dora ne put empêcher un léger sourire chaleureux de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. _Et on dit que je suis distante. Avale ça, Lavande._

"Directeur Dumbledore, Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que vous quittiez ma maison également," déclara doucement Sirius. "Comme je l'ai dit, dora Kirk a la confiance de mon filleul et de ses amis. Elle a à présent la mienne aussi. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela, sentez-vous libre de bouger le Quartier Général vers une autre localisation. Mais elle sera autorisée à rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite. Quant à la sécurité d'Harry, il est libre de choisir entre vous suivre vers votre nouveau Quartier Général ou rester ici pour les vacances. Le choix est sien. Pas vôtre. _Sien_. S'il souhaite de partir et rejoindre les Mangemorts, c'est quelque chose dont j'essaierai de le dissuader, néanmoins cela devrait être _son_ choix. Je vous ai laissé décider de ses gardiens contre sa volonté durant les deux derniers étés. Je ne vous laisserai plus décider de son abri, ses amis et ses actions à présent. Partez et revenez lorsque vous aurez eu une chance de faire _votre _choix." Les mots de Sirius étaient ponctués par un scintillement menaçant de sa baguette. Dora siffla tout bas. Elle n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi en colère auparavant. Même lorsqu'il combattait Bellatrix il n'avait pas semblé véritablement… _en colère_. Soudainement, elle comprit véritablement pourquoi les Blacks étaient craints.

Dumbledore regarda tous les occupants du hall d'entrée avant de lentement hocher la tête avec un soupir inaudible et de faire tout un cirque de retourner sa baguette à son holster. "Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette atmosphère et le dérangement. Tout ce que j'ai fait l'était dans le but de protéger Harry. Je souhaiterai continuer à utiliser votre maison pour procéder à nos réunions, Sirius. Je retirerai mes inquiétudes concernant Mlle Kirk jusqu'au moment où il serait nécessaire que je revienne dessus. Pour le moment, je vais partir pour nous permettre à tous de nous calmer." Encore une fois, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler comme s'il s'agissait d'un avion. Dumbledore eut simplement un hochement de tête pour tous ceux présents et marcha jusqu'à l'âtre, prenant la poudre de Cheminette.

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 4 : Le bon sens. Les Moldus en ont. Tout comme nous le devrions. Mais nous n'en avons pas. Efforce-toi d'en obtenir._

_Règle 122: A cheval donné tu peux regarder les dents, mais prépare-toi à être étendu par le poing qui surgira de ses entrailles._

* * *

**Ce chapitre était long, vraiment long. Environ 12k mots, je vous laisse deviner combien de temps de traduction ça représente.**

**La question à un million: J'ai l'impression que les anglais ADORENT écrire l'équivalent anglais de 'hocher la tête' et 'secouer la tête', que ce soit pour dire oui ou non ou pour réagir à une situation.**

**Pour le premier je peux parfois le remplacer par acquiescer, approuver, agréer ou des choses similaires.**

**Mais pour le second je ne trouve pas vraiment grand-chose, et du coup ça m'énerve. Des idées?**


	6. Un Noël à la Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: Merci à la review d'Ange, qui m'a pointé quelques erreurs. J'aurai voulu te répondre mais tu étais soit en visiteur soit tu as désactivé les MPs. Le second prénom d'Hermione est en effet Jean (oui, comme dans les X-Men en effet) et pas Jane, erreur de l'auteur ici et la mienne de ne pas m'en être souvenu. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est une erreur assez fréquente dans les fics. Terrible étant donné que c'est le second nom d'Ombrage… J'avais aussi en effet inversé les noms de Dumbledore et Sirius à un endroit, merci de l'avoir signalé!**

**Je suis heureux de voir que des gens de si loin suivent mon histoire! Si parfois j'utilise une expression ou un mot que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est peut-être quelque chose de local. Signalez-le-moi et j'ajouterai peut-être une note! Pareil pour toute erreur, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Un chapitre comme le précédent de 12k mots représente pour moi plus de 20h de traduction – SANS compter de temps de relecture. Et puis, c'est toujours difficile de voir certaines de ses propres erreurs…**

* * *

Dora se réveilla le matin suivant après ce qui serait plus tard connu comme 'La Grande Fracture de l'Ordre' avec une crinière de cheveux bruns broussailleux à quelques pouces en face d'elle. Clignant des yeux en confusion, elle resta parfaitement immobile, essayant de réveiller son cerveau suffisamment pour pouvoir comprendre l'information que ses yeux lui envoyaient.

Elle échoua de façon répétée.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est dans mon lit? Pourquoi dort-elle sur ma poitrine?_ Dora essaya de se repasser les évènements de la nuit passée. Après que Dumbledore soit parti, la majorité de l'Ordre s'était également éclipsé, soi-disant parce qu'ils avaient des choses à faire mais en réalité parce que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de fusiller du regard la plupart d'entre eux pour avoir refusé de dire quoi que ce soit durant la tentative d'Oubliation **(1)** Personnellement, elle considérait que cela était un peu exagéré – les choses avaient dégénérées plutôt rapidement, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'avoir été pris au dépourvu et de ne pas être intervenus. Après le dîner, la maisonnée restante s'était retirée pour la nuit. Elle se souvenait distinctement s'être endormie seule. Elle aurait surement porté plus que juste un long t-shirt et une culotte si quelqu'un l'avait rejoint… Ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit et avait décidé de se glisser dans chambre et de se blottir contre elle.

**(1) 'Obliviation' en anglais. Le sort est 'Obliviate, traduit en 'Oubliette', et l'adjectif 'Obliviation' est souvent utilisé, donc j'ai fait mon propre adjectif puisque je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait d'officiel.**

Lentement, les coins de sa bouche se courbèrent tandis qu'une idée décidément amusante se formait dans sa tête. Encore sous l'effet de sa somnolence, Dora tourna sa tête suffisamment pour pouvoir voir de justesse à travers la masse de cheveux de la jeune fille qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Retenant un petit rire, Dora se concentra pendant un moment et commença à alternativement faire grossir lesdits oreillers afin que la tête d'Hermione commence à se balancer d'un côté à l'autre de Dora. Un grommellement agacé s'échappa de l'adolescente lorsque Dora finit par laisser ses deux seins à des niveaux dignes d'une bande dessinée, avec Hermione prise en sandwich entre eux. Hermione grommela plus fort seulement pour être suivi quelques instants plus tard par un couinement de surprise. La petite brune se redressa en position assise si vite qu'elle en tomba littéralement à la renverse. Tandis qu'elle se relevait à nouveau pour s'asseoir, son air renfrogné était si délicieusement adorable que Dora ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête et rire. "Bien dormi, Hermione?"

"Ce n'était _pas _drôle."

"Mouais, si actuellement c'était assez drôle," répondit Dora en agitant les sourcils et en élargissant encore plus sa poitrine avant de la réduire à sa taille normale. "Tu es celle qui a décidé que ma poitrine était un bon oreiller. A toi d'en subir les conséquences!" Le regard noir d'Hermione relança Dora dans une crise de rire. "Une raison particulière pour laquelle tu aies fini dans mon lit?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au troisième lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce, présentement poussait contre le mur et occupé par une rouquine ronflant légèrement. Tendant le bras vers la table de nuit, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un petit sortilège d'intimité autour d'elle et de Dora.

Le rire de Dora résonna à nouveau et elle lança un regard oblique à Hermione. Poussant sur ses bras, elle scruta l'autre fille avec une légère secousse de la tête. "Je suis vraiment une influence _terrible_ sur toi… de la magie en-dehors de l'école?"

"C'est bon. Savais-tu que la Trace est simplement une façon grandiloquente pour parler de sortilèges de surveillance placés dans les voisinages Moldus où nuls sorcières ou sorciers adultes ne résident? J'ai été assez perturbé par les implications que cela suggérait lorsque le Professeur McGonagall me l'a expliqué. Je trouve cela hautement improbable que toutes les familles magiques suivent les règles et empêchent leurs enfants d'apprendre ou pratiquer la magie avant de venir à l'école. Pas étonnant qu'ils démarrent avec un avantage sur ceux d'origines Moldues…" Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. "Et, oui, oui tu es une terrible influence. Et dire que je pensais qu'Harry et Ron étaient difficiles… Si j'avais su. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai joué des tours à des professeurs – avec des méthodes de plus en plus _malveillantes_ \- J'ai envoyé paitre ma Directrice de Maison, j'ai dupé, crié sur et _manipulé_ mon Directeur!"

"Et pointé une baguette sur lui," murmura Dora en plissant le nez. "Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remerciée pour ça hier… Alors, ouais, merci, Hermione. Vraiment, je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que j'aurai fait si vous autres n'étiez pas intervenus pour me défendre."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Hermione grimaça et secoua sa tête. "Cette année n'as été généreuse pour aucun de nous semble-t-il."

"Non, en effet. Pourquoi m'as-tu _tant_ aidé dans tous les cas? Je te tourne pratiquement à l'encontre de tout ce qui t'es naturel avec chaque nouvelle idée que j'apporte, on dirait." remarqua Dora.

Un léger sourire traversa brièvement les lèvres d'Hermione, même s'il n'atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux. "Parce que tu es bonne pour lui." Dora n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui elle parlait et une pointe de remords lui perça la poitrine. Elle adressa silencieusement une brève prière afin qu'Hermione s'arrête là et qu'elle puisse rester complètement ignorante de qui que ce soit plus profond – un espoir qui fut immédiatement brisé par les mots suivants de la petite brune. "Tu es meilleure pour lui que je ne le suis. Meilleure que je ne l'ai _jamais _été. Harry s'est ouvert à toi en l'espace de quelques semaines, alors que je n'ai pas été amie avec lui avant des mois après qu'on ait commencé l'école. Il a des sentiments pour toi et toi pour lui, et malgré les… hé bien, l'opposition de ta nature turbulente et la sienne de solitude silencieuse, d'une certaine façon vous vous accordez bien."

Dora se redressa complètement et secoua le tête lentement de droite à gauche. "Hermione, Harry et moi – "

"Arrête," ordonna Hermione, levant une main. "Arrête de le nier et arrête de le combattre. Je sais d'expérience que cela ne marche pas et ça ne disparaît pas et tu vas juste rendre les choses encore plus difficiles sur le long terme en l'ignorant. Si tu l'aime, admets-le et reprends-toi. Il t'aime aussi, même s'il n'est pas particulièrement bon pour l'exprimer."

Dora déglutit difficilement et essaya d'empêcher ses cheveux de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Hermione _avait bien_ un intérêt romantique pour Harry. Et à présent, elle avait apparemment tout foutu en l'air en faisant intrusion. Parfait. Absolument _parfait_. "Okay, peut-être, _peut-être_, que je l'aime. Mais… Par Merlin, Hermione, tu es son amie depuis tellement de temps! Tu as tout à fait le droit d'aller lui parler avant que je n'ai quoi que ce soit à dire. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, tu étais _censé _être avec lui avant que je ne vienne gâcher les choses!" Les remords s'accumulaient et commencèrent à la ronger. Elle avait été capable de gérer quelques trucs jusque là, mais combien d'autres avait-elle brisés dans le processus?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit imperceptiblement et elle tendit une main pour tapoter la jambe de Dora. "Non, j'ai attendu trop longtemps et il m'a rarement regardé comme il te regarde toi. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes ou si j'avais été un peu plus courageuse lorsque j'en avais la chance, mais à présent le temps est passé. Je l'ai déjà accepté."

"Ça ne me semble pas juste…" marmonna Dora, laissant les derniers mots en suspens tandis que son regard se perdait dans la distance.

"Hé bien, si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, il y a toujours une chance pour que votre relation vole en éclats et que je me retrouve à être celle qui ramasse et recolle les morceaux de son cœur," commenta Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique et écartant ses réserves d'un geste de la main. "Il _est_ statistiquement peu probable qu'une romance d'adolescents ne tourne en un couple marié pour le restant de leurs vies." Elle marqua une pause et eut un reniflement, "Enfin, _normalement_ du moins. Comme toutes choses, les règles semblent être un brin étrange chez ceux magiques."

"Tu es vraiment comme une putain de _sainte_," dit Dora en se massant les tempes. "J'y penserai. Et donc, revenons à toute cette histoire de dormir avec moi, _pourquoi_ t'es-tu retrouvée à être blotti contre moi?"

Le visage d'Hermione s'embrasa et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil du côté de Ginny. "Ha. Ça. Tu heu, ne l'as pas vraiment remarqué la nuit dernière, mais Ginny nous a jeté à toutes les deux des regards _exceptionnellement _agacés tout au long de la soirée. Et donc, j'en ai fini par décider que ce serait plus sûr de dormir ensemble. Tu étais déjà endormie, sinon je t'en aurai parlé d'abord."

Dora haussa les sourcils et se tourna pour observer la rouquine deux lits plus loin. "Quoi, tu penses qu'elle nous _attaquerait _dans notre sommeil?"

"Oh non, pas du tout!" se dépêcha de répondre Hermione, levant ses mains en défense. "Mais cette fille a tout de même grandi avec Fred et George et je ne la crois _certainement _pas incapable de s'inspirer d'eux et de nous jouer mille et un tours d'ici la fin de la semaine **(2)** si elle voit une opportunité raisonnable.

**(2) 'prank us six ways to Sunday' une expression pour dire de plein de façons et tout le temps sur une brève période.**

"_Pourquoi_?"

Hermione renifla à nouveau et se prit la tête entre les mains. "Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillamment intelligente, tu peux te montrer quelques peu obtuse parfois, Dora. _Tu_ es celle qui est train de lui voler son homme et _je _l'ai trahie en t'aidant à venir ici."

"Tu… l'as trahie…" dit Dora lentement. Elle avait besoin d'un thé ou d'un café afin d'être en mesure de suivre cette conversation.

"J'ai essayé de l'aider à se rapprocher d'Harry pendant l'été," expliqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je lui ai donné quelques conseils qu'elle a pris à cœur mais en ratant complètement le point le plus important en même temps."

Dora resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant de jeter ses bras en l'air et de secouer la tête. "Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça un peu plus clairement."

Hermione rit et hocha la tête. "Okay. Ginny est amoureuse du Survivant. Son sauveur, son Chevalier Blanc, le Pourfendeur de Basilic et celui qui triomphe des fantômes manipulateurs. Le problème est qu'elle ne sait pratiquement rien à propos d'_Harry Potter_ en tant que _garçon_ et elle ne comprend pas vraiment qu'il y _a _actuellement une différence. Je lui ai conseillée de commencer par lui parler et d'essayer d'étendre son cercle d'amis; avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait alors lui parler comme à une personne et non comme à une célébrité. Elle lui parle parfaitement bien à présent, mais elle le voit toujours comme un héros en premier et comme une personne en second. C'est pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas que tu cours après lui puisque tu as ça d'inversé."

Dora cligna des yeux en confusion avant d'éventuellement ses laisser retomber sur le lit. "J'avais à moitié oublié pendant un moment à quel point être un adolescent peut-être si fichtrement déroutant."

"Tu m'en diras tant! Je hais les hormones."

"Je suis d'accord." Levant les yeux vers Hermione, Dora fit un mouvement du pouce vers Ginny. "Donc il faut qu'on se méfie d'Envoûtements facétieux **(3) **de la fangirl éconduite malgré le fait qu'elle ne sorte même pas avec lui?"

**(3) 'prank jinxes', ça me semble enfin être une bonne traduction qui rend bien l'état d'esprit!**

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Je pensais juste qu'on est jamais trop prudent." Elle eut un temps d'arrêt et grimaça d'un air coupable. "Aussi, cette maison est vraiment pleine de courants d'air et Sirius a oublié de nous donner des couvertures supplémentaires avant que l'on aille se coucher. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à en conjurer pour le moment."

Dora regarda depuis la chemise de nuit légère d'Hermione vers le lit de la petite brune où manquait la couverture et puis à sa propre couette douillette qui se trouvait sur le sien. Elle laissa échapper un grognement qui se changea en un rire grave. "Et les gens disent que je suis rusée." Soulevant le coin de la couverture, elle fit signe à l'autre fille de revenir en-dessous et Hermione bondit en avant pour entrer à nouveau la douce chaleur avec un soupir satisfait. "Je me répète, mais je suis vraiment une _terrible_ influence sur toi.

* * *

Une heure ou deux plus tard, après une douche et un merveilleux petit-déjeuner, les membres de la maisonnée des Blacks se retrouvèrent à discuter joyeusement dans la cuisine, essayant de déterminer les plans de la journée. Dora nota avec un sourire heureux que tout le monde semblait être de bonne humeur malgré le mélodrame de la nuit d'avant. Les poches sous les yeux d'Harry avaient même disparues et même si les regards noirs occasionnels de Ginny étaient difficiles à manquer, les autres l'avaient tous accueillie parmi eux. Ils étaient juste sur le point de commencer à nettoyer l'endroit lorsque les adolescents furent surpris par la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrant à la volée et Maugrey Fol Œil entrant dans la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Dora avala sa salive à la vue de l'œil bleu tournoyant à toute vitesse et du regard perçant dirigeait vers elle. Son vieux mentor n'avait pas encore sa baguette à la main, ce qui était un plus. Même si ce n'en était qu'un petit…

"Donc, tu es la petite adolescente roublarde qui est parvenue à trouver une façon de contourner un Fidelitas, hein?" dit Maugrey d'une voix rauque. "Hé bien, voyons ce que tu as à dire fillette. Sirius peut bien se porter garant pour toi, mais pour ma part je fais mes propres décisions."

Dora hocha la tête et se leva, faisant bien attention à garder ses mouvements lents et ses mains écartées. Maugrey n'était tout à fait aussi terrible que les gens essayaient de le dépeindre, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que vous soyez un ami il pouvait se montrer assez généreux sur les sorts et l'attitude. "Bonjour, Professeur Maugrey. Les autres m'ont un peu parlé de vous. Heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer."

Moody renifla sarcastiquement et secoua la tête tandis que son œil valide la scannait des pieds à la tête. "Jamais pu vraiment me mettre à enseigner alors tu peux laisser tomber le Professeur. J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Granger avez réussi à duper Dumbledore afin d'obtenir la localisation en utilisant les intentions comme fondement?"

"Heu…" C'_était _une bonne question…

"Cela est correct, Monsieur," intervint Hermione. "C'était majoritairement mon plan. Que cela ait actuellement fonctionné est…"

"Dangereux," finit Maugrey avec un hochement de tête. "Il va falloir que je fasse venir Weasley par ici pour ajouter quelques protections autour de la propriété. De quoi s'assurer d'empêcher tout invité indésirable de se joindre à la fête et de le regretter s'ils le font. Mes félicitation pour avoir pointé un potentiel point faible dans nos défenses, Granger, Kirk." Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dora et maintint son regard. "Et maintenant, qu'était donc si important que vous ne puissiez pas attendre jusqu'à la reprise du prochain trimestre et décidiez que cela valait le coup de subvertir l'une des magies les plus puissantes connues?"

Dora sentit son visage s'embrasait et elle ne fit aucun effort pour empêcher ses cheveux de passer à un rouge flamme. "Mon ami était en peine. Je n'ai que peu de bons amis et je n'allais pas le laisser là à se morfondre dans son dégoût envers lui-même," dit-elle en fixant Maugrey d'un regard noir.

Harry leva une main. "Heu, je ne me 'morfondais' pas 'dans un dégoût envers moi-même'. Je réfléchissais à nos problèmes actuels et comment je pourrais m'améliorer."

Ron éclata de rire et mit une claque dans le dos de son ami. "Mon pote, tu te morfondais. Même moi je le sais et pourtant j'ai un… un heu… Hermione comment tu as appelé ça? Un truc d'émotions médiocrement développées ou un truc du genre?"

"Reconnaissance émotionnelle et réponses empathiques médiocrement développées," répondit Hermione sur un ton monotone en arquant un sourcil.

"Ouais, ça! J'ai ça, et même moi je savais que tu te morfondais, Harry!"

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et frappa légèrement son frère à l'arrière de la tête. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux te vanter, Ron."

Maugrey était resté silencieux et avait soutenu le regard de Dora tout au long de l'échange. Trouvant apparemment la juste quantité d'honnêteté et d'agacement dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête et se déplaça pour s'adresser à la pièce. "Très bien, la plaisanterie est finie. Attrapez vos baguettes et préparez-vous. Maintenant qu'il est stabilisé et complètement hors de danger, nous nous rendons à Ste Mangouste pour rendre visite à Arthur." Il fut forcé de s'interrompre lorsque les Weasleys éclatèrent en cris de joie. Leur accordant quelques instants pour célébrer la nouvelle, Maugrey continua ensuite. "Compte tenu que nous ne pouvons obtenir de véhicules du Ministère, moi, Hestia, Andromeda et les jumeaux transporterons le groupe par transplanage. Fred, George, vous emmènerez votre frère et votre sœur. Hestia tu prends Granger, Potter est avec Andromeda et Kirk avec moi."

Dora tiqua tandis que les autres se levaient d'à table et commençaient à se diriger vers la porte. Elle bougea en autopilote, forçant ses cheveux en un noir d'un ton neutre et se préparant mentalement à interagir avec sa Mè – avec Andromeda. Les gardes de la fois précédentes avaient probablement été trop inconfortables pour revenir aussi tôt après la crise. Elle était actuellement surprise qu'Hestia ait consentie à venir, mais après tout Hestia tendait assez souvent à se tenir en retrait. Un peu trop souvent en fait… Oh, après tout, au moins Tonks ne faisait pas partie de leur escorte. Dora réalisa qu'elle devrait être capable de gérer l'un des membres de sa 'famille', mais pas deux à la fois. Pas encore du moins.

Faisant un signe d'au revoir à Sirius, ils s'agglutinèrent dans le hall d'entrée et accueillirent Hestia et Andromeda. Cela prit moins d'une minute pour que tout le monde s'organise et soit transporté à Ste Mangouste. Tandis que l'hôpital se matérialisait autour d'elle, Dora essaya de contenir sa nausée; l'Accompagnement était vraiment affreux. Ils avaient déjà commencé à se diriger vers les escaliers lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Andromeda avait ralenti pour venir se placer près d'elle.

"Donc, une métamorphomage? Ma fille a cette capacité elle aussi. As-tu eu des difficultés pour t'ajuster? Je peux te recommander quelques bons livres qui ont semblé l'aider et aussi arranger une rencontre en face-à-face si tu le veux. Elle est assez occupée ces jours-ci, mais elle semblait extrêmement excitée lorsqu'elle m'a parlée de toi la nuit dernière. Je suis certaine que nous pourrions nous arranger d'une façon ou d'une autre pour vous trouver un peu de temps à passer ensemble."

Oui, parce que c'était _exactement _ce que voulait Dora. Passer du temps avec son Soi du passé. Passer du temps avec la personne dans le monde qui avait _le plus_ de chance de la reconnaître. Passer du temps avec un rappel constant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment chez elle et que 'chez elle' était perdu pour toujours. Bien sûr. Merveilleuse idée. "Je veux bien les livres. Si elle a le temps nous pourrions discuter, mais j'ai déjà découvert une tonne de choses par moi-même donc elle n'a pas besoin de s'arranger juste pour me voir." _J'étais flemmarde avec les trucs personnels. Merde, c'est à peine si je faisais la vaisselle une fois par semaine! Je ne m'embêterai pas à changer mon programme si 'Dora Kirk' n'est pas intéressée. Je… j'espère… Oh bordel, de qui je me moque, je suis fichu._

"Alors je te les ferai parvenir au plus vite," répondit Andromeda avec un sourire agréable tandis qu'elles sortaient des escaliers pour entrer dans la section des Blessures.

La chambre d'Arthur était presque exactement telle qu'elle s'en souvenait de la première fois; même jusqu'à leur horrible usage des points de suture. Elle n'avait seulement qu'entendu parler des points de suture à la base. D'actuellement voir leurs tentatives d'amateur en couture… Dora avait du mal à décider si elle aurait du se frapper la tête contre le mur ou de secouer Arthur pour son idiotie. De _vrais _points de suture, faits par quelqu'un qui _savait ce qu'il faisait_ auraient fait des miracles pour sa blessure. Les tentatives d'explications incomplètes couplées à l'incompétence du Guérisseur avaient conduites à un bazar horrifiant qui aurait probablement classé l'usage de techniques Moldues par ce Guérisseur une bonne décennie en retard au moins.

Ce qui rendait les choses encore pires étaient que Dora – enfin, _Tonks_ – aurait pu le faire elle-même si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la consulter. N'importe quel Auror aurait pu. C'était partie intégrante de leur entrainement de base. Maîtriser les soins de terrains **(4)** en utilisant des méthodes moldues était important s'ils se retrouvaient blessés avec un cas prononcé d'épuisement magique.

**(4) 'Field medicine' le fait de pouvoir prodiguer des soins sur place. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si cela a un nom particulier.**

Après les plaisanteries initiales, l'échange vira rapidement vers quelque chose de plus personnel pour les Weasleys et Dora se faufila discrètement hors de la pièce jusque dans le couloir. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise lorsqu'Hermione la rejoignit moins d'une minute plus tard, mais elles furent toutes deux prises de court lorsqu'Harry sortit également. Il observa la surprise marquée sur le visage des filles et haussa les épaules. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis peut-être un frère honoraire, mais je ne fais pas exactement partie de la famille. Allons juste faire un tour un moment et donnons-leurs un peu d'espace."

Dora haussa les épaules et prit les devants, descendant le couloir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent Andromeda, celle-ci leur emboîta le pas discrètement. Dora ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendue avec sa mère, mais cela était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours admirée chez elle. Andromeda Tonks avait une remarquable capacité à rester suffisamment proche pour être d'assistance tout en vous accordant suffisamment d'espace pour que vous sentiez que l'on vous accordait de l'intimité. C'était une compétence que Dora n'était jamais vraiment parvenue à maîtriser pour son usage personnel, même si elle pouvait en faire une imitation passable lorsqu'elle filait quelqu'un.

_Règle Numéro 95: Lorsque tu suis quelqu'un cela n'a pas d'importance que tu sois visible. Ce qui importe n'est que de savoir si tu es suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il se préoccupe de savoir si tu vas dans la même direction._

Elle parvint à subtilement diriger le petit groupe dans la direction de l'aile du Service de Lésions des Sorts **(5)** sans trop de problèmes. Tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans la zone, Dora pouvait au moins essayer de réaliser quelques bonnes actions mineures. Broderick Moroz **(6)** pourrait bien ne jamais vraiment _récupérer_ de son supplice, quoi qu'il ait bien pu se produire dans le Département des Mystères, mais elle pouvait au moins le sauver d'être tué par une _plante_. Cela serait des plus faciles d'entrer par hasard dans la chambre, s'approcher _un peu _trop proche du pousse de Filet du Diable tandis que le Soigneur se trouvait à proximité et donc d'exposer cette satané petite flore pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Un soupçon de soulagement feint et d'agacement plus tard… et Moroz était sauvé et le petit groupe s'aventura plus loin dans le Service, Sans tambour ni trompette.

**(5) 'Spell Damage Ward' en anglais, 'Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges' dans la traduction officielle. La traduction prend de grosse liberté sur le 'pathologie', je trouve. Après comme je dis, mon avis, ma trad, ma formulation! Ça n'engage que moi.**

**(6) 'Broderick Bode' en anglais.**

"J'ai gagné un prix pour mon sourire! Vous voyez, c'est mon visage! Est-ce que je souris toujours ainsi? Je pense que oui, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que je dois travailler pour le perfectionner," commenta une voix mélodieuse s'échappant d'une porte ouverte juste devant eux.

"Travailler son sourire?" marmonna Dora. "Ça devait être des lésions de sorts sacrément sévères…"

Harry se contenta de grogner et se passa une main sur le visage. "Ça doit être Lockhart… De toutes les chambres près desquelles on aurait pu s'approcher, comment a-t-on pu tomber sur celle de _Lockhart_?"

"Hé bien, pour ma part je suis assez intriguée. J'ai entendu parler des dégâts que lui a causés la baguette de Ron. Et après ses horribles performances en tant que professeur, ses bonnes actions volées et son affreuse attaque contre vous… Cet homme mérite exactement ce qui lui est arrivé et je veux en être témoin personnellement!" commenta Hermione.

La jeune brune passa à côté de Dora et entre directement dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ex-Professeur de Défense, laissant une Andromeda gloussant doucement derrière et une Dora totalement sous le choc. Harry s'avança près d'elle, secouant la tête. "Nous avons créé un monstre, Dora. L'Hermione corrompue est effrayante lorsqu'elle est protectrice."

"Tu n'as même pas idée," murmura-t-elle. "Je veux que vous me parliez de ces bonnes actions volées et de comment il semble qu'il ait essayé de te tuer, au fait. Apparemment, tu as oublié cette histoire." _Et Dieu sait combien d'autres. Comme le bordel qui a bien pu se produire à la fin de votre troisième année et qui a fait fuir des centaines de Détraqueurs et sauver Sirius d'une mort certaine non pas une mais deux fois._

"Je te raconterai lorsqu'on sera rentré," répondit Harry. Les deux entrèrent dans la pièce au moment où la Soigneuse sortait, leur adressant à tous les deux un sourire. Apparemment, Lockhart ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de visiteurs si la Soigneuse ne leur demandait même pas leurs noms. Ou alors il en avait tellement qu'elle n'en prenait même plus la peine. Toutes deux étaient des possibilités relativement probables. Dora du se retenir en se tenant le ventre, gloussant de rire à la vue du grand sourire éclatant étalé sur le visage d'Hermione.

"Oui Lockhart, c'est vrai, pouvoir essuyer votre propre derrière _est _un grand progrès!" croassa Hermione.

Dora perdit son combat contre son hilarité, même si elle parvint tout de même à la limiter à un léger gloussement. Harry, pour sa part, tiqua et se tourna pour ressortir sans plus attendre. "Oui, ça l'est! Cette gentille Soigneuse dit que je devrai être capable de me brosser les dents moi-même d'ici quelques mois supplémentaires!" dit Lockhart en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Hermione se contenta de lui sourire en retour, un large sourire qui semblait fermement fixer sur son visage. Les gloussements de Dora se firent plus bruyants et elle tendit un bras pour saisir le bras de son amie et la tirer hors de la salle. "Au revoir! Visitez-moi encore! Je vous signerai ma photo lorsque je me souviendrai comment écrire!"

Elles eurent à peine le temps de fermer la porte avant que Dora n'éclate de rire avec suffisamment de force pour se retrouver pliée en deux à se tenir les cotes. Elle prit un moment pour l'évacuer de son système et se reconcentrer avant de se tourner vers une Hermione arborant un air satisfait. "Continue à sourire comme ça et _tu_ lui voleras son prix du Plus Beau Sourire."

"Hermione, Dora, est-ce qu'on peut y aller s'il vous plait? Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à regarder Lockhart se ridiculiser encore plus," demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'arrive," entonnèrent les deux filles en se tournant vers lui d'un même mouvement.

Ils avaient parcouru une courte distance le long du couloir avant d'à nouveau s'arrêter, cependant cette fois personne ne riait. Dans la pièce juste en face d'eux se trouvaient Neville et Madame Augusta Londubat. Tous deux se tenaient assis près de deux lits, chacun occupé. Neville souriait avec douceur à la femme sur le lit à côté de lui alors qu'elle lui donnait précautionneusement un petit emballage de chewing-gum tandis que l'homme près d'Augusta ne semblait qu'à peine bouger et ne semblait que babillait de façon incohérente toutes les quelques secondes.

Dora ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de cette scène. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle signifiait. Les parents de Neville, Frank et Alice, avaient été attaqués peu de temps après la famille d'Harry. Dora avait été suffisamment âgée en ce temps-là pour se souvenir encore de les avoir rencontrés. Ils avaient été pleins de vie et charmants. A présent, ils étaient si brisés qu'ils faisaient partie des résidents permanents de Ste Mangouste. Et pour compliquer les choses encore plus, Alice semblait encore reconnaître Neville dans une certaine mesure. Le cœur de Dora se brisa presque à être témoin de cela. Elle ne pouvait pas décider ce qui était pire; les parents morts d'Harry ou ceux vivants de Neville. Tous deux avaient des vies douloureuses, mais celle de Neville était constamment remémorée que, malgré le fait qu'ils puissent encore manger et respirer, aucun de ses parents n'était plus vraiment avec lui à ce stade; s'ils n'avaient pas été guéris depuis le temps, il y avait peu de chance que la situation ne change. Au moins, Harry avait pu tourner la page.

"Bonjour," articula Augusta, se levant du chevet de son fils pour venir parler au petit groupe. "M. Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en-dehors de cette salle d'audience. Vous êtes venus rendre visite à Arthur je présume?"

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête réservé. "Oui, Madame. **(7)** Il est en train de parler avec sa famille, donc nous sommes partis pour essayer d'apporter un peu de réconfort à d'autres dans cette aile."

**(7) Découverte de ma part: " Ma'am " en anglais peut en fait utiliser comme une façon formelle de parler pour dire "Madame". J'avais toujours pensé que c'était comme " M'dame ", ce qui est loin d'être formel nous en conviendrons. Il faudra que je vérifie si j'avais utilisé cela dans mes traductions passées si je les relis un jour.**

"Cela est très généreux de votre part, mon cher. Neville nous rejoindra sous peu. Alice fait cela à chaque fois. Elle n'en a plus qu'un autre à lui donner à présent. Et vous deux êtes…?"

Hermione fit un pas en avant et réalisa une légère révérence. "Hermione Granger, Madame. Je suis – "

"Ha, oui, il est bon de finalement pouvoir mettre un visage à ce nom. Neville a parlé de façon relativement extensive de l'aide que vous lui avez apporté avec ses devoirs; particulièrement cette année. Seriez-vous Mlle Kirk alors?"

Dora acquiesça. "Oui, Madame Londubat. Je suis désolé pour votre perte et je suis touchée par la force dont vous faites tous les deux preuve face à cela."

Augusta sourit et hocha la tête à cela tandis que Neville quittait le chevet de sa mère et venait se tenir près d'eux. Il avait l'air distinctement inconfortable, même si cela se transforma en surprise lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha et le serra avec force dans ses bras. Dora ne put entendre ce qu'elle lui murmura, mais lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent il leur souriait doucement même si une pointe de tristesse était discernable. "Je sais que vous étiez au courant à propos de mes parents, mais c'est différent d'en être témoin personnellement. Merci d'être passé." Le trio hocha la tête et il continua. "J'ai entendu que M. Weasley avait été blessé. Comment va-t-il?"

"Il ira mieux d'ici une ou deux semaines," dit Harry. "La morsure était plutôt sérieuse et elle avait une sorte de maléfice qui y était mêlé, mais ils sont en train de le soigner. C'est juste que le processus est lent."

"C'est une bonne chose. Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien." Tout le monde murmura son assentiment à cela. "Nous devons y aller. C'était chouette de tous vous voir. Si vous voulez rester plus longtemps, vous pouvez." Neville était à mi-chemin de la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux avec un petit sourire de travers. "Si Maman essaye de vous donner un emballage de bonbon, ne la laissez pas vous voir le jeter."

Tandis que lui et sa grand-mère partaient, Dora se tourna vers les deux autres et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Frank et Alice. "Quelques minutes avec eux?"

Hermione et Harry approuvèrent immédiatement. "Je pense qu'ils le méritent," murmura Harry. Les trois amis entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'assirent pour parler avec ces héros de la dernière Guerre de Sang.

Le fait que ces héros ne puissent pas répondre ne faisait aucune différence.

* * *

Après que le groupe soit revenu de l'hôpital, la plupart des Weasleys se retirèrent ou bien dans la cuisine ou bien dans leurs chambres. Harry, Hermione et Dora furent laissés à eux-mêmes dans la bibliothèque avec Sirius venant soi-disant s'informer de comment les choses s'étaient passées.

En réalité, cela ressemblait bien plus à une fête de bienvenue pour Dora.

"Et alors, j'ai dit à Remus de lâcher le triton dans les toilettes! Vous auriez du voir l'expression sur le visage de Flitwick lorsqu'il a découvert ce bordel le jour suivant!" finit Sirius en se claquant une main contre la cuisse, riant. "Oh, ce pauvre homme! Nous avions prévu à la base que McGonagall serait celle qui le trouverait mais ils ont échangé de routes. James avait trouvé que ça avait encore mieux marché de cette façon au final!"

Dora rit doucement. Cela avait vraiment été une idée inspirée… C'était presque une honte qu'elle ne puisse pas en utiliser une variation sur Ombrage. Quoi que ce soit de plus finirait surement par tuer cette femme, et ce n'était pas vraiment encore dans les plans pour le moment. Le moment approchait rapidement, il est vrai, mais ce n'était pas encore _tout à fait _temps. Dora prit un pas mental de recul et fronça le nez à ses propres pensées. Elle était une ex-Auror, elle était censée être une idéaliste. Quand était-il devenu acceptable de contempler l'idée de devenir juge, jury et bourreau? On lui avait appris à protéger les gens; à ne pas lancer ses propres opinions dans le mix d'aucun de ses jobs. Il était vrai, le crapaud était un monstre; Ombrage était presque plus maléfique que Malfoy à sa façon – elle torturait des _enfants_ avec _joie_ tout en se cachant sous la cape de la loi… mais Dora devrait faire attention et se surveillait. Il ne suffisait que d'un faux-pas pour dégringoler le long de cette pente glissante si elle commençait à suivre cette voie sans considérer prudemment toutes ses options.

"Alors, laquelle a été votre meilleure jusqu'à présent?" demanda Sirius en lui jetant un sourire espiègle.

Ravalant ses doutes, Dora se concentra sur l'ici et maintenant et lui renvoya un sourire non moins malicieux, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le dossier du sofa. "Une vraie professionnelle du métier ne révèle jamais ses secrets."

Harry ricana. "Tu es juste frustrée qu'Hermione et Neville aient eu une meilleure idée que toi."

Hermione enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans son livre. Cela n'aida que très peu à cacher le rougissement qui était apparu et avait recouvert la totalité de son visage.

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent et il regarda les trois adolescents à tour de rôle avec un large sourire. "Il faut absolument que j'entende ça."

"Les Caramels d'Enorme Langue combinés à de petites modifications et quelques mouches donnent un crapaud très mécontent," répondit Harry avec un rictus.

Sirius éclata de rire à nouveau avant de tendre un bras pour tapoter l'épaule de Dora. "Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, je doute que qui que ce soit serait capable de battre _ça _avant un moment. Nous travaillerons à améliorer vous répertoire. Reste avec moi Mlle Kirk et nous vous aurons au niveau de génie!"

Dora secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel face aux facéties de son cousin. Il était… étrangement réconfortant d'être autant accepté par lui. Il ne la connaissait qu'à peine et elle semblait déjà avoir non seulement une place dans sa maison, mais une place dans son cercle d'amis. C'était – cela représentait plus pour elle qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre ailleurs que dans sa tête. Avoir retrouvé au moins quelques semblants de sa famille était, hé bien cela était tout bonnement _inestimable_.

"Aussi amusant que cela soit, Harry et moi devons nous retirer pour ce soir," annonça-t-elle avec un petit soupir à l'idée de laisser derrière une compagnie aussi agréable. _Quoi que je serai seule en une compagnie _autrement _agréable. Une compagnie agréable et attirante qui plus – Non! Méchante! Dora!_

"Ooooh?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire de prédateur. "Ai-je besoin de vous apprendre les sortilèges de verrouillage et de silence? Ou…" il réalisa une pause à visée dramatique et se pencha en arrière, ramenant ses mains contre ses joue en un faux air choqué, "un sortilège _contraceptif_?"

Harry en resta bouche bée et Dora laissa échapper un grognement. "Ouais, j'ai carrément tendue la perche pour celle-là. Je lui apprends l'Occlumancie. Nous nous sommes dits que cela pourrait aider à empêcher ces sortes de vision ou peu importe ce que c'est de survenir à nouveau."

Sirius retrouva son sérieux en l'espace de quelques instants et plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est… pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai quelques difficultés à croire que tu sois suffisamment douée pour vraiment pouvoir lui apprendre, cependant."

Dora haussa les épaules. "Je ne le suis surement pas, mais si je peux au moins lui donner les bases alors tout est pour le mieux pas vrai? De ce que Mme Gwenog disait, c'est toujours mieux de commencer avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance comme en tant que partenaire."

Sirius approuva d'un geste de la tête et tourna son regard vers Harry. "Vous réalisez tous les deux que si elle a la moindre once de talent pour ça, vous passerez probablement un bon paquet de temps dans les souvenirs de l'autres."

Harry acquiesça. "Ça me va très bien. Je serai prêt à faire pratiquement n'importe quoi pour éviter de sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans la chaire d'un autre de mes amis."

Sirius soupira et croisa les bras en se laissant aller en arrière. "Je peux comprendre ce sentiment. Remus a toujours été comme ça lui aussi lorsqu'il se souvenait de fragments du moment où il était le loup. J'aurai voulu pouvoir t'aider moi-même, Harry. Je suis excellent en Occlumancie – il le fallait pour grandir parmi les Blacks – mais ma tête n'est pas un endroit où tu voudrais risquer de t'aventurer pour le moment. Je peux plaisanter sur beaucoup de choses, mais je ne vais pas plaisanter sur quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir Azkaban ou Grodric's Hollow par accident ou tous les trucs dont je peux me souvenir de la guerre. Je te donnerai deux conseils si tu veux une fois que tu auras commencé, mais je ne serai pas un participant actif là-dedans."

Sirius fit une pause et se frotta le menton. "Vous savez… je pourrai demander à Andi d'aider… Elle devrait avoir eu le même entrainement avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle l'a probablement transmis à Tonks aussi. Au moins, Tonks est proche de vous en âge et…"

"Ça me va vraiment très bien ainsi, Sirius," dit Harry doucement, secouant la tête. "Mme Tonks semble gentille et Tonks est très amusante, mais je n'ai pas vraiment passé de temps avec aucune des deux." Dora parvint à retenir son ricanement à ce commentaire, même si cela avait été de justesse. "J'ai confiance en Dora et s'il s'avère que nous avons besoin de plus d'aide alors je veux au moins avoir un point de comparaison grâce à elle pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne voit de choses que je ne veux pas qu'ils voient. Je le ferai aussi avec Hermione, mais elle ne l'a pas encore appris donc le sujet est clos."

Hermione posa son livre et hocha la tête. "J'aurai aimé l'avoir appris maintenant, et j'ai déjà commandé par hibou des copies des meilleurs livres sur le sujet. J'imagine que cela prendra quelques temps pour maîtriser pour devenir décents par contre. Je n'aurai pas de session avec Dora avant que nous soyons raisonnablement confiants qu'Harry a suffisamment progressé pour travailler par lui-même."

Sirius eut un sifflement appréciateur. "Vous trois ne faites pas semblant. Ron le fait aussi?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je lui en ai parlé la nuit dernière. Il a dit que cela semblait être beaucoup de travail et qu'il envisagerait d'essayer pour une heure ou deux par semaines lorsqu'Hermione pourrait lui fournir une version condensée. C'est… honnêtement plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais de lui, donc je compte ça comme une victoire."

"S'il pense que je vais aller farfouiller dans sa cervelle d'obsédé de Quidditch et de bouffe, il risque de tomber des nues," marmonna Hermione.

"Enfin, sur cette note, Harry, mon lit nous attend," déclara Dora en s'inclinant avec un geste gracieux et faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius. Elle ne reçut que des grognements d'Hermione et Harry en réponse, sa cible se leva néanmoins et se dirigea vers la porte. Des éclats de rire les suivirent tous les deux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre des filles. Silencieusement remerciant le dieu de la chance que Ginny se trouve ailleurs, Dora lança de rapides sortilèges de verrouillage et d'intimité sur la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés pour quelques heures.

"Très bien, maintenant assis-toi sur le lit. Ça va probablement t'en faire littéralement tomber à la renverse les premières fois donc autant s'installer confortablement d'abord," dit-elle en désignant le lit d'un geste. Harry acquiesça et se tint droit, la regardant avec un éclat intense dans le regard. Dora déglutit difficilement à cette scène avant de s'asseoir face à lui et de doucement relever sa baguette pour qu'elle se trouve pointée entre eux. "Okay, commençons par le commencement. Je vais tester doucement pour voir si tu as des limites innées. Cela va être un peu inconfortable, mais je ne vais pas aller plus loin donc ça ne devrait pas être trop terrible."

Il opina et un _legilimens _plus tard la vit pousser sa conscience vers celle d'Harry. Ses défenses étaient – par manque de meilleurs mots – complètement à chier. Elle avait à peine commencé à pousser avant que de larges trous ne s'ouvrent pour l'accueillir dans son esprit. Se retirant, Dora soupira et secoua la tête.

"Si mauvais que ça?"

"Hé bien, ça _pourrait _être pire…" Elle grimaça face ç son regard sceptique et fit machine arrière. "Ouais, c'est assez mauvais. Mais je peux travailler avec ça. C'est un peu ce à quoi on s'attendait de toute façon, pas vrai? On savait que tu avais besoin de consolider tes défenses mentales. Très bien, pense à un mur."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Briques ou pierre?"

Cela entraina un léger rire de Dora. "N'importe, mon vieux. Briques, pierre, acier, cristal, une sorte d'alliage imaginaire. N'importe quoi tant que cela est _résistant _à _tes yeux_. L'image est juste un médium pour ton esprit autour duquel il va construire ses défenses. Ta magie et ta volonté le renforce. Le mur est juste la charpente autour de laquelle les différentes strates vont se construire."

"Hmm," murmura Harry. Il ferma les yeux et son expression se plissa pendant près d'une minute avant qu'il ne se détende un peu et n'ouvrent légèrement les yeux. "Nouvel essai?"

"_Legilimens_," dit à nouveau Dora en verrouillant son regard sur le sien. Cette fois, la plupart des trous avaient été comblés, même s'il restait encore quelques points faibles évidents. Elle se retira une nouvelle fois et lui sourit. "Beaucoup mieux, Harry. Cette fois-ci imagine-le comme une sphère gigantesque au lieu d'un mur. Si je peux voler _au-dessus _ou _en-dessous_ de tes défenses, le fait que le mur soit résistant ou non importera peu, pas vrai?"

"Ça fait sens… Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir imaginer un dôme par contre… est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose d'autre?"

"Bien sûr. Souviens-toi que ce n'est que la charpente. Tu peux construire n'importe quelle structure fortifiée que tu veux tant que tu penses que c'est quelque chose où personne ne peut entrer sans avoir à se battre."

Harry se mordit le coin de la bouche pendant un long moment avant de sourire et de hocher la tête dans sa direction. "J'ai. Encore."

Dora eut un sourire narquois et haussa un sourcil. "Très bien M. Confiant, cette fois je vais vraiment essayer de pousser jusque dans ton esprit. Garde-moi dehors."

"J'attends, Professeur," répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur. Des flashs d'elle-même dans une tenue suggestive de professeur s'avançant d'un pas lent vers un Harry assis à un bureau traversèrent instantanément son esprit. Secouant la tête et utilisant ses pouvoirs pour empêcher son rougissement d'apparaître, Dora leva simplement sa baguette et lui jeta encore le sort.

Cette fois, presque tous les trous avaient été en grande partie bouchés. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait scellés, mais c'était un progrès assez remarquable pour une première leçon. A part pour un trou au beau milieu de ses défenses. Soupirant mentalement, Dora fondit sur l'ouverture. Elle savait qu'il avait très probablement décidé de se servir de Poudlard comme model – la plupart de ceux d'origine Moldue qui apprenaient l'Occlumancie le faisaient. Et comme la plupart d'entre eux, il avait oublié qu'il devait barrer les Portes d'Entrées de son image mentale. Elle vola à travers l'accès et valsa à parmi ses souvenirs.

Le premier lot était initialement assez déconcertant. Dora se trouva elle-même assise dans un terrain de Quidditch parmi les cris et les exclamations et les halètements des compétiteurs. Secouant la tête pour essayer de mieux se concentrer, elle se retrouva à fixer Harry dans ce devait surement être l'un de ses tous premiers matchs de Quidditch. Elle le vit filer à côté d'elle à toute vitesse et elle ne put que siffler avec appréciation, impressionnée par le niveau de talent démontré par un simple enfant de onze ans.

La scène avait à peine commencé avant qu'elle ne se transforme et qu'elle ne soit confrontée à un son d'eau coulant. Le rougissement de Dora revint avec une vengeance dans toute sa puissance tandis qu'elle se trouvait confrontée au dos d'un Harry plus âgé dans les douches des vestiaires. _Je me demande si les filles se savonnent vraiment entre elles comme Angelina le disait," _la voix du souvenir de George flotta à travers la scène.

_"Nah, elles se fichent juste de toi,"_ répondit le Harry-souvenir. Il soupira et tourna son regard vers le jet, _"Mais c'est dommage… ça serait un truc de fou si c'était le cas…"_

Dora s'empressa de repousser ce fragment de souvenir. Il était déjà assez mauvais qu'_elle _ait des pensées perverses. Elle n'avait pas besoin que celles d'Harry lui soient montrées en plus. Elle était juste sur le point de se retirer lorsque les souvenirs prirent un aspect… plus sombre.

Plissant le nez, Dora poussa légèrement et le fragment prit l'aspect d'un Harry haut comme trois pommes. Il ne pouvait avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et ses bras étaient bloqués fermement par la poigne épaisse de l'énorme phoque qu'était Vernon Dursley. "_Je le jure, Oncle Vernon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé!_"

"_Je te l'ai dit une fois, je te l'ai dit suffisamment de fois! PAS DE BIZARRERIES DANS CETTE MAISON! Il n'y aura pas de souper pour toi mon garçon! Ni aujourd'hui et ni demain d'ailleurs! Un peu de faim t'apprendras à jeter ton ANORMALITÉ à la face des gens décents!" _beugla le morse, son visage tournant violacé.

"_Pitié, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin! Et il fait noir là-dedans. Pitié, Oncle Vernon!" _supplia le Harry-souvenir.

"Dora," le ton doux familier de la voix de son ami la fit sortir de sa transe horrifiée. Avec une puissante poussée, Dora se retira hors de l'esprit d'Harry avec suffisamment de force pour que tous les deux se retrouvent projetés en arrière sur le matelas.

La respiration lourde et tremblant légèrement, Dora serra ses bras contre elle et secoua la tête. "Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui…" _Un enfant… Il n'était qu'un putain d'_enfant_, bordel! Dumbledore nous avait promis qu'il avait des sortilèges de surveillance placés autour de lui depuis qu'il était bébé. Il nous avait promis qu'il aurait toujours été en mesure de dire si Harry était en réel danger… Si je découvre qu'il était au courant de tout ça et l'a _ignoré, _je jure que je tuerai ce vieux cinglé!_

"Dora, tout va bien," articula doucement Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

Dora s'assombrit et secoua sa tête vigoureusement. "Dans aucun monde, à aucune époque cela peut 'aller' Harry. Ils n'avaient aucuns droits de te faire ça! Ils avaient… ils devaient être… Tu ne retourneras _jamais_ là-bas!" cracha-t-elle. "Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent dire, si je dois te _kidnapper_ cet été pour te garder loin de ces… _démons_... bordel je le ferai!" Elle se tourna et verrouilla son regard sur le sien momentanément et fut prise au dépourvu par l'émotion que montraient ses yeux. Harry n'avait pas honte comme elle s'y était attendue. Il n'était pas effrayé ou sur la défensive. Il… il _souriait_!

"Je ne _voulais _pas que tu le saches, Dora. Mais je suis en quelques sorte heureux que ce soit le cas. C'est… chouette de voir quelqu'un d'autre se mettre en colère pour ça. Je pensais à l'époque qu'ils avaient raison; que j'étais un tordu. Tu sais, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'ils aient torts de m'enfermer comme ça. Si trois membres de ma famille pensent que cela est la chose à faire, alors surement ça l'était tu vois?" Il haussa les épaules et lui prit la main. "Je pense encore comme ça parfois, lorsque les choses vont mal. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé. Donc… c'est chouette de te voir folle de rage comme ça. Merci, Dora. Tu es une meilleure amie que je ne le mérite."

Dora grogna face à l'injustice de ce monde pendant un bref moment avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé et d'attirer Harry dans une étreinte rivalisant celles d'Hermione en force. "Tu _mérites_ bien mieux que moi, Harry Potter. Ne pense jamais autrement.

* * *

Ils n'eurent à attendre que deux jours supplémentaires avant que Dumbledore n'arrive une nouvelle fois au Square Grimmaurd. La visite aurait surement bien mieux commencé si le Directeur avait daigné _frapper_ avant d'entrer au lieu de _sonner_. Même lors de cette seconde fois, Dora ne savait pas dire s'il était juste légitimement oublieux ou s'il s'agissait d'un affront mesquin intentionnel pour rappeler à tout le monde qui était véritablement en charge. Pour autant qu'elle ait voulu l'attribuer au second… elle être prête à concéder que cela puisse vraiment être Dumbledore qui se faisait vieux.

Dans tous les cas, cela conduisit au même résultat. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu laisses cet affreux portrait, Sirius," soupira Harry en se levant du sofa, les cris de banshee de Walburga Black résonnant à travers les couloirs.

"Je te l'ai dit, loupiot. Il a un sortilège de collage permanent. Je ne _peux pas_ m'en débarrasser!"

Harry haussa les épaules et passa la porte. "Alors tu n'as qu'à démolir mur tout entier à la place."

Dora et Sirius échangèrent un regard pendant trois bonnes secondes avant d'éclater de rire face à la simplicité de cette solution à un désagrément aussi frustrant. Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Harry d'y aller. "Va t'occuper du Directeur, Harry. J'aiderai le vieux cabot à apprendre quelques principes de base d'architecture afin d'être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas s'effondrer la maison sur nous en essayant d'exorciser un stupide portrait virulent."

"Merci, Hermione, tu es une vraie amie," commenta Harry avec un large sourire.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller accueillir leur invité, Dora parvint à le toucher avec un sortilège d'écoute discret juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Elle fit signe aux autres dans la pièce de se rapprocher et augmenta le volume de réception du sort. Sirius, Hermione et Ron se rassemblèrent autour de la table dans la bibliothèque et attendirent pendant qu'Harry et Dumbledore échangeaient des salutations froides mais néanmoins aimables.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on écoute ça?" demanda Ron. "Je pensais que la note du Professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il voulait une discussion privée."

Hermione haussa un sourcil face au rouquin. "Est-ce que _tu_ lui fais encore confiance? Après tout ce qui s'est passé durant les dernières semaines, les derniers mois? Ses erreurs de jugement s'accumulent trop pour être ignorées, Ron."

Ron gigota inconfortablement. "Hé bien, ouais c'est vrai, okay il est un peu plus timbré que d'habitude. Mais ça reste _Dumbledore_. Il n'est pas _mauvais_. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'espionner comme ça."

"Dit celui qui essayent d'espionner les réunions de l'Ordre depuis des mois," gloussa Sirius. "Chut les petiots. On arrive à la partie intéressante!"

"_Harry, je pense qu'il est de la plus haute importance que tu t'atèles à apprendre l'Occlumancie aussi vite que possible,_" résonna le ton doux du Directeur depuis la baguette de Dora. Elle renifla d'amusement. Il était en retard d'un épisode.

"_Vraiment?_"

Apparemment, le sarcasme mêlé à la réponse passa complètement par-dessus la tête du Directeur puisque lorsque Dumbledore poursuivit il semblait être passé en mode enseignant. "_Oui. Je réalise qu'il s'agit d'encore une addition supplémentaire à un une charge de travers déjà épuisante, mais cela est de la plus haute importance, mon garçon. L'Occlumancie est un Art Mental dédié à se protéger des influences externes, principalement la lecture des pensées par le biais de la Legilimancie. Ce sont des arts jumeaux._"

"_Je suppose que vous avez un professeur à l'esprit pour cela alors._" Le ton amusé d'Harry était apparent à tous ceux dans la pièce.

Et pourtant, encore une fois, cela passa au-dessus de Dumbledore. "_Le Professeur Rogue te tutorera dans ce sujet, Harry._"

Dora en resta bouche bée et elle les yeux pour observer les autres. Elle avait su que Dumbledore avait assigné quelqu'un pour le tutorer à l'origine et qu'il n'avait pas très bien accueilli ces leçons, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de nom. _Rogue_, enseigner l'Occlumancie à un garçon qu'il _méprisait_?! Il devait avoir perdu la tête. C'était la seule explication logique. Si elle avait encore été une Auror, elle serait allé trouver Amelia et lui aurait demandé de faire passer un bilan mental complet à Dumbledore.

"_Sirius a mentionné que Mme Tonks était douée dans ce domaine. Et Tonks. Je peux aussi imaginer que Maugrey est un expert. Une raison particulière pour laquelle vous préférez choisir un homme qui me hait pour m'apprendre quelque chose qui est supposé être réalisé par deux personnes qui ont confiance l'un en l'autre?_" demanda Harry. Dora pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer le geste désinvolte de sa main et comment cela cachait le frémissement de rage qui parcourait son ami.

"_Harry, je t'assure, le Professeur Rogue est le meilleur Occlumancien disponible à part moi._"

"_Et vous ne pouvez pas me l'apprendre parce que… oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié, vous ne me parlez plus ni ne me regardez cette année. Je pense que ce soit être la plus longue conversation que nous avons eu depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Auriez-vous-même pris la peine de faire cela si vous n'aviez pas tenté d'Oublietter l'une de mes meilleurs amis il y a quelques jours?"_

Le soupir lourd qui leur parvint par le sortilège fut presque assez pour convaincre Dora qu'elle avait été trop dure envers le vieil homme. Presque. "_Harry, je fais ce que je fais afin de te protéger. Je n'ai toujours eu à cœur que les meilleures intentions à ton égard."_

_"Et pourtant, vous continuez à me garder dans le noir et laissez constamment moi et les gens qui m'entourent être blessés, année après année. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Cédric, Dora… J'ai failli mourir depuis quatre années consécutives. Cinq si vous comptez les Détraqueurs qui ont passé vos 'gardes' lorsque ceux-ci sont partis de leur poste cet été. Professeur, s'il vous plaît n'essayez pas de justifier toutes vos actions comme étant pour mon bien. Cela donne l'impression que vous ou bien incompétent ou bien que vous m'avez mené par le bout du nez de situations dangereuses en situations dangereuses. Aucune de ces situations ne présage rien de bon pour le futur maintenant que Voldemort est de retour."_

Dora eut envie de pousser des cris d'encouragement. Elle était enfin parvenue à aider Harry à défendre ses opinions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'éclairer de fierté et de laisser ses cheveux prendre une teinte d'un or brillant. Hermione portait un sourire similaire, quoique les expressions de Ron et Sirius s'étaient assombries tandis qu'ils prenaient le temps de méditaient les mots d'Harry. "_Harry, je…_"

"_N'essayez pas. Je ne sais pas si vous essayez de me préparer pour quelque combat ou si êtes juste ignorant de toutes les choses qui se déroulent dans le château ou chez les Dursleys, Directeur. Dans tous les cas, cela n'est pas en votre faveur. Donc s'il vous plait, n'essayez pas de justifier vos actions comme étant pour mon bien._" La pause fut suffisamment longue pour que les quatre espions commencent à se demander si le sortilège s'était rompu. Finalement, Harry soupira et continua. "_Je ne suis pas un pion et je suis responsable de ma propre vie et de mes actions – comme certains de mes amis me le répètent encore et encore. Vous pourriez suivre ce même conseil semble-t-il, prenez la responsabilité de vos choix, Directeur. Vous voulez que Rogue m'apprenne l'Occlumancie, très bien. Je vais essayer pour une seule leçon. S'il est prêt à mettre de côté sa haine et vraiment _m'apprendre_, alors je reviendrai pour d'autres. Pour certaines raisons, je doute que j'aurai besoin de prendre du temps de mon horaire."_

Une autre longue pause suivit avant que qu'une chaise ne racle le sol et qu'un bruissement ne flotte à travers le sortilège. La voix faible et emplie de tristesse de Dumbledore s'éleva peu après. "_Je suis désolé que tu le prennes de cette façon, Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que cela ne soit pas justifié dans une certaine mesure. Je tâcherai de passer en revue de façon sérieuse certaines de mes actions passées. Je peux néanmoins t'assurer que le Professeur Rogue se comportera de manière professionnelle. Ces leçons sont réellement importantes. Attends une note de sa part lors de la première semaine du nouveau trimestre._"

Tandis que Dumbledore sortait, Harry ne sembla pas capable de résister à lancer une pique finale. "_Si celles-ci sont si importantes Professeur, alors pourquoi devrions-nous attendre une autre semaine et demie avant de les débuter?_"

Il n'y eut pas de réponses et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et se referma peu après. Un Harry à l'air fatigué entra dans la bibliothèque une minute plus tard. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, entre Hermione et Dora, et se massa les tempes. Dora lui tapota la jambe. "Tu t'en es bien sorti."

"Je suis d'accord," commenta Hermione. "Ta logique était sans faute et ton compromis acceptable. Je pense qu'il sera assez amusant d'entendre parler de la leçon à venir si tu réalises des progrès décents avec l'aide de Dora auparavant."

"C'est ce que je pensais," Harry dit en hochant la tête. "Peut-être que j'aurai de la chance et le ferai tomber même tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il essaiera de violer mon esprit." Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe. "Vous savez, vous auriez juste pu me demander de vous laisser mettre en place un sortilège d'écoute. Je m'y attendais un peu pour être franc, mais tout de même…"

Hermione grimaça et acquiesça. "Désolé, cela donnait juste l'impression que l'on t'espionnait _toi_ alors que c'était le Directeur… Nous aurions du demander."

Ron eut un sourire retors et claqua sa main contre sa cuisse. "Arrête de t'inquiéter de ce qui est passé et pense plutôt au futur! Fiches-en une à Rogue, Harry! Surprends cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse et montre-lui ce qui se passe lorsqu'il essaye de te chercher des noises!" **(8)**

**(8) Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connait cette expression? "Chercher des noises" veut dire chercher la bagarre, 'noises' venant du latin et désignant le fort bruit de la nausée. On peut donc dire que cela est similaire à faire beaucoup de bruit d'une petite chose pour déclencher un conflit.**

**Je voulais utiliser cette expression depuis longtemps puisque la Noise est aussi la monnaie de cuivre des Sorciers! Cela rajoute d'autres sens, je trouve ça amusant.**

Sirius se rembrunit encore plus et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. "J'aurai dû lui interdire l'accès à cette maison… à tous les deux…"

"Sirius?" interrogea Harry, levant la tête pour croiser les yeux de son parrain. Dora regarda entre les deux plusieurs fois avant que la connexion ne se fasse et qu'elle ne manque de s'étrangler. Une seule chose pourrait contrarier Sirius pour quelque chose d'aussi stéréotypique à Dumbledore. La réaction de Rogue face à des évènements préjudiciables… ou plus spécifiquement le _manque _de réactions de Rogue. Ses cheveux perdirent toute couleur et flambèrent d'un blanc aveuglant brièvement avant qu'elle de ne se tourne et serre Harry dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. "Hum… qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?"

"Rogue te hait," marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

"En quoi est-ce une surprise?" demanda Ron.

Dore secoua la tête et continua doucement. "S'il voyait ce que j'ai vu, il le balaierait juste d'un revers de la main. Il l'ignorerait ou dirait que tu le méritais. Il ferait comme si cela était _sans importance_."

"Je sais," répondit Harry en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant un plus fort contre lui. "Je t'ai dit combien j'apprécie ta compréhension Dora. Je n'attendrai jamais quelque chose comme ça de la part de Rogue. Ce n'est pas grave."

"Ça l'est, Harry," dit Sirius, sa voix si basse qu'elle était presque impossible à entendre. "J'ai vu suffisamment des Dursleys cette nuit-là, avant ta troisième année. Je peux deviner ce que ton amie a vu qui l'a tant bouleversé. Ils ont tenté de réprimer ta magie, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry hocha la tête et Dora ne l'en serra que plus fort. "As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un Obscurus, loupiot?" demanda Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, Dora vit Hermione baisser la tête et très lentement poser chacune de ses mains sur ses jambes. La petite brune avait de toute évidence compris suffisamment du passé d'Harry face à leurs réactions lors de leurs dernières sessions d'Occlumancie. Qu'elle tente de garder son calme en respect des sentiments d'Harry sur le sujet n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

C'était, non sans surprises, Ron qui répondit en premier à Sirius. "Je pensais que c'était un mythe. Quelque chose que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants pour leur faire peur le soir."

Dora secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas un mythe. Un vraiment puissant a bien failli briser le Code du Secret Magique en Amérique il y a quelques décennies. Harry, lorsque des enfants répriment leur magie à cause d'abus et de négligences, celle-ci se transforme en quelque chose… de sombre et dangereux. Elle se déchaîne par elle-même et détruit tout ce qui se trouve autour avant d'éventuellement tuer l'enfant aussi." La pièce resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que Dora ne continue. "Rogue ne devrait jamais être le premier choix venant à l'esprit car personne ne devrait jamais pouvoir se moquer de ce que tu as réussi à surmonter, surtout juste par un entêtement cruel et sans fondement. Si tu n'avais été ne serait-ce qu'à peine moins persistant ou déterminé étant enfant, tu aurais pu détruire ce pâté de maisons tout entier lorsque les choses se seraient emballées. Et il aurait probablement détruit tout cela en disant juste que tu 'méritais ça pour être aussi arrogant que ton père'." Harry était silencieux mais l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque contre son oreille était suffisant pour que Dora sache que le message avait bien été reçu.

"Je ne suis certainement plus celle qui défendra le Directeur," dit lentement Hermione. "Mais, et s'il ne réalisait vraiment pas… combien les choses se passaient mal…" Dora voulait lâcher Harry afin de pouvoir prendre l'autre fille dans ses bras et lui chuchoter que personne n'aurait attendu d'une préadolescente de trouver des signes d'abus que même des adultes entraînés à cela avaient manqué année après année. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à s'éloigner du bras d'Harry pour le moment.

Sirius soupira. "C'est une possibilité j'imagine, mais à ce stade il en sait suffisamment pour qu'il soit censé y repenser à deux fois avant de choisir Rogue. Trop de choses se sont produites et trop de choses sont passées à la trappe. **(9) **Dumbledore est bien trop distraits pour se soucier des détails, semble-t-il. Il a endossé une trop grande charge, et cela se montre par tout ce qu'il laisse de côté. Nous devons tous faire en sorte de nous assurer de prendre ce qu'il dit avec une pincée de sel à présent. Je parlerai à Andi, Minerva, Shack et Maugrey et ferai passer le message. Vous les enfants, essayez de vous détendre d'accord? C'est Noël dans quelques jours après tout."

**(9) "Too much has happened and too much has slipped through cracks". Difficile de bien saisir le sens de cette phrase dans ce contexte, je trouve. Je vous mets la phrase pour que vous puissiez en juger par vous-même.**

"Ouais, ouais c'est vrai," murmura Harry.

* * *

"Joyeux Noël!" Dora se réveilla à l'exclamation d'Harry et à un tambourinement sur la porte de leur chambre. Habituellement, elle serait la première debout un matin de Noël, mais avec les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient, cela n'avait pas semblé valoir le coup de mettre un réveil.

"Tire-toi! Certains d'entre nous essayent d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ici!" s'exclama-t-elle en retour, ne faisant pas mine de vouloir bouger.

Le rire provenant de derrière la porte était preuve de l'opinion d'Harry face à sa remarque. "Dit la métamorphe. Habille-toi, Dora, j'ai un cadeau pour toi et c'est une offre limitée!"

"C'est surement de la nourriture. Je parie qu'il a cuisiné le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde," marmonna Ginny, en se redressant et s'étirant. "Prems sur la douche après ça. Ne manque jamais les petit-déjeuners d'Harry si tu en as l'occasion. Ils sont à tomber. Il pourrait faire mettre la porte sous la clé à un Elfe de Maison."

Dora se renfrogna, ne se stoppant que de justesse de réprimander la rouquine. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny de n'avoir aucune idée d'où et comment les talents culinaires d'Harry avaient été appris. Ou combien de brûlures il avait pu recevoir pour les acquérir durant son enfance.

"Tu as réveillé la moitié de la maison, Harry," remarqua Hermione en baillant. "On descend tout de suite."

Dora passa les quelques minutes suivantes à réaliser rapidement sa routine matinale avec les deux autres tout en essayant de deviner ce que le 'cadeau' d'Harry pouvait possiblement être. Elle doutait que ce soit de la nourriture, elles l'auraient déjà sentie si le petit-déjeuner avait été prêt. Mais quoi d'autre aurait bien pu avoir une limite de temps? Ce n'était pas un livre de sort ou d'enchantement. Tout enchantement qui ne durait que quelques heures était basiquement inutile en tant que cadeau. Peut-être qu'il lui avait trouvé un poney conjuré à courte durée? Nah, c'était stupide – et elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui aime les poneys.

Toujours en train de résoudre ce mystère, Dora entra d'un pas désinvolte dans la cuisine et s'arrêta en équilibre précaire. Son double plus jeune… âgé… _son double_ était installé dans un fauteuil et discutait avec entrain **(10)** avec Harry. Un vertige frappa soudainement Dora alors qu'elle commençait à prier pour qu'Harry _n'ait pas fait_ ce qu'elle commençait à suspecter. Ce vertige devint rapidement un poids de plomb lorsqu'elle remarqua le ruban nouait dans les cheveux de Tonks. "Merde," marmonna-t-elle.

**(10) "chatting the morning away", absolument intraduisible littéralement.**

Le duo terrible réalisa finalement l'arrivée de Dora et dirigea vers elle des sourires espiègles identiques. Harry prit la pause en levant fièrement les bras vers Tonks. "Tada! Joyeux Noël, Dora! Je t'ai trouvé une métamorphe des plus capables et désireuse de t'apprendre quelques pointeurs sur les contrôles les plus précis de vos pouvoirs, et ce pour les trois prochaines heures!"

"Ne suis-je pas un magnifique cadeau?" demanda Tonks, se tenant en une pose régalienne **(11)**, la tête haute. Elle leva le bras pour toucher le ruban et eut un sourire sarcastique. "Harry pensait que le ruban était trop, mais je trouve que l'effet aurait été complètement manqué sans lui."

**(11) 'régalienne' signifie 'qui tient de la royauté'/'digne d'un roi' (j'avais de base mis 'régale' et non 'régalienne' mais plusieurs reviews semblaient indiquer que cela n'était pas juste... Il me semblait pourtant que si, mais je peux me tromper!)**

_Elle n'a pas tort. Cela rend définitivement la plaisanterie complète et ça permet vraiment – arrête de complimenter mentalement le ruban! _Dora secoua la tête et força un sourire. "Ohhh, tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry." _Vraiment, vraiment pas dû. Ça va être siiiiii amusant... _Elle se tourna vers Tonks et passa par quelques couleurs et coupes de cheveux en une succession rapide avant de s'arrêter sur un carré allant sur deux teintes. "Le ruban _est_ définitivement une belle touche, en particulier si l'on considère que vous vous tenez près de l'arbre. Cependant, pour ce qui concerne les leçons, je pense que vous seriez surprise de ce que je sais faire, Mme Tonks."

Tonks grimaça et fit rapidement un geste de la main. "Mme Tonks est ma mère. C'est juste Tonks. Tout ami d'Harry et de Sirius est aussi un de mes amis. Je l'admets, je suis impressionnée par la double couleur. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Mais il y a _beaucoup_ plus au fait d'être une métamorphe que juste les cheveux et les couleurs. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu seras capable de changer d'apparence corporelle en un clin d'œil avant la fin de cette matinée, mais je peux définitivement t'apporter un plus sur les nez." Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un large sourire et d'une transformation de son nez en groin."

Dora haussa un sourcil et sourit en retour. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait _un peu_ s'amuser avec ça. "Un cochon impressionnant. Mais sais-tu faire le Ronflak?" Elle transforma son nez et sa bouche en une approximation de l'un des dessins de Ronflak de Luna. Le museau fin ressemblait plus à celui d'un hérisson que ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais ce n'était pas trop mal considérant qu'elle travaillait à partir de croquis sortis de l'imagination d'une fille légèrement plus étrange que la moyenne.

"Quelqu'un a trop lu le Quibbler à ce que je vois," remarqua Tonks. Elle transforma sa mâchoire en celle d'un cheval et donna un léger hennissement avant de sourire d'un air suffisant. L'expression semblait hautement comique sur le museau toujours présent.

"Plutôt passé du temps avec l'éditrice en second." Dora transforma ses oreilles en des oreilles d'éléphant miniatures et les fit battre malicieusement. "J'écoute avec attention quand elle parle. Cette fille à quelques points de vue étranges, mais elle a plus souvent raison que non."

"Tu _es _douée. Je ne suis pas parvenu à faire des changements d'espèces avant d'avoir dix-huit ans. Et un bon conseil," dit Tonks en relâchant sa transformation pour redevenir humaine et hocher la tête en direction de Dora, "ne va pas plus loin que deux parties spécifiques du corps en même temps avec les trucs non-humains. Un seul en plus et la magie commence à se distordre bizarrement et tu risquerais de te retrouver bloquée à mi-chemin. Être une métamorphomage ne veut pas dire être automatiquement un animagus, malheureusement."

Dora frissonna brièvement, en phase avec Tonks. Le souvenir de _cette_ visite désastreuse à Ste Mangouste ne quitterait _jamais _ses cauchemars. Le seul petit réconfort était qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient été en mesure de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'elle lors de cet incident. "Bon à savoir. Merci pour le tuyau."

"Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on trouve deux métamorphes dans le même pays et dans une tranche d'âge relativement similaire! J'avais vraiment hâte de voir ça! J'ai actuellement la chance de pouvoir apprendre quelques trucs à la nouvelle génération!"

Dora déglutit difficilement. Peut-être qu'elle devrait un peu minimiser ses capacités pour que Tonks se sentent mieux? Non, elle n'apprécierait surement pas. Harry et Hermione avait probablement déjà rendu connues à quel point Dora était doué en changement de forme basique. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait laisser Tonks lui 'apprendre' quelques astuces pour maintenir une transformation pendant son sommeil à la place? Cela semblait un compromis raisonnable.

"Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais transformée en McG lorsque vous avez dupé Dumbledore," remarqua Tonks. "Est-ce que tu pourrais refaire ça pour moi? J'aimerai jauger où tu en es niveau finesse en transformations d'humain à humain."

"Et sur cette note, je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles pendant que je m'attelle au petit-déjeuner," dit Harry avec un geste ample.

Il était à peine sorti hors de la pièce avant que Dora ne se transforme à nouveau en McGonagall. Ses vêtements d'intérieur ce matin ne convenaient pas du tout à la taille plus haute, entraînant ainsi une impression comique de ce professeur si austère. "Ne devriez-vous pas être en détention, Mlle Tonks? M. Rusard semblait des plus catégorique lorsqu'il disait que ces toilettes explosives étaient votre œuvre." Elle était plutôt fière de son inflexion Écossaise. Cela avait pris un long moment à Dora pour perfectionner ce soupçon d'accent.

"Oh c'est impayable! S'exclama Tonks en applaudissant. "Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore s'est fait avoir. Bonne vitesse, aussi. Tu as fait bien plus attention à l'entrainement de tes capacités que je ne l'ai fait apparemment. Je commence à me demander qui est vraiment le professeur ici." Elle gigota les sourcils et rit doucement.

Dora relâcha sa transformation et haussa les épaules. Elle commença à jeter des coups d'œil penaudement autour de la pièce en une tentative d'éviter de fixer Tonks. "J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide d'Hermione avec cette McGonagall. Elle m'a aidée à fignoler les détails. Ce n'était pas vraiment une forme que je voulais oublier en pleine utilisation. Elle va déjà surement me tuer lorsque je reviendrai."

Tonks éclata de rire. "Nope. Minerva était super impressionnée que tu l'aies non seulement parfaitement imitée, mais aussi que tu aies réussi à outrepasser le Fidelitas. Elle parlait avec Flitwick de soumettre vos noms à toutes les deux pour un Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe une fois que tout ce truc avec Tu-Sais-Qui est fini. Je suis sûre qu'elle prétendra être énervée, mais n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Tu as gagné une alliée sur ce coup."

Dora pencha sa tête sur le côté et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. _Voilà _qui était certainement en-dehors de toutes les possibilités sur lesquelles elle aurait pu parier. "Hum… okay. Wow. Okay…"

"Alors, quelles questions as-tu? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te donne du mal. Les ados ont des hormones déchaînées après tout. Ça joue de sales tours sur tes pouvoirs pas vrai? Je sais que j'ai déchiré plus d'un tee-shirt lorsque je me réveillais et découvrais que mes seins avaient gonflés de quatre tailles. Et puis il y a eu cette fois où je me suis endormie en cours et où je me suis réveillée avec des cheveux qui auraient rendu Raiponce verte de jalousie! **(11) **Dieu merci que c'était Binns; je suis parvenue à arranger ça avant que quiconque remarque.

**(11) Oui oui, cette Raiponce. Du moins je pense. A moins que 'Rapunzel' ait été le nom de quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux très particuliers. Ouais, nan, Raiponce.**

Dora eut un reniflement sarcastique. Elle avait oublié ces Incidents des Grands Bazooka. "J'ai fait craquer quelques soutifs. Je n'ai pas eu à racheter de nouveau tee-shirt heureusement. Je suis déjà assez juste financièrement comme ça."

Tonks acquiesça. "Ha, les soutifs. Gaichiffon peut vraiment t'aider pour ça avec leurs auto-ajusteurs. Quelle est ta taille naturelle? Je t'en prendrai une paire. L'astuce avec ceux-là c'est de seulement élargir ta poitrine lentement afin que le soutien-gorge puisse s'ajuster. Ne laisse pas Harry te pousser à les gonfler comme des ballons juste pour rire. Je veux dire, okay gonfle-les comme des ballons pour rire, mais assure-toi juste de le faire suffisamment lentement pour que le soutif puisse suivre plutôt que de passer de zéro à cent."

"Harry ne semble pas intéresser par les grosses poitrines." Dora maintint résolument sa couleur normale et refusa à son rougissement d'apparaître. "Et je fais du 32C de base." **(12)**

**(12) Je suis allé voir comment fonctionne la classification des tailles. J'ai rien pigé. C'est moi où c'est assez mal fichu? Ou alors y a une logique à côté de laquelle je passe… Enfin bref, on s'en fout.**

"32C, bien reçu. Je fais du 34 donc je pourrais peut-être même te prêter un des nouveaux que je viens d'avoir. Tant que le genre dentelles rouges sexy ne te dérange pas." Le sourire taquin de Tonks s'élargit et Dora sentit un trait plein d'esprit de la taille d'un semi-remorque lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse. "Après tout, même si _Harry_ ne le voit pas dans le futur proche, tu pourrais toujours en faire profiter _Hermione_." Dora sentit son visage s'enflammer à ce commentaire. Oubliez le semi-remorque, c'était un putain de train. "Cette fille est juste tout aussi adorable que notre fameux héros et elle semble presque aussi intéressée par toi qu'il ne l'est."

"Je ne vais _pas_ entamer une relation avec Hermione," marmonna Dora. "Les choses sont déjà bien assez compliquées ainsi. Ma vie amoureuse va rester parfaitement solitaire. Au moins pour cette année."

"Hé bien dans ce cas, je peux t'apprendre à faire ce truc avec ton doigt qui te laissera haletante et te fera loucher en moins de deux." Dora résista à l'impulsion de s'enfuir et se cacher, quoi que le combat fut suffisamment serré pour que ses jambes aient actuellement un spasme. Dieu, avait-elle vraiment été _aussi _terrible?!

Se raclant la gorge, Dora ravala une réponse acerbe en faveur d'un changement de direction de la conversation. Une bien moins concentrée sur le sexe. "En parlant de lits, pourrais-tu me donner quelques conseils pour maintenir mes transformations pendant que je dors? C'est un peu agaçant de devoir tout réajuster quand je me réveille chaque jour."

Tonks hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Une bonne part de tout ça dépend de l'organisation mentale. L'Occlumancie aide un peu, même si ce sont surtout mes exercices de méditations qui sont importants ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que les autres métamorphomages utilisent. Personne n'a jamais vraiment pensé à écrire ça, ce qui est stupide si tu veux mon avis."

Les trois heures suivantes furent surprenamment plaisante pour Dora. Les plaisanteries de Tonks et ses taquineries étaient sans fins, mais cela permit à Dora de se détendre considérablement. Cette année avait été si stressante qu'elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle aimait tellement être un électron libre plein de d'entrain. Cela offrait à tout le monde un exutoire et aidait à canaliser l'attention loin d'elle. Les gens ne riaient pas vraiment _du plaisantin_. Ils riaient des personnes sur qui le plaisantin attirait l'attention et ce tour de passe-passe psychologique était subtil, mais efficace. Tonks était pour le dire simplement: fun.

Elles passèrent la majeure partie du temps restant que Tonks avait de libre à s'échanger des potins intéressants et des conseils. Dora fit de son mieux pour ralentir sa compréhension des 'nouvelles' informations à un niveau crédible. Cela était un succès relatif et par la fin, elle savait qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin un peu trop vite. Elle avait juste senti que cela n'était pas juste de cacher ses vraies capacités de Tonks.

"Tu sais, je devrais vraiment être méfiante avec toi compte tenu de ton niveau de compétence par rapport à ton âge," commenta Tonks en se relevant d'un mouvement du sofa et en s'étirant. Dora tiqua brièvement et chercha futilement quelque chose à dire. "Pour être tout à fait honnête, Dora, je me fiche un peu de si tu es vraiment la personne que tu prétends être." Cela stoppa net tout processus cérébral chez Dora et elle ne put que se contenter de fixer Tonks.

Tonks pour sa part se rapprocha et posa une main calme sur l'épaule de Dora avant de sourire. "Tu fais du bien à ces jeunes. Toi et Hermione vous êtes pointées et avez eu Harry en bas en moins d'une heure. Elle remet finalement en cause sa vénération des figures d'autorité, il commence à faire preuve d'assurance. Ron est prêt à aller à l'encontre de sa mère et Ginny a finalement réalisé qu'elle avait un peu de compétition à la position de Petite-Amie de Potter."

Dora risqua un petit sourire à cela. "Je ne sortirai quand même pas avec lui. Et je _n'essaye pas_ de causer tout ça… ça s'est juste, _produit_."

Les sourcils de Tonks se haussèrent. "Ouais, continue à essayer de te convaincre de ça ma chérie. Ecoute, ils te font confiance. L'autre jour, j'ai regardé cinq adolescents et un évadé se tenir entre toi et le plus puissant et plus respecté sorcier de notre temps. C'est assez pour moi." Sa main serra de façon presque imperceptible et Dora saisit la menace implicite sans opposer de résistance. "Mais s'il s'avère que tu essayes de blesser ou de corrompre ces enfants, je jure par Merlin, Morgane, Dieux et Déesses que je ne trouverai pas le repos avant d'avoir découvert qui tu es exactement, d'où tu viens et qui t'a entraîné. Et puis je vous terminerai _personnellement_ toi et n'importe quels complices. Ça marche?"

Dora leva le bras et retira lentement la main de Tonks. Levant les yeux pour les fixer sur ceux pleins d'assurance de son double était probablement l'un des moments les plus surréalistes de toute sa vie. "Nous voulons toutes les deux les protéger. Nous le faisons juste de manières différentes." Elle marqua une pause et haussa les épaules, le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage fut rapidement reflété par celui de Tonks. "J'apprécie vraiment ces conseils. Ceux pour éviter de se transformer pendant qu'on a un cauchemar sont inestimables. Si tu as le temps, je serai heureuse de pouvoir refaire ça de temps en temps." Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Elle avait oublié que certaines des meilleures méthodes d'adaptation des Aurors s'appliquaient également assez bien aux métamorphomages.

"J'aimerai aussi," répondit Tonks. Elle récupéra son petit sac et se dirigea vers la porte avec un geste d'au revoir. "Prends soin de toi d'ici là, Dora. Laisse-moi savoir s'il y a quelques développements que ce soit niveau relations amoureuses ou si tu as besoin que je te montre le truc du doigt!"

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula relativement sans incidents. Sirius daigna même laisser Molly Weasley entrer dans la maison afin de célébrer ce jour. Comment Arthur était parvenu à convaincre sa femme à bien se tenir, Dora n'en avait aucunes idées, mais cela avait marché. En grande partie. Enfin, suffisamment du moins. Molly refusait obstinément de la regarder ou de lui parler et elle se montrait plutôt sèche avec Sirius, mais elle tenait sa langue. C'était très honnêtement plus que Dora avait attendu de la matriarche. Molly avait de bonnes intentions, elle semblait juste ne jamais vraiment réfléchir avant de parler. C'était le même problème avec son plus jeune fils…

Dora grogna tandis que Ron se lançait dans une autre explication de longue haleine à propos des bénéfices de son nouveau jeu d'échec comparé à son ancien. La seule différence qu'elle ait pu voir était qu'il était de la couleur orange vibrante qui correspondait aux Cannons. Elle en avait discuté discrètement avec les jumeaux et ils avaient abondé en son sens.

"Nous essayons de garder nos dépenses à un minimum d'ici l'ouverture du magasin," murmura George. "Ça ne semblait pas très juste que cela se répercute sur les cadeaux pour la famille cependant, donc on s'est décidé à recoloriser notre ancien jeu."

"On a aussi refait les chants et cris de guerre," commenta Fred. "Il adorera que les pions commencent à chanter la devise de l'équipe juste avant chaque premier mouvement."

Dora ricana à ça. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus amusant – que vous soyez aussi radins ou que ce soit basiquement le cadeau parfait pour Ron."

Fred haussa les épaules et sourit malicieusement. "Ron étend un peu ses centres d'intérêts cette année. Tu as passé tellement de temps avec Harry et Hermione que tu n'as pas remarqué, mais il se met actuellement à devenir sérieux quant à ses études."

"Ho huu, j'y croirai quand je le verrai," dit Dora avec les sourcils haussés.

"Enfin, par devenir sérieux, on veut surtout dire qu'il s'est actuellement mis_ à faire_ ses devoirs avant de demander de l'aide à Hermione. A petits pas," clarifia George. "Il a aussi arrêté d'insulter les Serpentards. Est-ce que tu l'as vu à la dernière réunion de l'AD avant les vacances? Il a actuellement complimenté la posture de Daphné et aidé Tracey à améliorer sa visée."

Dora en resta bouche bée, fixant alternativement chacun des jumeaux. "Vous vous payez ma tête."

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle et éclata de rire. "Absolument pas. J'ai pris un Impact de Neville dans le torse parce que j'étais trop occupé à le regarder tellement j'étais choqué."

"Wow… il faut que je fasse plus attention à nos amis…" marmonna Dora. Elle lança un regard critique à Ron. Le rouquin semblait arrivait au bout de son discours enflammé et croisa les yeux de Dora avec un large sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en réponse. Peut-être qu'elle _pourrait_ faire quelque chose de ce petit.

"Alors, comment ont été le cours ce matin?" La question venant d'à côté d'elle vit Dora secouer la tête et se reconcentrer.

"Pardon? Tu disais?"

Harry eut un petit rire et désigna ses cheveux. "Je demandais comment s'était passé le cours. Est-ce que Tonks avait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu t'aider? Ou est-ce que les techniques d'un métamorphe sont trop différentes de l'un à l'autre? On était pas trop sûr dans tous les cas."

Dora secoua la tête et sourit. "Non, elle a aidé. J'ai déjà une compréhension décente de la plupart des bases, mais elle m'a montré quelques astuces qui peuvent m'aider en cas de besoin. Merci d'avoir arrangé ça, Harry."

Il haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je sais que tu avais l'air d'essayer de l'éviter, mais je me suis dit que si vous asseyez juste ensemble un moment, la gêne et la timidité disparaîtraient rapidement."

"Tu avais raison. Je pense que j'étais surement juste un chouïa **(13)** intimidée par elle. Je ne l'éviterai plus. Tonks est fun." Dora eut presque envie de se donner une tape dans le dos pour être parvenue à dire ça avec une expression sérieuse. Le fait qu'elle soit prête à admettre que Luna avait surement raison et qu'elle était plus 'Dora' que 'Tonks' à ce point n'empêchait pas l'auto-flatterie hilarante de ces commentaires. Ha, si seulement plus de monde dans cette pièce pouvait comprendre la blague!

**(13) 'un chouïa' (peu aussi s'écrire chouia, chouya ou chouilla) veut juste dire un peu. Le mot vient de l'arabe et est souvent utilisé dans le sud de la France (peut-être un vestige des anciennes invasions? Aucune idée). Je ne sais pas pour le reste des régions et pays francophones.**

"Quand on parle du loup," dit George avant de se lever avec un bruyant claquement des mains et un large sourire. Tonks venait tout juste d'entrer dans le grand salon avec Hestia près d'elle et un Maugrey légèrement moins grognon que d'habitude traînant les pieds derrière elles. "Tout le monde est arrivé! Bienvenue aux amis, la famille et les invités pour le Noël de la Famille Black!"

Sirius éclata de rire et secoua la tête. "Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être à moi de dire ça?"

"Ha mais, notre très cher hôte a été bien trop occupé à préparer cette célébration l'importuner avec la rédaction d'un discours. Et donc mon frère et moi avons gracieusement décidé d'endosser ce fardeau."

Fred se leva à son tour et écarta les bras. "Cette année a été difficile pour tout le monde à des degrés variés, nous avons donc pensé qu'un peu de légèreté, d'amour et d'amusement étaient tout ce dont nous avions besoin! Et donc, dans l'esprit de Noël, nous dévoilons aujourd'hui l'une de nos récentes inventions. Celle-ci se nomme le Gui Piégeur **(14)**!"

**(14) 'Mistletoe Snares'**

Dora haussa un sourcil tandis que George agitait sa baguette et que trois bouquets de gui flottants dans les airs surgissaient dans la pièce, se déplaçant semblait-il au hasard pendant un moment avant de venir s'arrêter au-dessus de plusieurs paires de personnes à différent endroits de la pièce. Un s'arrêta au-dessus de Ginny et Maugrey – ce qui amena tout de suite un sourire d'expectative sur le visage de Dora. Elle connaissait Maugrey suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il rirait bien de cela une fois seul.

_Règle Numéro 91: Si tu as une chance de te détendre et t'amuser… saisis-la._

Le second rameau se fixa au-dessus d'Hermione et Tonks. Hermione jeta un regard noir à la plante avant de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Tonks se contentait de rire. Cela ne fut pas une surprise lorsque le troisième bouquet vint s'immobiliser de façon accusatrice au-dessus de sa tête, entre elle et Harry.

George se racla la gorge et attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de s'exprimer. "Ces Piégeurs sont enchantés – comme tout ce que nous créons. Il s'agit d'un envoûtement relativement simple. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la zone du Piégeur tant que vous n'embrassez pas votre partenaire." Son rictus s'élargit et il hocha la tête en direction de sa sœur. "Ginevra, ma très chère petit sœur adorée, si tu voulais bien nous faire l'honneur d'une démonstration."

Ginny arqua un sourcil en direction de son frère et fit tout un cinéma de saisir sa baguette pendant un long moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se lever avec un soupir lourd. "Je vais définitivement vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce pour ça, George."

"Et nous n'en attendions pas moins," commenta Fred. "Aussi, ça vaut totalement le coup."

Molly se renfrogna et sembla prête à exploser avant qu'Hestia ne pose une main sur son épaule et ne se penche pour lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille. Molly s'assombrit encore plus mais elle parvint à conserver son calme et continua à fusiller des yeux ses deux fils.

Maugrey, pour sa part, semblait lui aussi profiter de la plaisanterie puisqu'il aboyait de rire et que son œil magique était fixé sur le gui. "Un travail d'envoûtement décent, les garçons. Venez me voir plus tard et nous verrons si nous pouvons rendre ça excellent. Finissons-en avec ça, Weasley."

Ginny croisa les bras et fit entendre un soupir exagéré. "Wow, juste ce que n'importe quelle fille voudrait entendre avant d'embrasser un homme. Faisant rouler épaules en arrière, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et toucha légèrement ses lèvres sur la joue de Maugrey avant de jeter un regard méfiant vers ses frères qui lui dirigèrent des pouces levés.

Dora se joignit au rire générale de gens présents. George s'inclina face à sa sœur et continua son discours. "Bien sûr, le _type _de baiser est ouvert à interprétation. Nul besoin de briser des couples ou de rendre les choses plus gênantes à cause d'une petite plaisanterie."

Sirius eut un sourire sarcastique et se tourna vers le membre de sa famille. "Cousine? Je pense que tu es prête à relever ce challenge."

Le large sourire de Tonks était une promesse de danger et Dora dut retenir un éclat de rire. Elle savait comment elle réagirait surement face à ce type de provocations évidentes. La seule réponse était de miser encore plus haut.

Tonks ne la déçut pas. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, maintenant brièvement le regard de la petite brune et recherchant sa permission. Elle la trouva apparemment car l'instant suivant les lèvres d'Hermione et Tonks étaient verrouillées l'une contre l'autre. Des exclamations résonnèrent à travers la pièce et Dora vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller légèrement. Pour sa part, Hermione ne semblait très certainement pas être contre cela car l'une de ses mains tressaillit et vint se poser sur la taille de Tonks avant qu'elle ne rompe leur baiser. Cela avait peut-être duré cinq secondes, mais cela était suffisant pour qu'une Hermione écarlate se laisse tomber sur le divan en une tentative infructueuse de se cacher tandis que Tonks souriait simplement et s'appuyait contre le mur, les bras croisés. Elle saisit le regard de Dora et haussa un sourcil en défi.

Dora se retourna vers Harry et ses lèvres se courbèrent d'amusement. "Prêt à attirer un peu l'attention?"

Harry éclata de rire et acquiesça. "Cela semble être le but du jeu, pas vrai. Soit prévenue, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière."

"Héé, contente-toi juste de suivre mon exemple, petit génie." Dora plaça une main de chaque côté du visage d'Harry et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Un halètement à peine perceptible de sa part vit sa bouche s'ouvrir juste assez pour qu'elle puisse y glisser sa langue pour batailler la sienne. Harry n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était inexpérimenté. Auparavant cela aurait été une surprise, mais à présent qu'elle en savait plus à propos du jeune homme cela faisait parfaitement sens. Son manque d'expérience était plus que compensé par son enthousiasme. Il se pencha en avant, luttant pour prendre le contrôle du baiser. Dora laissa échapper un grognement sourd tandis qu'Harry la poussait juste assez en arrière pour entourer sa taille d'un bras et l'attirer encore plus proche de lui. Elle le laissa prendre les devants et le sentit l'appuyer contre le bras du divan. Il était fort et sécurisant et fantastique et… Dora sentit son esprit dériver vers des endroits merveilleux montrant ce qui pourrait advenir si elle se _laissait aller_ et…

Faisant machine arrière, Dora mit un frein à ces pensées sur le fil du rasoir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Dora secoua la tête, baissant les yeux sur le sofa, déglutissant péniblement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'impliquer dans une relation. Avec personne. _Tout particulièrement _pas avec _Harry_. Elle ne ferait que le blesser. Elle lui mentait depuis le début et lorsque cela serait révélé – parce cela _serait _révélé, il lui faudrait lui dire éventuellement – il allait la haïr et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour se rapprocher de lui _maintenant _ne servirait qu'à approfondir cette blessure _plus tard._

Harry posa une main sur sa jambe et serra doucement. La main de Dora – à l'encontre de toutes ses fonctions cérébrales supérieures lui hurlant leur refus – saisit sa main et la serra en retour.

* * *

Les jours suivant Noël furent parmi les plus difficiles dont Dora puisse se souvenir. Les quartiers relativement petits du Square Grimmaurd ne lui laissaient que peu de chance de se cacher d'Harry. Pas qu'elle ait particulièrement voulu faire cela dans tous les cas. Non plus qu'elle n'ait _voulu _prendre en considération les pointes de jalousie qui la piquaient à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait pour retrouver Ginny se jetant pratiquement sur lui le temps qu'elle revienne. Si elle avait douté les estimations d'Hermione et des jumeaux précédemment, ce n'était plus le cas. La détermination de la rouquine était impressionnante même si Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était intéressée.

Hermione avait commencé à prendre légèrement ses distances d'Harry et Dora depuis Noël, également. C'était presque comique d'observer la petite brune sursauter et se dépêcher de s'excuser chaque fois qu'elles se frôlaient dans la salle de bain. Dora avait saisit l'offre de Tonks pour le soutien-gorge rouge à dentelles et cela avait presque provoqué un infarctus à Hermione lorsqu'elle le lui avait montré. Dora aurait trouvé bien ^plus amusant de taquiner son amie à propos de son apparemment nouvellement découverte attraction pour les sorcières si elle avait pu faire le point sur sa propre vie sentimentale.

_Mon propre _manque_ de vie sentimentale. Manque. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie sentimentale. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Pas avant de m'être assurée que tout le monde survive à cette année. Alors seulement je pourrais me jeter dans ses bras et – NON alors je pourrais lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et accepterais mon juste châtiment. Oui, mon châtiment. Hmm, je me demande ce que donnerait la sensation de ses mains qui me – ARRÊTE ÇA DORA! _Elle se renfrogna et secoua violemment la tête, essayant sans succès de se débarrasser de cette image perverse.

"Les Doxys volent bas aujourd'hui?" demanda Hermione, écartant soudainement le voile de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Le regard explorateur de l'autre fille et ses doigts inquisiteurs envoyèrent de nouvelles images d'Hermione donnant quelques pointeurs à Harry sur les meilleures techniques pour administrer le 'châtiment' de Dora.

"Nope, nope, je gère. Je vais bien. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour le moment. Je vais on ne peut mieux. Comment vas-tu?" babilla Dora. _Oh génial, maintenant je commence à mélanger mes métaphores de culture pop quand je suis aussi agitée. _**(15) **Il fallait qu'elle y mette une fin. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle aille courir. Ou s'entraîner. Ou détruire quelques mannequins d'entrainement. Ou s'envoyer en l'air. Ou – _VILAINE DORA!_ "Juste besoin d'un peu d'eau. Je reviens tout de suite!"

**(15) "Nope, nope, I got it. I'm good. Nothing to worry about here. I'm fine here. How are you?" Je n'ai vraiment AUCUNE idée quelle est la référence faite. Film? Série? Musique? Si certains savent, je suis curieux.**

Elle était à mi-chemin des les escaliers en allant à la cuisine lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net et manqua de dévaler les marches restantes. La vision qu'elle venait juste de dépasser gaiement aurait bien valu quelques contusions et était plus que suffisante pour envoyer valdinguer tout errement de pensées loin de son esprit.

"Hey, Dora," dit Sirius en lui faisant signe d'une main tandis qu'il passait de l'enduit sur le mur de l'autre. "Attention quand entre dans la salle sur le côté de la cuisine. J'ai donné un repaire plus spacieux à Kreattur afin qu'il puisse avoir quelque part où mettre Mère. Cette section du mur est recouverte de tous les enchantements de silence imaginables et plus encore, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

"Tu… tu as actuellement démoli le mur tout entier…" Dora ne pouvait que fixait avec des yeux ronds la charpente mise à nue sur la moitié du mur central près du hall d'entrée.

"Yep. Remus m'a aidé à le faire tomber ce matin. Tonks m'aidait à le remonter, mais c'était plus dangereux que je ne le pensais de la laisser à proximité des outils. Ma cousine est mortelle avec un marteau. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux!" Elle pouvait comprendre ça. Elle s'était fixée pour règle de ne plus jamais tenter d'apporter de modifications à son appartement. Nul besoin de tenter le destin. "Alors elle est en bas, au sous-sol. Tu sais que j'avais oublié qu'il y _a _un sous-sol? Apparemment, Kreattur l'a descellé comme 'remerciement' pour ne pas avoir incinéré le portrait de Mère. Il a eu l'air plutôt déçu qu'aucune bête affamée ne m'y ait attendu pour me dévorer."

Dora parvint finalement à appréhender le sens de cette conversation et parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à réactiver sa bouche. "Donc, hum, qu'y a-t-il en bas?"

"Une vieille salle d'entraînement. Ils l'ont fait construire pour Regulus quand il a rejoint – quand il a choisi son camp. Kreattur y a descendu quelques bricoles ce matin. Quelques vieux trucs que Reg avait et une sorte de bijou affreusement tape-à-l'œil. N'hésite pas à explorer si ça te dit."

"Okay. Merci." Elle contourna la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle porte. Les escaliers vers le sous-sol étaient de pierre et semblait suffisamment résistant pour supporter le poids d'un bœuf. La pièce en elle-même suintait pratiquement de barrières de protections magiques. Cet endroit aurait pu servir d'abri antiatomique. "Bordel de merde…"

"J'approuve," commenta Tonks en faisant un signe de bienvenue. "Tu parles d'une salle d'entrainement sérieuse. Jeu de mot non voulu pour une fois. Rien que cette pièce doit probablement coûter plus que la maison toute entière."

"Redis ça un coup." Dora jeta un coup d'œil critique tout autour de la pièce. Elle vit la pile d'objets que Sirius avait mentionnés, posés sur un petit autel dans un coin de la salle avec un lourd médaillon amoureusement placé sur le dessus, mais la majeure partie du reste de la pièce était nue. C'était les enchantements superposés dans les murs qui représentaient le vrai trésor. "Ça pourrait marcher…"

"Besoin de te défouler un bon coup?"

"Tu… pourrais dire ça, j'imagine," acquiesça Dora avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tonks ricana juste et fit un signe du menton vers les escaliers. "Ah, on essaye d'éviter de sauter un certain garçon peut-être? Ou une certaine fille? Ou les deux? Ou peut-être que tu comptais me sauter moi? Je sais que je suis pratiquement irrésistible, mais j'aime apprendre à connaître quelqu'un un minimum avant d'aller rouler au pieu **(16) **avec lui. Je préviens."

**(16) '(roll) in the sack' une expression qui veut littéralement dire 'au pieu'. Je ne connaissais pas. Pas que ça me sera très utile à savoir, mais c'est toujours ça!**

Dora grogna. Elle ne se souvenait _pas _être _aussi _terrible. "Ecoute, est-ce que tu veux faire un duel ou pas? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de lancer quelques sorts sur quelque chose avant de commencer à hurler."

Tonks éclata de rire et désigna son attirail d'exercice. "Je t'ai déjà prise de vitesse. Le bricolage est dangereux. Et désespérant. Et désespérément dangereux." Elle marqua une pause et tapota du pied une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. "Règles de base: rien qui ne laisse de marques permanentes, rien qui ne blesse _vraiment _au-delà de contusions et rien qui ne puisse causer quelqu'un d'autre de devoir venir en urgence."

"Ça marche."

Dora se déshabilla rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en brassière de sport et en shorts et se lança dans une plusieurs séries de duels d'entrainement avec Tonks. C'était… prodigieusement _bizarre_, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait accepté de faire quelques jours plus tôt. Au final, une fois que l'inconfort fut outrepassé, il y eut un grand nombre d'occasions très instructives qui eurent lieu – des deux côtés semblait-il.

Observer comment Tonks bondissait tout autour de la pièce et esquivait les sorts que Dora lui lançait mit en lumière une partie de son propre style de combat qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé utiliser de façon consciente. A chaque fois que Tonks se déplaçait pour débuter un nouveau round, ses muscles se faisaient légèrement plus prononcés, ses courbes diminuaient, ses cheveux se raccourcissaient et restaient lisses, sa poitrine se réduisait. Au plus Dora le remarquait, au plus elle réalisait qu'elle faisait de même. C'était si naturel qu'elle ne savait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un truc commun aux métamorphomages ou si cela était juste quelque chose qu'elle avait inconsciemment commencé à faire des années plu tôt durant son entraînement d'Auror.

Dans tous les cas, cela était définitivement utile. Elles étaient plus rapides et plus agiles que si rien n'avait été altéré et leurs centres d'équilibre semblaient un peu plus facile à maintenir. Ce n'était tout de même pas encore parfait, comme en témoignaient les contusions et égratignures que chacune avait fini par recevoir avant la fin de la session, mais cela n'en était pas moins impressionnant.

"On devrait trouver plus de métamorphomages avec qui s'entraîner," haleta Dora en luttant pour reprendre son souffle après qu'elles aient décidé d'en rester là. "C'était une sacré suée."

"Un peu que ça l'était," marmonna Tonks. Sa bouche se déforma légèrement de côté tandis qu'elle observait Dora de coin de l'œil. Son expression songeuse disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue et Tonks étira ses bras haut en l'air. "Tu es plutôt douée pour ton âge. L'Association de Défense que toi et les autres avez mis en place fait un boulot de dingue."

"Ouais, enfin, il faut bien avec cette Ombiatch présente," soupira Dora. Elle pourrait se soucier de Tonks devenant suspicieuse plus tard. "Je vais devoir me débarrasser d'elle bientôt, avant qu'elle ne décide de passer au cran supérieur. Elle doit bien se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas moyen que les parents accepteront sa présence à l'école après la fin de cette année. Rien que les notes de n'importe qui en dehors de l'AD seraient suffisantes pour qu'elle se fasse lyncher en place publique. Elle arrive à court de temps et elle est juste assez intelligente pour le réaliser."

Tonks haussa les épaules. "Je pense que tu accordes trop de crédit au Crapaud, Dora. Très bien, je dois retourner prendre ma prochaine ronde. Si je ne te revois pas avant le prochain trimestre commence, envoie-moi un courrier. Et fait attention de ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre."

Dora dirigea un salut vers Tonks tandis que celle-ci montait les escaliers. Elle rit doucement face à l'ironie des évènements. Qui aurait cru qu'elle finirait par être amie avec une version différente d'elle-même? Cela ne faisait que quelques mois depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident, et déjà elle était devenue suffisamment différente de la femme qui venait de gravir les marches pour être honnêtement confortable et penser que Tonks était une _version_ _alternative_ plutôt qu'_elle-même_. La différence était subtile, mais aussi claire que le jour. "Luna va s'en donner à cœur joie lorsque je retournerai à l'école."

Attrapant le reste de ses habits, Dora escalada rapidement les escaliers et sauta sous la douche. L'eau chaude apaisa ses muscles douloureux et elle s'étira avec un soupir de satisfaction. Cet exercice lui avait vraiment permis de se détendre. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien d'avoir une bonne session d'entrainement face à un adversaire capable. Avec un peu de chance, le groupe de l'AD lui en donnerait peut-être pour son argent d'ici la fin de l'année. Elle venait tout juste de finir de s'habiller et était encore en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers et fonça tout droit dans Harry qui sortait de l'une des salles adjacentes.

"Ouch, désolé, Harry," marmonna Dora en se frottant le front pour y faire passer la douleur.

Harry se frottait également le sien et lui sourit en retour. "L'un des risques d'être ami avec une maladroite est de s'habituer aux contusions surprises. Est-ce qu'on peut parler une minute?" demanda-t-il en montrant d'un geste la salle dont il venait de sortir.

Dora fixa ses pieds et sa main faillit lâcher sa prise sur sa serviette, mais elle se ressaisit suffisamment vite pour camoufler son mouvement. "Bien sûr. Tu es prévenu, j'ai promis d'aider Hermione à faire le dîner d'ici quelques minutes."

"Okay. Je vais faire vite."

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés et que la porte fut à nouveau fermée, Harry déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre inconfortablement et fit un mouvement en direction de ses cheveux. "Tu ne peux pas te transformer légèrement pour les avoir secs instantanément? Pourquoi les essuyer avec une serviette?"

Dora tiqua en confusion momentanément avant de glousser. "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Je pourrai juste utiliser un sort normal pour les sécher j'imagine, mais ça m'a toujours paru être un gaspillage d'efforts. J'aime bien sécher mes cheveux de la façon classique. C'est… un bon temps pour réfléchir, je suppose."

Harry acquiesça. Elle se demanda nonchalamment s'il avait entendu ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce n'aurait surement pas été son cas si elle s'était trouvée à sa place. Tout particulièrement s'il avait encore été humide d'avoir pris une douche… avec tous ces glorieuses gouttelettes d'eau reflétant l'éclat torride de ses yeux verts et… et elle était vraiment dans la merde s'il prévoyait ce dont elle s'attendait à moitié. Totalement et complètement fichue.

"Alors, c'est le Nouvel An dans environ deux heures," commenta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Ouep, en effet." _S'il te plaît ne demande pas ça. S'il te plaît ne demande pas ça. S'il te plaît ne demande pas ça._

"Je songe à ça depuis pas mal de temps déjà," continua Harry. "Et hum lorsque tu as frappé à la porte ici l'autre semaine, ça a en quelques sortes consolidé bon nombre de trucs pour moi. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours su que toi et Hermione vous souciez de comment je me sens et tout, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment réalisé _à quel point_ avant l'autre jour. Et c'est… ça fait du bien de savoir que je ne suis plus seul, de cette façon."

Dora déglutit difficilement. "Tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Pas tant que nous continuerons à respirer."

"Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire – oh bordel, je suis en train de complètement foirer tout ça. Je voulais dire que je ne suis pas le seul ayant de fortes émotions et que je viendrai immédiatement pour te tirer hors d'un mauvais pas comme tu l'as fait pour moi et que je veux être capable de faire ça et pas me sentir coupable pas que je me sente coupable mais je veux dire que je veux que ce soit légitime et oh tiens je recommence encore et je suis totalement en train de me perdre donc je vais juste me la ferme un moment et essayer de revenir à ce que je voulais dire." Harry arrêta sa tirade et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Dora ne put retenir la plus petite ombre d'un sourire d'atteindre ses lèvres à ses mots. Il était adorable lorsqu'il était gêné. "Dora Kirk, je serai honoré si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais j'aimerai t'embrasser à nouveau sans avoir à utiliser le gui comme excuse."

Deux camps se déclarèrent une guerre totale en elle. Une armée avait 'Devoir', 'Âge', 'Compliqué' et 'Putain de Mauvaise Idée' inscrit sur leurs tuniques. Le second front chanté 'Homme Extraordinaire', 'Attentionné', 'Doux et Prévenant' et 'Putain de Sexy'. Les sorts volèrent, les épées se heurtèrent, les cris de guerre résonnèrent à travers son esprit.

Elle resta figée suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse saisir son courage de Gryffondor par les cornes et faire un pas en avant, posant délicatement une main sur sa taille et une autre dans son dos alors qu'il se penchait. Sa tête s'arrêta à un simple millimètre au-dessus de ses lèvres et les cannons de l'armée de son cœur résonnèrent en un staccato d'explosions. Il se pencha encore plus bas pour clore la distance avant que le combat ne se soit décidé et ses lèvres attirantes rencontrèrent les siennes.

Le baiser fut tout aussi fantastique que celui de Noël l'avait été. Elle hésita un moment avant de pousser sa tête en avant et de se raccrocher à lui comme une femme en perdition. Il n'y eut pas de langue comme la fois d'avant, simplement les efforts honnêtes d'un jeune homme essayant de se faire entendre de la jeune femme qu'il chérissait. La chaleur de sa main sur son côté la suppliait et Dora ne put que sentir cet instant de félicité alors qu'Harry tentait de faire passer la totalité de ses sentiments à travers ses lèvres et les siennes. Le moment était pratiquement parfait.

Et puis la première armée dans sa tête se rallia et forma son sort le plus puissant jusqu'alors: 'Menteuse'. _Ce n'est pas juste pour lui._

Dora se recula et se tourna à toute vitesse face à la porte. La serviette tomba au sol tandis qu'elle serrait ses bras contre elle. "Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Je vais juste… Je vais juste finir par te blesser et je ne le peux pas." Sans attendre de voir son visage ou écouter la réponse qu'elle savait allait venir, Dora fuit.

Elle courut jusqu'à la pièce de Buck et lança rapidement un sortilège de verrouillage sans baguette sur la porte derrière elle. Titubant en avant pour s'effondrer contre le flanc de l'hippogriffe, elle laissa échapper un rire aqueux face à l'ironie de la situation. Elle était venue dans cette maison et avait trouvé Harry dans cette position bien précise. Et à présent la voilà là, l'une des dernières nuit au Square Grimmaurd et elle semblait être celle se cachant avec un cheval-oiseau démesuré. "Une sacré fouineuse que je fais hein, grande aile? Je trouve le garçon parfait et je ne peux pas être avec lui."

Le reniflement de dérision de Buck ressemblait bien trop à un reproche à son goût. Elle releva la tête de ses mains et le fusilla des yeux. "Ne commence pas. Je ne _peux pas_! Ça serait encore pire si je le faisais! Il se briserait! _Je_ me briserai!"

Buck soupira et changea suffisamment de position pour qu'une de ses ailes puisse l'atteindre et lui flanqua un coup sur l'arrière de la tête. "Aïe! Ça fait mal!" Ses plaintes furent rencontrées par une seconde claque. "Arrête ça tu veux! J'essaye de pleurer en paix là! Tu devrais être un gentil animal et compatir avec moi!" Buck se contenta de renâcler.

"Stupide hippogriffe," marmonna-t-elle et elle se reposa contre son flanc. "J'ai juste… j'ai juste perdu tout le monde, Plume. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Si je le laisse faire, je devrai lui dire plus tôt plutôt que plus tard. Je _voudrai_ lui dire. Je dois être en mesure de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que l'année soit achevée. Jusqu'à ce que je sache que je les ai sauvés. Jusqu'à ce que je sache que je l'ai stoppé. Jusqu'à ce que je sache que j'ai _servi à quelque chose_! Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas risquer le futur parce que je ne peux garder mes pattes loin d'un garçon!"

La trille douce au-dessus d'elle et la petite poussée contre son épaule ne lui apportèrent que peu de réconfort. "Charlie et Harry ont été les deux seuls garçons de mon âge qui ne m'ont jamais demandée d'être parfaite pour eux. Et Harry n'est pas de mon âge! Parce que je – j'ai – bordel de merde je ne sais même plus quel âge j'ai maintenant!" Luna avait raison. Si parler et avoir un duel avec Tonks lui avaient appris quoi que ce soit, c'était qu'elle _n'était _vraiment plus cette femme. Elle était Dora.

Était-ce suffisant? Était-ce suffisant pour faire une différence? Était-ce suffisant pour faire pencher la balance?

"Je… Si je m'écarte, Hermione sera là. Il sera heureux." Et voilà à nouveau ce petit coup contre son épaule. Fichu piaf. "Je peux être okay avec ça. Je le peux. Je peux… être… Merde… Je _veux _être _égoïste_!"

Dora se prit la tête dans les mains et la garda là pour un long moment, essayant d'arrêter complètement de penser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devrait être pensée et réfléchie et retournée dans tous les sens encore et encore. C'était trop difficile de se tordre ainsi sans cesse. Elle devait faire quelque chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce combat devait trouver son issue ce soir. Ou bien elle était une femme qui avait été rejetée dans le temps qui sauvait un ami ou bien elle était une petite salope égoïste avec des souvenirs d'un futur sombre essayant de sauver son petit-ami qui la haïrait probablement dans quelques mois.

Elle entendit un son de gong distant avant de finalement arriver à une décision, et les armées dans son esprit rendirent les armes pour se serrer la main en agrément mutuel.

Se levant, elle se tourna vers Buck. La tête penchée et les yeux ronds de l'hippogriffe rencontrèrent ceux écarquillés de l'humaine. "Merci de m'avoir laissée rester avec toi. Je pense toujours que tu es autoritaire et méchant. Mais merci." Un souffle bruyant fut sa seule réponse et le gong résonna à nouveau. Hochant la tête en direction de la créature magique, Dora courut jusqu'à la porte et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle fit juste assez d'attention d'être sûre de ne pas trébucher et se briser le coup mais elle comptait silencieusement les échos de l'horloge.

Elle passa l'encadrement du salon à la volée à la onzième sonnerie et balaya la pièce d'un regard éclair. Finalement, elle repéra sa cible et elle sprinta vers lui. Un Harry Potter perplexe et totalement confus la fixa tandis que Dora sautait par-dessus une chaise sur son chemin. Elle serra ses mains en des poings contre son tee-shirt et le tira sur ses pieds. Elle eut un bref aperçu d'yeux légèrement rouges et gonflés avant que le douzième coup final ne résonne. Le tirant d'un coup sec en avant, Dora écrasa son corps contre le sien et changea juste assez d'appuis pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il resta immobile un long moment et l'écho était en train de se dissiper lorsqu'il réagit. Mais quelle réaction. Des mains fermes, irradiant la sécurité et la chaleur l'entourèrent et l'attirèrent encore plus fort contre son torse. Le grognement qui échappa ses lèvres se joignit au sien et elle ressentit une bouffée de joie et de passion se répandre à travers son corps tout entier depuis les zones qu'il touchait.

Cela ferait mal plus tard, mais elle avait toujours vécu dans la passé jusque là. Et elle vivrait pour le moment présent. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, Molly, Tonks, aucun d'entre eux n'importait. Elle se montrerait égoïste aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Reculant légèrement, Dora battit des paupières pour écarter le voile couvrant ses yeux et se plongea dans les deux orbes verts brillants qui lui faisaient face. "Je suis désolé de m'être enfuie. Je serai heureuse de sortir avec toi et de t'embrasser à nouveau, Harry Potter."

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 91: Si tu as une chance de te détendre et t'amuser… saisis-la._

_Règle 95: Lorsque tu suis quelqu'un cela n'a pas d'importance que tu sois visible. Ce qui importe n'est que de savoir si tu es suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il se préoccupe de savoir si tu vas dans la même direction._

* * *

**T/N: Si le chapitre précédent était long du haut de ses 12k mots, celui-ci m'a paru par moment interminable avec ses 20k. Beaucoup, ****ÉNORMÉMENT**** de choses dans ce chapitre. Un véritable roller-coaster émotionnel sur certains passages. Et il y a eu de nombreux passages où j'ai du improviser mes propres interprétations, ne comprenant pas tout à fait certains fragments anglais.**

**N'hésitez pas à signaler comme d'habitude s'il y a des erreurs, fautes, illogisme, etc…**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

* * *

**L'information inutile de ce chapitre: 'censé' ou 'sensé', souvent on hésite sur l'orthographe à utiliser. Nous sommes censés utiliser 'censé' dans le même sens que l'on utiliserait le mot 'supposer'. Tandis que 'sensé' s'utilise quand quelque chose est plein de bon sens.**

**Je suis donc ici censé utilisé 'censé' pour être sensé. Vous voyez, je suis sensé d'être censé de l'utiliser.**

… **Bon okay, j'arrête. Petit craquage en traduisant en étant fatigué. Je le laisserai, ça fera peut-être rire quelques-uns d'entre vous (et donnera mal à la tête à d'autres).**


	7. La Honte de Rogue

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: Un peu plus de temps (et de motivation) disponible ces jours-ci! Je ne voulais pas vous faire autant attendre que les fois précédentes non plus!**

**Pour répondre à ta review Ange, je suis d'accord que choisir entre métamorphomage et Animagus serait difficile. D'un côté, pouvoir changer d'apparence à volonté (tant que cela reste dans une certaine mesure équivalent à l'apparence de base je pense) contre une transformation totale en un animal. L'animagus est quand même plus risqué *tousse tousse* insecte *tousse tousse* Rita.**

**Personnellement j'aimerai beaucoup être un oiseau, rien de grandiloquent, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Même un petit moineau m'irait très bien!**

**Sur ce, nouveau chapitre! Non, ce chapitre n'est pas court c'est juste le précédent qui faisait plus du double des autres, si jamais!**

* * *

L'école avait repris depuis près d'une semaine et Dora en appréciait _chaque instant_. Cela avait pris à peu près une heure pour que le mot ne se répande quant à son nouveau statut 'en couple'. Ou plus précisément, le nouveau statut d'_Harry_. Lavande avait bien sûr été la première à remarquer que lui et Dora se tenaient la main lorsqu'ils étaient allés rejoindre les diligences depuis l'Express et Harry ne l'avait pas réfuté lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé sans ambages s'ils sortaient ensemble.

Le temps que les assiettes aient été remplies pour dîner, on leur avait déjà demandé pas moins de dix fois par des gens de trois Maisons différentes s'ils 'sortaient vraiment ensemble ou faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble ou se fichaient d'eux ou…' Luna s'était – de façon relativement surprenante – retenue de commenter durant presque l'entièreté du repas. Une fois que le dessert fut servi cependant, elle passa à l'action.

"_Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que vous deux êtes passés de la phase de cour au niveau suivant, néanmoins je ne suis pas certaine de vraiment y croire. Je demande une preuve si vous le voulez bien._"

Venant de pratiquement n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait été un peu agaçant et possiblement insultant. Venant de Luna Lovegood en revanche… hé bien, Dora s'était retrouvée à rire de façon incontrôlable face à l'éclat délicieusement adorable se trouvant dans les yeux de Luna et le sourire d'innocence qu'elle dirigea brièvement vers Harry et elle. Harry devait semble-t-il ressentir la même chose puisqu'il se pencha vers elle et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de la métamorphe, toujours en étant à table. Un chœur de grognements venant des garçons, de soupirs de la moitié des filles et de grommellements venant de l'autre moitié furent tels de la musique à ses oreilles. Le large sourire de Luna après coup rendait clair à quel point la petite blonde pouvait être amusée par la situation qu'elle avait engendré.

A présent, une semaine plus tard, le tollé déclenché ce jour-là n'avait toujours pas disparu. Son petit-ami – _son petit-ami_ – était toujours au centre des commérages de Poudlard. Et pas en mal pour une fois! Même savoir que chaque jour la rapprochait d'un pas du potentiel massacre du Département des Mystères n'avait pas suffi à entamer sa bonne humeur. Elle avait un petit-ami. Un petit-ami qui n'essayait pas de la modeler en sa vision personnelle de la perfection. Un petit-ami qui était si doux et adorable. Un petit-ami qui _elle _et non ses _pouvoirs _importait.

_Un petit-ami à qui tu continues de mentir._ Dora s'assombrit brièvement en changeant de position sur le divan de la Salle Commune. Une brève secousse de sa tête vit ces pensées traîtresses voler au loin et un sourire revint sur son visage. Elle lui dirait après que le fiasco du Département des Mystères soit derrière eux. Enfin, après qu'elle ait _empêché _ce fiasco. Garder sa meilleure amie vivante était plus important que de dévoiler tous ses secrets. Et continuer de se faire embrasser tous les matins était surement un agréable à-côté.

_Règle Numéro 51: Essaye de ne pas te mentir à toi-même._

Dora leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la voix de Fol Œil résonnait à travers ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas induite en erreur depuis bien longtemps, mais parfois ses préceptes pouvaient être agaçants.

Elle conjura nonchalamment une petite balle en mousse pour jouer avec et, tandis qu'elle la lançait en l'ait, elle se trouva à nouveau en train de méditer les mots d'adieu que Luna avait prononcé avant les vacances. Dora réagissait réellement comme l'adolescente enamourée typique. Plus elle repensait à ses actions de façon générale au cours des dernières semaines et derniers mois et plus elle y retrouvait des signes clairs des réactions radicales auxquelles elle avait été prompte lorsqu'elle avait traversé sa puberté la première fois. Dora lança encore la balle et poussa un profond soupir mental. Ses hormones la travaillaient _vraiment_ pas vrai? Parfait. Il semblait qu'elle avait réalisé sa nouvelle apparence un petit peu _trop_ bien. Elle était presque curieuse se savoir qu'elle était sa forme de base à ce point. Serait-elle plus proche de celle de seize ans en laquelle elle s'était déguisée ou plus comme celle de Tonks? _Apporter une réponse à cette question entraînerait surement des crises de larmes peu importe le résultat obtenu. Quelque chose dont je prendrai le temps de me soucier durant l'été, j'imagine._

Le passage du portrait s'ouvrit derrière elle et Dora entendit Hermione lancer quelques mots d'accueil à Harry. La façon dont la voix de la petite brune resta en suspens avec une note d'inquiétude vit Dora se redresser d'un coup et faire rapidement disparaître sa balle. Elle se tourna pour observer Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle avec un soupir lourd et fixait ses genoux. "Harry? Qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce que le Crapaud t'a fait quelque chose?" demanda Dora.

Hermione quitta son siège au bureau pour venir et clamer le fauteuil d'à côté avec les sourcils froncés. "Je doute que ce soit ça parce que sinon il aurait été en colère et n'aurait pas eu l'air frustré et coupable. Parle-nous, Harry."

Harry grogna son approbation et leva la tête juste assez pour regarder Hermione. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se laissa aller en arrière. "Tu me connais sérieusement beaucoup trop bien; Hermione. Dora, tu sais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, pas vrai?"

"Ouaaaaaais…" dit Dora, essayant d'ignorer le nœud froid qui enserrait progressivement sa poitrine. Aucune conversation qui commençait par ces mots n'avait jamais bien fini.

"Et tu sais que je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour finir de ranger la salle lorsque l'AD a eu fini plus tôt?"

Dora fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Il n'avait été que quelques minutes derrière elles. Elle n'avait qu'à peine eut le temps de songer à l'état actuel de son corps et de ses agaçantes pulsions de l'adolescence. "Est-ce que la salle en a eu marre et t'as jeté dehors?"

Harry étouffa un ricanement et le petit sourire que ce commentaire amena sur son visage prouva que son instinct était juste. Dora ne connaissait peut-être pas Harry aussi bien qu'Hermione pour le moment, mais elle s'améliorait très nettement dans sa façon de trouver comment le sortir de sa morosité. "Non. Si la Salle sur Demande en a un jour suffisamment marre de nous pour nous jeter dehors, je pense que nous aurons de bien plus grandes inquiétudes à avoir. Et de bien des façons."

"Alors que c'est-il passé?" demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation de ses mains. Au moins cette fois-ci y avait moins de 'culpabilité' et plus d' 'agacement'. "Cho est resté elle aussi," dit-il. "Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aide à ranger les tapis d'entrainement et qu'elle fasse exprès de me frôler l'épaule à plusieurs reprises. Je suis peut-être obtus pour ce genre de choses, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je l'ai interpelée par rapport à ça et elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a juste dit qu'elle savait que je n'étais avec toi, Dora, qu'à cause de tes capacités. Et après elle ne s'est plus arrêté et a dit que si je cherchais une vraie partenaire, je devrai laisser tomber ce genre de fantaisies et me trouver des options plus stables, plus _matures_." Ses poings s'étaient serrés et son expression s'était considérablement assombrie à présent. Dora ses propres mains former des poings et elle savait que ses cheveux s'étaient changés en un rouge sombre. "Et ce n'est pas le pire," dit Harry.

Hermione grimaça. "Comment aurait-elle pu s'enfoncer encore plus que ça?"

"Je lui ai demandé ce qu'on pouvait bien avoir en commun de près ou de loin à part le fait d'aimer le Quidditch." Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et son expression s'assombrit encore. "Elle a pris cette expression extrêmement complaisante, s'est tenue encore plus droite et a déclaré fièrement 'Cédric'. J'étais trop choqué qu'elle ait pu le mentionner comme ça pour réagir. Je pense honnêtement qu'elle croyait que c'était une bonne idée de parler de ça! Comme si j'aurai _voulu_ me mettre avec la petite-amie d'un _gars dont j'ai causé la mort_!"

"Harry – " commença Hermione avant qu'Harry ne lui fasse signe de le laisser continuer.

"Je sais, je sais," dit-il avec irritation, "'ce n'est pas ma faute'. Celle-ci l'est vraiment, Hermione. Queudver a bien pu lancer le sort et Croupton et Voldemort ont bien pu planifier ce piège, mais j'ai été le noble abruti qui l'a convaincu de saisir la Coupe au lieu de juste la prendre comme il me disait de le faire." Harry laissa échapper une longue expiration. "Je n'essaye pas d'être déprimant ou de ressasser mes erreurs, ce sont juste des faits. Cédric est mort parce que nous étions tous les deux des idiots et parce que j'ai été incapable d'accepter des éloges. Maintenant, _comment_ Cho a bien pu croire que cela nous liait l'un à l'autre est si loin en dehors de mes capacités d'entendement qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me parler Swahili."

Dora compta silencieusement jusqu'à dix avant de se permettre de parler, et même là elle prit le temps de s'assurer que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge bordeaux plus commune que le rouge digne d'un camion de pompier d'auparavant. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu l'as giflé ou lui as lancé un sort ou quelque chose?"

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que des fentes, fixées sur ses genoux tandis qu'il croisait les bras contre lui. Ce mécanisme de défense n'échappa pas à aucune des deux filles. Dora se pencha plus proche et passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'Hermione se contenta de s'avancer sur son coussin pour réduire la distance. Harry se raidit lorsque la peau de Dora le toucha et il refusa de lever les yeux. "J'étais un peu trop stupéfait et en colère pour parler. Elle… m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire." Le corps d'Harry était aussi rigide qu'un roc. Dora cligna des yeux de façon répétée, essayant de comprendre cette déclaration. Harry se lança à toute vitesse. "Je me suis juste figé et je l'ai poussé loin de moi une fois que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait! Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser je le jure! Je ne ferai pas ça! Pas à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse et même là il n'y aurait surement qu'une autre – Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser! Je l'ai poussé assez fort pour l'envoyer contre le mur. J'ai sorti ma baguette et lui ai lancé un sort d'Immobilisation et lui ai crié que j'étais avec toi et que je t'aimais et qu'elle était folle si elle pensait que nous ferions un bon couple et puis je l'ai libéré et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. Je… je suis désolé Dora!"

"Harry," dit doucement Dora. Elle inclina sa tête et allongea suffisamment sa silhouette pour qu'elle puisse chuchoter à son oreille sans avoir à bouger son bras d'autour sa taille. "Je t'aime aussi. Et tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter du fait que je puisse potentiellement être en colère contre toi et plutôt te soucier que je puisse chercher à prendre ma revanche sur Cho." Elle s'arrêta et s'écarta juste assez pour jeter un regard critique à une petite brune tremblante dont les dents étaient actuellement serrées _très_ fort. "Et peut-être que nous devrions tous les deux nous inquiéter de laisser l'Impitoyable Vengeresse Hermione libre de poursuivre sa propre revanche."

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Dora et elle lui lança un regard suffisamment noir pour que la métamorphe en retienne sa respiration. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut rire! Elle l'a _agressé_!"

"Je ne sais pas si j'irai jusque là…" marmonna Harry. Ses muscles commençaient doucement à se détendre et Dora pouvait le sentir se laisser aller contre elle. C'était définitivement une amélioration évidente et un bon signe qu'avec encore quelques mois ou années de travail en plus ils pourraient surement parvenir à le sortir de son attitude pessimiste. _Enfin bien sur s'il me laisse rester avec lui aussi longtemps._

Ginny vint se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil restant et croisa les bras. La nonchalance dans cette posture forcée de la rouquine était démentie à l'extrême par les flammes embrasant ses yeux. "Je suis juste heureuse qu'Harry est remis cette traînée à sa place. S'imposer de force sur un homme comme ça lorsqu'il n'est clairement pas intéressé est tout à fait inadmissible."

"L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité," marmonna Hermione suffisamment bas pour que seuls Dora et Harry ne le perçoivent, Chacun lui retournant un petit sourire entendu. Hermione secoua la tête et répondit plus fort. "Ce n'est pas suffisant, et de loin. Avec Ombrage sur le pied de guerre, je doute hautement que nous serions capable de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vraiment endommager sa position dans l'école – n'importe quoi qui aille à l'encontre d'Harry serait positif pour cette femme démoniaque après tout – mais je peux surement aller parler avec le Professeur McGonagall et faire en sorte qu'elle soit en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avec Rusard. Et avec l'aide de Padma, Lavande et Parvati je peux m'assurer qu'elle soit exclue de n'importe quelles activités de groupe restantes, qu'elle que soit la Maison. Je pourrai peut-être même influencer partiellement ses notes si je…"

Harry se détendit finalement complètement, se reposant contre l'épaule de Dora il tendit une main et saisit brièvement celle d'Hermione. "Hermione, merci, mais je vais bien. Donne-lui juste des retenues pour un jour ou deux et puis lâche les jumeaux sur elle, qu'ils lui fassent ce qu'ils sentent approprier. Elle n'est pas malveillante. Elle est juste… elle est encore perturbée par ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cédric et elle n'arrive pas à le gérer."

"Ce ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant…" grommela Hermione en jetant un regard si noir au sol que Dora vérifia qu'il ne se mette pas à fumer.

"Pour ma part," dit Dora, "je promets de ne pas poursuivre cette vengeance justifiée sur la femme qui a tenté d'agresser mon petit-ami si tu acceptes d'aider Hermione avec son Occlumancie à partir de ce weekend."

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils. "Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet présent" **(1)** Hermione hocha furieusement la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

**(1) "That's out of left field" je n'ai pas été capable de trouver s'il s'agit d'une expression ou pas. Je **_**suppose**_** qu'il peut s'agir d'une expression venant du baseball pour dire que "c'est soudain", "qu'on l'a pas vu arriver".**

"Pas vraiment," dit Dora en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses bras toujours enroulés autour d'Harry. "Elle est surement déjà parvenue aussi loin qu'elle le peut avec les livres et, comme tu le sais bien maintenant, entraîner ses boucliers est une chose plutôt intime. Je le ferai si vous le voulez tous les deux, mais, Harry, tu es suffisamment bon maintenant. Tu devrais être capable de réaliser tes premières sondes de Legilimancie par toi-même. Aucun de vous deux n'a semblé me croire l'autre jour quand je vous ai dit que j'étais okay avec ça, alors je vais utiliser cette opportunité en or tant que je l'ai. Et puis, je préfèrerai qu'on ne me laisse pas la possibilité de réduire cette garce asiatique à l'état de tâcher sur un mur, et superviser mes deux meilleurs amis pour une soirée est une bonne distraction."

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et tous deux semblèrent tenir une conversation silencieuse pour une bonne dizaine de secondes. Dora vit son humeur s'améliorer tandis qu'elle les observait. Peut-être qu'un jour elle serait capable de lui parler sans parler. Un jour. Finalement, Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. "Très bien, j'accepte tes termes comme formulés."

Harry fut plus lent à accepter. "Ça ne vous pose _vraiment _pas de problèmes que je farfouille dans la tête d'Hermione? A aucune de vous deux?"

"Nope. Elle a été ta meilleure amie bien plus longtemps que je ne l'ai été. Je te fais confiance. Le fait que tu aies été si affecté par ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cho alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal ne fait que renforcer cette opinion encore plus, mon chou." Considérant qu'elle l'avait pratiquement volé à Hermione, Dora devait bien ça à la petite brune pour lui donner _quelque chose _en retour, et laisser Hermione voir quelques-uns de ses souvenirs et le laisser en découvrir quelques-uns d'elle était le moins que Dora puisse faire.

"Est-ce que je pourrai avoir quelques-unes de ces leçons avec Harry moi aussi?" demanda Ginny.

Le ton innocent de Ginny ne trompa pas du tout Dora et, apparemment, Harry y était tout aussi insensible. "Désolé, Ginny. C'est bien que tu puisses me parler à présent, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que nous nous connaissions suffisamment bien pour quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à un de tes frères aînés? Je suis sûr que Bill ou Charlie seraient ravis de pouvoir t'aider."

Ginny grogna et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, dépitée. "Aaaaauucune chance. Mes frères ne rentreront jamais dans ma tête!"

Tous les quatre rirent à cela et la tension restante au sein du groupe se dissipa. Hermione leur fit un grand sourire à tous et s'affala en arrière, toujours gloussante. "Es-tu _certain_ que je ne peux pas donner au moins un mois de retenue à Cho?"

* * *

Le matin suivant, Dora s'était levée tôt pour s'entraîner et se défouler un peu. Ses rêves avaient été infestés de scènes répétées d'Harry et Cho ensemble ou de Cho criant grâce tandis que Dora essayait différents envoûtements sur elle. Il y en avait même eu un rêve particulièrement dérangeant où Cho prenait des leçons d'Ombrage sur comment séduire Harry avant qu'Ombrage ne tourne en Bellatrix et procède alors à expliquer calmement les mérites du maléfice du Cruciatus à une classe captivée consistant en la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard.

Les rêves étaient frustrants.

Dora acheva sa routine matinale et rentra discrètement dans la Salle Commune pour attendre les autres. Elle fut passablement surprise de découvrir que Ginny était aussi levée et bien réveillée. La jeune fille hocha la tête sèchement vers elle et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Dora soupira et s'assit à l'endroit indiqué. Elle devrait régler ça tôt ou tard, il était donc surement mieux de confronter la situation maintenant plutôt que de la laisser s'infecter.

" 'jour, Ginny."

"Bonjour." Ginny s'arrêta et son regard balaya le corps de Dora de haut en bas. Après quelques longs moments, elle se redressa plus droite et croisa les mains sur ses genoux avant de croiser les yeux de Dora. "Je veux que tu saches que je comprends que tu ne plaisantes avec Harry. Cependant, je ne vois pas ça durer. Tu n'es pas son type. Tu es forte et confiante, c'est vrai. Mais lui aussi. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de se tenir à ses côtés, mais il a aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui sache quand se retirer. Lorsqu'il a besoin de faire des choses par lui-même et prendre les choses en main lui-même. Lorsqu'il a besoin d'être le héros. Je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de faire ça. Tu es trop sûre de toi. Harry a besoin d'un acolyte, pas d'un super-héros."

Dora cligna des yeux bêtement et en resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de conversation à laquelle elle s'était attendue, loin de là. "Euh, premièrement, merci pour le compliment. Je crois. Mais, Ginny, est-ce que tu essayes vraiment de dire que qui que ce soit avec qui Harry finisse devrait se tenir à l'écart et le laisser partir combattre Voldemort et son armée tout seul juste parce qu'il lui dit de faire ça?"

"Je pense que tu déformes mes propos," déclara Ginny. "Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui offre un challenge, mais qui puisse le laisser gagner. Je peux faire ça. Tu ne feras pas long feu avec lui. Tu pourrais tenir l'année. Je l'espère presque, ne serait-ce que nous puissions lui faire traverser la présence d'Ombrage sans plus de problèmes. Mais vous romprez. Et lorsque ce sera le cas, je serai juste là pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Je sais qui il est et comment être ce dont il a besoin."

Dora se pinça la racine du nez et soupira. "Ginny, je ne suis honnêtement pas sûre de comment répondre à ça. Tu sembles vraiment y croire ce qui est un peu… dérangeant. Harry n'est pas une sorte de héros mythique tirait d'un livre d'histoire. Il est une vraie personne et son dos peut craquer si tu places le poids du monde sur ses épaules."

"Je ne veux pas dire qu'il doit supporter l'entièreté de notre société magique et notre culture, Dora. Je veux juste dire que tu ne serais pas capable de laisser Harry être le héros en te trouvant à ses côtés pendant les évènements."

"Ginny," dit Dora en se massant les tempes et tentant de rassembler sa patience. "Harry est un garçon de 15 ans. Il n'est pas Merlin, il n'est pas le Roi Arthur, il n'est pas une version magique de Jésus ou du Pape ou de Churchill. Il est juste un garçon qui essaye juste de survivre à ses années d'école et d'être heureux. Tu peux souhaiter qu'il corresponde à ta vision idéale du super-héros aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais si tu essayes de la lui imposer comme ça…" Dora laissa sa phrase en suspens et fronça des sourcils tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots justes. "Si tu essayes de le faire se construire dans la réalité pour qu'il corresponde à ta fantaisie, il s'effondrera et ne deviendra plus que l'ombre de lui-même."

Ginny secoua la tête et pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne tandis qu'elle jetait ses mains en l'air. "Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est. Combien il peut être fantastique. Il peut surpasser n'importe quel obstacle."

"Et chaque fois qu'il le fait, cela laisse toujours plus de cicatrices," dit doucement Dora. "Toute marque n'est pas physique, Ginevra."

Ginny s'immobilisa presque totalement pendant près d'une minute, ne clignant qu'à peine des yeux. Finalement, un frisson la parcourut et ses yeux s'étrécirent en se regardant Dora. "Tu le connais à peine! J'ai été là depuis des années et – "

"Et c'est la première année où tu aies pu dire plus de deux phrases en sa présence." Dora haussa les épaules. "Je sais que je suis nouvelle. Crois-moi, je le comprends très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu connaisses Harry James Potter. Tu connais Le Survivant. Ce que tu 'connais' est une fantaisie, Ginny, et il faut que tu commences à le réaliser avant que toi ou quelqu'un qui compte pour toi ne se retrouve blessé. Le Survivant peut chier des miracles à la pelle en buvant du thé et dégustant des muffins. _Harry Potter_ doit se battre et payer de son sang chaque pas qu'il fait et même ainsi il a tout autant besoin d'amis et d'alliés que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète."

"Tu ne comprends tout simplement pas," nia Ginny avec un ton étrange, presque désespéré, dans sa voix.

Dora soupira et secoua la tête, la laissant retomber contre sa poitrine en résignation. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse se faire comprendre par cette fille. Pas comme cela. "Même si ce que tu disais étais plus ou moins vrai Ginny, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être la première dans son cœur. Si je n'étais pas arrivé alors… crois-moi juste, tu ne faisais même pas partie des possibilités."

Avant que Ginny ne puisse venir avec une réponse à cela, un tambourinement sourd résonne de derrière elles. Les deux filles se tournèrent à temps pour voir le sujet de leur conversation descendre les escaliers avec Ron le suivant de près derrière lui. Dora se leva et alla lui donner un grand câlin avant de faire un signe aux autres et de conduire son petit-ami à travers le passage du portait. Tandis qu'il se refermait, il saisit sa main et sourit.

"Merci d'avoir essayé de clarifier les choses avec elle. Tu penses qu'elle finira par comprendre?" demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de Dora se courbèrent en un léger sourire."J'aurai dû réaliser que vous écoutiez. Le timing de cette interruption était trop parfait. Comment as-tu réussi à garder Ron silencieux?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai rien eu à faire. C'était lui qui a dit que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé. Il a dit que ça pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait avec sa sœur si elle ne savait pas qu'il écoutait."

"Hé bien, c'est une façon relativement flippante de l'expliquer, mais au moins cela part de bonnes intentions. Combien as-tu entendu?"

"Suffisamment." Sa voix se perdit et son regard se fixa dans la distance. "Je sais qu'elle était nerveuse en ma présence avant même l'incident du journal, mais… maintenant je me demande si cette chose n'a pas laissé plus de dégâts que ce que nous pensions. Ginny est intelligente, elle ne devrait pas être aussi obsédée par cette image de héros comme ça. Je sais que je l'ai sauvée, mais j'ai sauvé d'autres personnes aussi et aucune d'elles n'est jamais devenue convaincue que j'étais une sorte de Jean d'Arc…"

Dora fixa le sol tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher en silence. Elle reconsidéra tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir des vies de ses amis. Le basilic avait été lâché par un artefact de magie noire qui avait, pour l'essentiel, possédé Ginny. Un artefact obscur qui était imbu de la volonté et de la personnalité de Voldemort. Elle était parvenue à chaparder quelques manuels de Tonks et des livres de Sirius sur le sujet. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques options qui correspondaient de près ou de loin à la situation et, bien que leurs méthodes et effets restaient très largement différents, elles avaient toutes quelques points en commun. L'un d'eux en particulier étant qu'une exposition prolongée à un tel objet était _mauvais_.

Il était toujours possible qu'Arthur et Molly aient discrètement emmené Ginny être traitée pour des dégâts mentaux rémanents durant l'été ayant suivi l'incident et n'en aient pas parlé. Cela sonnait faux cependant. Les Weasleys n'avaient jamais été du genre à taire quelque chose. Ils auraient cherché compensation de Malfoy s'ils avaient encouru les moindres frais; Molly n'aurait pas laissé passer ça. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais amené Ginny nulle part. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient soit pas remarqué que leur fille était en souffrance soit qu'ils avaient été convaincus qu'elle s'était remise.

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle _s'est_ remarquablement bien remise. Elle l'a juste fait en devenant obsédée par une fantaisie. _Dora poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au petit-déjeuner. Elle devrait parler avec Arthur et le convaincre de laisser un Soigneur Psychique **(2)** voir Ginny. Une chose de plus à ajouter à sa liste.

**(2) "Mind Healer" je sais plus si j'avais déjà trouvé une traduction pour ça. "Psychologue" ou "Psychiatre" n'iraient pas bien sur, pas assez magique. Mais "Soigneur d'Esprit" est un peu trop littéral. "Soigneur Psychique" me semble passable, mais si vous avez une proposition n'hésitez pas!**

* * *

"Tu m'évites depuis presque trois semaines maintenant," accusa Luna en pliant ses robes, lissant sa jupe et en s'asseyant sur le divan dans la version Lounge de la Salle sur Demande.

"Je ne t'évitais pas!" protesta désespérément Dora. "J'ai été occupée: Et… je… hum…"

"Tu _tentais des choses_?" demanda Luna. Le sourire salace sur son visage était terriblement déplacé pour quelqu'un qui semblait habituellement si adorable et câline et naïve. Dora marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible pour essayer de l'empêcher de chercher plus loin mais c'était inutile. "Excuse-moi? Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ça à l'instant. Les Pétiroses **(3)** semblent indiquer que tu as progressé, mais j'aimerai l'entendre directement de ta bouche quoi qu'il en soit."

**(3) "Fizzlepinks" Le nom ressemble à ceux des premiers chapitres mais ceux-là étaient "Hufflepinks".**

Les capacités de Dora ne lui furent d'aucune utilité pour arrêter le rougissement de se propager sur ses joues. "D'accord! Oui, okay, j'ai été occupée à _tenter des choses_! Il est trop fichtrement noble cependant! Est-ce que tu a la moindre idée d'à quel point cela peut être frustrant lorsque tu _veux _actuellement qu'un garçon te pelote et que tout ce que tu parviens à le convaincre de faire est de _regarder_ tes seins? Au moins je suis finalement parvenue à le faire m'enlever mon soutif l'autre jour. Je te jure, comment quiconque dans ce château peut ne serait-ce que penser que ce garçon est un Casanova…"

"Est-ce que _tu _lui as au moins retiré _son _tee-shirt? Tout ce Quidditch… hmmm…" Dora tiqua au commentaire de Luna et en resta presque bouche bée avant de se secouer pour faire disparaître quelques pensées osées.

"Il faut que nous te trouvions un petit-ami. Et oui, je l'ai fait, c'était le seul moyen de le convaincre qu'il pouvait me regarder pendant que j'étais topless." Dora sourit au souvenir. Harry avait été si adorablement nerveux qu'elle lui en avait presque pardonné d'être si satanément _désespérément_ noble! "Pour info, ses abdos sont fantastiques."

"Hmmm bien. J'espère que ceux de Ronald sont tout aussi impressionnants. Il joue beaucoup lui-même après tout."

Dora rit doucement et leva un poing pour tapoter légèrement l'épaule de la blonde. "Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu peux voir chez cet enfant."

"Il me laisse jacasser tout saoul à propos des choses que je vois et il semble disposé à écouter et commenter. Même s'il ne me _croit_ pas, c'est mieux que la plupart des garçons." Le sourire machiavélique de Luna fit son retour et elle fit un clin d'œil à Dora. "Qui plus st, j'imagine que je pourrais suggérer un certain nombre d'idées qui m'intriguerait et qu'il serait parfaitement d'accord de les tester avec moi."

Dora lui décocha un rictus amusé en retour et approuva. "Sans doute. Assure-toi juste que c'est toi qui les suggère. Tu devrais peut-être une année de plus aussi. Tu es un peu jeune pour – ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis une hypocrite! Je suis perdue dans le temps et travaillée par mes hormones, j'ai gagné le droit d'être un peu hypocrite sur certaines chose," déclara-t-elle pompeusement, se tenant un peu plus droit et levant le menton en l'air. Elle parvint à maintenir la pose pendant près de deux secondes avant que les deux filles n'éclatent de rire.

"Bon vraiment, Dora, comment les choses se passent-elles avec Harry?" demanda Luna une fois qu'elles se furent calmées.

"Honnêtement?" Dora se laissa aller contre le dossier, un large sourire fixé sur son visage. "Plutôt bien. Il descend au petit-déjeuner avec moi, il m'aide en Botanique; j'ai toujours tout foiré dans cette matière. Trop maladroite pour m'occuper des plantes sans me couper moi-même ou couper la mauvaise branche. Il s'assied contre moi sur le canapé, il me laisse faire la groupie dans les stands lorsqu'il s'entraîne… ça se passe bien!"

Luna acquiesça. "Tu as l'air plutôt heureuse à présent. Je suis contente que tu aies suffisamment accepté ta nouvelle toi pour être confortable en acceptant ses sentiments."

Dora haussa un sourcil. " 'Contente' hein? Et à quel point cela peut-il être un euphémisme, je me le demande?"

"Il y a peut-être eu quelques pas de danse impliqués, debout sur mon lit, la nuit où tu es revenue," admit Luna. "Su Li m'a vue pendant qu'elle faisait sa ronde et je crois qu'elle a qualifié ça de 'Gigue de la Victoire'. Elle semblait relativement intriguée.

Dora rit encore face au ton complètement détaché que Luna utilisait. "Étrangement, cela ne me surprend pas du tout." Luna hocha la tête sagement, causant une nouvelle crise de rire chez les deux. Éventuellement, elle finit par retrouver une certaine maîtrise de soi et la blonde aborda des sujets quelques peu plus sérieux.

"Et sinon, comment progresse l'autre front? As-tu prévu d'aider les Langoliers **(4) **à manger le futur qui n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais?"

**(4) Je n'ai pas changé celui-là. Allez voir l'œuvre de Stephen King pour plus d'infos. **

"Aider quoi à manger quoi?" demanda Dora, complètement perdue.

"Les Langoliers!" Luna sourit et agita la main en direction du plafond. "Ce sont de petites boules de poils marrons avec des dents affûtées comme des rasoirs qui mangent les possibilités et moments révolus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est leur vrai nom, mais il y a eu un romancier Moldu qui les a plutôt bien décrits, même s'il s'est trompé sur la direction de laquelle ils mangent **(5)** Donc je les appelle par le nom qu'il leur a donné!

**(5) Dans la nouvelle de Stephen King, les Langoliers dévorent le passé en direction du futur. Ici, Luna dit qu'ils dévorent les futurs qui n'ont pas eu lieu (ça fait beaucoup plus à manger vous ne pensez pas?)**

Cela prit plusieurs secondes à Dora de décoder cette déclaration et sa tête commença à lui faire mal avant qu'elle ne pense avoir enfin saisi ses propos. "Tu es en train de me demander si j'ai besoin d'aide pour prévenir le désastre de fin de l'année qui m'a causé d'être ici?"

"Bien sûr, si tu veux le dire de façon _ennuyeuse_, alors oui, c'est ce que je demande."

Dora rit doucement. Parler avec Luna était parfois un exercice en lui-même. "Hé bien, je pourrai avoir besoin de ton avis sur quelques idées. Tu vois, Harry et Hermione ont mentionné quelque chose l'autre jour qui m'a fait réfléchir. Je suis une métamorphomage."

"Oui, tu l'es. Du moins, je pensais que tu l'étais. Ou bien es-tu vraiment une animagus qui peut se transformer en d'autres personnes?"

"Haha," répondit Dora d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en écartant les bras en grand. "Tous nos problèmes actuels trouvent leurs racines chez Fudge se comportant comme un idiot et refusant de reconnaître que Voldemort est de retour. Dooooonc… Si je me métamorphosais en ce bon vieux Voldy, allais faire un spectacle son et lumière devant le Ministre et puis **pouf** un Ministère utile!"

Luna s'assombrit à cela. "Je pense que tu sous-estimes grandement l'idiotie bornée brute dont le Ministère est capable. Et que tu surestimes grandement son utilité potentielle en tant qu'institution. Il y en aurait quelques-uns qui pourraient prêter main forte dans ce combat, mais nombreux serait ceux qui nous feraient simplement obstacle ou pire, qui accepteraient leur nouveau futur dirigeant." Elle s'arrêta avant de soupirer. "Et je ne pense pas que tu es sérieusement réfléchie à ton plan."

Dora se rassit et croisa ses bras avec irritation. "Okay, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y aurai pas pensé sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? C'est un boulot simple. Si j'ai pu berner Dumble, je peux berner l'idiot de Ministre."

"Hé bien… déjà, connais-tu suffisamment de magie étrange, ésotérique, ancienne et oubliée pour rendre ta performance crédible?"

Dora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de lentement la refermer à nouveau, prenant le temps d'y repenser avant de réessayer. "Ça n'a pas besoin d'être ancien ou élaboré, juste tape-à-l'œil. Je peux faire quelques trucs tape-à-l'œil pour le convaincre lui et les quelques larbins qu'il aura à proximité"

"Et qui est-ce que tu combattras?"

"Hé bien, je n'ai pas _besoin_ de combattre qui que ce soit, je pourrai – "

"Tu dois combattre quelqu'un," déclara Luna en secouant la tête. "Si tu ne combats pas, alors tu devrais être en train de conquérir quelque chose, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne paie pas simplement des visites amicales au Ministre de la Magie. Tu ne comptes pas conquérir quoi que ce soit, donc tu dois te battre. Donc je te demande à nouveau, contre qui te battras-tu?"

Dora grimaça. "Okay, ouais, lorsque tu le présentes comme ça je suppose que je devrai vraiment avoir un partenaire dans cette affaire. Je ne vais pas demander à Hermione d'utiliser du Polynectar et Harry est définitivement hors de question… Donc probablement Shack ou Tonks? Ou peut-être Sirius?"

"Et est-ce qu'aucun de ces trois serait confortable à l'idée de laisser une jeune fille de 16 ans incarner Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et risquer qu'elle ne soit blessée?"

"Hem… hé bien… heu… non. Probablement pas, non." Dora ne comptait pas se laisser abattre ainsi. Cela avait le potentiel de régler un tonne de problèmes en un effort minime. "Je pourrai en parler à Tonks. On pourrait lui faire jouer ce rôle. Ils seraient d'accord avec – "

"Surement, vous avez pensé à cela la dernière fois, correct? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de ne pas le faire alors?"

Dora resta silencieuse pendant près d'une minute tandis qu'elle luttait contre le calme rationalisme de Luna. "Nous étions trop inquiets que tout le monde ne se fige pas de peur. Qu'un témoin héroïque ne finisse par me tuer pendant que nous faisions notre show. Ou que si des gens réalisaient que je n'étais pas lui, que cela n'empire pas juste encore plus les choses…"

Luna hocha la tête et demanda d'une voix à peine présente, "Et l'une de ces raisons a-t-elle été changée ou altérée?"

"Non," répondit Dora tout aussi doucement.

Luna soupira et bougea pour s'asseoir près de Dora. Elle poussa légèrement l'épaule de la métamorphe de la sienne. "Alors je suggère que tu abandonnes cette idée au lieu de la laisser s'envenimer. Il y a d'autres façons d'agir, Dora. Si tu souhaite toujours la poursuivre cependant, je ne t'en empêcherai pas et je ne préviendrai pas les autres. Néanmoins," dit Luna d'une voix bien plus sévère que son habituel ton désinvolte, "Je me sens contrainte de te prévenir que tu aurais dû prendre ces mesures avant d'être entrée dans une relation amoureuse avec Harry et t'être liée d'amitié avec moi. Si tu devais te faire tuer à ce stade, je peux t'assurer qu'ou bien lui, Hermione ou moi finirions par te faire revenir d'entre les morts juste pour pouvoir te tuer nous-mêmes pour nous avoir fait ça."

Dora sourit et tapota le genou de Luna. "Compris. Je laisse tomber cette idée et nous pourrons trouver quelque chose d'autre pour nous donner un peu l'ascendant. Merci, Luna."

"De rien." Luna se repoussa un peu en arrière et soudainement son sourire éclatant réapparut comme si un interrupteur avait été activé dans la tête de la jeune fille. "Dis, tu as remarqué comme Neville s'est étoffé récemment? Miam!"

* * *

Dora était si préoccupée par sa conversation avec Luna qu'elle finit par passer le reste de la journée dans un état proche du somnambulisme. Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était affalée sur le divan de la Salle sur Demande, fixant le feu. C'était une petite configuration bien douillette. Elle l'avait surnommée la Salle à Câlins **(6)** même si Harry insistait pour l'appeler la Salle du Réconfort **(6')**.Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux en toute vérité, mais le pauvre garçon _était _relativement ignorant de ces choses. Elle attendrait encore quelques semaines de lui dire ce qu'étaient les 'femmes de réconfort' **(6'')**.

**(6) "Cuddle Room", (6') "Comfort Room" et (6'') "Comfort women" (le terme français existe vraiment, un aspect sombre de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale)**

Normalement, après une longue journée, elle retournerait juste se détendre dans la Tour de Gryffondor, cependant ce soir risquait fortement d'être… difficile. Harry avait sa première leçon avec Rogue aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il était devenu suffisamment bon en Occlumancie pour être capable de donner du travail à la chauve-souris, mais il était peu plausible qu'Harry soit capable de lui fermer complètement son esprit. Il aurait surement besoin de décompresser après ça, alors elle avait arrangé un rendez-vous dans la Salle pour quand sa leçon serait terminée.

Luna en avait fait ses choux gras lorsqu'elle avait extirpé _cette_ information de Dora. Hermione s'était montrée encourageante, même si l'ombre derrière son sourire laissait connaître ses vrais sentiments sur le sujet à un observateur attentif. "Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione," murmura Dora à la salle vide. "Lorsqu'il me quittera après avoir appris la vérité, j'aurai posé les fondations pour toi. Il te reviendra au final."La leçon de Legilimancie prochaine n'était que le premier pas. Jusque là, elle continuerait de profiter des avantages d'être avec Harry Potter. Même s'il était bien trop fichtrement noble pour profiter de _tous_ les avantages dont elle disposait…

Dora secoua la tête, essayant d'en déloger les images inspirantes qui la traversaient. Ce n'était pas une soirée où elle pouvait se la jouer sexy; c'était une soirée pour réparer ce que Rogue aurait brisé.

"En parlant du loup," murmura-t-elle tandis que la porte de la Salle s'ouvrait et qu'un Harry complètement échevelé entrait d'un pas raide, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses yeux flamboyaient, ses lunettes étaient de travers, sa lèvre était pincée, ses poings étaient serrés assez fort pour en percer la peau et sa mâchoire était si contractée que dora s'inquiéta de peut-être devoir soigner plusieurs dents fissurées.

"Ce _bâtard _graisseux, arrogant, rancunier et injuste de Mangemort! _Putain_!" gronda-t-il en faisant les cents pas devant le sofa, une fine traînée de sang suintant entre ses doigts et gouttant sur le sol à chaque mouvement.

Dora ravala les traits d'esprit qu'elle avait préparé et, à la place, se leva juste et s'avança sur son chemin en changeant sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste un peu plus grande que lui. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, elle l'entoura de ses bras et attira doucement sa tête contre sa poitrine. Harry marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas comprendre et se pressa contre elle, passant ses deux bras derrière elle. En moins de dix secondes, elle sentit son tee-shirt commençait à coller à sa poitrine tandis qu'il commençait à pleurer. "Chuut, je suis là, mon chéri. Je suis là," murmura-t-elle passant une main dans ses cheveux et dessinant des cercles dans son dos de l'autre. "Il ne peut rien e faire et personne ne t'obligera à retourner là-bas à nouveau. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y a un autre bon maître des potions dans le pays. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions lui graisser la patte pour qu'il te donne des cours particuliers afin que tu n'aies plus du tout besoin de revoir Rogue."

Un aboiement de rire assourdi résonna à travers elle tandis qu'il la serrait juste plus fort. D'un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Dora les ramena en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis sur le divan, Harry se cramponnant toujours à elle. Cela prit dix minutes supplémentaires avant qu'il se ne parvienne à retrouver suffisamment de contenance pour lever la tête et tourner son regard vers le feu, essuyant son visage résolument. "Je dois faire un sacré tableau. Le Héros de la Société Magique. Le Survivant. Le Pourfendeur de Basilic. Le Bannisseur de Détraqueurs. Et me voilà en train de pleurnicher comme un enfant."

"Tu as oublié le plus important: Harry Potter," dit doucement Dora. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Harry, l'Occlumancie est un art intime. Ce n'est jamais plaisant pour qui que ce soit lorsqu'un ennemi fouille ses secrets les plus personnels. De plus, tu m'as vue _moi _pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps auparavant, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Et je suis plutôt sûre que je l'emporte encore puisque j'étais en chemise de nuit et culotte à me geler les fesses et les pieds au beau milieu de la Tour d'Astronomie. Tu es installé au chaud et confortablement devant un bon feu et entièrement habillé."

Un coin de la bouche d'Harry trembla en une petite tentative de sourire. "C'est vrai. Est-ce que tu dors toujours juste en chemise et culotte d'ailleurs?"

"A Poudlard? Oui. A la maison? Nope. Généralement juste la culotte." Elle se délecta du rougissement écarlate qui se répandait sur ses joues. "A moins qu'il ne fasse vraiment chaud, alors je dors sans rien." Contre toute attente, le rougissement se prononça encore plus. Dora se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait bien rester du sang dans le reste de son corps.

"Tu tentes de me distraire exprès," l'accusa-t-il faiblement.

"Yep," claironna-t-elle. Souriant narquoisement, elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et gigota ses sourcils. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je mens, cependant."

Harry éclata finalement de rire et secoua la tête, faisant courir un sentiment chaleureux d'accomplissement en elle. Freud pouvait bien aller se rhabiller! **(7)** Elle était une toute aussi bonne psychologue que lui et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de payer pour ça!" "Tu es vraiment impossible! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?"

**(7) Jeu de mot voulu pour ceux qui connaissent les travaux et l'histoire de Freud!**

"Seulement si tu te sens suffisamment à l'aise pour en parler."

"Je ne le suis pas. Donc je vais juste te le montrer à la place."

Dora se contenta de cligner des yeux bêtement. "Pardon?"

Harry se tourna vers elle avec un sourire plein d'ironie sur le visage. "Considérant le récent sujet que j'étais supposé 'apprendre', j'aurai cru que mes propos étaient clairs."

Dora leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une tape amicale à l'arrière de la tête. "Idiot. Très bien, tu es sûr que tu veux faire de cette façon, Harry?"

Il acquiesça."En parler ne ferait que me remettre en colère. Cette façon est mieux. Qui plus est, ton esprit est… je ne sais, chaleureux j'imagine? C'est difficile à expliquer."

"Je comprends," dit-elle, lui tournant la tête juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle ne fit pas durer le baiser longtemps, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se fasse comprendre. "Le tien est pareil." Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. "Prêt? Okay, _Legilimens_."

Dora sentit sa conscience se projeter en avant et un bref aperçu des murs de la forteresse d'Harry la firent grimacer. Cela donnait l'impression qu'une guerre s'était déroulée dans son esprit; les puissants remparts étaient grêlés d'impacts, de brûlures et de fissures. Heureusement, alors même qu'elle les observait, une partie de la tour se répara à l'aide des briques éparpillées au sol, lévitant en un flot continu pour venir combler l'un des plus larges cratères. Elle n'eût pas guère le temps de fixer le château plus longtemps puisque les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se sentit tomber à l'intérieur du souvenir qui se trouvait juste derrière.

_"Bonjour, Professeur. Votre note disait que nous commencions ce soir?" demanda Harry en entrant dans la salle de classe. Il était attentif à maintenir un ton et une expression neutres. Si Rogue pouvait rester professionnel, alors il répondrait de même._

_"Vous ne seriez pas là dans le cas contraire, Potter. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire de mon temps que donner des cours particuliers à un enfant n'étant même pas capable de me dire l'importance mélanger une potion dans le sens horaire plutôt qu'antihoraire."_

_Harry serra les dents. Cela avait été une question légitime, à laquelle le livre ne répondait plus loin que 'ne confondez pas les deux'. Il n'était pas là pas là pour se disputer à propose de potions cependant. Il était là pour essayer de découvrir de potentielles techniques qu'il pourrait ensuite travailler avec Dora. "Pourquoi avons-nous dû attendre trois semaines après le début du nouveau trimestre, Professeur? Je pensais que cela était censé être important?" Suffisamment important pour qu'on le fasse attendre, semblait-il. Harry se demanda si c'était _Rogue_ qui avait décidé cela ou si c'était Dumbledore._

_"Arrogant comme toujours, Potter! Certains d'entre nous ont des d'importants engagements et devoirs qui ne peuvent être évités ou ignorés," dit Rogue en s'assombrissant._

_"Apparemment, être le toutou de deux maîtres est difficile alors. Toutes mes excuses. Peut-être devrions-nous juste commencer dans ce cas." Il savait qu'il allait payer pour celle-là, mais ce bâtard graisseux ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à la jouer réglo._

_"Comme vous le souhaitez," gronda Rogue. En un instant, sa baguette fendit l'air et il tonna, "Legilimens!"_

_Le premier assaut fut relativement indirect et, pour ainsi dire, similaire à l'entraînement initial de Dora. Harry consolida sa structure mentale de Poudlard et se mit à l'abri de la tempête. Une éternité plus tard, et l'étudiant et le professeur étaient tous deux de retour dans la classe de potions._

_Harry dirigea un sourire triomphant en direction de Rogue qui ne fit que se rembrunir encore plus en réponse. "Il apparaît que vous soyez si étroit d'esprit que vous résistiez naturellement aux intrusions mentales. Il semble que je vais devoir les réduire totalement en miettes avant de pouvoir enseigner à un garçon tel que vous l'art délicat de l'Occlumancie."_

_'Naturellement étroit d'esprit?!' Harry serra les dents. Il avait passé des dizaines d'heures de travail acharné pour en être là où il était!_

_La seconde intrusion tint moins de la poussée directe et plus du bélier déterminé à s'écraser encore et encore contre ses murs. Harry se défendit cette fois-ci. Il engagea ses défenses actives et fit en sorte de renforcer les couches de défenses primaires de ses murs. La magie de ses défenses prit la forme des armures du château plongeant par les fenêtres et plantant leurs lances et épées en direction de l'intrus ou décochant des flèches magique._

_La bataille rangée s'acheva aussi abruptement qu'elle avait débuté et Harry se retrouva avec le souffle court tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre le bureau. Rogue n'était guère mieux. Il était tombé en arrière et avait renversé plusieurs flacons de potions de l'étagère derrière lui avant de parvenir à retrouver son équilibre._

_L'air renfrogné caractéristique de Rogue s'était transformé en quelque chose de rancunier et malveillant. "Espèce de stupide avorton. Vous avez agi derrière le dos du Directeur et sollicité un _entraînement secret_! Vous nous mettez tous à risque pour votre fierté!"_

_Harry renifla sarcastiquement face à Rogue et s'appuya sur le bureau pour se tenir droit, la tête haute. "Premièrement, si vous autres étiez _vraiment_ si inquiets de me voir apprendre tout ça, vous ne l'auriez pas reporté pendant plus d'_un mois_ après m'avoir dit que cela était 'de la plus haute importance, mon garçon'! Deuxièmement, cela le fait que reçoive de l'entraînement n'a jamais était un _secret_, _Professeur _Rogue. J'en avais parlé avec Sirius bien avant que Dumbledore n'y ait jamais songé! Dora m'a donné des cours depuis le début et quiconque a pris le temps de me le _demander_ pouvait l'apprendre immédiatement! Ce n'est pas _ma _faute si vous et les autres professeurs vous tenez tant à l'écart des étudiants que vous n'entendiez même plus ce genre de ragots. Je suis pratiquement sûr que la moitié de ce fichu château sait que je reçois cet entraînement!"_

_Rogue ne laissa pas une petite chose aussi insignifiante que des 'faits' se mettre en travers et sa haine et ses préjudices. "Elle a de toute évidence été une enseignante bien en-dessous de tout standard comme en témoignent vos pathétiques défenses."_

_Les livres se tordirent en une expression rageuse. "Conneries! Votre main tient encore votre tête après la douleur d'avoir lutté contre mes défenses et vous n'avez toujours pas obtenu le moindre aperçu de mes souvenirs. Si vous êtes moitié moins aussi bon que le Directeur semble le penser, alors Dora est tout bonnement exceptionnelle!"_

_"Aussi arrogant que votre père avant vous! _Legilimens!_" s'époumona Rogue._

_L'homme ne sembla plus retenir ses coups cette fois-ci puisqu'Harry sentait ses murs mentaux se faire attaquer et craquer sous la pression. Il grogna et sentit quelque chose craquer; une brique sortit de son emplacement prévu et Rogue entra. Harry le sentit immédiatement essayait de faire surgir le souvenir des Détraqueurs, mais Harry refusa de laisser le détestable maître des potions gagner. Déployant toute sa magie et sa volonté, Harry la projeta contre la présence de Rogue._

_Avec un rugissement de tous les diables, Harry sentit la magie du sort se retourner contre celui qui 'avait lancé et il navigua le courant, le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au milieu d'un corridor de Poudlard. Cette section lui était familière et lorsqu'Harry se tourna, il resta bouche bée de se trouver devant la Grosse Dame. Il était dans le couloir à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor._

_Un jeune Rogue se tenait là, fusillant des yeux le portait et hurlant. "Dites-lui juste que je suis là stupide peau de vache! J'ai besoin de parler à – Lily!"_

_"Severus." Harry sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements tandis que sa mère sortait par le passage du portait. Son visage semblait un masque austère et elle tapotait sa baguette contre sa jambe. "Je crois avoir été claire quant au fait que si tu n'es pas capable de te montrer courtois avec mes amis, alors nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire."_

_"Je suis ton ami moi aussi!" s'écria Rogue en s'en prenant verbalement à elle. "J'étais ton ami bien avant ces bouffons _arrogants_!"_

_"Sev je t'ai déjà _dit _– "_

_'Qui t'as dit que tu étais une sorcière?! Qui te consolait lorsque Pétunia s'est retournée contre toi? Qui t'as montré comment te défendre contre bigots? Qui t'a prévenue quand les Serpentards ont voulu s'en prendre à toi? J'ai été là pour toi bien plus longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre _eux_! Comment peux-tu les choisir eux plutôt que moi?!" ver la fin de sa tirade, Rogue en crachait presque à chaque mot._

_Le visage de Lily était devenu de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, sa réponse aurait pu faire geler le Lac Noir. "Tu as fini, Severus? Bien. Oui, nous étions amis. Étions. Tu as été celui qui m'a abandonnée en premier, Severus. Oui, tu m'as prévenu de la tentative des Serpentards de me violer. Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi tu savais cela pour commencer? Parce que tu as fait partie de leur groupe depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils te fassent confiance. Parce que tu les avais aidé à arranger à ce qu'une autre 'arrogante Sang-de-Bourbe qui refusait de reconnaître sa place' prenne ma place._

_"Je n'ai jamais pris part à ça! J'ai – "_

_"SILENCE, SEVERUS!" tonna Lily. Son cri résonna contre les murs du corridor. "Tu savais que cela allait arriver et tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas mieux que d'avoir fait partie des violeurs. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, tu antagonises James et Sirius dès que tu en as l'occasion. Ils ont arrêté de te harceler après notre troisième année et n'ont fait que riposter depuis lors. Marly et moi nous en sommes assurées. Tu viens les provoquer puis cours voir les professeurs lorsqu'ils sont finalement assez agacés pour vraiment faire quelque chose. Tu as organisé un véritable pogrom __**(8) **__à l'encontre de Remus."_

**(8) Pogrom, en anglais comme en français. Un terme russe signifiant "dévaster, démolir violemment". Historiquement, désigne des attaques violentes sur la communauté juive de Russie. (le premier incident de ce genre a été recensé en 1821… plus d'un siècle avant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale…)**

_"Il a essayé de me tuer! Lui et Sirius et – " Severus s'interrompit abruptement lorsque Lily le gifla._

_"Je t'ai dit de la fermer! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Remus est parfaitement sûr maintenant grâce à la nouvelle Potion Tue-loup. Tu sais aussi que tu es tout aussi fautif pour avoir suivi Sirius qu'il l'est." Lily s'assombrit encore et sa baguette projeta des étincelles. "Vous saviez tous les deux qu'il t'amenait vers du danger et vous partagez tous les deux la responsabilité du fiasco qui a failli se produire. Arrête de blâmer les autres pour tes propres problèmes, Severus."_

_"Lily, s'il te plaît," supplia-t-il._

_"Arrête de me suivre partout, Severus. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Si tu redeviens vraiment un jour le garçon que j'ai un jour connu, reviens-me voir à ce moment-là," Lily se tourna et rouvrit le portrait. "D'ici là, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi."_

_La porte avait commencé à se refermer avant même que Rogue ne réagisse. Des postillons volèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'égosillait derrière elle. "Très bien! Retourne donc à ton petit prince Sang-Pur, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe! Je deviendrai suffisamment puissant pour te le montrer ses vraies couleurs un de ces jours et je te prouverai à quel point tu as tort de le choisir plutôt que moi! James Potter tombera et je te montrerai la vérité, Lily Evans!"_

_Avec un mouvement brusque et un à-coup, Harry se retrouva propulser en arrière. Il passa par-dessus le bureau et atterrit sur le sol avec un craquement, brisant ses lunettes et égratignant sa tempe. Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds et jeta un regard mauvais au Maître des Potions affalé sur son bureau._

_"Sortez, Potter," dit doucereusement Rogue. "Sortez et ne revenez plus."_

_"Je sens qu'il est mieux que nous ne nous parlions plus jamais à partir de maintenant, Professeur Rogue. Je viendrai à vos cours et c'est tout. Je trouverai une autre option pour mes cours de potions après cette année si j'en ai besoin."_

_"Oui, faites donc ça."_

Dora sentit le monde tourner et, avec une grande inspiration, elle retomba dans son corps et s'effondra contre le dossier du divan. "Bordel de merde. Par Merlin… pas étonnant que tu sois bouleversé."

"Ouais." Harry soupira et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. "Il l'aimait vraiment à sa façon. Je pouvais le sentir. Comment il ait pu la traiter comme ça malgré les sentiments qu'il avait… Je le hais. Je le _hais_ et je…"

"Je comprends, Harry. Je comprends." Dora lui serra la main fort et se joignit à lui dans son observation du feu. Cette nuit allait être bien plus longue qu'elle n'avait pu l'anticiper.

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle Numéro 51: Essaye de ne pas te mentir à toi-même._

* * *

**T/N: Certains des dialogues étaient un vrai enfer de formulation et reformulation. Particulièrement pour Ginny. J'ai rarement ressenti autant d'antipathie pour un personnage que lors de ma traduction de ce passage. Traduire, c'est comme s'imprégner des mots, des intentions, des personnalités. Et celle-ci n'était PAS agréable.**

* * *

_**L'information (pas si) inutile de ce chapitre**_

**J'ai découvert récemment qu'il existe ce qui s'appelle les 'verbes défectifs'. Nous en connaissons tous, des verbes dont l'emploi se fait de façon bien particulière.**

**On connaît tous ceux qui ne se conjuguent qu'à la troisième personne du singulier comme **_**pleuvoir **_**ou **_**neiger**_** parmi tant d'autres.**

**Mais certains ne s'utilisent aussi qu'à certains temps ou modes.**

**Certains ne sont même utilisés que dans des expressions comme **_**férir **_**dans les deux expressions '**_**sans coups férir**_**' ou '**_**être féru de quelque chose**_**'.**

**Qui eût cru que 'issu' est réellement un verbe, le verbe **_**issir**_**, qui ne s'utilise qu'au participe passé?**

**Un merci à l'émission "**_**Les nuits de la culture**_**" animée par Etoiles sur Twitch pour m'avoir fait chercher et découvrir tout ça!**


	8. Le Crapaud

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: On dirait que du monde nous a rejoint sur cette traduction! J'ai eu quelques reviews de nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fic est appréciée! Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai également traduit un One-shot et une autre fanfic, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil!**

**Avec ce chapitre, cette histoire deviendra la plus longue que j'ai traduite pour le moment. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous signaler que celle-ci comporte 12 chapitres et que nous en sommes au huitième. Une suite est en cours de publication cependant, j'en réaliserai bien sur aussi la traduction et si nous rattrapons la parution de Temporal Knight, je commencerai une autre traduction en attendant les nouveaux chapitres. Je n'ai pas lu la suite, donc je la découvrirai en même temps que je la traduirai pour vous! Peut-être que ça me fera m'y mettre plus qui sait?**

* * *

Les jours suivants la désastreuse 'leçon' avec Rogue furent… surréalistes. Dora s'était inquiétée des répercussions qu'aurait cet évènement pendant plusieurs heures et était arrivée à l'inévitable conclusion que, peu importe que Rogue ait jamais vraiment été un allié ou simplement un collaborateur réticent lors de la première version, il serait à présent fermement contre Harry. Elle avait suffisamment travaillé avec cet homme pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait surement aucune action directe… mais il avait différé le signalement de la tentative de sauvetage des étudiants lorsqu'il n'avait eu que _peu _de raisons de se montrer antagonique. Mais _maintenant_? Maintenant, il tenterait selon toute probabilité de réprimer toute information sur tout incident fâcheux qui pourrait arriver étant en relation avec Harry James Potter – ne serait-ce que dans l'espoir que la chance de son petit-ami ne tourne enfin et que Rogue puisse être débarrassé du garçon.

Elle réalisa que si elle pouvait garder les deux séparés autant que possible, il y aurait une chance que la colère s'apaise suffisamment pour que lorsque la fin de l'année arrive Dumbledore puisse être capable de reprendre Rogue en main et contenir les inclinaisons les plus basses de l'abject maître des potions. C'était un vague espoir qui était improbable de se réaliser, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse proposer. Qui aurait cru que fournir à Harry de décentes leçons d'Occlumancie amènerait à _ça_?

Malheureusement, son plan pour convaincre Harry de ne plus du tout aller en Potions jusqu'à la fin de l'année fut immédiatement démoli à la fois par lui et par Hermione.

"Tu ne peux pas sérieusement attendre de lui d'obtenir une note décente dans sa BUSE de Potions s'il sèche les cours pour les quelques derniers mois! Il parvient à peine à faire le travail demandé en l'état!" Hermione s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa main filait jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers Harry, les yeux baissés, et murmura, "Sans vouloir te vexer, Harry."

"Y a pas de mal," répondit-il avec un reniflement amusé. "Quoique je me plais à penser que je m'en sortirai probablement mieux si je pouvais étudier par moi-même ou juste avec vous. Rogue n'ait pas vraiment la définition d'un bon professeur."

"Si on peut même le qualifier de professeur," marmonna Dora. Elle soupira et secoua la tête avant de lancer un regard critique à chacun d'eux. "Hermione, tu n'as pas vu ce que nous avons vu; ce type est sur les sentiers de guerre. Harry ne tirera plus rien de ses cours. Je pourrai entrer en contact avec Slughorn ou quelque chose et lui obtenir des cours particuliers."

"Slughorn?" demanda Hermione.

"Hmm?" Dora se donna un coup de pied mental avant de simplement hausser les épaules en apparence. "C'était un ponte parmi les Maîtres en Potions il y a quelques années de ça. L'un de mes tuteurs déblatérer tout le temps à son sujet. Il peut faire preuve de connerie et il échange les faveurs comme Lavande répand ses potins, mais c'est un bon professeur et il ne te tourne pas en ridicule si tu es décent dans ce que tu fais."

Ron leva les yeux de sa partie d'échecs avec Neville et secoua la tête. "Je pense que nous savons _tous_ comment cela tournerait, Dora. Peux-tu vraiment imaginer Dumbledore autoriser ça alors que son Mangemort de compagnie sera celui qui criera le plus fort?"

Dora grimaça et essaya désespérément de penser à quelque à rétorquer. Il devait bien y avoir une autre option… Harry se pencha vers elle et saisit sa main, frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres. Elle le regarda et ne put empêcher son cœur de s'alléger en voyant son léger sourire. "Je peux gérer ça, Dora. Ce n'est vraiment rien de nouveau. C'est juste qu'à présent, nous n'avons plus à cacher combien nous nous détestons l'un l'autre. Je parlerai à McGonagall à propos du fait d'engager Slughorn ou quelqu'un d'autre en tant que professeur particulier pour l'année prochaine dans l'éventualité où je continue à prendre ce cours pour les ASPICs." Dora se contenta de soupirer et hocha la tête en un accord réticent.

Contre toutes attentes, Harry se révéla avoir eu raison dès le cours de potions suivant. Alors que toutes les leçons antérieures avec Rogue avaient toujours impliqué une forme ou une autre de commentaires railleurs ou de favoritisme flagrant, _ce cours-ci_ était… étrange. Pendant la totalité des deux heures que la leçon dura, Rogue ignora _complètement_ l'existence d'Harry. Les ingrédients à l'emplacement d'Harry n'avaient pas été sortis comme pour les autres. Rogue ne fit pas le moindre commentaire quant à la façon dont les matériaux étaient préparés ou sur les méthodes de préparation d'Harry. Il ne se moqua pas d'Harry ni ne le réprimanda ni même ne chercha-t-il à le provoquer de quelque façon que ce soit. Lorsque Malfoy essaya de lancer quelque chose dans la potion d'Harry et qu'Harry se contenta de le renvoyer dans celle de Malfoy… Rogue ne _commenta même pas_.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous hors de la classe, Harry clignait des yeux et semblait stupéfié d'émerveillement. "Je crois que c'était le meilleur cours de Potions auquel je n'ai jamais été…"

"Oui, et cela n'a seulement nécessité que notre soi-disant 'professeur' décide que tu avais disparu de la surface de cette planète," ragea Hermione. "Honnêtement, c'est à se demander qui est supposé être l'adulte dans cette situation."

"A manticore donnée, on ne regarde pas les crocs, Hermione," dit Ron en gloussant. "Tu ne ferais que te prendre du feu au visage. Harry, mon vieux, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver à ce point?"

Harry grimaça. "Je l'ai regardé détruire la moindre parcelle d'amitié qu'il ait pu avoir eu avec ma mère. Aussi, je l'ai observé basiquement admettre avoir tendu un piège à une étudiante de son âge pour qu'elle se fasse agresser."

"J'aurai vraiment souhaité que l'on ait pu faire quelque chose à propos de ça…" marmonna Dora tandis qu'ils entraient tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles."

"McGonagall a dit qu'ils ont tous été acquittés sous l'administration de Bagnold, donc il n'y avait aucun recours possible," dit Harry avec un soupir. "Des Mangemorts n'étant pas inquiétés par la Justice; grande nouveauté pas vrai?"

Il avait à peine tendu un bras vers le plat de nourriture le plus proche lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha derrière eux. Le Directeur avait l'ombre d'un pli de mécontentement sur ses lèvres, si léger que seuls ceux qui lui étaient vraiment familiers l'auraient remarqué. Les épaules de Dora se raidirent et elle commença à se tapoter le genou nerveusement. Si cette vieille chèvre essayait de forcer Harry à prendre plus de 'leçons'…

"Harry? Pourrais-je avoir un bref mot avec toi avant dîner?" demanda-t-il.

Dora se pencha et serra la jambe d'Harry, parvenant à grandes peines à empêcher ses cheveux de changer de couleurs. Son petit-ami prit tranquillement sa main et la serra en retour avant de hocher la tête en direction du Directeur. "Bien sûr, Monsieur. Allons-nous à votre bureau ou parlons-nous ici?"

"Il y a une salle de classe toute proche qui nous suffirait amplement. Viens avec moi." Dumbledore se tourna et commença à s'éloigner. Dora se leva en même temps qu'Harry et ils le suivirent ensemble.

"Hé, Dora? Pourquoi est-ce que tu – aïe!" s'exclama Ron en se tenant le pied. Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione, faisant légèrement rire Dora tandis qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle main dans la main avec Harry. Si Dumbledore avait seulement _pris la peine _de vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il lui aurait surement dit de les laisser ou aurait protesté son inclusion dans leur 'entrevue'. Qu'il ne l'ait pas fait était son propre problème. Elle eut un rictus à cette victoire mineure sur le Directeur.

La porte de la salle de classe claqua fermée et Dumbledore sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège anti-espionnage avant de pencher la tête et froncer les sourcils. "Mlle Kirk… Il me semble pourtant que ma requête était de parler à Harry."

"En effet," acquiesça-t-elle. "Le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas vu venir avec vous jusqu'à maintenant montre soit que vous êtes bien trop distraits, que vous en approuvez tacitement, ou que vous continuez à ignorer Harry à un tel degré que ma présence ici en est pratiquement requise."

Harry eut un reniflement amusé. "Ce qu'elle essaye de dire, Professeur, est que nous préfèrerions ne pas être seuls avec vous en ce moment compte tenu de ce qui s'est passée cette année."

Dumbledore soupira d'un soupir lourdement accablé et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers le sol. "Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, Harry?"

"Allons-nous parler de leçons d'Occlumancie supplémentaires avec Rogue?" demanda Harry sur un ton de défi.

"Non," la réponse était si basse que Dora eut du mal à l'entendre. "Non, nous n'en parlerons pas. Je… ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit entre vous deux, Harry, mais Severus semblait particulièrement décidé à ne plus jamais te parler – ou même parler de toi. J'ai bien peur d'avoir grandement sous-estimé sa rancune à ton encontre."

"Et le Prix du plus grand Euphémisme de l'année est décerné à Albus Dumbledore,"marmonna Dora, trop bas pour que le vieux directeur ne l'entende.

"Severus a expliqué que tu avais eu… d'autre professeurs. Est-ce vrai?" demanda Dumbledore en l'ignorant résolument.

Harry soupira et lâcha la main de Dora. Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête. "Oui, Monsieur. Dora m'enseignait déjà l'Occlumancie avant même que vous ne m'ayez suggéré de commencer à l'apprendre. C'est pour cela que je me suis montré cavalier."

Le vieil en resta littéralement bouche bée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au point que Dora commença à sérieusement se demander s'il n'avait pas un peu de sang de métamorphe quelque part dans sa lignée. "Et tu n'as jamais trouvé bon de m'en informer?!"

"Vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de demander," la réponse d'Harry fut aussi tranchante qu'elle était simple.

"Professeur Dumbledore," dit Dora en s'avançant d'un pas. "Je l'ai appris lors de mon entraînement avec ma famille et mon Coven. J'y suis plutôt décente et nous nous sommes tous deux énormément améliorés depuis que nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble."

"Ce n'est pas correct. Vous êtes encore une enfant et vous – " La bouche de Dumbledore se ferma avec un claquement sec, mais entre son expression coupable et la façon dont sa main convulsa en direction de sa baguette les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Dora lutta pour garder ses cheveux de passer au rouge et parvint de justesse à saisir le coude d'Harry pour le retenir à ses côtés plutôt que de le laisser exploser face au Directeur.

"Monsieur, si vous essayez d'insinuer que Dora n'est pas digne de confiance arrêtez-vous immédiatement!" gronda-t-il. "Elle n'a toujours été que d'une grande aide pour moi! Vous m'avez envoyé à _Rogue_! _Rogue_! Sa 'leçon' consistait à m'insulter dès l'instant où j'ai mis un pied dans la pièce et à tourner en ridicule tous les efforts que j'avais pu faire. J'apprends bien de Dora parce qu'elle _m'aide_. Elle _m'apprend_. Je lui fais _confiance_! Si vous comptez vous contenter de venir et me réprimander sur mon choix d'amis et d'alliés alors que vous rester bras dessus bras dessous avec un violeur et un Mangemort reconnu, peut-être que c'est à _vous_ que l'on devrait faire la leçon!"

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et grimaça. "Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Harry. Professeur Rogue… a fait de nombreux choix difficiles et nombre de ces choix se sont révélés mauvais. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour rattraper cela." Dumbledore leva une main lorsque les deux adolescents firent un mouvement pour répondre. "Non, je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, je tente simplement d'expliquer pourquoi je lui fais toujours confiance et l'emploie. Je comprends que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet et que nous devions être d'accord d'être en désaccord **(1)**. J'admets pleinement avoir attendu plus de lui qu'il n'a offert. Le Professeur Rogue est l'adulte et aurait du être capable de passer outre ses rancunes passées afin de l'enseigner. Le fait qu'il ne le puisse pas… J'en suis profondément désolé et te présente mes excuses, Harry."

**(1) "agree to disagree" est une expression anglaise qui n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent, ou du moins je n'en vois pas. Elle signifie littéralement qu'il faut parfois accepter le fait que quelqu'un ait une opinion divergente de la nôtre et qu'il n'est pas possible de le faire changer d'avis.**

Harry serra les dents. Après plusieurs secondes, il fit la moue et hocha raidement la tête. "Excuses acceptées pour _ça_. Quand est-il des autres choses?"

"Pardonne à un vieil homme ses bizarreries. Je suis lent à faire confiance à ceux que je ne connais pas," dit Dumbledore avec un profond soupir. "C'est une conséquence d'avoir vécu et traversé _tant_ de moments difficiles."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire confiance, Directeur," dit Dora avec un léger soupir. "Vous n'avez seulement besoin que de reconnaître qu'_Harry_ le fait."

Dumbledore grimaça et donna un hochement de tête sec. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs et, en tant que vieil homme fixé dans mes habitudes, mes erreurs peuvent être des plus grandes il est vrai. Je m'efforcerai à m'améliorer à l'avenir." Dumbledore se tourna pour fixer la fenêtre de la pièce pendant près d'une minute, laissant les deux adolescents gigoter inconfortablement derrière lui avant de finalement demander, "Y a-t-il une quelconque assistance que je puisse vous offrir dans votre poursuite de cette discipline?"

Dora tiqua de surprise. Il leur donnait actuellement son accord? _Voilà_ qui était… inattendu. Harry secoua la tête et saisit sa main avant de répondre. "Non, Professeur, nous n'avons besoin de rien pour le moment. Merci pour votre offre. Je vous laisserai savoir si cela devait changer."

"J'apprécierai cela, Harry. Merci de votre acceptation. Harry, Mlle Kirk, passez une bonne journée, et un fois encore, je m'excuse profondément pour votre traitement aux mains du Professeur Rogue."

* * *

Cette paix relative dura pendant près d'une semaine de plus avant que les choses ne commencent à aller de travers une fois de plus. Les habitudes matinales se déroulèrent dans une innocence factice – petit-déjeuner, sieste en Histoire, s'amuser à observer la nouvelle coupe d'Ombrage façon Raiponce se prendre dans chaque bureau à côté duquel elle passait… Le calme dura même jusqu'à la mi-après-midi, lorsque les Gryffondors et les Serpentards arrivèrent en même temps pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Cela en soi-même n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Toutes les quelques semaines, les Serpentards étaient parvenus à trouver une excuse pitoyable ou une autre pour gagner du temps d'entraînement supplémentaire auprès du Crapaud. Que ces temps d'entraînement semblent toujours empiéter sur les réservations des trois autres équipes n'était très certainement pas un problème pour Ombrage.

Non, ce qui causa l'inquiétude de Dora fut que _cette_ fois-ci Malfoy décida qu'il était nécessaire de lancer quelques piques avant de commencer leur session. Le léger sortilège d'amplification de voix sur les balais de l'équipe qui était destiné à mieux entendre les stratégies d'équipes fit résonner le moindre mot que Malfoy proféra.

"Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu essayes de protester, le Balafré," commenta son cousin avec un sourire si large que Dora pouvait le voir depuis son emplacement de l'autre côté du terrain. Son ventre se serra et elle saisit sa baguette tout en dirigeant son balai vers le sol. Drago préparait quelque chose et ils s'approchaient suffisamment de la fin de l'année pour qu'elle ne puisse pas risquer de laisser _quoi que ce soit_ arriver.

"Hé bien peut-être que si tu prenais la peine de vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour saboter tout le monde, alors nous cesserions de protester," rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy éclata de rire et haussa un sourcil en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. "Honnêtement, Potter, n'as-tu pas de meilleures choses que tu pourrais faire? Comme avec cette petite-amie que tu as?" Dora écarquilla les yeux. Il n'oserait pas. Et Harry ne… _Merde! _Elle commença à se diriger dans leur direction à une vitesse proche de la course. Voler n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et aurait probablement poussé Malfoy à passer aux crans supérieurs encore plus vite. "Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait te faire passer un bien meilleur moment que de rester ici à te disputer avec moi sur comment on enfourche un balai. Ou peut-être qu'_elle_ est celle qui s'y connaît le mieux en techniques d'enfourchement de balai?"

"Considérant que tu es le seul qui se balade en permanence avec deux brutes, Malfoy, je dirai que tu dois avoir bien plus de connaissance de chevauchement de 'balai' que n'importe qui d'autre," dit Harry. Sa réponse désinvolte était démentie par la veine qui pulsait sur son cou et par la façon dont ses jointures étaient livides de serrer le manche de son Éclair de Feu. Dora avait atteint la moitié de la distance et elle vit le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor commencer à se diriger dans leur direction également, mais ils étaient tous trop loin à ce stade.

"Tu lui demandes probablement de venir à chacun de ces entraînements juste pour pouvoir la garder à l'œil, hein? C'est ce que je ferai ta place. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux métatraînées. Elles sont toutes connues pour leur… faible vertu après tout."

"Attention, Malfoy," grogna Harry en un murmure qui parvint pourtant à porter à travers le terrain. Dora se lança dans un sprint total tout comme Katie et les jumeaux.

"Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà transformée en ta chère et tendre maman? Compte tenu de combien ton fameux _amour _des Sang-de-Bourbes revient sans arrêt, je comprendrai que ce ne soit qu'un simple pas de plus avant de la pousser sur un lit et – " Malfoy fut coupé abruptement par le poing d'Harry faisant sauter ses dents de devant et causant une fontaine de sang de jaillir de son nez. Le blond prétentieux s'effondra au sol comme un sac de pommes de terre, laissant ses gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle bouche bée sous le choc.

Harry ne s'en tint pas là cependant; il suivit Malfoy dans sa chute et parvint à le frapper avec plusieurs autres coups de poing au visage et au torse avant que Fred ne l'atteigne et ne le tire en arrière tandis que Dora sautait devant lui et ne le pousse au niveau de la poitrine. Harry continuait à lutter pour échapper à la poigne d'ours que Fred maintenait et à contourner Dora lorsque George et Katie les rattrapèrent. George commença à assister Fred pour le retenir tandis que Katie rejoignit Dora devant Harry.

"Calme-toi!" dit Dora en posant ses mains sur son torse et le repoussant entre les jumeaux. Elle croisa son regard et le soutint suffisamment longtemps pour voir le feu qui s'y trouver diminuait légèrement avant de parler à nouveau. "Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine!"

"Oh que si," gronda Harry entre ses dents serrés.

Katie secoua la tête. "Tu lui donnes exactement ce qu'il veut pour rien d'autre qu'un instant de revanche momentané. On vaut mieux qu'eux, Harry. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre!"

"Hem hem!" Un raclement de gorge véritablement détestable derrière elle vit une expression sombre se mettre en place fermement sur le visage de Dora en un instant. Parfait. _Juste_ ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment! "M. Crabbe, M. Goyle, je vous prierai de bien vouloir assister la victime jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que ses terribles blessures soient traitées promptement, cela serait apprécié."

"Bien sûr, Professeur, nous nous en occupons. Viens Drago," dit Goyle avec un rictus satisfait. Il se pencha et tira Malfoy debout par le bras avec la délicatesse d'un ours, traînant pratiquement le garçon derrière lui. Dora ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fière en voyant l'idiot blond toujours sanglotant à travers ses dents manquantes et son nez cassé.

"Terribles blessures?" demanda George en se renfrognant. "On a tous déjà eu pire que ça à pratiquement chaque entraînement! Bordel, on a généralement pire de juste aller en Potions! Pomfrey le retapera en trente secondes montre en main!"

"Je ne vous crois pas qualifier pour réaliser des diagnostics médicaux, M. Weasley," commenta Ombrage avec un large sourire.

Angelina renifla sarcastiquement et croisa les bras. "Et qu'est-ce qui _vous_ rend exactement qualifiée pour réaliser des diagnostics médicaux alors, _Madame_."

"Voyons, _je_ suis la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre et la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard bien sûr."

"Aucun des deux n'impliquant aucune sorte d'entrainement de Guérisseur," dit Katie. Harry arrêta finalement de se débattre contre ses amis même si Dora pouvait pratiquement sentir des vagues de rage qui bouillaient en lui.

Ombrage se contenta de glousser de son agaçant petit gloussement condescendant et haussa les épaules face au groupe de Gryffondors. "Juste parce que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre les responsabilités de mes postes ne veut pas dire que celles-ci n'existent pas. Maintenant, comme j'étais sur le point de le dire, M. Potter, vous avez attaqué l'un de vos camarade étudiant sans aucune provocation et – "

"SANS AUCUNE PROVOCATION!?" éclata Dora en se tournant pour fixer son regard le plus noir sur le Crapaud. _Un mot de plus, Ombrage. Un seul putain de mot et je jure à Merlin que je te _détruirai_!_

"Oui, sans aucune provocation," susurra la garce avec son gloussement habituel. "Compte tenu du fait que le Ministre est encore en plein processus d'approbation de ma capacité à renvoyer des étudiants… Je pense que… une interdiction_ à vie _de Quidditch serait une punition appropriée à la place. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de membres de notre société aussi _violent_ représenter notre pays, n'est-ce pas? Je trouve aussi qu'il serait approprié de dissoudre de façon permanente l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous étiez tous plutôt vocal quant à votre soutien des actions de votre équipier et questionniez mon autorité à instaurer des mesures disciplinaires. Tut-tut. Peut-être que dans quelques années nous pourrons revenir sur cette décision infortunée." Ombrage sourit et s'éloigna avec l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry lévitant derrière elle.

Le terrain tout entier tomba en un silence inquiétant, presque comme si le monde lui-même était en train de retenir son souffle. Finalement, après quasiment une minute, Angelina murmura doucement, "Je crois que je vais finir par tuer cette garce un de ces jours…" Harry fronça juste les sourcils et hocha la tête en accord, un grognement sourd résonnant dans son torse contre la main de Dora.

Dora elle-même resta complètement silencieuse – les seules éléments extérieurs prouvant sa rage étant ses yeux plissés et ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte d'un noir de jais. Lentement, elle y passa une main pour écarter une mèche de ses yeux. _Je ne suis plus passé au _noir_ total de la Famille Black depuis que Marcus a essayé de m'agresser en Sixième Année. Hé bien… je suppose qu'il est temps d'en finir avec ces petits jeux avec Ombrage. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras chanceuse si tu finis comme Lockhart._

* * *

Dora avait travaillé sur son plan initial pour s'occuper du problème du Crapaud tout le temps que pris la marche de retour à la Salle Commune. La liste des options consistait présentement à '_inviter Graup à une petite récréation_' **(2)** – comment Hagrid ait pu s'attendre à revenir de sa rencontre avec les géants avec son jeune demi-frère avec lui _sans_ que l'Ordre ne le découvre la dépassait – '_piéger Ombrage de façon à ce qu'elle énerve les gobelins_', et '_disparaître dans l'estomac de quelque chose qui mange des Crapauds_'. Elle essayait encore de se convaincre que le Service longue durée de Dégâts des Sorts serait préférable à la mort, mais à chaque coup d'œil vers Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch tandis qu'ils bouillonnaient d'une rage à peine contenue cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

**(2) "invite Grawp for a playdate" même si 'playdate' n'a pas de traduction que je connaisse en français, je pense que c'est suffisamment parlant pas vrai?**

Par le temps que Dora ne se laisse tomber sur le coussin à côté d'Harry, ses protestations mentales s'étaient réduites à '_tu dois te montrer meilleur qu'elle pour que tu puisses au moins prétendre qu'elle n'a pas gagné_'. Elle leva les yeux et hocha distraitement la tête en direction de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient approchés pour s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe. L'équipe de Quidditch s'était rassemblé dans les sièges alentours, dans des états variés de colère et frustration.

"C'est vraiment des conneries!" s'exclama Alicia avec un grognement. "Cette garce ne peut pas exclure notre équipe toute entière!"

"Elle le peut tant qu'on est à l'école," répondit Angelina, ses lèvres retroussées en une expression primale. "Mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle puisse ruiner le futur d'Harry dans ce sport. 'Une interdiction à vie'. Bien sûr. Bonne chance avec ça, Ombiatch!"

Ron fronça les sourcils et se trémoussa inconfortablement. Il regarda d'Angelina à Harry et de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois encore. Finalement, il déglutit et demanda nerveusement. "Hum, Ombrage a vraiment dit qu'elle lui donnait une interdiction à vie?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir bruyant et acquiesça. "Ouais. Juste avant de me voler mon balai. Patmol m'a donné ce balai. _Elle ne le gardera pas!_" Dora lui serra le genou tandis que Ron déglutissait encore difficilement.

"Je ne veux pas empirer les choses, mais… hé bien, elle… elle _peut_ actuellement l'interdire à vie," bafouilla le rouquin.

La tête d'Hermione se redressa à toute vitesse pour fixer Ron avec des yeux ronds, suivie presque immédiatement par la quasi-totalité de ceux présents dans la pièce. "_Quoi?!_"

Ron gigota et se frotta l'arrête du nez avant de répondre. "Hé bien, le Ministère avait quelques problèmes avec des joueurs qui brisaient le Code du Secret Magique dans les années 1860, alors ils ont fait une nouvelle loi qui permet au Ministre et au Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat de bannir n'importe qui de la Ligue." Il grimaça et baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Et ça a _en effet_ permit d'arrêter les problèmes avec le Code du Secret…"

"Et personne n'a jamais rétracté cette loi parce que ça leur donne plus de pouvoir et pourquoi voudraient-ils abandonner du pouvoir," dit Hermione en croisant les bras et s'assombrissant. "C'est tellement injuste!"

"En tout cas, ça ne s'applique qu'en Grande-Bretagne!" dit Ron en se redressant. "Donc, Harry, si tu veux tu peux toujours déménager sur le continent et jouer là ou tu peux juste faire un saut en Irlande et rejoindre leur Ligue. On a des options."

Les lèvres d'Harry tressautèrent légèrement, que ce fut d'amusement ou de colère était difficile à dire. "Je ne déménagerai pas vers un autre pays juste pour jouer au Quidditch. Pas à cause de cette femme. Je ne la laisserai pas gagner."

"Non," murmura Dora. "Non, nous ne la laisserons pas." Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses cheveux restèrent noirs de jais. L'exagération était une chose, mais le fait de savoir qu'Ombrage pouvait actuellement mettre ses menaces à exécution en était une autre. _Assez. J'en ai fini de jouer sur le long terme et j'en ai fini de la jouer réglo. Elle veut jouer avec le feu? Le Crapaud ferait mieux de se préparer à être brûlé._

* * *

Il était près de 1h du matin lorsque Dora fut totalement sûre que ses camarades de chambre étaient endormies. Saisissant sa baguette, elle lança un sortilège de Désillusion et un de Silence sur elle-même avant de lentement sortir hors de son lit. La partie la plus dangereuse de ce plan serait ce qui allait suivre. Une fois qu'elle était hors des dortoirs, les choses seraient faciles. Enfin… _plus_ facile. Elle fit bien attention à métamorphoser un oreiller en une copie passable de sa silhouette endormie afin que n'importe quel observateur fortuit n'y voit que ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il y voit.

Marchant à pas de loup vers la porte et les escaliers, Dora lança un autre sortilège de Mutisme sur la porte et la chambranle avant de vivement se glisser par la légère ouverture. Elle attendit de pouvoir souffler un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis pied dans la Salle Commune. Cette salle était complètement désertée. Elle se tourna pour se diriger vers le passage du portrait lorsqu'un léger grognement de douleur brisa le silence, la figeant avec un pied en l'air.

Apparemment la salle n'était _pas_ déserte. Faisant la moue, Dora tourna la tête vers le divan et allongea suffisamment ses jambes pour pouvoir voir par-dessus le dossier. Sa moue disparut instantanément et fut remplacée par un sourire triste et compatissant. Son petit-ami n'était apparemment jamais retourné jusqu'à son lit et se trouvait étendu endormi sur le sofa. Toutes inquiétudes qu'elle ait pu avoir quant à la légalité – ou plus précisément le _manque_ de légalité – de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire s'évapora lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont son expression se déformait de douleur et chagrin durant son cauchemar.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir de tristesse de ne pas pouvoir rester pour le réconforter, Dora récupéra à la place une couverture d'un autre canapé et l'étendit sur sa forme assoupie. Satisfaite qu'au moins Harry ne prendrait pas froid, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la sortie et laissa ses pieds la guidaient loin de cette pièce. Elle avait du travail à faire.

Sortir du château sans se faire remarquer était presque hilarant de facilité. La sécurité de Poudlard était plutôt faible tout compte fait. Dora fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle poussa ouverte la trappe 'secrète' qui se trouvait dans le pub de Pré-au-Lard. Elle espérait sincèrement que les barrières entourant le château pouvaient distinguer les alliés des ennemis parce que sinon ils auraient un problème massif s'il prenait l'envie à des Mangemorts de s'infiltrer plutôt que d'attaquer ouvertement. Il était vrai que Voldemort n'était généralement pas aussi subtile, mais il n'y avait rien prouvant qu'il ne savait _pas_ faire preuve de subtilité…

Dora secoua la tête et se reconcentra. Elle n'avait pas le temps de songer à tous ces 'et si' pour le moment. Après une vérification rapide pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, Dora se transplana à l'atrium du Ministère. Toujours désillusionnée, elle se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers les corridors vides et se faufila dans la salle de réception du Ministre. Le manque complet de sécurité était… quelque peu perturbant. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait _pas beaucoup _d'intérêt à protéger quoi que ce soit à l'exception du DdM, mais il y avait suffisamment de rapports traînant dans les environs pour que cela justifie deux ou trois gardes. Maudit Fudge et ses 'coupes budgétaires'!

Plissant le nez, Dora incanta le code pour déverrouiller la porte du bureau de l'idiot au chapeau melon. Au moins il y avait _quelques _sécurités ici; cette pièce en particulier, elle n'était capable d'y accéder que parce qu'elle se souvenait encore du sortilège utilisé lors de la première fois. Se protéger des individus perdus dans le temps serait probablement l'un des premiers éléments victime des financements tronqués de Fudge.

_S'il y avait actuellement un poste destiné à se protéger des individus voyageant dans temps par contre… hé bien, cette bonne vielle Bones a toujours été une badasse donc je suppose que ça ne me surprendrait pas plus que ça,_ pensa Dora avec un reniflement amusé tandis qu'elle entrait et scellait la porte derrière elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer et se fixa fermement sur son objectif mental. En l'espace d'un instant son apparence s'était raccourcie et sa taille s'était épaissie. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus courts et des attributs lui avaient poussée **(3)**. Après seulement quelques secondes, le Ministre Cornelius Fudge s'examina d'un œil critique dans le miroir et hocha la tête d'approbation. Dora sentit un frisson la parcourir pendant un moment; ce faisait toujours si… _bizarre _de prendre une forme masculine – et la concentration requise pour la maintenir était agaçante. Mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était nécessaire de faire cependant, à temps désespérés tout ça tout ça;

**(3) Je ne plaisante pas, il y a littéralement écrit "and her bits grew dangly", littéralement "ses parties grossirent et se mirent à pendre".**

_Règle 14: Quand tu enfreins la loi, ne te fais pas prendre et ais un bouc émissaire de prêt._ Dora retint un ricanement amusé. Moody lui avait appris celle-là tout en chapardant une bouteille de scotch véritablement ancien chez Malfoy au cours d'une descente. Elle aurait payé un bon paquet de Gallions pour voir l'expression sur le visage du Mangemort lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de la disparition de ce petit trésor.

Se reconcentrant, Fudge prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre avant de s'y avancer et de tonner, "Poudlard, Quartiers de la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat!" Quelques brefs tournoiements au sein du foyer vit l'image du Ministre sortant de la cheminée et observait par une Dolores Ombrage très surprise. Ombrage se tenait assise à son bureau avec un bonnet de nuit rose et duveteux pendant de sur sa tête et sa silhouette protubérante enveloppée dans une chemise de nuit rose. Tant bien que mal, Dora parvint à retenir son dégoût et transforma son bruit d'étouffement initial en un grognement de la part de Fudge.

"Cornelius! Quelle surprise! Vous auriez dû mentionner que vous comptiez venir. J'ai gardé l'âtre ouvert pour vous tout comme d'habitude, mais j'aurai pu me préparer si vous m'aviez prévenue à l'avance," minauda Ombrage en souriant. Intérieurement, Dora commença à avoir un rictus d'amusement. Elle s'était doutée qu'il y aurait quelques moyens de détection qu'elle pourrait contourner en passant directement par le bureau de Fudge, mais il semblait que ce soit encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ombrage ne prendrait même pas la peine de la questionner à ce rythme!

"Il n'y avait pas le temps, Dolores," dit Fudge avec un geste de la main. "Je dois être rapide. Le mot m'est parvenu quant à ce que vous avez fait au morveux Potter plus tôt. Excellente manœuvre de votre part!"

"Je vous remercie, Cornelius, j'étais juste – "

"Mais nous avons besoin de plus que ça," dit Fudge en commençant à faire les cent pas et à fixer le sol tandis que ses mains entamaient le mouvement de venir prendre son chapeau melon pour pouvoir le faire tournoyer. Il ne sembla se rappeler qu'à mi-mouvement qu'il ne l'avait pas puisqu'il reprit ses cent pas et serra fermement ses mains dans son dos. "Nous devons faire cela proprement. Nous devons nous débarrasser de lui. Il n'a pas saisi le moindre de vos appâts cette année et nous ne pouvons pas permettre plus longtemps à ce garçon de rester l'un des joueurs sur le plateau. S'il était assez malin pour commencer à tirer parti du support qu'il a lentement pu regagner… nous avons besoin de le retirer de l'équation, Dolores. Vous comprenez? Quelque chose de gros. Quelque chose de public. Faites en sorte qu'il est complètement flagrant que Potter n'est plus un problème." Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Dolores hocher la tête avec un sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus. Un frisson parcourut la colonne de Dora et elle se retint de déglutir de façon trop audible. Elle devait se montrer convaincante mais sans pousser Ombrage _trop _loin. "Nous devons être prudents cependant. Rien de _trop_ permanent, juste un maléfice explosif décent devrait suffire." Harry pouvait esquiver ou se protéger d'un Maléfice Explosif les yeux fermés et Dora serait là dans tous les cas si jamais il était pris par surprise. "Je devrais être capable d'influencer tous ceux qui pourraient poser des questions avec une défense suffisante mise en place… Oui, oui c'est ça! L'Imperius. Après tout, si quelqu'un du calibre de Lucius peut être amené sous le joug de ce maléfice, vous pourriez certainement en être victime vous aussi."

Pendant un bref moment le sourire sur le visage d'Ombrage s'affaissa et dora s'en martela presque la tête contre le mur. Insulter le Crapaud alors qu'elle était supposée être le bras droit de Fudge… _très intelligent_. "Oui, il est vrai, c'est une chose bien insidieuse…" murmura Ombrage. Dora relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue. Par Merlin, à quel point ce Crapaud pouvait-elle être arrogante? "Je devrai surement faire quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas du tout en premier dans ce cas? Peut-être restaurer le statut de joueur de Quidditch de ce petit menteur au beau milieu de la Grande Salle? Oui, je pense que cela serait parfait. Et puis après cela, toute question qui me seraient dirigées…"

"Je devrai être capable de les rediriger aisément puisqu'il était évident que cela était causé par le maléfice," répondit Fudge avec un hochement de tête, son regard fermement fixé sur le mur. Intérieurement, Dora se sentait souillée. Même si la conversation se déroulait majoritairement comme elle s'y était attendue, cela paraissait complètement déplacé. Cela serait tellement plus facile de juste tuer le Crapaud et donner ses restes métamorphosés en pâture aux Sombrals…

"Je ferai cela première chose demain! Ce morveux ne sera plus un problème avant même la première classe du matin!"

Le ton de cette réponse envoya un nouveau frisson le long de la colonne de Dora et elle se tourna pour que Fudge puisse fixer Ombrage d'un regard dur. "Souvenez-vous, Dolores, _rien de permanent_. Je ne serai pas capable de vous protéger si le pays tout entier réclame votre tête."

Ombrage acquiesça et son sourire resta suffisamment large pour donner l'impression qu'elle pourrait happer une mouche à tout instant. "Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Cornelius; je m'occuperai de tout. Le _Prophet_ a fait du bon travail pour nous aider à faire chuter Potter et je tâcherai de finir notre travail."

Fudge donna un hochement de tête sec et avança à pas lents vers l'âtre. Un bref trajet par Cheminette plus tard vit Dora frissonner de dégoût en abandonnant l'apparence du Ministre et revenir à la sienne. "Je jure sur la magie elle-même que si elle essaye de le Doloris en plein milieu de la Salle, _je la massacrerai_…" marmonna Dora en relançant ses sortilèges de désillusion et de silence et en sortant du bureau.

Avant de quitter le bâtiment complètement, elle fit un bref arrêt au DJM. Toute la chose aurait été complètement vaine sans témoins. Des témoins importants. Des témoins _fiables_. Tandis qu'elle se glissait par la porte de l'office des Aurors, elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Dawlish dormir dans la chaise de fonction près du coin avec l'âtre. _Bien sûr_ qu'il dormait. Ce n'était pas comme si répondre au plus vite était _important_ ou quoi que ce soit! Hé bien, cela rendrait son job plus facile au moins. Une note laissée sur chacun des bureaux de Shack, Amelia et Tonks et elle avait fini.

Dora dut combattre l'envie de siffloter tandis qu'elle retourner à la zone de transplanage. Les préparations étaient faites. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à rester suffisamment proche de son petit-ami pour le pousser loin de ce qu'Ombiatch lui enverrait. Après tout, la Crapaud était totalement stupide – à quel point cela pourrait-il être mauvais?

* * *

Dora dormit à peine cette nuit-là. Même si son esprit n'avait pas été consumé alternativement par la rage, l'anticipation et l'inquiétude, elle n'aurait eu que quelques heures avant le début du petit-déjeuner. Elle prit sa douche en un temps record et ne remarqua qu'à peine Lavande lui posant une question avant de presque enfoncer la porte de leur dortoir. Elle était de retour dans le Salle Commune quasiment avant d'avoir réalisé qu'elle était réveillée.

Cela ne serait pas bon d'être en retard aujourd'hui.

'Bonjour, dora," sonna une voix douce provenant du côté des escaliers des garçons. Dora relâcha l'expiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire.

"Bonjour. Je t'ai vu ici la nuit dernière. Tu as réussi à dormir un peu?"

Harry haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Un peu. J'ai connu pire, ça s'est sûr." Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras brièvement, mais avec force. Se penchant en avant, il chuchota à son oreille, "Merci pour la couverture."

"Je suis là pour ça," répondit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'Hermione, Ron et Neville entrèrent dans la pièce. Un rapide succession de bonjours vit bientôt le groupe se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dora parvint à se retenir jusqu'au deuxième étage avant de devoir prendre la main d'Harry. Le regard qu'il lui jeta était amusé mais Dora sentit son estomac se serrer. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, les choses étaient en cours et ils étaient sur le point de passer à la vitesse supérieure. L'évènement principal ne dépendait plus d'elle à présent. Elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre le mouvement **(4) **et 'rester vigilante'.

**(4)"She'd just have to roll with the punches" je ne suis pas sûr s'il s'agit d'une véritable expression, mais j'imagine que cela décrit un moment où vous ne pouvez plus que vous contentez de suivre les évènements comme ils arrivent et encaisser les coups.**

Ils venaient de s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles et s'étaient juste servis un peu de nourriture lorsque les plans précaires de cette matinée commencèrent à partir de travers. "Dora, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Hermione avec un léger pli sur le front.

"Je vais bien. Pourquoi?" demanda rapidement Dora, luttant pour garder le contrôle de ses cheveux.

"Hé bien, tes mains sont crispées au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanchies et tes cheveux ont une couleur entre le rouge et le noir…" dit Hermione. Sa voix était suffisamment basse pour que le seul qui aurait pu l'entendre à part Dora soit Ron. Et le garçon Weasley était bien trop intéressé par ses gaufres et ses pancakes pour leur prêter attention.

Dora secoua la tête et relâcha consciemment sa poigne sur les doigts d'Harry. Le léger mouvement sa main et le fantôme d'un sourire qui traversa son visage rendirent apparents sa poigne plutôt… extrême. "Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose, idiot," lui murmura Dora en lui frappant gentiment la jambe. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et força un sourire. "Juste inquiète qu'Ombrage essaye de tirer encore plus sur la corde aujourd'hui. Après tout, si elle a pu les interdire lui et l'équipe entière de jouer, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire."

"C'es vrai…" dit Hermione. Le pli sur son front se prononça et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. "Bon, _vraiment_, qu'y a-t-il?"

"Vraiment, Hermione, c'est – " Dora s'interrompit lorsqu'Ombrage se leva de son siège à la table des professeurs.

Lorsque le Crapaud se déplaça pour se placer devant la salle attablée pour le petit-déjeuner et se racla la gorge, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. C'était l'un des rares jours où elle n'arborait pas l'une ou l'autre combinaison de coupe de cheveux ou de couleur de peau fantaisistes, donc elle parvint à attirer l'attention rien que par ce fait. C'était actuellement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Dora avait demandé à Fred et George de ne rien lui faire après l'incident du jour précédent – le plus d'attention sur Ombiatch lors de sa débâcle, le mieux ce serait. "Bonjour chers étudiants de Poudlard!" dit Ombrage en démarrant avec un large sourire. Dora fronça le nez et laissa ses cheveux virer au noir qu'ils essayaient d'adopter depuis tout ce temps. "Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu l'apprendre, hier a eu lieu un incident sur le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-ci impliquait M. Potter ainsi qu'une grande part de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor."

La Grande Salle retentir de murmures. Un bon nombre de têtes se tournèrent en direction de la table des Serpentards pour les fusiller des yeux. De son côté, Drago avait l'air tout bonnement rayonnant et semblait totalement ignorant des regards assassins que la majorité de l'école dirigeait vers lui. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt s'il ne faisait pas attention à se déplaçait en groupe à partir de maintenant…

"Compte tenu de la situation, je crois avoir un peu trop sévère avec M. Potter," continua Ombrage. Toute conversation disparut immédiatement et tout le monde se figea. Même les professeurs semblèrent devenir inhabituellement silencieux à cette proclamation. Si une aiguille était tombée au sol, cela aurait très certainement déclenché un guerre à cause du coup de canon retentissant qu'elle aurait produit en heurtant le sol. "En fait, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun ressentiment ne subsiste à cause de cela, je rescinde **(5) **l'exclusion de Quidditch de M. Potter, réhabilite l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et présente mes excuses. M. Potter réalisera un simple retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall pour s'être battu et perdra 20 points pour sa maison.

**(5) du verbe 'rescinder', littéralement 'annuler un acte' en droit.**

Si un grillon s'était fait entendre dans la Grande Salle, les gens se seraient surement enfuis en hurlant. Dora serra les poings et elle dut raccourcir ses ongles pour éviter de se faire saigner. Ça y était. C'était le moment de vérité. Jusqu'où Ombrage irait-elle? Serait-ce suffisant? _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit suffisant._

"M. Potter, si vous le voulez bien, pourriez-vous venir ici pour je puisse vous rendre votre balai?"

Dora devint une véritable statue et oublia de respirer. Harry se leva lentement à côté d'elle et commença à marcher en direction d'Ombrage, son visage vide d'expressions et sa main proche de sa baguette. _Non. Non, il ne peut pas monter là-haut. Pas seul. Il ne sait pas que c'est un piège et il ne sait pas qu'elle va essayer de lui faire du mal! Il-je ne peux pas-nous devons-je dois-S-stop! Je dois- _"HARRY! A TERRE!" hurla Dora lorsqu'elle céda finalement à la panique et sauta sur ses pieds. Harry se tourna à moitié en direction de Dora juste au moment où le sourire d'Ombrage se transformait en une grimace et sa main se redressa avec sa baguette.

Dora avait franchi la moitié de la distance vers son petit-ami lorsque le Crapaud cracha, "Avada Kedavra!" Les yeux de Dora s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'extrémité de la baguette d'Ombrage s'illuminait de vert.

_...non…_

Harry se pencha en arrière en réponse à cette exclamation et l'éclat de lumière vert fila tout droit, manquant de justesse son torse. Il toucha presque Dora elle-même lorsqu'elle se jeta de côté. Il y eut une explosion quelque part derrière elle, mais elle l'ignora et elle écarta l'étudiant sur lequel elle était presque tombée, désespérée d'atteindre Harry avant que – "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Confrigo!"

"Bouge!" **(6) **une tâche floue entra d'un bond dans son champ de vision et s'écrasa contre Harry en même temps que Dora. Tous les trois roulèrent au sol, juste au moment où un jet de lumière rouge surgit de la baguette d'Harry et qu'un orange vola depuis la table des Serdaigles. Le Maléfice de Mort vert du Crapaud passa loin au-dessus de leurs têtes; mais les sorts de désarmement d'Harry et de projection de Luna frappèrent tous deux Ombrage au beau milieu de la poitrine. La femme fut violemment projetée en arrière contre la table des professeurs tandis que sa baguette fendait les airs.

**(6) J'étais un peux perplexe sur celui-là. Il y a simplement écrit "Move!". J'avais mis de base 'Attention!" mais plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que dans l'urgence 'Bouge!' convenait très bien. Ça ne change pas grand chose mais j'aime apporter de l'attention à ces détails!**

La grande Salle éclata en chaos. Des cris et exclamations résonnèrent dans tous les sens et une course folle s'ensuivit vers les sorties. Sept sorts différents de la part des professeurs vinrent chacun envelopper Ombrage quasiment au même instant. Les cris et le claquement des pieds les entouraient, mais Dora s'en fichait. Elle se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir voir Harry et en éclata presque en sanglots de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir et qu'il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa aller contre sa main pendant un bref moment, les yeux clos et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, avant qu'elle ne ravale de force ses émotions. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Elle était celle qui avait déclenché toute cette merde et elle devait encore en voir le bout.

"C'était pas loin," dit Harry d'une voix tout juste assez forte pour être audible par-dessus le vacarme. "Merci pour l'avertissement, Dora. Et merci pour m'avoir fait tomber, Neville. J'ai oublié pendant un instant que c'était Ombrage et pas Voldemort… Priori Incantatem ne risquait pas de marcher cette fois. Même si c'est pas comme si j'aurai vraiment pu d'autres sorts avec autant de monde autour. Je vous en dois une les gars."

Les yeux de dora se rouvrirent d'un coup et elle en resta presque bouche bée lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement que la tâche floue qui avait atteint Harry avec elle n'était autre que le seul et unique Neville Londubat. **(7) **"_Neville_?!"

**(7) "Neville Bloody Longbottom". C'est pas la première fois que je rencontre cette utilisation de 'Bloody' au milieu du nom de quelqu'un. Cela peut soit marqué de la haine ou colère contre quelqu'un, comme une insulte donc, ou alors une intense surprise. Je le traduis comme je peux à chaque fois, mais si vous avez des idées sur comment le traduire je serai curieux!**

"J'étais en train de parler avec Susan et Hannah lorsqu'elle a lancé son maléfice et… hé bien, personne d'autre ne semblait bouger à part toi, Dora, donc… je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal j'espère?"

"_HARRY!_" Les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête et eurent tout juste le temps de se préparer avant qu'un éclair brun ne fende la foule et ne se jette sur eux, ramenant les quatre étudiants au sol. "Harry! Je savais qu'elle était malveillante et je savais que c'était suspect, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle essaierait de te tuer – je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça au beau milieu de la Grande Salle avec des étudiants tout autour et que les professeurs ne réagiraient pas plus vite, ou que _je _ne réagirai pas plus vite – j'étais juste si choqué parce que je ne me serai jamais attendu à ce que quelque chose comme ça arrive _ici_ – en particulier puisque ce n'est même pas Halloween ou la fin de l'année – Dieu et Merlin et la Magie soient loués que Neville ait été là et que Dora soit aussi rapide – j'ai juste, j'ai juste, je suis – "

"Hermione! Je vais bien! Respire! Calme-toi et respire," dit Harry. Un bras était passé autour de dora et l'autre était fermement autour d'Hermione tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre son torse. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Dora et elle hocha la tête. Se reculant, elle le laissa passer son deuxième bras dans le dos d'Hermione pour essayer de réconforter la jeune fille.

Dora se releva lentement et tendit une main à Neville pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Ils montèrent tous les deux la garde près d'Harry et Hermione tandis que McGonagall se dépêchait de venir vers eux depuis la table des professeurs. La majeure partie de la Grande Salle s'était vidée même si plusieurs groupes d'étudiants étaient restés derrière, près des murs et des portes. Luna s'avança lentement vers eux avec une expression sombre sur son visage habituellement rêveur et Ron alla la rejoindre au petit trot. Les deux vinrent se placer aux côtés de dora et Neville juste au moment où McGonagall s'arrêta près d'eux. "M. Potter, Mlle Kirk, M. Londubat, l'un de vous est-il blessé?"

"Nous allons bien, Professeur," dit Harry en hochant la tête vers elle depuis sa position au sol.

"Professeur," demanda Neville en levant une main tremblante, "par les bourses de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer?"

McGonagall soupira et ferma les yeux. La lassitude dans l'affaissement de ses épaules aurait été évident même pour ceux n'ayant pas reçu l'entraînement d'un Auror. "Nous ne savons pas pour le moment. Et là où d'habitude je vous reprendrais sur votre langage M. Londubat… en la situation présente je ressens moi-même l'envie de jurer, alors je vous prierai au moins de limiter cela à un minimum. Soyez assurés que nous irons jusqu'au bout de tout cela. Professeur Flitwick est en train de contacter les Aurors au mom – " Elle s'arrêta net lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle furent ouvertes à la volée et qu'Amelia, Tonks et Shacklebolt entrèrent tous avec leurs baguettes brandies.

Amelia jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce avant de baisser sa baguette et de sa s'avancer tout droit vers McGonagall. "Minerva, par tous les enfers que s'est-il donc passé? Nous étions sur le chemin pour venir ici lorsque ma nièce m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il y avait eu une tentative de meurtre. A en juger par où regardent ces groupes et les liens… Directrice adjointe, je tendrai à croire que Susan n'exagérait pas."

"En effet," dit McGonagall en grimaçant. Elle fit un geste en direction de la forme étendue et amorphe du Crapaud. "Madame Ombrage vient juste de lancer deux Maléfices de Mort vers M. Potter. Au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Je… je songe vraiment à réaliser un sacrifice aux Dieux compte tenu qu'aucun étudiant n'a été tué."

"Sa précision était infâme," commenta Ron. "Le premier tir a manqué de peu de toucher Dora alors qu'Harry s'est à peine penché et est ensuite passé très près d'un Poufsouffle qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit. Le second tir donnait l'impression qu'elle pensait qu'Harry était une chouette ou un truc du genre."

L'expression pincée d'Amelia ne laissait nul doute au fait qu'elle était partagée entre reconnaître les commentaires de Ron et complètement ignorer l'information. Après un moment, elle sembla arriver à un compromis en hochant la tête en direction du rouquin et se retourna vers McGonagall. "Opinion préliminaire?"

"J'ai de profondes suspicions quant au comportement général de Madame Ombrage et ce que j'ai à dire ne devrait pas être dit devant des enfants. Cependant… cela me semble extrême, même pour elle."

"Aurait-elle pu être sous l'emprise s'un sort?" demanda Shacklebolt. Dora sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un grognement et ses cheveux virer au rouge à ses mots. Shack était supposé être de _leur_ côté! "Un puissant Confundus ou un Imperi – "

"Cette _garce_ n'était pas contrôlée par quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa haine et son insanité!" gronda Dora. Les adultes se tournèrent vers elle, reculant légèrement à la véhémence de sa voix. Neville, Ron et Harry hochèrent tous la tête pour montrer leur accord. Seules Hermione et Luna eurent des réactions sensiblement différentes. La tête d'Hermione se leva enfin du torse d'Harry et elle tourna son regard vers Dora avec des yeux dont les pupilles semblaient étrécies à la taille de tête d'épingle. Le regard de Luna ne semblait pas aussi focalisé, mais pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu la petite blonde il était clair qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente. "Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas cette expression vitreuse et sonnée qu'ont les victimes de l'Imperius et elle avait l'air pratiquement _extatique_ juste avant de lui lancer ce maléfice! Elle était complètement en contrôle!"

"Ce n'est pas nécessairement les seules indications du fait d'être sous le joug de ce maléfice. Ce sont juste les plus évident;" expliqua Shacklebolt avec un soupir. "Il existe des douzaines de petites nuances que nous sommes entraînés à reconnaître en tant qu'Aurors."

"Chef," dit Tonks en fronçant les sourcils. Les cheveux de la métamorphe avaient conservés leur couleur violet sombre, ce que Dora reconnaissait comme une marque de frustration et de confusion modérée. "Je ne pense pas que nous puissions prendre le moindre risque. Nous devrions réveiller Umbia – _brage_ et lui administrer du Veritaserum. Les victimes Imperiusées ne peuvent pas répondre aux questions concernant leur temps sous l'influence du maléfice et des victimes du Confundus ne feraient aucun sens."

Shacklebolt secoua la tête. "Elle est une amie personnelle du Ministre. Nous n'obtiendrons jamais l'accord pour ça, Tonks. Professeur, j'ai bien peur que le mieux que nous puissions faire est de la retirer de l'école et de nous assurer que nous faisons comprendre au Ministre que quelqu'un d'autre devrait prendre sa place jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit complétée – quelque part au cours de l'_été _bien sûr."

Amelia fit la moue, son regard fixé sur le Crapaud. "Vous avez surement raison, Shacklebolt. Au minimum, je peux l'avoir dans une cellule pour une journée, mais dès le moment où Fudge entendra parler de cela, il la fera sortir et – "

"Chef,' dit à nouveau Tonks. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient plissés et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte de violet si sombre qu'ils en étaient presque noirs – suspicion. "L'article 52 de l'Acte sur les Accords et Dispenses d'Urgence donne à l'officier le plus gradé sur les lieux la permission d'administrer du Veritaserum avec l'autorisation de leur Directeur de Département s'il se trouve une menace confirmée ayant lieu à l'encontre d'au moins 30 membres Sang-Purs de notre société sur zone."

"Oh c'est en effet le cas, n'est-ce pas?" dit Amelia en se retournant pour diriger tout le poids de son regard sur Tonks. "Et la raison pour laquelle vous connaissez ce texte vieux de 200 ans mot à mot est…?"

_Parce que je lui ai dit de le chercher, maintenant allez chercher cette putain de potion! Vous voulez vous débarrassez du Crapaud tout autant que nous!_ s'écria mentalement Dora. Elle parvint à restreindre son expression externe à un simple serrage de dent, mais cela fut suffisant pour attirer un regard d'autant plus intense d'Hermione.

"Je l'ai vu ce matin dans un vieux manuel, chef," dit Tonks. "Je… révisais pour les prochaines promotions à venir. Je voulais être sûre d'être bien préparée."

Amelia hocha tête et tira un livre de sa poche, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec. "Hé bien, cela ne coûte rien de vérifier." En moins d'une minute, un sourire véritablement carnassier fendit le visage d'Amelia. "Excellente mémoire, Tonks, nous arriverons à faire une Auror gradée de vous finalement. Shacklebolt, voyez si le Professeur Rogue a un peu de Veritaserum. Tonks, avec moi. Professeur McGonagall, nous aurons besoin de vous pour conserver les environs en l'état. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas utiliser une salle de classe vide puisque la règlementation déclare expressément que le Veritaserum doit être utilisé en public dans les environs même de l'attaque initiale et avec les victimes de l'attaque présents."

McGonagall hocha la tête. "Très bien. Je ferai en sorte que le Professeur Flitwick s'assure que le reste du corps étudiant se tienne à distance raisonnable. Le Professeur Babbling est prêt de Madame Ombrage. Elle devrait représenter un excellent obstacle final pour quiconque tenterait de s'aventurer trop près à votre goût." **(8)**

**(8) Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi Babbling est mentionnée ainsi. Elle n'est mentionnée qu'une ou deux fois dans les livres, il s'agit de la professeure d'Etude des Runes. **_**Cependant**_** dans plusieurs fanfictions que j'ai pu lire, elle semble avoir un… 'penchant' pour l'utilisation de runes finissant souvent en explosions, lui donnant une **_**certaine**_** réputation d'être **_**hautement **_**dangereuse (aller aussi lire ma traduction d'**_**Une Hedwige légèrement acharnée**_** où elle est **_**aussi**_** décrite ainsi).**

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je crains d'avoir rejoint la conversation un peu trop tard. Pourquoi exactement Filius doit-il établir un périmètre?" coupa la voix de Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'approchait. Le scintillement de ses yeux n'était définitivement _pas_ présent et à la façon dont son visage était pincé, on aurait pu être pardonné de penser qu'il venait de croquer une Pastille au citron particulièrement acide.

"Ombrage va être questionnée sur les récents évènements en accord avec les directives procédural du DJM comme dictées par la session 1160-2 du Magenmagot," répondit Amelia. "Cela ne devrait pas prendre bien long une fois que Shacklebolt reviendra avec le Veritaserum. Ah, et le voilà justement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux. Dora fut presque impressionnée. Il semblait que cet homme n'essaye actuellement _pas _de sauver _tout le monde_.

Le groupe d'adultes se déplaça en direction de la table des professeurs avec le Crapaud toujours ligoté et procédèrent à la réanimer. Ombrage était complètement réveillée un instant à peine avant d'expirer un profond soupir et de sourire. "Ah! Je suis libre! Mon esprit est de nouveau mien. Merci… Madame Bones pour m'avoir ramené à moi-même."

Dora dut lutter contre l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le sol. Dans quel monde _cela _était signe d'avoir surmonté le maléfice de l'Imperius?!

Apparemment Amelia pensait pareil. "Auror Shacklebolt, administrez la potion et finissons-en avec cela."

"Quelle potion? Que faites-vous? Est-ce du Veritaserum?" demanda Ombrage. Shacklebolt saisit le compte-goutte et le remplit rapidement, causant ses yeux à elle de s'écarquiller dans des proportions presque comiques. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'en faire prendre! Je suis la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, pas une quelconque Sang-de-B – Mêlée! J'aurai vos jobs pour ça! Vous ne travaillerez plus jamais au sein du gouvernement espèces de pathétiques et ignorants bouffons!" Shacklebolt leva les yeux au ciel et lança un sort pour lui maintenir la mâchoire juste assez ouverte pour placer calmement trois gouttes sur sa langue. Instantanément, Ombrage se tut et devint quasiment amorphe dans ses liens.

"Madame ombrage, quel sont vos nom et position?" demanda Amelia.

"Dolores Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la magie;" répondit le Crapaud sur un ton monotone.

"Quelle est la chose que vous regrettez le plus?" dit Amelia, même si cette fois-ci une légère grimace traversa son visage. Dora ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer; les questions de sécurité pour les sessions d'utilisation de Veritaserum sur le terrain avaient tendance à être inconfortablement personnelles. C'était la nature de la bête malheureusement.

"Ne pas avoir été en mesure de tuer Harry Potter lorsque j'en ai eu la chance." Tous ceux à portée de voix sentirent leurs yeux s'écarquiller. C'était une chose de voir le crapaud tenter de tuer Harry; c'en était une autre d'entendre calmement déclarer qu'il s'agissait de son plus grand regret. "Je ne suis pas sûre si ne pas avoir invité Cornelius à passer la nuit avec moi avant notre grande victoire est un plus grand ou plus petit regret."

Amelia recouvra rapidement et secoua la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur Ombrage. "Que voulez-vous dire par 'notre grande victoire'? Vous et qui d'autre?"

"Moi et Cornelius. Il m'a explicitement dit la nuit dernière de m'occuper du problème Potter et que le morveux devait quitter le plateau de jeu. J'ai lu entre les lignes et prit les mesures appropriées," déclara Ombrage. Ses sentiments sur le sujet étaient apparemment suffisamment forts pour filtrer à travers les effets de la potion et la dévotion dans sa voix était perturbante. L'estomac de dora se serra. Elle _savait_ que la garce était dangereuse et elle avait _quand même_ titillait le dragon qui dort! **(9) **Elle aurait juste dû envoyer au diable les conséquences et tuer cette femme au lieu de faire courir un risque à Harry!

**(9) "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" soit "il ne faut pas titiller le dragon qui dort" est la devise de Poudlard.**

"Avez-vous travaillé avec qui que ce soit d'autre?" demanda Amelia.

"Seulement Cornelius. Je ne travaille que pour Cornelius. Lorsque j'utilise quelqu'un d'autre comme intermédiaire, je m'assure qu'il soit oublietté après coup. Ce messager, Higgins, pour le réassignement de Détraqueurs dans le voisinage de Potter au cours de l'été en est un excellent exemple."

Dora en resta tout bonnement bouche bée et Shacklebolt et Tonks firent un pas en arrière à cette proclamation. _Ombrage a envoyé ces Détraqueurs après lui? Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire… c'est bien plus qu'elle ne mérite._ Amelia en sifflait tout bonnement de colère alors qu'elle se tournait vers le petit groupe rassemblé autour d'Ombrage. "Administrez l'antidote et faites-la disparaître de ma vue. Higgins a une femme et un enfant et il peut à peine se souvenir de son propre nom après cette oubliation. Tonks, fais le ménage ici. Shacklebolt, une fois qu'Ombrage est en cellule, soumet le Ministre à un interrogatoire. Même si on ne peut pas lui coller les charges, je ferai en sorte qu'il soit mis à la porte avant que le soleil ne se couche."

"Bien, Madame," résonnèrent deux voix. Shacklebolt administra rapidement l'antidote sur la langue d'Ombrage et l'immobilisa avant de partir en faisant léviter le Crapaud derrière lui.

Tandis qu'Amelia partait parler seule avec les Professeurs, Tonks vint vers le petit groupe assemblé près de Dora. "Comment vous allez, vous autres?"

"Ça va," dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. "Généralement, ces choses arrivent plutôt vers la fin de l'année. C'est un peu inhabituel."

"Inhabituel, hein… t'es vraiment un drôle de gamin, tu le sais ça, Harry?" dit Tonks avec un reniflement amusé. "Dora, est-ce que je peux te parler juste un moment?" Dora acquiesça et suivit Tonks tandis qu'elle partait de son côté. Elles sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle et montèrent les escaliers vers l'un des salles de classe non utilisées du deuxième étage. La porte était fermée et des sorts de barrière et de silence furent placés tout autour de la pièce avant que Dora ne commence à avoir un pressentiment que _peut-être_ elle devrait se montrer _un peu plus_ inquiète quant à la nature de cette… 'discussion'.

"Alors, heu," dit Dora en faisant passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre pour essayer de paraître nerveuse et choquée. Elle n'avait quasiment pas à se forcer compte tenu des évènements de la matinée. "Que se passe-t-il, Tonks?"

"Relâche-la," dit Tonks, toute légèreté ayant disparu de sa voix et son visage semblant taillé dans le roc. Sa main tapota sa jambe d'une façon dont Dora savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle essayait de décider s'il fallait qu'elle dégaine sa baguette ou non. "Relâche ta transformation. Je veux voir qui tu es vraiment."

Dora déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son ancienne Soi ce qu'il se passait. Pas encore. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques semaines supplémentaires et le pire danger serait passé. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Fous-toi de moi. Fudge est un abruti fini, mais même lui n'est pas assez stupide pour dire explicitement à Ombiatch d'assassiner Harry. Tu es assez douée pour faire une _Minerva McGonagall_ qui a dupée _Dumbledore_. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu puisses _facilement_ prendre l'apparence de Fudge et convaincre Ombrage de péter les plombs. Et c'est sans compter cette mystérieuse note sur mon bureau qui me briefait sur une loi rédigée il y a plus de 200 ans et utilisée pour la dernière fois en 1920! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire bordel? Est-ce que la revanche en valait le coup, Dora? Je t'avais prévenue que si tu représentais un danger pour ces adolescents j'interviendrai et – "

"D'accord!" s'écria Dora. Elle se tourna et frappa un grand coup dans le mur. Grimaçant, elle recula et bougea les doigts pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'était cassé à cause de ce moment d'énervement. "Très bien! J'ai dit à cette garce de faire quelque chose de public et gros et stupide. Elle était juste supposée lancer un maléfice explosif ou tranchant ou quelque chose. Il peut bloquer ce genre de trucs dans son sommeil et je ne comptais pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour le pousser hors du chemin si jamais elle tentait quelque chose de pire. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle puisse _connaître_ des sorts pires que ça, sans parler de pouvoir les _lancer_!"

Tonks serra les poings dans ses cheveux et grogna. "Comment as-tu pu possiblement croire que c'était une _bonne idée_?! Elle est clairement dérangée!"

"Non, tiens, j'avais manqué ce léger détail! Bien sûr qu'elle est dérangée! C'était exactement pour _ça_!" Dora donna un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises et plissa le nez à la douleur dans son orteil. Elle se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose et cela l'énervait d'autant plus. "Elle est protégée par le putain de Ministre et il est protégé par le portefeuille de Malfoy. Si elle disparaissait juste dans les bois et n'en revenait jamais, alors Fudge en profiterait pour faire un massacre. Même si ce n'était pas _moi_ qui finissais par la tuer, il aurait poursuivi Harry et son groupe et nous aurait tous détruit juste parce que qu'il est mesquin et vindicatif et stupide. Si elle était _restée_ ici plus longtemps, alors Harry aurait craqué. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas attaquée hier était parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Bordel, la moitié de la putain d'équipe de Quidditch l'aurait attaquée avant la fin de la semaine! Toute cette merde n'était qu'une question de temps, alors j'ai essayé de faire ça d'une façon contrôlée. Une où seule _elle_ prendrait le blâme."

"Si nous avions su que cela allait se produire, nous aurions pu nous préparer et être plus prudents! En voulant tout faire par toi-même, en gardant tout sa pour toi, tu n'as pas seulement mis en danger d'autres étudiants et toi-même, mais Harry lui-même" dit Tonks avec véhémence.

_**T/N: Le paragraphe ci-dessus n'est actuellement pas dans la version anglaise, et la phrase entre " " était mise avec ce que disait Dora dans le paragraphe d'avant. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Je pense qu'il y a eu un petit passage coupé involontairement par l'auteur.**_

Dora prit une profonde inspiration et soutint le regard de Tonks du sien. "J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour _protéger_ Harry. Votre Ordre a prouvé qu'il ne peut pas le faire. L'un de vos gardes est _parti_. Plusieurs fois! Vous aviez des gens près de lui qui avez pour ordres strictes de ne pas lui adresser la parole. _Ne pas lui adresser la parole!_ Il venait d'être témoin de la mort d'un de ses amis et vivait chez des proches qui le néglige l'abuse émotionnellement! L'ignorer était la pire chose possible que vous autres pouviez faire! Tu suis les ordres d'un homme qui a essayé de m'oublietter parce que j'aidais mon meilleur ami! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire que je le mets en danger. Je _sais_ que toute cette merde ne s'est pas passée comme prévue et je l'admets totalement. Mais vous autres avez foiré tout autant que moi si ce n'est pire. Au moins, je suis allée l'aider quand tout est parti à vau l'eau. Est-ce que Mondingus en ferait autant? Est-ce qu'Hestia se jetterait devant un Maléfice de Mort pour un garçon avec lequel elle n'a pas échangé plus de dix mots?"

Tonks resta silencieuse un long moment. Finalement, elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, sa transformation repassant subtilement à son apparence de base. Cela plus qu'autre chose vit Dora cesser son coup de gueule et essayer de se calmer. Elle ne repassait à son apparence de base que lorsqu'elle était complètement sérieuse. "J'admets qu'on a bien foiré sur ce coup-là nous aussi. Mais c'était irréfléchi et stupide, Dora."

"Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai honnêtement jamais pensé qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin. Si j'avais su… j'aurai juste – "

"Je sais," l'interrompit Tonks. "Je sais. Ecoute, c'est évident que tu tiens à lui. Que tu tiens à eux tous. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser voir ta véritable apparence?"

Dora ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête. "Pas pour le moment. A la fin de l'année, si tu veux toujours savoir… si tu ne parviens toujours pas à me faire confiance, redemande-moi à ce moment-là. Mais pas pour le moment."

"Je te fais confiance, Dora. C'est justement le problème ici, parce que de tout ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, je ne _devrai pas_. Et pourtant, mon instinct me crie que je peux," soupira Tonks. "Jure-moi que rien de tel ne se reproduira. Jure-moi que si les choses recommencent à partir de travers, tu me contacteras avant prendre action comme ça."

"Je le jure."

"Okay. Okay," dit Tonks en se repoussant du mur et se dirigeant vers la porte. "Souviens-toi, Dora, ce merdier ne vous concerne pas que toi et Harry. N'importe qui dans cette pièce aurait pu être mis à risque par le Crapaud. Tu t'es mis des œillères et si tu ne fais pas attention, quelqu'un risque de se faire tuer."

Tonks était sortie avant même que dora ne puisse hocher la tête sombrement et murmuré un léger, "Je sais."

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle 14: Quand tu enfreins la loi, ne te fais pas prendre et ais un bouc émissaire de prêt._

* * *

**T/N: Un chapitre dont les dialogues ne m'ont pas paru aussi difficiles que d'autres fois aujourd'hui! Le jargon juridique des Aurors était certes un peu agaçant cependant. Mais surtout, je suis perplexe sur la discussion entre Tonks et Dora à la fin, j'ai ****vraiment ****l'impression qu'il manque une partie des dialogues qu'il aurait du y avoir. Trop rapide, pas assez de prise de parole de Tonks en comparaison aux dialogues habituels de l'auteur. Ou bien c'est moi qui me fais des idées?**


	9. Des problèmes de couple normaux

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: Motivation difficile ces derniers temps, nouvelles agaçantes pour mes études, allergies au pollen, tout ça tout ça… Mais croyez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça! En avant pour un nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

Dora était toujours assise à l'un des bureaux de la salle de classe où Tonks l'avait laissée lorsque Luna entra et ferma la porte. Dora leva la main en un salut sans énergie, mais ne bougea pas sa tête de sa position, posée sur la table. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la petite Serdaigle murmurer plusieurs puissants sorts anti-espionnage que Dora grogna et se tourna juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir Luna d'un œil. "Merde, toi aussi hein?"

Luna s'assit sur la chaise face à la sienne et la fixa. Ses yeux étaient étrécis et elle souffla bruyamment par le nez. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Luna secoua la tête. "Nous sommes amies, Dora Kirk, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que nous sommes amies, Luna," répondit immédiatement Dora en se rasseyant immédiatement plus droite et en hochant la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu remettrais ça en question?"

"Parce que tu aurais pu me _tuer_ aujourd'hui," déclara Luna avec un simple sourcil haussé. "Je n'ai aucun doute que tu essayais d'aider. Je ne peux très certainement pas protester le résultat final et c'était _plutôt_ satisfaisant de voir cette horrible femme tomber par sa propre stupidité et crédulité. Je ne suis même pas en colère quant à ton choix de passage à l'action."

Dora fronça les sourcils. "Attends, pour Tonks s'est assez facile à comprendre, mais comment est-ce que _tu_ as compris ce que j'ai fait?"

Luna s'appuya contre son dossier et gloussa légèrement. "Tellement de mois depuis que nous sommes devenues amies et tu ne me comprends toujours pas, moi ou ce que je vois, pas vrai?" Elle fit un geste de la main avec légèreté et haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas le moment pour cette conversation. Je me contenterai de dire pour le moment qu'il m'était clair que tu avais récemment fait quelque chose qui te répugnait et vu qu'Ombrage a déclaré que le Ministre Fudge lui a dit d'attaquer Harry Potter… pas besoin d'être une Serdaigle pour atteindre la bonne conclusion."

"Dooonc," demanda Dora, décidant d'ignorer le mystère que constituait Luna Lovegood jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait plus de temps pour gérer tout révélation _étrange_ à propos de la jeune fille. "Si tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai fait ou pour comment je l'ai fait, alors pour quoi es-tu en colère?"

"A cause du fait que tu aies écouté les Tracasseroses **(1)** et les aies laissés te persuader de faire ça seule sans consulter qui que ce soit d'autres. Nous aurions pu être mieux préparés si tu nous avais mis au courant."

**(1) "Rumplepinks" en anglais. Pourquoi Tracasserose? Liez un peu plus et vous verrez.**

"Attends, Attends, Tracasseroses? Il faut que je demande, Luna, qu'est-ce qu'un Tracasserose et pourquoi ce nom?"

Luna leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha en avant pour tapoter la tempe de Dora. "Je les appelle comme ça parce qu'ils sont roses et petits et enveloppent leurs mensonges de vérité tout comme le Nain Tracassin **(2)** le fait dans l'histoire. Les Tracasseroses essayent de convaincre les gens de prendre des décisions autodestructrices et ils sautillent autour de leurs cibles pendant près d'un jour après coup pour montrer leur jubilation."

**(2) "Rumplestiltskin"**

Dora passa une main sur son visage et grogna. "Ouais, d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'essayais de tous vous protéger. Mais si les choses avaient ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu plus dérapé avant la fin – "

"Le Ministre nous aurait tous poursuivi, oui. Dora Kirk, j'ai déjà une cible dans le dos à cause du magazine de Papa, Hermione en a déjà une à cause du fait qu'elle soit l'une des plus proches confidentes d'Harry et les Weasleys en ont tous une aussi à cause l'intérêt incessant en tout ce qui est Moldu de leur père ainsi que de son support inébranlable pour Dumbledore. Même Neville a une cible puisque sa grand-mère est plutôt catégorique quant à la stupidité et la corruption de Fudge ainsi que son incompétence générale pour son poste." Luna se rembrunit et regarda par la fenêtre. "Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour nous, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas ça à l'avenir. Nous pouvons gérer un simple Crapaud. Une armée pourrait être un petit peu trop avant que nous ayons terminé l'école, mais un simple Crapaud et les investigations de son propriétaire sont on ne peut plus simple à écarter."

Dora grimaça et acquiesça. "Je suis désolé, Luna. Et je comprends. Je ferai mieux les prochaines fois. A moins qu'il n'y ait une petite armée, je parlerai à mes amis avant d'agir à nouveau par moi-même. D'accord?" Elle garda ses yeux focalisés sur le front de Luna au lieu de ses yeux. Le fait que si les choses dérapaient à la fin de l'année et qu'il puisse _vraiment _y avoir une petite armée n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait partager à son amie à ce stade.

"C'est tout ce que je demande, Dora. Merci de m'avoir écoutée," dit Luna. Son visage se détendit et elle dirigea un petit sourire vers Dora. Se levant, la jeune fille s'approcha et vint faire un câlin à Dora. "N'essaye pas de combattre le monde entier toute seule. Harry fait suffisamment ça et cela le détruit à chaque fois. Je ne suis peut-être pas son amie depuis longtemps, mais je vois bien plus de choses que la plupart des gens. C'est fantastique que tu aies réussi à le tirer hors de cette habitude. S'il te plaît, ne tombe pas dans ce piège toi-même."

"Je ferai de mon mieux. Merci, Luna,' murmura Dora en rendant son câlin à la petite blonde. Tout bien considéré… c'était actuellement un conseil très avisé."

* * *

Après que Luna soit partie, Dora ne se trouvait plus vraiment d'humeur à essayer de retrouver Harry et le reste de ses amis. A la place, elle décida qu'il serait mieux de prendre quelques minutes seule et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Trois courts allers-retours plus tard et elle avait un charmant petit repère privé om se détendre. C'était la même configuration avec cette parfaite petite cheminée qu'elle et Harry avaient l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes loin de la foule. Elle avait même emmené Hermione dans sa petite retraite une ou deux fois pour aider la petite brune à étudier quand la Salle Commune était trop agitée et que la bibliothèque était trop bondée.

Rien de tout cela ne se révéla avoir marché en sa faveur ce jour-là, cependant. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir lorsque la Salle sembla soudain doubler de taille, se copier elle-même et faire s'élever un mur au milieu, la délimitant en deux moitiés. Dora était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix venant de l'autre côté de la nouvelle cloison. "Tu sais que nous aurions juste pu parler dans une salle de classe, Hermione."

Dora soupira et commença à se lever pour trouver une façon de franchir le mur pour rejoindre ses amis qui pouvaient parfois se révéler envahissant, et discuter de certaines évidences que Poudlard ait une certaine intelligence propre, lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole. "J'apprécie tes efforts pour garder tes inquiétudes quant à Dora privées, Hermione. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'autant tourner autour du Souafle cependant."

Dora se figea dans son mouvement. Hermione avait des 'inquiétudes'. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait. Elle était basiquement en DEFCON 1 **(3)** avant même que Tonks ne traîne Dora ailleurs.

**(3) DEFCON est une contraction de 'DEFense Readiness CONdition', littéralement "Etat de préparation de la défense". Il s'agit des niveaux d'alerte des forces armées américaines, allant de 5 à 1, DEFCON 1 étant le plus élevé (ce niveau n'ayant jamais atteint à ce jour soit dit en passant)**

"Cette référence faisait hautement forcée et ne faisait même pas de sens dans ce contexte, Harry. S'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer d'intégrer des termes de sorciers dans les des expressions Moldues qui font parfaitement sens par elles-mêmes," grogna Hermione. "Et comment est-ce que tu sais que je veux parler de ta petite-amie."

Dora se rassit dans son fauteuil et écouta attentivement. Oui, _comment_ est-ce qu'Harry savait cela?

"Hé bien, en considérant la façon dont ton regard semblait vouloir percer un trou dans son dos quand elle s'est éloignée et qu'elle a crié un avertissement avant même qu'Ombrage n'ait vraiment commencé à lever sa baguette, je me suis dit que c'était surement la raison principale pour laquelle tu m'attraperais et me traînerais ici dès le départ des Aurors."

Dora eut envie de se donner des baffes en entendant cela. Elle avait _vraiment_ foiré toute la situation…

"Oh. Oui. Donc. Tu avais remarqué toi aussi alors?"

"Je suis peut-être téméraire et trop noble pour mon propre bien, mais pas idiot, Hermione," dit Harry avec un petit rire.

Dora pouvait pratiquement entendre Hermione lever les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'était pas _que_ ça, Harry. Elle était aussi nerveuse depuis le moment où elle s'est levée et était très évasive lorsqu'elle parlait d'Ombrage avant même l'attaque. C'est sûr qu'elle devait savoir que quelque chose allait arriver, et pourtant elle ne nous en a rien dit!"

Harry soupira. "Ouais, je sais. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle était le Fudge dont a parlé Ombrage dans son monologue après avoir pris la potion."

"Ce qui est un problème majeur, Harry."

"Juste pour qu'on soit au clair," dit lentement Harry, "est-ce que tu penses que Dora a intentionnellement conseillé à Ombrage de me tuer?"

"_Quoi_?!" s'écria Hermione, scandalisée. La surprise dans sa voix retira un poids des épaules de Dora. C'était là qu'elle avait cru qu'Hermione voulait en venir elle-aussi. Que l'opinion de la petite brune n'ait pas chuté aussi _bas_... cela représentait plus pour Dora que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. "Harry! Il est évident qu'elle est amoureuse de toi! C'est sûr qu'elle n'enverrait jamais quelqu'un te _tuer_!"

"Okay, on est d'accord sur ça. Attends, tu penses qu'elle est _amoureuse _de moi? Mais je suis juste… laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Dans tous les cas, j'ai du mal à voir le problème concernant ses actions."

**(5) Il est parfois déconcertant de devoir faire la distinction de 'like' et 'love'. 'Love' est plus fort, et est ici le terme utilisé par Hermione et Harry, d'où le fait que je dise qu'elle 'est amoureuse' plutôt que qu'elle l' "aime", cela a plus d'impact.**

Hermione souffla bruyamment, "C'était imprudent et insensé et tu aurais pu facilement te retrouver gravement blessé même _si_ Ombrage n'avait pas été complètement folle."

"Donc elle a parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor, pas vrai?" demanda Harry avec nonchalance.

"Quoi?" Dora se trouva elle-même à réagir en accord avec Hermione étant donné le caractère complètement impromptu de cette réponse.

"Hermione, Dora n'a pas fait quoi que ce soit que toi, Ron ou moi n'ayons déjà fait."

"Je trouve ça vraiment difficile à croire. Harry, c'est _sérieux_! Elle a poussé Ombrage à t'attaquer en public juste pour le Crapaud soit discrédité d'une façon dont elle ne puisse pas se tirer!"

"Et ça a marché!" soupira Harry. "Hermione, penses-y un moment. Qu'est-ce que _nous _avons fait? La Pierre Philosophale en première année; nous nous y sommes tous les trois précipités alors même que nous savions qu'elle était gardée par des pièges fait par des Professeurs et qu'un _professeur lui-même_ essayait de la voler. La barrière de la plateforme qui était scellée avant notre deuxième année? Ron et moi avons volé une voiture volante au lieu d'attendre que plusieurs _douzaines _de parents ne réalisent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La Chambre des Secrets à la fin de la deuxième année; Ron et moi avons sauté tout droit dans le repaire du basilic avec le pire renfort imaginable _en plus_ d'une baguette _cassée_! Troisième année, toi et moi avons fait un saut _dans le temps_ pour sauver quelqu'un que nous venions _tout juste_ de rencontrer! L'année dernière c'était toi et moi contre l'entièreté du corps étudiant de _trois écoles de magie_! Cette année tu as aidé Dora à se faire passer pour _McGonagall_ pour berner Dumbledore et ensuite la moitié d'entre nous lui a pointé sa baguette au visage! Hermione, nous faisons des choses 'imprudente et insensée' comme si elles étaient en promotion toute l'année."

Dora fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle prenait le temps d'y penser. Il marquait vraiment un bon point sur ce coup… Apparemment, Hermione était du même avis étant donné qu'elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs longues secondes. "C'était presque toujours deux ou les trois d'entre nous, Harry. Elle aurait dû nous consulter d'abord."

"Je suis d'accord, mais je ne vais pas lui crier dessus pour ça. Elle s'est sûrement déjà suffisamment crier dessus."

"Oui, je suis sûre que Tonks a dû se montrer très vocal à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas lui faire savoir qu'elle nous a déçu et – "

Harry la coupa court avec un soupir. "Et est-ce que tu l'as vue lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie après que Luna soit sortie de cette pièce?" Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Harry ne continue. "Elle était triste comme un jour sans pain, Hermione **(6)**. Ces deux-là lui ont surement très bien fait comprendre à quel point son plan était stupide. Je ne vais pas aller en remettre une couche; et particulièrement quand personne n'a été blessé et que le Crapaud _n'est plus là_."

**(6) "Like someone had just killed her puppy" une expression anglaise qui parle plutôt d'elle-même. "Triste comme un jour sans pain" est la seule expression équivalente qui me soit venue, même si je trouve qu'elle ne reflète pas tout à fait la situation. (Et pour ceux qui se le demande, cette expression française est ancienne, datant de l'époque où le pain était l'une des seules sources d'énergie de la majorité du peuple.)**

Hermione grogna et le claquement sourd d'un corps se jetant sur les coussins d'un sofa résonna à travers la cloison. "Très bien! Quand tu le présentes de cette façon, je peux comprendre. Mais je suis toujours en colère contre elle!"

"Et que comptais-tu faire au juste si elle ne t'avait pas prise de vitesse?" demanda Harry avec une inflexion hautement amusée dans la voix.

Des grommellements incohérents furent la seule réponse que Dora put entendre, même si cela était apparemment tout aussi inintelligible pour Harry. "Il va falloir parler un peu plus fort que ça; Hermione," rit-il.

"Je considérais l'option de préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante, mettre en scène une dispute avec Rogue et puis lui faire porter le chapeau." Le silence qui s'étendit suite à cette déclaration était assourdissant. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Hermione éclate de rire simultanément. Dora dut saisir un coussin et pratiquement s'étouffer avec pour empêcher son hilarité de lui échapper. "D'accord, d'accord c'est toi qui as raison. Je ne lui dirai rien. Je me réserve le droit de la mettre face à l'idiotie de ses choix plus tard si cela est nécessaire, par contre."

"Bien sûr, Hermione. _Tout ce que tu voudras_." la taquina-t-elle.

Un reniflement amusé et un légère tape furent bientôt suivis d'un, "Les garçons. Parfois, je me demande comment vous pouvez tous être aussi prévenant tout en étant aussi _désespérément _idiots en même temps!"

"Au moins on reste cohérent," répondit Harry. "Les filles ne font juste totalement aucun sens."

"Hé!"

"Tu sais que c'est vrai. Allez, maintenant, allons trouver ma petite-amie pour que je puisse lui faire un grand câlin et lui dire que je veux toujours rester avec elle."

"Oh très bien, s'il le faut il le faut je suppose…"

Le claquement d'une porte fut suivi presque immédiatement par un retour de la salle à sa configuration d'une seule pièce. Dora jeta un regard noir aux murs avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, tu devrais être plus prudente, Poudlard. Continue à faire des trucs comme ça et certains finiront par se demander juste à quel point tu peux vraiment être 'vivante'." Elle se leva et caressa doucement le mur sur son chemin vers la sortie. "Merci," murmura-t-elle. "J'avais besoin d'entendre ça."

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement sans incidents jusqu'à ce que Dora essaye de s'installer pour aller dormir. Une fois encore, le sommeil la fuyait et elle se tourna er retourna pendant près de dix minutes avant d'abandonner et de sortir discrètement dans la Salle Commune avec juste sa chemise de nuit et ses pantoufles. Elle s'arrêta net et cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant Harry assis dans l'un des sofas et lui faisant signe. Il se leva et attrapa quelque chose près de lui avant de la rejoindre. "Hum… salut…" murmura-t-elle.

"Coucou toi," répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Il se recula d'un pas et jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette avec un hochement de tête. "Hé bien, au moins tu t'es souvenue de te mettre quelque chose aux pieds cette fois. Je suppose que je peux laisser les chaussures ici. Le pantalon reste nécessaire cependant, on dirait. Voilà pour toi." Lui passant une partie de ce qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt, il renvoya le reste en haut des escaliers dans son dortoir, laissant Dora froncer les sourcils en confusions face au pantalon dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Tu te dirigeais vers la Tour d'Astronomie, pas vrai?" lui demanda-t-il.

Dora acquiesça. "Hé bien, ouais, mais… sérieux, tu es vraiment le meilleur, tu le sais ça?" Dora sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue puis enfila le pantalon et passa un bras dans le sien. "Tu as la Cape?"

"Juste là." Il sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité et la drapa sur leurs épaules. Marchant côte à côte, Dora et Harry se frayèrent rapidement un chemin hors de la Salle Commune et à travers le château silencieux jusqu'au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis et d'observer les étoiles ensemble pendant près d'une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne se décide à parler de nouveau. "Je sais que tu as manipulé Ombrage pour qu'elle se donne en spectacle ce matin, Dora."

Elle grimaça et se pelotonna un peu contre lui, fermant les yeux tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé."

"J'apprécie vraiment que tu te fasses du soucis pour moi Dora et que tu m'aies rendu mon balai et le Quidditch aussi."

"Mais…"

Il soupira et haussa les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait compte tenu qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'un d'elles. "Mais tu devrais vraiment mettre l'un de nous être au courant la prochaine fois. Je fais beaucoup de choses complètement folles, mais je les fais rarement seul. Je n'écoute presque jamais ceux qui me disent que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais il y a toujours _quelqu'un_ là pour aller chercher de l'aide en cas de besoin. Une seconde paire d'yeux, une seconde baguette, une seconde voix de la raison… Il faut que tu nous parles, Dora."

"Je voulais que vous ayez tous un déni plausible," dit Dora doucement. "Fudge va demander ou bien d'être relâcher ou bien d'être soumis au sérum de vérité. Dans tous les cas, une enquête va éventuellement avoir lieu. Je ne voulais pas que ayez à vous souciez de devoir lutter contre un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum. Ou que vous ne vous coupables d'avoir envoyé une femme tout droit à Azkaban."

Harry hocha la tête. "Encore une fois, j'apprécie le sentiment, mais cela _aurait dû _être notre choix. Et j'ai vraiment des doutes quant au fait qu'un de nos amis aurait pu avoir des remords à l'idée de l'envoyer aux Détraqueurs. Hermione était apparemment en train de planifier quelque chose du même genre!"

Dora eut un reniflement amusé à cela. Oui, le Philtre de Mort Vivante aurait aussi été une belle conclusion; même si peut-être pas aussi tape-à-l'œil. "Je te promets que ferai mieux à l'avenir. Tu devrais probablement savoir que je ne me considère plus moi-même comme faisant partie de la 'lumière', Harry. Je…" elle s'arrêta et lui serra la main si fort qu'il en grimaça légèrement. "Tu serais surement avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Harry. Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi."

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Dora commence sérieusement à se demander si elle devrait partir. Elle laissa même sa transformation se relâcher au niveau de ses cheveux et sentit le brun d'origine ressortir. Éventuellement, il tendit sa main libre et tourna son visage de façon à se que leurs yeux se croisent. "Est-ce ce que tu veux, Dora?"

"Non," murmura-t-elle. "Je suis égoïste et je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai. Toi, Luna et Hermione êtes basiquement tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas vous perdre."

"Alors ça n'arrivera pas," dit Harry. Il se pencha à nouveau et elle sentit ses lèvres effleuraient doucement les siennes. Un doux gémissement lui échappa et elle répondit avec force, passant une main derrière sa tête et l'attirant vers elle. Ils restèrent serrer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reculent tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle, laissant un petit sourire sur le visage de Dora tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

"Dora," dit-il en l'enveloppant de ses bras. "Tu es très importante pour moi. Il faut que tu commences à me faire un peu plus confiance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis ce genre de choses. Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance quand tout part en couille **(7) **alors ça ne marchera jamais. Promets-moi que tu me préviendras lorsque quelque chose d'aussi important se produira à nouveau, d'accord?"

**(7) "When the shit hits the fan" Toute la poésie anglaise en une seule expression! Et l'équivalent français que j'ai mis respecte bien la vulgarité de l'expression… C'est à se demander d'où vient ce genre d'expressions.**

Son ventre se contracta. C'était le moment parfait pour _tout_ lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se lancer. Elle pourrait lui dire qui elle était vraiment et comment elle s'était retrouver là et comment les choses avaient dégénérées et pourquoi elle continuait à se montrer si… si… elle pourrait… _Et qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il part et que je ne suis pas là pour le sauver?_

"Je te le promets," dit-elle doucement. Il y aurait un temps pour tout lui dire après le Ministère. Après qu'elle se soit assurée qu'il ait survécu à l'année. Après qu'elle ait pu passer ces quelques semaines supplémentaires avec lui.

'Bien," dit Harry en l'attirant encore un plus contre lui. "Dora… si Ombrage avait été juste un peu plus précise… ou même si elle avait été juste un peu pire que ça… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer aujourd'hui, tout aussi facilement que moi… Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas… Je ne peux pas te perdre, Dora…"

"Je suis juste ici, Harry. Je ne compte aller nulle part. Il faudra que tu me chasse toi-même pour te débarrasser de moi," déclara-t-elle doucement. Levant une main vers lui, elle la posa contre sa joue et tira sa tête vers elle pour un baiser profond. Son autre main se faufila sous son tee-shirt et passa dans son dos, utilisant ce levier pour se presser encore plus dans son étreinte.

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Dora," répondit-il, son souffle contre son oreille envoyant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne. Des frissons qu'Harry remarqua apparemment. "Tu as froid."

"Pas pour ça que je frissonne, Harry," souffla Dora tandis que ses mots passaient à nouveau son oreille.

Elle se recula pour lui sourire et, après un moment, elle vit la lumière se fit dans ses yeux. "Oh. Ooooh. Je suppose que ça fait sens, aussi… Dora… voudrais-tu… hum… est-ce que tu voudrais… aller à la Salle sur Demande pour la nuit? C'est… j'aimerai vraiment passer la nuit avec toi, et aussi nous rappeler à chacun que nous sommes tous les deux toujours là."

"J'aimerai ça, Harry. J'aimerai beaucoup ça."

* * *

La semaine précédant les examens trouva Dora en train de se promener dans Pré-au-Lard avec Harry. C'était le dernier weekend qu'ils auraient pour se détendre avant que les examens ne commencent. Avant que Dora ne puisse finalement être certaine que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait été en mesure de réaliser suffisamment de changements pour que les choses s'écartent de l'inévitable. Harry, Hermione et Luna avaient tous remarqué comment ses mains avaient eu de plus en plus tendance à être serrés en poings et comment son dos était pratiquement constamment droit et raide comme une planche, ses muscles noués en permanence sous sa peau. Même sans les signes les plus subtils de son stress croissant, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ait abandonné son jeu de changer la couleur de ses cheveux et adopté un simple bleu sombre. Elle avait pratiquement était forcée de venir à cette visite du Samedi à Pré-au-Lard par ses amis. Tandis que Luna semblait comprendre que l'incident ayant causé le voyage temporel de Dora était imminent, ses camarades Gryffondors blâmaient son stress sur les examens imminents.

"Dora, tu n'as pas besoin de sursauter à chaque fois que la porte ait ouverte," dit Harry avec un léger rire tout en buvant sa Bièraubeurre à sa place de l'autre côté de la table. "Je pense que si Voldemort se décidait à nous attaquer aux Trois Balais il y aurait bien plus de cris avant qui nous laisseraient savoir qu'il arrive."

"Hahaha," répondit Dora d'un ton pince-sans-rire en lui jetant un regard mauvais pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui donner un coup de pied amical dans la cheville. Ses amis n'avaient pas eu trop de difficultés à la convaincre de venir. Passer du temps avec Harry était certainement une distraction qui valait le coup; même si elle n'arrivait pas _tout à fait _à faire taire la partie Auror de son cerveau qui hurlait constamment dans une panique presque hystérique à chaque fois qu'un son bruyant se faisait entendre près d'eux. "Tu sais, ça pourrait aussi être un autre larbin du Ministère qui vient pour recommencer à te torturer."

"Nah, pas maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus là et que Fudge s'est fait mettre à la porte. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé à Azkaban," dit Harry avec un soupir exagéré.

"De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Madame Bones n'est pas parvenue à prouver son implication."

Harry eut un rictus moqueur. "Vraiment dommage qu'être un idiot obstructionniste ne soit pas un crime puni par la loi."

Dora se contenta d'avoir un reniflement sarcastique et secoua la tête. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas été d'accord, mais… hé bien, juste le fait d'avoir réussi à faire perdre sa position à cet idiot était amplement suffisant pour elle. Il était encore incertain si ce serait Bones ou Scrimgeour qui prendrait le poste du haut de l'échelon tant que les élections d'urgence n'avaient pas eu lieu. Etant donné que le remplacement actuel, Pius Thicknesse, ne faisait absolument rien – et avait même été jusqu'à envoyer _Dawlish_ pour remplacer Ombrage pour le restant de l'année – ce serait relativement difficile de finir avec quelqu'un de pire. Elle avait bon espoir pour Bones, mais Dora ne pensait pas vraiment que la Directrice du DJM accepterait jamais cette position sans qu'une certaine quantité de cris ne soient échangés par nombre de partis.

"Alors, comment les préparations pour les examens avancent? Est-ce que tu penses que l'on t'a suffisamment fait cravacher les Runes pour que tu sois capable de passer la BUSE?" demanda Dora

"Probablement," dit Harry. "Très honnêtement, je suis plus inquiet sur le fait de rester réveillé en Histoire suffisamment longtemps pour finir _cet _examen."

Dora eut un petit rire et approuva. "Ouais, _curieusement_ j'ai aussi des doutes sur le fait que je puisse bien le réussir. Hermione est surement la seule qui sera capable de le terminer."

"Rien à redire sur ça." Harry abandonna ce sujet lorsqu'Hedwige fit son apparition dans le pub, fit un tour parmi les poutres et se laissa finalement planer pour se poser que l'épaule d'Harry. "Salut, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu viens juste dire bonjour?" Hedwige lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement avant de sauter sur la table et de tendre une patte vers Dora.

"Hein, pour moi?" demanda Dora en haussant un sourcil. Elle tendit une main pour saisir le petit morceau de parchemin roulé qu'avait la chouette et sourit lorsqu'Hedwige prit une gorgée de sa boisson en guise de paiement avant de retourner d'un saut sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Je me demande de qui ça… oh. Patmol."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

Dora parcourut la lettre une seconde fois et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Sirius avait été bref et concis, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins dans sa correspondance. Dora la lut une troisième fois et laissa ses cheveux virer à un vert pâle avant de la tourner et la montrer à Harry.

"_Bienvenue dans la famille_ avec un petit visage qui fait un clin d'œil à côté," lut Harry. Il se mordilla la lèvre un moment essayant de toute évidence de déterminer ce voulait vraiment dire cette phrase, avant de grogner et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. "Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce vieux cabot."

"Je trouve ça mignon," commenta Dora en repliant le parchemin et en le glissant dans sa poche. "Apparemment, il approuve notre relation."

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre. "Ne le prends pas mal, Dora, mais nous sommes _bien _trop jeunes pour que Sirius fasse des blagues sur le mariage! Ça ne fait qu'à peine cinq mois depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble officiellement!"

Dora se contenta d'un rictus de dérision et tapota la main d'Harry. "Et il est surement aux anges que tu es réussi à te trouver une jolie fille comme moi." Elle leva le nez en l'air et prit une petite pose, allongeant ses cheveux pour les rendre plus majestueux et féminin. "Hedwige, tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ma belle?" Un bruyant hululement affirmatif répondit à sa remarque et la chouette vola jusque sur l'épaule de Dora, penchant la tête en regardant Harry.

Le pauvre garçon en resta à rouler des yeux et à lever les mains en signe d'abandon **(8)**. "Que Merlin me garde, je suis entouré de détraqués avec un horrible sens de l'humour." **(9)**

**(8) Il s'agit de mon interprétation ici. Je n'arrive pas à être sûr de la signification de "hold his hands up to the heavens". Mon autre interprétation, qui serait peut-être plus proche, serait "lever les mains en prenant le ciel à témoin".**

**(9) Ce commentaire sur l'humour vient du fait que l'une des façons pour désigner les filles, notamment quand on parle d'une fille que l'on a séduit ou veut séduire, est 'bird' (oui oui, 'oiseau'). D'où le jeu de mot, puisqu'Hedwige est une fille ****et ****un oiseau.**

"On parle que de ce qu'on connaît! **(10) **répondit Dora en riant et en relâchant sa transformation hautaine. Elle se retransforma en sa Dora de base et attrapa sa boisson tout en donnant à Hedwige un morceau de sa nourriture. "Tu sais que tu nous aimes, Harry."

**(10) "Takes one to know one!" littéralement 'Il faut en être un pour en reconnaître un autre". Ces quelques lignes m'ont pris surement bien 20 minutes T.T**

Il sourit et baissa les yeux sur son verre. Sa réponse fut si basse qu'elle ne la saisit que de justesse lorsqu'Harry murmura, "Oui, oui je t'aime."

* * *

Les examens. Les BUSES. La fin d'une longue année. La fin d'un magnifique mensonge. La fin d'une fantaisie chérie. Le point culminant de mois de stress et de dur labeur.

Dora avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au fait que la fin de l'année scolaire serait suivie de l'apparition de Voldemort. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen qu'elle puisse être capable de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre qu'elle savait exactement quand et où un large groupe du cercle intérieur se réunirait. Pas sans s'attirer des suspicions sur elle-même en tout cas. Même tout leur expliquer avec l'aide de Veritaserum, de Legilimancie et d'une Pensine n'aiderait pas. Au mieux, ils consentiraient à reconnaître qu'il y avait un risque et suivraient la police de Dumbledore 'attendre et observer, ne seulement réagir que quand il est trop tard pour que cela soit vraiment efficace'. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle s'était retrouvée confronté à une version de l'un des membres qui aurait voyagé dans le temps – même si ce membre avait été elle-même… Pourquoi prendre le risque de tendre une contre-embuscade pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne même pas se produire? Pourquoi risquer des ressources, du capital politique et du personnel sur quelque chose où – même si l'information n'était pas corrompue – les évènements auraient pu être suffisamment altérés pour changer les circonstances nécessaires aux Mangemorts? Pourquoi risquer le destin potentiel de leur société magique sur les mots d'un seul individu dont les origines et intentions étaient questionnables?

Peut-être que si elle était allée trouver certains individus-clés avec la vérité complète dès le début cela aurait pu être différent. Peut-être que si elle avait fait confiance à son double ou à Maugrey ou à sa mère ou à Minerva ou… peut-être, peut-être, _peut-être_! Rien de tout cela n'importait plus à présent. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, là où elle avait pu.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait su que cela n'aiderait surement pas beaucoup, elle avait envoyé une note d'avertissement à Tonks. Celle-ci manquait de détails spécifiques, mais conseillait à sa version alternative d'être prête pour une attaque très bientôt et de rassembler autant de membres de l'Ordre que possible pour une opération au pied-levé 'juste au cas où'. Hedwige était immédiatement revenue avec une simple note: _Nous resterons au Quartier Général pour quelques jours. Je veux que tu me fasses le topo complet une fois que tes BUSEs seront finies. – Nymphadora_

"Elle est énervée. Elle est _vraiment_ énervée," murmura Dora en fourrant la note dans sa poche.

"Qui est énervé?" demanda Hermione par-dessus le coin de son livre d'Histoire, sans jamais lever les yeux de la page. L'autre main de la petite brune se tendit et chercha à tâtons son bagel; presque un demi-pied à la gauche de son assiette.

Harry eût un petit rire et se pencha pour attraper le morceau de petit-déjeuner solitaire et le déposer dans la main toujours tâtonnante d'Hermione. 'Fais attention, Hermione, tu as failli entrer dans la zone d'empiffrement de Ron, là."

"Hé! Je ne l'aurai pas embrochée avec ma fourchette, je fais bien attention quand ça concerne ce que je mange!" s'indigna Ron entre deux énormes bouchées. Dora grogna. Elle était parvenue à faire intégrer quelques mesures de bonnes manières et de prévoyance à son ami rouquin, mais tout effort quant à l'amélioration de ses manières de table s'était révélé tout bonnement vain.

"Merci du coup de main, Harry," murmura Hermione tout en prenant une bouchée distraite et en tournant la page. "Oh mon Dieu! J'avais complètement oublié qu'Henrick Warhammer avait dirigé le Second Contingent lors de la révolte de 1452!"

Réprimant un nouveau rire, Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à son amie et se tourna vers Dora. Il pointa la poche dans laquelle la réponse de Tonks avait disparu et lança un regard interrogateur à Dora. Son sourcil haussé laissait peu de doutes quant à la nature de son questionnement. Dora haussa les épaules et dit, "Tonks. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment et elle est toujours un peu agacée que je ne puisse pas tout lui expliquer."

"Tu pourrais juste dire que Luna t'a dit quelque chose," dit-il.

Dora soupira et secoua la tête. "L'une des choses que j'ai fini par découvrir au sujet de notre chère petite Serdaigle est qu'elle n'est _définitivement_ pas une Voyante. Je ne sais pas _comment _cette fille peut savoir ce qu'elle sait, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle peut voir le futur ou quoi que soit dans le genre."

"Okay. Hé bien, si tes inquiétudes devienne ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus concret, laisse-moi savoir. Si on suit le pattern de mes quatre dernières années, on peut être sûr qu'il va bientôt y avoir une crise de toute façon."

Hermione hocha la tête et tourna une nouvelle page tout en agitant une fourchette en direction d'Harry. "S'il te plaît, fais passer le mot à la déesse de la chance ou destin, ou peu importe ce que cela peut être qui ait une dent contre toi, d'attendre jusqu'à demain, Harry. Ou au moins cet après-midi, d'accord? Nous n'avons plus qu'Histoire et Etude des Runes après tout.

"Attend, Dora et moi avons déjà passé celui d'Etude des Runes pourtant?" dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Hermione, je crois que tu as passé trop de temps à étudier…"

Hermione secoua la tête et tenta de planter sa fourchette dans un œuf; sa fourchette manqua de peu la main de Ron qui glapit et lança un regard noir en direction de la jeune fille oublieuse. "Désolé, je voulais dire que _j'ai_ encore Etude des Runes. L'instructeur d'Arithmancie devait partir plus tôt à cause de problèmes familiaux, donc tous ceux prenant ce cours ont échangé les examens d'Etude des Runes et d'Arithmancie pour l'aider."

"Oh. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te voir pendant qu'on attendait hier…"

Dora arrêta d'écouter le reste de leur bavardage. Il y avait vraiment de grandes chances pour que rien n'arrive. Après tout, de nombreuses choses avaient déjà été altérées. Elle sortait avec Harry. Rogue ignorait complètement son existence. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir un tantinet plus que de coutume. L'Ordre était plus divisé. Hermione se souciait _beaucoup _moins de l'autorité. Sirius semblait loin d'être aussi déprimé.

Et le plus important de tout… Harry avait des barrières d'Occlumancie. Elle n'était toujours pas tout à fait certaine que son intuition que Voldemort l'avait attiré au Ministère via des vivions qu'il lui avait envoyé était correcte, mais cela faisait certainement bien plus de sens que de recevoir un message menaçant par hibou ou laissait Drago s'occupait de délivrer le message. Cela aurait aussi été cohérent avec les cours médiocres de Rogue dans ce sujet. Si Harry se retrouvait forcer à se rendre dans un piège à cause d'une connexion mentale, alors il était possible qu'ils traversent cette semaine sans aucun problème.

Mais est-ce que Voldemort abandonnerait juste comme ça s'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre Harry pour mettre en place son appât? Où attaquerait-il alors? Utiliser Drago était stupide, mais pas nécessairement hors de question. Il aurait aussi pu tenter d'attaquer les boucliers mentaux d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas supposé être possible, mais il n'aurait pas dû être capable d'attaquer _Harry_ à distance non plus, donc cela n'aurait pas été une surprise que ce bâtard puisse aussi atteindre Hermione. Dora avait alterné avec Harry pour renforcer les défenses d'Hermione chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient traîner la jeune fille loin de ses efforts scolaires. La petite sorcière brune s'en sortait remarquablement bien dans les Arts Mentaux et Dora était confiante qu'elle dans sa capacité à repousser quoi que ce soit qui se serait approché de ses défenses.

Les joues de Dora rosirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se souvint du dernier souvenir dont elle avait été témoin avant qu'Hermione ne parvienne à la garder complètement hors de son esprit. La petite fille de six ans se baladant avec un énorme tome relié du Seigneur des Anneaux avait été tout bonnement adorable. Le souvenir avait rapidement laissé place à un autre décidément moins enfantin. La vision d'une Hermione dans un accoutrement d'elfe et avec un Harry aux airs de Legolas coincé en-dessous d'elle était _définitivement_ une fantaisie. La présence d'une Tonks assise sur un fauteuil dans une posture royale et transformée en une Galadriel au regard sensuel et d'une Dora couchée près d'eux ressemblant à Arwen avait causé une fin plutôt rapide de _cette_ leçon en particulier.

_Concentre-toi, Dora, concentre-toi! Règle Numéro 6: Maintien ta concentration ou meurs! Bordel, je ne peux continuer à tourner en rond comme ça. Il faut que je me prépare pour des imprévus et toujours plus d'imprévus. Règle Numéro 11: Sais quoi faire quand tout part à vau-l'eau._

Elle releva la tête et cligna des yeux de confusion en fixant la feuille d'examen posée devant elle. Quand s'était-elle rendue à son examen d'Histoire? Avec une grimace, elle réalisa qu'elle allait faire encore pire à cet examen que la première fois qu'elle l'avait passé. Au moins, Tonks était parvenue à rédiger _quelques _réponses. Sa fiche consistait principalement de griffonnages de Voldemort se faisant piétiner par un Harry aux allures de Hulk avec quelques personnages en bâtonnets en train de l'encourager. L'un d'eux était probablement Hermione à en juger par les traits désordonnés représentant ses cheveux et puisqu'un autre était étiqueté 'RONFLAK' il s'agissait surement de Luna… "Je suis complètement fichu…" marmonna Dora.

Se renfrognant face à son propre manque d'attention envers… hé bien, _tout_, elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la salle de classe. Ses yeux s'étrécirent lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry en train de grimacer à la table d'à côté. Dora faillit ne pas en tenir compte, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement de la difficulté de sa dernière BUSE, mais la façon dont ses dents grinçaient les unes contre les autres et le serrage et desserrage rythmique de ses poings…

"_Merde!_" murmura Dora. Le temps pour se préparer aux imprévus était déjà passé.

* * *

"Harry?" s'inquiéta Hermione tandis que la classe sortait progressivement de la BUSE d'Histoire de la Magie. "Harry, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry. Le fait que sa réponse avait été forcée à travers des dents serrées ne fit absolument rien pour rassurer Hermione. Ou Dora – même si Dora avait une relativement bonne idée de _pourquoi_ il n'allait _pas_ bien.

"Non, tu ne vas pas bien," répondit Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se tourner vers Dora. "Je dois y aller. Si je ne me dépêche pas je risque de manquer l'examen d'Etude des Runes. Est-ce que tu peux – "

"L'amener à l'Infirmerie et m'assurer qu'il y reste?" demanda Dora, essayant de forcer son visage en un semblant de sourire. Compte tenu du pli de plus en plus soucieux du visage d'Hermione, ce n'était visiblement pas très concluant. "Bien sûr, Hermione. Je m'occupe de lui. Vas à ton examen. Tu peux nous rejoindre dans deux heures d'acc?"

Hermione regarda à nouveau sa montre et jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le couloir. Elle ferma ses yeux et se tourna vers eux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre mais Harry l'interrompit. "Hermione, sérieusement, vas-y. Je suis sûr que c'est juste un horrible mal de tête. Je vais me remettre. Dora est là, Ron est… Ron est probablement dans le coin avec Neville. Vas-y. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de moi en une minute montre en main."

Hermione serra sa main en un poing et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle acquiesça rigidement. "Très bien… très bien. Dora? S'il te plaît, viens me tenir au courant s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je vais essayer de finir au plus vite." Elle se tourna et s'éloigna à une allure proche de la course et tout à coup il n'y eût plus qu'Harry et Dora.

"Harry, allez tu as besoin de t'asseoir un moment – et peut-être aussi de prendre un sédatif," murmura Dora en l'attrapant par le bras et essayant de le l'emmener en direction de l'Infirmerie. Si elle pouvait lui faire perdre conscience, alors peu importe ce que Voldemort essayait de forcer dans sa tête, cela serait sans importance puisqu'elle pourrait le garder ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour que le piège soit dévoilé. Probablement.

Harry grogna et frotta son front. "J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un frappe sur ma tête avec un putain de marteau. Dora, c'est la même impression qu'une attaque de Legilimancie. Je croyais que cela nécessitait un contact oculaire pour faire ça."

"Il le faut. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aucun type de Legilimancie qui pourrait être utilisé sans contact visuel. Nous sommes des Sorciers, pas des Médiums," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Comment_ est-ce que Voldemort faisait cela? Même les mages du temps de Merlin avaient eu besoin d'avoir leur cible dans leur champ de vision pour réaliser des sorts mentaux! C'était presque comme si les deux avaient… eu une sorte… de lien… 'Oh bordel de merde. Harry – "

Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé net par un cri de douleur d'Harry. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son front et il s'effondra dans ses bras tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots étouffés. Les yeux de Dora s'écarquillèrent et elle accrut sa masse musculaire pour être capable de poser à terre le poids mort qu'était devenu son petit-ami. "Merde, merde, merde, _merde_! Je ne plus lui faire perdre conscience maintenant – pas tant que ce bâtard se trouve toujours dans sa tête. _Merde!_ Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais?! Allez, Dora, réfléchis, réfléchis!"

Harry reprit soudain vie dans ses bras, la jetant à terre à cause du mouvement brusque. Il se secoua et se redressa en position assise, un grondement de rage et de douleur résonnant contre les murs du corridor. "Il a Sirius. Il va le tuer. Vite!" Sautant sur ses pieds, Harry saisit Dora par le bras et commença à courir sans le couloir.

Une partie détachée de Dora analysa calmement l'exclamation rauque d'Harry et y trouva la logique. _Sirius; bien sûr. Ce serait une façon parfaite pour le faire venir tout droit dans une embuscade. Hermione, moi, Ron, Sirius, probablement aussi Ginny. Il suffit qu'il prétende d'être en train de torturer l'un d'entre nous et Harry se précipiterait sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. _Le plan était bon. Trop bon. Parvenir à sortir Harry de sa rage aveugle et sa panique serait quasi impossible si la vie de Sirius était à risque.

Elle devrait se montrer franche immédiatement si elle voulait le garder dans le château. Mais que se passait-il s'il ne la croyait pas? Que se passait-il s'il pensait qu'elle était un agent sous-couverture des Mangemorts essayant de l'empêcher d'y aller? Que se passait-il s'il l'ignorait complètement? Il savait qu'elle avait causé l'incident avec Ombrage. Il savait qu'elle était une métamorphe et que sa forme de base était… fluide. Il savait qu'elle était venue dans cette école sans aucunes références. Il savait qu'elle évitait de parler de 'chez elle' au 'Coven'. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait des secrets sur son passé.

Harry n'était pas stupide. But il était bien sûr bien trop _noble _et _imprudent_.

"Harry, stop! Où est-ce que tu nous amènes?"

"Dumbledore! Il sera capable d'assembler le reste de l'Ordre et nous pourrons porter secours à Sirius!"

Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan. A l'exception d'un très gros défaut. "Dumbledore a été appelé ailleurs ce matin, tu te souviens? L'examinateur-en-chef a reçu un mot du Ministre à propos d'un rassemblement de dernière minute de la CIS!" **(11) **_Merde! Pourquoi est-ce que lui rappelle ça?! Le but est de gagner du temps! Gagne du temps, Theodora, _gagne du temps_!_

**(11) Pour rappel CIS = Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ; autrement dit il a une réunion d'urgence de l'ONU et n'est plus dans le pays.**

"Enfer!" s'exclama Harry. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les siens. Alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'à l'intersection suivante, Harry changea de direction pour partir à gauche et continua à courir. Cela ne prit qu'un tournant supplémentaire pour que Dora réalise qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGonagall.

"Merlin soit loué," marmonna-t-elle lorsqu'ils passèrent le tournant suivant à toute vitesse.

"Quoi?"

"Min – McGonagall est une bonne idée! Elle nous aidera!" cria Dora en retour, parvenant de justesse à se reprendre. Son cœur battant et sa respiration rapide menaçaient de devenir handicapant si elle ne parvenait plus à empirer les choses dès qu'elle prenait la parole.

Harry ne ralentit qu'à peine pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte à la volée avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Ils avaient déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce avant qu'une Directrice Adjointe très surprise et troublée ne parvienne à lever la tête et ouvrir la bouche. "M. Potter! Mlle Kirk! Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Voldemort a capturé Sirius et est en train de le torturer au moment où je vous parle!" gronda Harry en s'arrêtant finalement devant le bureau de Minerva. "Je l'ai vu. Tout comme avec le serpent et M. Weasley. Il faut que nous allions l'aider!"

Le visage de McGonagall pâlit et elle se leva immédiatement de son bureau pour fixer Harry dans les yeux. "Avez-vous vu où il se trouvait?"

"Une pièce avec beaucoup d'étagères et des sphères brillantes. Ça ressemblait à un endroit de stockage. Je _ne sais pas_!" gronda Harry et il lâcha la main de Dora pour passer ses poings dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Dora ne pouvait que serrer ses poings elle-aussi en panique. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se montrer à la hauteur. Pas maintenant. Perdre le contrôle de la situation à ce point ne ferait que tout ramener aux évènements d'origine. "Professeur, ne pouvez-vous pas le contacter? Ça pourrait être un piège et nous devrions nous assurer que Sirius est en sécurité an premier lieu avant que nous ne nous précipitions aveuglément dans une embuscade."

"Exactement ce que je pensais Mlle Kirk," déclara Minerva en contournant son bureau et s'approchant de sa cheminée. Prenant une pincée de poudre, elle la lança dans le feu et se pencha pour faire entrer sa tête dans les flammes.

"Numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd! Sirius Black, si vous êtes là ramenez vos fesses pleine de puces dans cette cuisine, _IMMÉDIATEMENT_!"

Le cri de leur professeur lui attira les regards surpris des deux étudiants. "Je ne savais pas que le Professeur McGonagall pouvait crier comme ça…" marmonna Harry près d'elle. Dora se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle n'avait vu Minerva vraiment _effrayée_ qu'une seule fois et cela n'avait pas été une expérience plaisante.

"Kreattur! Où se trouve ton maître? N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi! Je ne suis peut-être pas ta maîtresse, mais tu es toujours dans l'obligation de m'obéir tout comme à n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre; maintenant, dis-moi où est Sirius Black!"

"Je vous en prie, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche par pitié, s'il vous plaît," marmonna Dora. Elle sentit la main d'Harry agripper la sienne à nouveau et elle la lui serra en retour. Minerva s'occuperait de ça. Tonks et le reste étaient déjà à Grimmaurd dans tous les cas, donc ce serait simple. C'était simple. La crise serait évitée d'un moment à l'autre. Yep, trèèèèèèès bientôt…

McGonagall recula hors du feu, son visage encore plus livide que précédemment. Dora inspira et trouva difficile d'avoir assez d'air. "Kreattur prétend que Sirius n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet elfe cependant, donc il faut que j'aille vérifier par moi-même. Attendez ici, je reviendrai dès que j'aurai vérifié si votre parrain se trouve toujours dans le bâtiment ou non."

"Nous perdons du temps!" dit Harry en s'assombrissant, sa main se resserrant encore autour de celle de Dora. "Nous avons besoin de comprendre dans quelle pièce il se trouve et – "

"M. Potter, s'il vous plaît," dit doucement McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Je ne prendrai guère plus de cinq minutes. Vous pouvez essayer de déterminer la localisation exacte pendant ce temps. _Restez. Juste. Ici._" Harry lui retourna un hochement de tête rigide et Minerva disparut dans l'âtre. Les flammes moururent presque immédiatement avec un petit bruit sec."

"Ce n'est pas…" Dora resta bouche bée face à la cheminée. Elle avait déjà vu ça auparavant; Square Grimmaurd venait d'être complètement scellé. _Mais si McGonagall ne revient pas vite, Harry va… oh, Merlin… oh non… il faut que je m'assure qu'il ne réalise pas où Voldemort essaye de la guider._

"Je sais que j'ai déjà vu cette porte quelque part…" chuchota Harry. Il lâcha sa main et ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces. "Pourquoi semble-t-elle si familière?"

"Harry, peut-être que nous devrions aller trouver Rogue ou Hagrid. Ils pourraient eux aussi les aider. Au cas où McGonagall prenne plus longtemps que prévu, nous pourrions avoir des renforts prêts et…"

"C'était le serpent. Le serpent a vu cette porte. M. Weasley était de garde…"

Dora saisit ses mains et les serra si fort que cela en laissa des marques. "Je sais que Rogue t'ignore, mais Hagrid sera parfaitement prêt à aider et même Rogue ne peut pas ignorer un demi-géant!"

"… au Ministère…"

"Allez! On peut être revenu avant même qu'elle ne sache que l'on était parti!" _Pitié, pitié stop_…

"LE DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES!" s'exclama Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup et il s'avança pour prendre Dora dans ses bras. "Il est au Département des Mystères! Professeur je – " Harry se coupa et fixa la cheminée avec son simple filet de fumée s'élevant du centre de l'âtre. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et son visage se prit un pli soucieux. "Le réseau de Cheminette ne ressemble pas à ça quand quelqu'un y entre."

Dora parvint à retirer ses mains de sa poigne et les plaça de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle changea sa taille juste assez pour être capable de le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elle attirait sa tête pour qu'il la regarde. "Il est scellé, Harry. S'il te plaît, attends juste que Kreattur le descelle et nous pourrons lui dire où tu as vu Sirius dans ta vision."

L'air renfrogné d'Harry s'atténua un peu tandis que ses yeux cherchaient les siens. "Dora? Si le réseau de Cheminette est scellé, c'est encore une preuve supplémentaire que _quelque chose_ ne va pas. Si l'Ordre n'est pas capable de sortir de la maison et que Dumbledore est absent… nous devons aller le sauver nous-mêmes.

_Non! Je ne LAISSERAI PAS tout ça arriver A NOUVEAU! _"Harry, écoute-moi," dit Dora en utilisant activement ses capacités pour forcer sa respiration en un semblant de calme et éviter d'hyperventiler. C'était une nouveauté. Utiliser ses métamorphoses pour forcer son diaphragme en des configurations spécifique était quelque chose qu'elle devrait plus explorer à l'avenir. "Ça empeste _tout bonnement_ 'piège'. Ton Occlumancie est solide. Voldemort a dû tenter d'outrepasser tes protections de façon active. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait juste pu laisser échapper."

"Je _sais_, Dora!" renâcla Harry en reculant. "Mais ça ne change rien! Juste parce que nous savons que c'est un piège ne veut pas dire que peux juste l'ignorer!"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si Sirius n'est même pas là?! Voldemort sait que tu te précipiterais à son aide sans réfléchir! Allez, ne soit pas un Gryffondor pour l'instant, pense comme un Serpentard!" _Pas encore. Pas encore. Ça n'arriverait pas une nouvelle fois! Pas encore._

"Peux-tu me dire sans aucun doute que Voldemort ne l'a _pas _capturé?" demanda Harry d'une voix mortellement calme.

"J-J-Je ne peux pas… Je ne… Harry, je t'en prie!" Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout était en train de s'effilocher autour d'elle et tous les plans astucieux qu'elle avait pu établir pour les pires des scénarios semblaient la fuir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tint Dora à bras tendus. "Nous allons demander à Hagrid et puis je vais aller sauver mon parrain, Dora. Tu peux venir ou tu peux rester. C'est ton choix."

Harry la contourna et sortit à pas lent par la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Dora resta figée jusqu'à ce que le son de la porte claquant contre le mur ne brise le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Tournant sur ses talons, Dora courut après Harry, ne remarquant même pas que ses cheveux avait pris un aspect châtain clair et que ses jambes s'étaient légèrement allongées.

* * *

Dora rattrapa Harry tandis qu'il passait les portes du château au pas de course. "Harry, attends!" cria-t-elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ralentit juste assez pour que Dora puisse le rattraper pendant qu'il approchait de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils l'atteignirent presque en même temps et Harry commença immédiatement à frapper sur la porte. Un bruit de grattements effrénés et un _ouaf_ étouffé mirent au moins en évidence la présence de Crockdur.

"Hagrid?! Hagrid, ouvre! Je t'en prie! On a besoin d'aide!" cria Harry.

_Ouvre la porte, ouvre la porte, ouvre la porte!_ Les pensées de Dora continuaient à retourner vers la mort et le désastre encore et encore, et chaque fois qu'elle essayait de trouver une façon de faire abandonner l'idée de s'y rendre, elle se retrouvait face à un mur.

"Bordel! Il n'est pas là!" Harry se détourna de la cabane et des gémissements de Crockdur pour fixer Dora d'un regard ferme. "Dora, je vais aller à son secours."

"Harry, sil te plaît… Il faut que je… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire," souffla-t-elle, clignant rapidement des yeux pour en faire passer le voile qui les recouvrait. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les serra en des poings si forts que ses ongles vinrent mordre la peau de ses paumes. "J'ai – J'ai déjà vécu tout cela auparavant. Ça… ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Je t'en prie, n'y va pas…"

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de secouer sa tête et soupirer. "Ecoute, je comprends que de mauvaises choses se soient produites lorsque tu as quitté ton Coven, Dora, mais je ne peux pas juste l'abandonner. C'est mon parrain. Il n'a personne d'autre…"

Les fissures que Dora avait désespérément essayé de colmater s'élargirent encore. Elle n'était plus assez lucide et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon suffisamment cohérente pour lui _faire _comprendre. "Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire! Je veux dire que j'ai déjà vécu _tout ceci_! Tu ne dois pas aller au Département des Mystères!"

"Dora, je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre de quoi tu parles! Sirius est en train d'être torturé _en ce moment-même_."

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Harry! Je sais ce qui va se produire si tu te rends au Ministère! Presque tout le monde va mourir!"

Harry se rembrunit et arracha ses mains des siennes. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'appelle personne de l'AD? Chaque fois que j'affronte Voldemort, ça empire. Maintenant, il a ses partisans. Je sais qu'il s'agit surement d'une mission suicide. Il faut quand même que j'y aille, Dora." Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de regarder les portes du château et de dire doucement, "Peux-tu me dire – sans l'ombre d'un seul doute – que Sirius Black est sain et sauf chez lui et qu'il n'est _pas _en train d'être torturé au Département des Mystères?"

Ça n'allait pas marcher. Même si elle pouvait le faire tenir en place suffisamment longtemps pour expliquer clairement qu'elle était du futur, dans l'état où il se trouvait… ça ne lui importerait même plus. Il irait retrouver Sirius dans tous les cas parce que c'était le genre de personne qu'il était. Dora aurait dû l'assommer pour pouvoir le faire rester dans le château, et alors elle serait chanceuse si sa haine envers elle se trouvait restreinte au même niveau que celle qu'il avait à l'encontre de Rogue.

Et le pire était… qu'il avait _raison_. Elle _ne pouvait pas_ dire avec _certitude_ que Sirius était en sûreté. Des choses subtiles avaient changé à cause de ses interférences; rien de vraiment majeur jusqu'à présent mis à part s'être débarrassé de Ombrage et Fudge, mais… hé bien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas affecté d'autres choses par l'effet domino. Minerva n'était jamais allée à Grimmaurd, Grimmaurd n'avait jamais été _scellée_. Hagrid n'était pas absent, Tonks n'avait pas été sur le qui-vive pour tout évènement étrange… Et si quelque chose qu'elle avait fait avait par inadvertance causé Sirius de _vraiment _se faire capturer cette fois-ci? Elle ne savait même pas encore exactement c" que Voldemort _voulait_ qui se trouvait au Département des Mystères.

"J-Je ne peux pas… Je…"

"Dora," Harry lui prit les mains et se pencha pour placer un baiser doux et fugace sur ses lèvres. "Je dois aller sauver mon parrain. Je prendrai un sombral. Hagrid avait l'air de dire qu'ils sont supposés être plus rapides qu'un balai sur les longues distances, et je ne sais même pas comment me rendre au Ministère par les airs de toute façon. Reste là, d'accord? Si McGonagall revient, fais-lui savoir où – "

"_NON!_" éclata Dora. Elle secoua la tête si fort pour que ses cheveux se prennent dans ses yeux bleus normaux et elle s'assombrit. "Au diable tout ça! Je vais avec toi! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières et tu ne mes laisseras pas ici à ramasser les morceaux de ce foutoir!" Elle pouvait le protéger. Juste lui. Elle était une Auror entraînée et une combattante redoutable. Elle connaissait des tactiques offensives et défensives et des styles de combat à la fois magiques et moldus. Elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir protéger un groupe de six étudiants… mais un seul partenaire qui avait aussi des capacités décentes…

Si elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'y aller, alors elle pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'il survive au voyage cette fois-ci.

"Dora, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et – "

"_Je. Viens. Avec. Toi. Harry Potter!_"

Harry la fixa droit dans les yeux pour un moment interminable avant d'hocher la tête et de lui prendre la main. "Okay, allons chercher un sombral et allons-y."

"Oublie ça, on prend le réseau de Cheminette," dit Dora en fronçant les sourcils. S'ils devaient faire ça, alors ils allaient le faire proprement. Il était encore juste 16h. Il devrait toujours y avoir quelques personnes au Ministère. S'ils étaient suffisamment rapide, elle pourrait envoyer quelqu'un chercher les Aurors pour avoir des renforts. Ils auraient peut-être même de la chance et croiser un Indicible encore au travail. _Tu sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Voldemort n'aurait pas déclenché son piège s'il n'était pas prêt et que l'endroit n'était pas désert. _Dora grogna sourdement tandis qu'elle faisait taire cette partie traîtresse de son esprit.

"Mais le réseau est scellé. McGonagall et Dumbledore sont les seuls qui puissent utiliser le Réseau de Cheminette, pas vrai?" dit Harry.

"Alors on prend celui des Trois Balais," répondit Dora.

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent et il sourit. "Oui! Très bonne idée, Dora! Allons-y!"

"Et – _où_ – allez-vous – au juste – _vous deux_?!" résonna une exclamation pleine de frustration entre des respirations frénétiques pour trouver de l'air. Dora et Harry se tournèrent pour voir Hermione arriver derrière eux, pliée en deux avec les mains sur les genoux. "Espèce – _d'idiots_ – vous feriez mieux – d'avoir une bonne – explication pour tout ça!"

Harry fixa son amie avec une confusion si forte pour briser l'état d'esprit agité dans lequel il était tombé au cours des dernières minutes. "Hermione? Est-ce que tu n'étais pas en plein examen?"

"Vous ai vus – tous les deux – par la fenêtre. Dit – au Professeur Babbling et à l'examinateur – que je devais partir." Hermione sembla finalement retrouver son souffle et se redressa, son visage toujours coloré. "Ça fait beaucoup d'escaliers. Enfin, on s'en fiche, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et contre qui nous battons-nous _cette fois-ci_?"

"Heeu…" Harry regarda d'Hermione au château, à Dora et au portail avant de soupirer. "Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision où il torture Sirius dans le Département de Mystères. Nous sommes allés voir le Professeur McGonagall pour demander de l'aide et elle s'est retrouvée scellée à l'intérieur du Quartier Général par Kreattur. Hagrid n'est pas là. Rogue ou bien nous ignorerait ou nous assommerait pour s'assurer que Sirius meurt."

Hermione plissa les yeux et elle regarda plusieurs fois d'Harry à Dora et vice-versa. Dora déglutit difficilement et ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer comment les yeux d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment sur ses cheveux. "Vous réalisez qu'il est pratiquement sûr que c'est un piège?"

"Oui."

"Et vous y allez quand même," remarqua Hermione. Elle plissa le nez et se retourna vers Dora. "Tu n'es pas parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis."

Les mains de Dora commencèrent à trembler à nouveau et elle secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était vraiment mauvais, mais… il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas être _sûrs _que Sirius n'est _pas_ là-bas…"

L'expression d'Hermione s'assombrit encore. "Vous avez raison, malheureusement. Avec le Quartier Général scellé, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort ait réellement capturé Sirius. Très bien, comment nous rendons-nous au Ministère?"

L'esprit de Dora arrêta de fonctionner. _Pas encore. Je ne peux pas les protéger tous les deux en même temps. Je suis douée, mais douée à ce point!_

"… les Trois Balais. Il faut que nous y allions maintenant." Dora se reconnecta finalement à la réalité tandis qu'Harry finissait d'expliquer et commençait à se diriger vers les grilles. Dora sentit un voile revenir devant ses yeux. Tout était en train de s'effondrer.

"Attendez!" s'écria-t-elle. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent pour la regarder et Dora se dépêcha d'incanter son Patronus. Tandis que le lionne d'argent éthérée surgissait de sa baguette, Dora dit "Tonks, ramène ton cul au Département des Mystères asap. **(12)** Alerte rouge. Emmène l'équipe." La lionne fila au loin dans une traînée d'argent et Dora se retourna enfin vers ses amis. "_Maintenant _on peut y aller."

**(12) asap = as soon as possible (dès que possible)**

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle Numéro 6: Maintien ta concentration ou meurs! _

_Règle Numéro 11: Sais quoi faire quand tout part à vau-l'eau._

* * *

**T/N: J'ai essayé de contacter quelques auteurs de fics que j'ai aimées pour leur demander l'autorisation de traduire leurs histoires. Je n'ai pas eu de réponses pour le moment… Soit ils s'en fichent, soit ils ne lisent pas leurs reviews et MPs…**


	10. Seconde prise

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: J'ai la prochaine fanfic que je traduirai une fois que l'on aura rattrapé cette série-ci! Je ne vous dis pas laquelle c'est ce sera une surprise, juste qu'elle est assez connue, encore en cours et que ce sera un ****très**** long projet. Et j'insiste sur le **_**très**_**. J'essayerai de l'avoir commencée durant l'été.**

* * *

Le trio venait juste d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'Hermione resta un peu en retrait, tirant Dora par la main pour la faire ralentir aussi. "Dora, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour en discuter vraiment en détail, mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose avant que je ne laisse Harry entrer dans ce pub."

"Quoi donc?" demanda Dora avec hésitations.

"Ai-je raison d'assumer que tu as déjà vécu ces évènements?" déclara Hermione. Cette question nette, pragmatique et factuelle faillit faire tomber Dora à la renverse. En l'occurrence, elle manqua une marche et dût faire une sorte d'étrange saut pour regagner son équilibre.

"Hem… ce n'est pas exactement une déclaration _fausse_…" balbutia Dora. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur le dos d'Harry tandis qu'il courait et commençait à frapper à la porte des Trois Balais. L'inspiration vive que prit Hermione était suffisante pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu vraiment croire à sa propre hypothèse. "Hé bien. C'est… Hum. Okay, alors. A quel point cela a-t-il tourné la… _première _fois?"

Dora hésita pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de déglutir péniblement et répondre, "Mal. Vraiment, vraiment, _mal_… Je crois que tu étais surement morte… et je suis pratiquement sûre que quelques autres aussi…"

Hermione fit un bruit étranglé et manqua un pas à son tour avant qu'elle ne semble se ressaisir. "Alors _pourquoi_ exactement ne l'avons-nous pas immobilisé et essayé de régler tout ça d'une autre manière?" demanda-t-elle avec, la tension dans sa voix et la façon dont sa baguette vibrait dans sa main contredisant immédiatement son ton relativement calme.

"Je…" Dora ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas dire _avec certitude_ qu'il ait tort. Sirius était en sécurité à l'origine, mais cette fois les choses sont différentes. De _petites_ différences, mais néanmoins _différentes_. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants dans le groupe d'origine – au moins six – et à présent il s'agit juste de nous trois. L'Ordre ne savait pas qu'il était allé au Ministère – pendant plusieurs heures – et cette fois ils le savent déjà."

"Rien de tout cela ne justifie que l'on laisse cela arriver sans confirmations de renforts immédiats."

Dora grimaça. "Je sais. C'est le fait que le Quartier Général soit scellé qui m'a empêché d'agir. Kreattur peut sceller la maison sans aucuns problèmes, mais Sirius aurait dû être capable de lui ordonner de le desceller. McGonagall _aurait dû_ être de retour presque immédiatement. Qu'elle n'ait pas pu revenir au château… quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne peux pas dire que Sirius soit _vraiment _en sécurité cette dois-ci. Si j'arrête Harry et que Sirius meurt à cause de ça… Sirius est l'une des rares personnes qu'il me reste…" Elle devint de moins en moins audible et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire disparaître le voile couvrant ses yeux tandis que Rosmerta ouvrait finalement la porte du pub.

Hermione s'assombrit et donne un coup au sol du bout du pied. "Harry ne nous le pardonnerait _jamais_ pour le reste de nos vies, et nous ne pardonnerions jamais _nous-mêmes _non plus. Merlin… Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à mieux nous en sortir? Est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte que l'on s'échappe du piège sains et saufs?"

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas, Hermione," marmonna Dora. "Juste Harry et moi? Probablement… possiblement. Nous trois? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tous nous protéger en même temps. Je ne connais pas tous les détails du piège non plus. Je ne sais même pas ce que Voldemort veut… Je suis… je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver…"

Rosmerta fronça les sourcils mais fit un pas de côté et Harry hocha la tête dans sa direction et entra en faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Près d'elle, les doigts d'Hermione se resserrèrent sur sa baguette. "Allez, du cran, Dora, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. Harry et moi pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes, mais si cela s'est passé aussi mal que ce que tu semble impliquer, nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour nous guider dans la bonne direction lorsque le combat aura commencé." Elle commença à marcher vers Harry et lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. "Tu l'aimes. Je… hé bien, je l'aime aussi, malgré tous mes efforts pour passer à autre chose. A l'encontre de tout bon sens, tu as fini par beaucoup compter pour moi aussi. J'ai bien l'intention de nous voir sortir de ce bâtiment tous les trois, et avec Sirius entre nous. Faisons en sorte que ce rêve devienne réalité, d'accord? Il y aura un temps pour te réprimander quant à l'honnêteté et avoir toute la vérité plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avons une tentative de sauvetage à réaliser et un piège à éviter."

* * *

Le Ministère était vide. Totalement et complètement vide. Ce n'était pas juste un manque distinct de garde nocturne et de coupes budgétaires, c'était une manœuvre malveillante.

"Il est encore relativement tôt, non?" dit Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent de la zone de réception du réseau de Cheminette et traversèrent l'Atrium. "Ne devrait-il pas au moins y avoir un garde ou quelque chose?"

"Il devrait. Malfoy est probablement parvenu à chuchoter à quelques oreilles et faire en sorte que tout le monde soit réassigné ou a fait déclarer un jour de vacance temporaire ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Dora avec un froncement de sourcils. Et voilà pour le Plan A. Plus aucun renfort immédiat d'Aurors possible. Il s'était surement aussi débarrassé de l'Auror de garde. Elle jeta un regard noir au plafond et marmonna, "Ou bien ils ont massacré tout le monde tout en descendant pour s'assurer de l'intégrité de leur piège."

Hermione plissa le nez. "Une pensée particulièrement joyeuse dis-moi, Dora. Ne devrions-nous pas au moins nous rendre au Bureau des Aurors pour tenter de trouver l'Auror de garde?"

"Pas assez de temps. On a déjà pris bien trop longtemps pour en arriver ici en l'état," dit Harry en passant à côté d'elle et se précipiter vers l'ascenseur.

Dora soupira et suivit Harry. "En considérant le silence de mort qui règne ici, Hermione, j'ai bien peur que quiconque se trouve dans le Bureau des Aurors ne fasse partie du complot des Mangemorts. Ils n'auraient jamais été capable de mettre tout ça en place sans aide intérieure."

"Cela semble tout de même imprudent de ne pas essayer…"

"Nous sommes _bien plus_ tôt que prévu, Hermione," commenta doucement Dora tandis qu'Harry commençait à frappait encore et encore le bouton de ce lent ascenseur, essayant d'accélérer l'arrivée de l'appareil. "Le Ministère ne ferme pas si tôt. Les Mangemorts ont déjà coupé toutes les moyens possibles pour demander de l'aide que nous aurions pu essayer; personne qui nous soit amical ne nous attendra là-bas. Même s'il y en avait par quelques miracles… seuls Shacklebolt, Hestia ou Tonks seraient prêts à nous écouter parler d'un ami qui aurait été enlevé et emmené au Département des Mystères en tant qu'appât. A quel point cela te paraît-il aberrant?"

Hermione gigota inconfortablement et soupira. "Hé bien, c'est sûr que quand tu le présente comme ça, cela ressemble beaucoup à des enfants qui crieraient au loup…"

Dora acquiesça. "Ces bâtards sont _bien plus_ préparés que nous l'avions prévu à l'origine. Je les ai sous-estimés et je n'ai pas pris suffisamment de précautions et nous allons tous les trois en payer le prix."

"Ce n'est _pas _ta faute, Dora," dit Hermione en tendant le bras pour presser le l'épaule de la métamorphe. Dora lui retourna un triste petit sourire; il n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux.

Un 'ding' annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, Harry arrêta enfin de marteler le bouton. "Il est là. Allons-y." Harry entra dans la plateforme ouverte et fixa anxieusement les deux jeunes filles. Hermione soupira et le suivit, Dora n'hésitant qu'un autre bref moment avant de les rejoindre.

Lorsque les portes cliquetèrent fermées, Dora se tourna vers ses amis et prit une profonde respiration. "Okay, écoutez vous deux, c'est maintenant que les choses vont devenir dangereuses. Ils vont _probablement _nous attendre à l'endroit où Voldemort essayait de t'attirer, Harry. C'est ce que quelqu'un intelligent ferait en tout cas, donc bien sûr nous devrions nous attendre ç une attaque à n'importe quel moment. Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'ils refermeront le piège sur nous, ne perdez pas votre temps avec des assommeurs, optez pour des sorts plus puissants. Des trucs qui incapaciteraient quelqu'un pour le reste du combat; des sorts comme des impacteurs, des trancheurs, des lacéreurs, des fouets de feu, des combos d'eau et de foudre, etc… **(1) **N'importe quoi qui frappe dur et vite et laisse des blessures durables. Nous allons être en infériorité numérique et il nous faudra équilibrer le jeu autant que possible;"

**(1) Mieux vaut tard que jamais, j'ai décidé d'essayé de différencier les catégories de sorts qui sont utilisés, ce que je ne faisais que très vaguement avant. Par exemple, ceux qui font perdre conscience ("stunners" ici assommeurs) des sorts autres sorts que j'appelais "d'immobilisation" jusqu'à présent. **

Hermione hocha la tête. "La seule chose que nous ayons pour nous est que Voldemort a une vendetta personnelle contre Harry, donc les Mangemorts essayeront surement de ne pas utiliser le Maléfice de Mort sur nous si nous restons proche les uns des autres. Ils voudront te garder pour leur maître et ne prendront pas le risque de lancer ce sort si tu es là."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ne compte pas là-dessus, Hermione. Ces monstres ne sont pas du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir."

Dora tendit la main et prit le bras d'Hermione, le serrant juste assez fort pour s'assurer que la petite brune lui accorde toute son attention. "Et juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous lancer des AKs à tout va ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas mourir d'autres choses. Un maléfice lacérateur suffisamment profond à la poitrine tuera quelqu'un tout aussi facilement qu'un Impardonnable." Hermione pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne hoche très lentement la tête. Dora laissa échapper un léger soupir et la lâcha, sachant que le message était passé.

"S'ils menacent Sirius pour nous forcer à leur obéir…" commença Harry.

Dora secoua la tête. "Je me charge de Sirius. S'il est vraiment ici, je m'occuperais de ses gardes et l'attraperais pendant qu'on s'enfuit."

Hermione acquiesça. "Ils voudront surement monologuer un moment, aussi, ça pourrait nous donner un moment pour faire un point sur la situation ou même pour gagner du temps."

"Vraiment?" demanda Dora.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules. "Chaque fois que j'ai eu à faire à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ils adoraient se vanter dès le moment où ils pensaient avoir le dessus. C'est plutôt standard pour nous à ce stade."

"Oh. Hé bien, ça rend les choses un chouïa plus simple," murmura Dora en prenant le temps de penser à cette information. Le temps de planification arriva à son terme lorsque l'ascenseur arriva finalement à l'étage le plus profond et les portes cliquetèrent ouvertes.

Dora prit une demi-seconde pour se recentrer sur elle-même, leva sa baguette et s'avança à pas lent, ouvrant le chemin à travers le hall.

_Règle 20: Un Auror confiant intimide les criminels hésitants._

* * *

Cet endroit est encore plus bizarre que je ne l'imaginais," murmura Dora tandis que leur trio passait à côté d'une réplique de Jupiter flottant au beau milieu d'une salle sombre. Les autres planètes flottaient à divers endroits de la pièce et les l'effet d'ensemble la laissait se sentir étrangement comme un titanesque astronaute sans sa combinaison. Cela était _presque_ suffisant pour que sa peur grandissante soit contrebalançait par son émerveillement. _Presque_.

"Harry, est-ce que tu as vraiment une bonne idée de là où tu nous emmènes ou est-ce que tu te balades juste en espérant qu'on est de la chance?" demanda Hermione, incapable d'arracher son regard de la Grande Tâche Rouge **(2)** jusqu'à ce qu'un rectangle de lumière ne tombe sur la planète depuis la porte qu'Harry avait ouvert à proximité.

**(2) "the Great Red Spot", c'est une tâche rouge observable à la surface de Jupiter. Il s'agit en fait d'un énorme anticyclone dans l'atmosphère de Jupiter, mesurant 15 000 kms par 12 000 kms. Cette 'tâche' est plus grande que la Terre pour vous donner une idée.**

"Un peu des deux je suppose, Hermione. On pourra jouer les touristes plus tard, venez. Je pense que c'était quelque part après ce truc qui ressemble à un colisée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont ce truc là en bas en fait? C'est juste une arche bizarre et flippante? Qui a besoin d'un amphithéâtre autour d'une arche bizarre et flippante au juste?" dit Harry en observant intensément la pièce suivante.

Tous les sentiments fugaces d'émerveillement qui avaient été causés par mes vues de certaines des salles qu'ils avaient traversé disparut en un instant. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux tandis que son pied s'immobilisait en l'air; même si le haut de son corps continua à bouger en avant rien qu'avec son élan. Heureusement, Hermione était suffisamment proche pour la rattraper par l'épaule avant que Dora ne dévale les marches.

"Dora?" chuchota Hermione, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet de la métamorphe à la porte ouverte.

Dora secoua la tête, sans se préoccuper du fait que ses cheveux s'étaient allongés de sa coupe à la garçonne **(3) **vers ses tresses à longueur du cou habituelles. "Mauvaise salle. _Très mauvaise_ salle."

**(3) "Pixie cut" en cherchant je n'ai juste trouvé qu'il s'agit d'une coupe très courte pour une femme.**

"D'accord." Hermione se redressa, tira Dora par le bras pour la remettre en mouvement et marcha tout droit après Harry. Elles fermèrent la porte de la section Espace juste à temps pour voir Harry pencher la tête sur le côté, en direction de l'Arche, et se hisser sur l'estrade.

"_Merde!_" jura Dora. Elle se rembrunit et prononça une véritable litanie de jurons tout en se précipitant vers le centre de la pièce. "Il est temps d'y aller, Harry! _Tiens-toi loin _du Voile."

"Mais ils m'appellent… Tu ne les entends pas, Dora?" demanda Harry. Sa voix sonnait lointaine et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le rideau ondulant qui pendait dans les airs de ce maudit rocher couvert de runes.

Le pire de tout était… qu'elle _pouvait _les entendre. La première fois qu'elle avait traversé cette pièce, sa tête lui avait fait mal à chaque fois que ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le Voile, mais à présent elle pouvait entendre les chuchotements. De vagues murmures à la frontière de sa conscience. Un son juste suffisant pour savoir que quelqu'un était là. Que quelqu'un essayait de vous parler. Que quelqu'un vous suppliait d'être entendu. Que quelqu'un vous suppliait de venir juste un tout petit peu plus proche. Que quelqu'un avait _besoin _que vous lui preniez la main et le tiriez vers – "_Temps. D'y. ALLER!_" Dora gronda littéralement en s'arrachant à la contemplation du Voile de la Mort, saisit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le lança pratiquement en bas de l'estrade, sur Hermione qui se trouvait au bord de la rangée finale de bancs.

La petite brune prouva qu'elle aurait pu être une joueuse de Quidditch décente dans une autre vie puisqu'elle parvint à se rattraper le garçon au bout de son vol plané de ses deux bras et une expression légèrement bouche bée. Elle se tourna rapidement après ça vers Harry à ses pieds et soupira tandis qu'elle le laissait se remettre sur ses pieds. "Désolé pour ça, Harry."

"Désolé pour quoi?" murmura Harry. Il donna l'impression de vouloir regarder vers le Voile à nouveau avant de sembler se ressaisir et grimacer, abruptement changeant son regard de place pour fixer le sol. "Bordel de merde. Ce truc est dangereux."

"C'est le Voile de la Mort," déclara Dora. Elle sauta du haut de l'estrade et s'avança juste devant les deux adolescents, les prenant par le bras et les tirant en direction de la porte qui se trouvait plus loin. "Il n'est pas supposé être maléfique, mais tout ce qui conduit tout droit vers l'au-delà ne peut pas être _bon _non plus! Du moins, pas pour ceux qui n'on pas un désir de mort."

"Dit la fille qui me traîne en direction d'un piège de Mangemorts reconnu," dit Harry en essayant de sourire à son horrible plaisanterie. Cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux et aucune des filles ne rit. "Tu sais, tu as l'air un peu plus grande, Dora…"

Dora grogna en reconnaissance de ses propos. Sa transformation était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle pourrait s'occuper de _ça_ plus tard. Tout particulièrement parce que la pièce où ils se trouvaient à présent était la soi-disant salle des 'Pensées'. Dora jeta un regard mauvais aux cognivores dans leurs affreux petits aquariums, avec leurs vrilles de pensées et souvenirs si perturbants qui se tendaient en direction de leur trio. "Restez loin des cerveaux. Ils se nourrissent d'intelligence et de raisonnement. Les effets s'atténuent, mais ça prend un long moment."

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha pratiquement et elle faillit s'étouffer. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les cerveaux flottants avec un mixe d'horreur et de rage, et à la façon dont sa baguette commença à vibrer et à luire à son extrémité, Dora craignit brièvement qu'Hermione ne soit sur le point d'incendier la pièce toute entière pour éradiquer cet affront contre la connaissance.

"Hermione," dit doucement Harry, posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite brune et la guidant prudemment à travers la salle. "S'il te plaît, ne détruit aucun des jouets sophistiqués des Indicibles. Ils pourraient nous les facturer. Ou nous enfermer. Ou les deux. Au moins plus tard, on pourra blâmer toute destruction sur les Mangemorts qui vont probablement nous prendre en chasse. Lorsque les combats commencent, tu pourras tuer les méchants cerveaux mangeurs de cerveaux, mais pas avant."

"Cerveaux mangeurs de cerveaux?" marmonna Dora en haussant un sourcil en direction de son petit-ami. Le haussement d'épaules en réponse contribua beaucoup à l'aider à calmer sa respiration vers un niveau légèrement plus acceptable que la quasi-hyperventilation qui l'avait accompagnée depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ouvrit la porte menant à l'Arche. Fermant brièvement les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur elle-même, Dora se tourna et saisit la poignée de la porte suivante. Lorsqu'elle la tira ouverte, son ventre se noua au point d'en devenir une sensation physique. "Je pense que nous avons trouvé ta salle avec les orbes brillants, Harry."

Des prophéties. Ils _essayaient _d'obtenir une prophétie. _Bien sûr_ qu'ils voudraient obtenir une _prophétie_. Tout le monde savait que les Indicibles archivaient toutes les prophéties qui étaient faites. Tout le monde savait que chaque prophétie était protégée. Seuls les Indicibles pouvaient en retirer un et l'écouter.

Seuls les Indicibles et ceux présents lors de la réalisation de cette même prophétie… ou ceux qu'elle _concernait_.

"Cet _idiot_ arrogant, fanatique des secrets et _bâtard_ surprotecteur!" jura Dora. Harry et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard confus tandis que tous deux lui passaient à côté. Dora s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Elle avait eu de vagues suspicions déjà la première fois, mais maintenant elle _savait_. Dumbledore savait qu'ils gardaient une – _Merlin soit maudit_ – fichue prophétie! Pendant une _ANNÉE_! UNE _PROPHÉTIE! _Probablement le truc le plus abominablement inutile de ce bâtiment tout entier, _y compris_ Fudge!

Les prophéties étaient tout bonnement inutiles avant que quoi que ce soit dont elles parlaient ne ce soit produit. Au mieux, elles faisaient parfaitement sens avec du recul. Au pire, certains idiots et sots faisaient tout leur possible pour forcer l'un ou l'autre des résultats juste pour réaliser que cela n'avait jamais été à propos du conflit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient depuis le début. Et pour rendre les choses _encore plus stupides_, celle-ci devait concerner Harry au minimum – et probablement Voldemort aussi à en juger par tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre en place pour qu'Harry vienne ici et la lui voler ensuite.

Ce qui signifiait qu'un simple trajet jusqu'au DdM durant les jours normaux de travail, avec quelques Aurors ou gardes de l'Ordre, et le plan de Voldemort tout entier auraient été déjoué en _15 putain de minutes_! Dora serra les dents et tapa des pieds en suivant ses amis qui étaient occupés à examiner les allées. Après qu'elle ait fini de massacrer des Mangemorts, elle allait arrachait la barbe de Dumbledore une mèche à la fois et l'étrangler avec. Cet homme pensait probablement qu'il était malin, mais il était bloqué dans une guerre de 1940, il n'était pas dans une guerre de 1990. Il jouait avec des petits navires en 2D alors qu'il aurait dû jouer avec sous-marins en 3D.

Les directives de Dumbledore allaient causer leurs morts à tous. Techniquement, elles les avaient _déjà _causées, et seul un étrange coup du destin avait pu leur donner une nouvelle chance. Un coup du destin qui ne se reproduirait surement jamais plus… avec un peu de chance en tout cas…

"Dora? Hermione? Je… Je crois que c'est la bonne rangée," Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se tint un peu plus droit, sa main se serrant sur sa baguette. "Je ne vois pas Sirius. Est-ce que vous pensez que la sphère… l'orbe… ce truc… nous guidera jusqu'à lui? Celui dans ma vision était à peu près à mi-chemin de cette rangée je crois."

"Hé bien… je suppose que c'est _possible_," concéda Hermione avec réluctance en l'y suivant. Dora nota avec fierté qu'aucun des deux ne regardaient vraiment les orbes, mais balayaient plutôt des yeux la longueur de cette allée 'vide'.

Dora s'assombrit lorsqu'elle aperçut un motif bouger très légèrement à quelques douzaines de pieds de là. _Okay, ils sont là. Les bâtards sont désillusionnés et ont aussi surement des capes d'invisibilité. Maintenant, il est temps de voir s'ils ont réussi à capturer mon cousin cette fois-ci ou si j'ai laissé les gens que j'aime courir tout droit dans ce stupide piège encore une fois POUR RIEN! _"Ce sont des prophéties, Harry. N'en touches pas qui n'aient pas ton nom dessus. Les rumeurs disent que les protections utilisaient ici impressionnent même Gringotts."

"Mon nom? Comme celle-là?" demanda doucement Harry tandis qu'il s'immobilisait et fixait un orbe brillant juste devant lui.

Dora s'approcha plus près et jura dans sa barbe. "S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D et S.T.R; Seigneur des Ténèbres; et (?) Harry Potter."

"Est-on vraiment sûrs de ça?" demanda Hermione. Ses yeux se fixèrent brièvement sur une ombre derrière Dora et Dora plissa des yeux en retour. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

Dora resserra sa main sur sa baguette. "Harry? Souviens-toi juste, la chose la plus importante est de toujours conserver – "

"Une vigilance constante," finit Harry. Sa main surgit soudain et saisit la sphère presque plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait le voir. Comme un seul homme, les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers les Mangemorts isolés que chacun d'eux avaient choisis et lancèrent leurs maléfices, se rabattant sur une formation en triangle pour se couvrir mutuellement. Des cris de douleurs résonnèrent à travers la Salle des Prophéties et tous les partisans restants du Seigneur des Ténèbres laissèrent tomber leurs camouflages.

"Bien joué, les enfants, vraiment bien joué!" dit Bellatrix Lestrange. Son rictus était si large qu'on aurait pu lui faire gober une petite pastèque, et vu la façon dont des flammes semblaient danser dans ses yeux Dora réalisa que sa folle de tante ne se moquait même pas d'eux dans son approbation. Le sang de Dora se glaça lorsqu'elle fit le bilan de leur situation. Onze des douze Mangemorts de sa ligne temporelle d'origine étaient là. Elle se souvint vaguement que Travers avait été tué en essayant de s'évader d'Azkaban, donc cela aidé un peu même si faiblement. Trois adolescents contre onze meurtriers endurcis n'était pas en leur faveur.

Même si l'un de ces meurtriers semblait avoir perdu l'usage d'une de ses jambes à cause d'un maléfice impacteur à la hanche, qu'un autre essayait désespérément de contenir la fontaine de sang qui jaillissait de son artère brachiale et qu'un troisième ne respirait plus qu'à peine, sa poitrine ayant de toute évidence était enfoncée. Trois tirs et deux morts probables. Pas mal pour des écoliers.

Et pourtant, toute cette mission de 'sauvetage' était déjà oubliée puisqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Sirius Black.

"Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Harry, et je promets de ne pas m'amuser avec tes deux petites amies avant de les tuer," dit Bellatrix en tendant une main.

Harry eut un reniflement sarcastique et changea juste assez de position pour pointer sa baguette sur la femme. "C'est votre meilleure offre? Tout ça manque un peu de conviction, Bellatrix."

"C'est le mieux que tu obtiendras, Harry. J'aurai pu être convaincue de les laisser partir, mais après que ayez tué ces pauvres, _stupides_ Rabastan et Goyle… ça, je ne peux pas l'ignorer." Dora ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit la poitrine du Mangemort étendu au sol finalement arrêter de se soulever. Elle hasarda la supposition que celui-ci devait être Goyle puisqu'il était le plus éloigné de Bellatrix. Rabastan serait donc celui qui venait juste de perdre connaissance dans une flaque de sang grandissante. Bellatrix devait vraiment détester son beau-frère; cela aurait techniquement pu être possible de le sauver si l'un des autres Mangemorts avait juste pris la peine de l'aider à clore la blessure. "Quel dommage qu'aucune des deux ne soient pures. Nous aurions bien besoins d'un remplacement pour au moins l'un d'eux, mais ces gentlemen ne l'accepteraient tout simplement pas. Moi de même, je suppose, quoique puisque ce sont des femmes, je pourrais passer outre en assumant qu'elles soient prêtes à servir convenablement ceux qui leurs sont supérieurs." Bellatrix marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder Hermione et Dora. Dora songea honnêtement pendant un moment à la viabilité de développer une façon de tuer par le regard. Cela aurait une capacité des plus utiles à avoir pour répondre à ce type de propositions. "Non? Très bien. Retour au Plan A alors! Maintenant, donne-la-moi, Harry."

Harry commença à tapoter un doigt distraitement sur la prophétie tandis qu'il la tenait au-dessus du sol de pierre, la menace explicite. "Où est Sirius?"

Une voix froide éclata de rire du côté de Dora. Elle arracha son regard de sa tante et serra les dents face à la figure masquée de Lucius Malfoy. "Le Traître à son Sang a payé le prix de sa trahison envers nos traditions et notre pureté. Nous nous sommes assurés de _ça_. Il est mort et enterré! Tu es un sot d'avoir cru que nous l'amènerions ici juste pour te prouver ton échec complet, Potter!"

"Vous l'avez déjà tué," énonça Harry. Sa voix était soudainement devenue vide, dénuée de toute émotion. Toute trace de légèreté forcée et d'énergie nerveuse avait volatilisées chez lui.

Quelque chose dans la déclaration de Lucius ne semblait pas sonner juste cependant. Ça ne collait pas… les pièces étaient trop dépareillées. Dora ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de provoquer l'homme pour qu'il en révèle plus, mais Hermione l'y battit. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, Harry. Malfoy _espère _seulement qu'il soit mort." Hermione sourit à Malfoy et inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Vous essayez de jouer avec nous depuis trop longtemps, Malfoy – nous commençons à comprendre votre maniérisme et vos inclinaisons. Ceux de votre genre auraient définitivement trouvé approprié d'amener le corps de Sirius ici juste pour essayer de briser Harry. Le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas fait veut dire qu'il est pratiquement sûr que vous ne l'avez pas tué. Quoiqu'à en juger par vos mots et votre ton, je dirai qu'il est probable que vous l'ayez au moins _croisé_. Il a réussi à vous échapper, n'est-ce pas? Et à présent, vous essayez juste de nous pousser à faire quelque chose d'idiot. Mais ça ne marchera pas."

Les yeux de Dora s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle se repassait tout ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. _Cela _semblait bien plus probable. Sirius aurait pu sortir de la maison pour quelques minutes comme un idiot, se retrouver pris dans une brève escarmouche, avoir été touché par un sort, avoir perdu connaissance, et s'être retrouvé à récupérer à Grimmaurd. Voilà pourquoi Kreattur avait toute la latitude de contrôler les barrières. L'Ordre aurait eu à réveiller Sirius, potentiellement d'une perte de connaissance causée par une potion, pour pouvoir le contrer!

Rien de tout cela ne les aidait dans la situation _présente_ cependant…

"Stupide petite sorcière, tu es bien trop maline pour ton propre bien, ma chérie," fredonna Bellatrix. Elle remua sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et sa pointe brilla d'une lueur orange un bref instant avant de s'éteindre lorsqu'Harry tapota la sphère de la prophétie une nouvelle fois. "Tu devrais être suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que tu ne devrais pas en faire étalage, Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela pourrait incomber à certains d'entre nous suffisamment purs de te rappeler _pourquoi_ au juste nous te sommes _supérieurs_ en _toute_ chose."

"Vraiment?" Dora s'esclaffa ouvertement et dirigea un rictus amusé vers Bellatrix. Elle devait tirer ses amis de là et la seule façon de faire cela était de changer le statu quo. Une Impasse Mexicaine **(4)** ne fonctionnerait pas très bien pour eux sur la durée. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à ce bon vieux Tom ce que faisait son père dans la vie, Bellatrix? Ou tu pourrais toujours demander à Queudver de te régaler de ce récit. Harry, tu as dit que le rat était là avec toi lorsque Voldemort a commencé à partir sur une envolée poétique à propos de comment son pauvre père Moldu avait fui sa mère quasi-Cracmole et – "

**(4) "Mexican Standoff" Il s'agit d'une situation où au moins trois personnes ou groupes se menacent mutuellement et où aucun n'a intérêt à attaquer le premier. Il n'y a techniquement que deux groupes ici, les Mangemorts et le groupe de Dora, mais on pourrait considérer que la seule présence de la prophétie et la possibilité qu'elle soit voler, briser ou autre peut presque être l'équivalent d'un troisième groupe. C'est la prophétie qui est la cause et raison du statu quo.**

"_MENSONGE!_" hurla Bellatrix. Une chose que Dora savait à propos de sa tante avec une absolu certaineté: on pouvait toujours compter sur Bellatrix Lestrange pour perdre la tête et sa prise sur la réalité si l'on poussait suffisamment fort juste au bon endroit. _Ceci_ en était un parfait exemple.

Un maléfice orange fila de la baguette de Bellatrix et décrit un arc en direction de Dora. Il frappa le bloc de pierre que Dora avait commencé à conjurer dès l'instant où elle avait fini de provoquer sa tante. Le ricochet fut propulsé dans les étagères de prophéties près de Dora, en brisant plusieurs et en faisant voler des esquilles de bois et des fragments de verre partout.

Ce fut comme si un signal avait déclenché l'arrivée de l'apocalypse.

Des sorts commencèrent à voler en masse de chaque Mangemort autour d'eux tandis qu'Harry et Hermione lançaient des charmes explosifs surpuissants aux pieds des étagères. Le bouclier hâtif de Dora dévia la majorité de la salve des Mangemorts tandis que le bois autour d'eux explosait en une commotion stridente. Un grondement puissant et un fracas virent les deux côtés de l'allée commencer à basculer vers l'intérieur sur les groupes de combattants.

"Courez!" s'écria Dora. Ses amis n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois et les trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent à travers les sphères de prophéties tombantes et les étagères qui s'effondraient. L'un des Mangemorts tenta de leur bloquer le chemin, mais il était trop occupé à utiliser sa baguette pour écarter de lui un morceau de bois qui tombait pour éviter ou bloquer le maléfice tranchant que Dora lui envoya. Celui-ci coupa net sa main de baguette et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son visage. Un cri d'agonie résonna et Dora eut un bref aperçu de Macnair agrippant ses yeux avant de s'effondrer à terre et ils le dépassèrent.

Un éclat de lumière verte fila au-dessus d'eux et causa une volée renouvelée d'explosion de prophéties. Derrière elle, Dora entendit Malfoy criait frénétiquement, "Non, espèce d'abruti! Le Maître veut Potter vivant! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous arrivera si jamais nous détruisions la prophétie! Capturez-le, _ne le tuez pas_!"

_Règle Numéro 80: Si ton ennemi essaye de te tuer, la chose intelligente à faire est d'abandonner ta putain de mission et d'essayer de le tuer comme il le fait._

Dora sourit pour elle-même tandis que leur trio entrait en trombe dans l'antre des cognivores et claquait la porte derrière eux. _Peut-être que je vais vraiment être en mesure de nous faire nous en sortir après tout._

Ils étaient à mi-chemin vers la porte suivante avant que cette pensée ne soit prouvée être un tantinet prématurée. La barrière de bois menant à la Salle des Pensées explosa vers l'intérieur, déversant sur le trio une pluie d'échardes et laissant Dora saignait de plusieurs petites coupures. Des sorts volèrent à travers le trou pratiqué, intercepté de justesse par un bouclier précipité d'Harry. "Hermione, ouvre-nous la porte!" s'écria Harry tout en maintenant le bouclier, et Dora se tourna pour tirer des maléfices tranchants et des charmes explosifs en retour aux quatre Mangemorts qui avaient surgi par la brèche.

Les Mangemorts à l'avant sautèrent sur les côtés tandis que plus de leurs camarades essayaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Dora fixa ses yeux sur Crabbe Sr. L'idiot s'était aventuré _bien_ trop près des cognivores. Pinçant ses lèvres en une ligne dure, Dora se saisit de trois cerveaux avec un sort de lévitation et les jeta sur l'homme. Tout mouvement des deux côtés sembla en suspens face à l'étrange vision de cerveaux volant heurtant un homme humain. Crabbe laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant de douleur et de terreur tandis que les tentacules des cerveaux s'enroulaient autour de sa tête, son cou, ses bras et sa taille. L'un d'eux entra de force dans sa bouche et mit un terme à ses cris tandis que deux autres se dirigeaient vers son nez. Dora eut un bref aperçu du Mangemort dont les yeux roulèrent vers l'intérieur de sa tête juste avant de commencer à convulser et de s'effondrer sur le côté.

Abruptement, la nouveauté de la scène sembla disparaître et les sorts recommencèrent à voler. Hermione ouvrit la porte derrière eux d'un coup d'épaule et lança une série de sorts sur les bassins des cognivores tandis qu'Harry et Dora se jetaient par l'ouverture. Plus de cris provinrent de derrière eux tandis qu'Hermione fermait l'entrée d'un coup de pied et jetait un sort de scellage de porte, laissant les Mangemorts avec les cerveaux en chasse. "Rappelez-moi de ne jamais travailler dans ce Département, par pitié," commenta Hermione, paraissant légèrement verte alors que le trio courait le long d'un étroit corridor.

"On est deux dans ce cas," marmonna Harry.

La salle dans laquelle ils passaient était nouvelle pour Dora. Elle était plus longue et plus étriquée et chacun de ses murs étaient recouverts de vitres et de barreaux. Chaque section avait toutes sortes d'étrange et exotique créatures enfermées derrière divers types de cages et d'enceintes. "C'est un nundu… qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien _foutre _avec un _nundu_ enfermé ici?" balbutia Dora en se dépêchant de passer en triple vitesse devant ce secteur en particulier. Une autre enceinte juste à côté de la précédente avait un panneau sur la vitre proclamant au tout-venant 'Attention, Morempli affamé. Ne pas caresser le Morempli'. **(5)**

**(5) Alors déjà, un **_**nundu**_** est considéré comme l'un des plus dangereux prédateurs magiques. Très rapides, très forts, des griffes et crocs affilés, très résistant à la magie et surtout **_**un souffle qui contient toutes sortes de maladies renforcées magiquement**_**.**

**Ensuite, le Morempli est une créature rare qui ressemble à une cape noire et n'a une épaisseur de tout au plus un centimètre. Le seul sort qui le repousse est le Patronus, un peu comme les Détraqueur, mais il attaque généralement les gens endormis qui ne peuvent pas se protéger, se cachant sous leurs lits. Il dévore et digère ses proies sur place et n'en laisse aucune trace.**

**Quant au 'Beware, Hungry Lethifold. Do not cuddle the Lethifold', je pense qu'il s'agit d'un clin d'œil à une mode ou un meme qu'il y avait eu dans les pays anglo-saxons où les gens mettaient un panneau 'Beware of the dog. He wants cuddle' (Attention au chien. Il veut des caresses)**

"Ils sont là!" résonna une exclamation derrière eux. "_Bombarda_!" Dora se jeta à terre et regarda avec des yeux ronds la vitre du Morempli exploser à côté d'elle, ainsi que plusieurs autres petites cages à proximité.

"Il est temps de trouver une autre pièce!" **(6)** s'écria Dora. Ses amis ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, même si Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé tandis qu'ils accéléraient et passaient le coin suivant. Tandis que Dora tournait le coude, un autre sort passa par-dessus son épaule et détruisit les cages justes à côté d'elle. Un crissement d'animal terrifié se fit entendre et Dora sentit un impact mou entre ses omoplates. Elle se tourna partiellement et lança un sort par-dessus son épaule à son agresseur avant de plonger par la porte qu'Harry tenait ouverte pour elle. Aussitôt qu'elle la passa, ils la claquèrent, la scellèrent et reprirent leur course folle.

**(6) "Time to find a room!" qui a aussi le double sens de 'il est temps qu'on se trouve une chambre'. D'où le regard agacé d'Hermione face à un jeu de mot à un tel moment.**

Dora grimaça en réalisant qu'ils étaient de retour dans la Salle de la Mort. Bondissant en avant, elle prit les devants pour se dépêcher de tirer ses amis de cette zone à donner des cauchemars. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la prochaine porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et cracha Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange et Rodolphus Lestrange. Dora s'arrêta en un dérapage et leva sa baguette. Elle ne fut pas tout à fait aussi vive qu'Harry qui parvint de son côté à envoyer un jet d'eau bouillante droit au visage de Rodolphus avant que les Mangemorts ne puissent lever un bouclier. Les dégâts avaient déjà été faits cependant et le mari de Bellatrix s'effondra en gémissant, ses mains se cramponnant à son visage.

Dora jura entre ses dents lorsque derrière eux la porte de la Salle des Créatures Malveillantes s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée et laissa entrer Dolohov, Rookwood et Nott. Les adolescents étaient pris au piège entre les deux groupes de Mangemorts.

"Impressionnant, Harry. Je dois dire que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti jusque là," dit Bellatrix avec un rictus et en jetant paresseusement un maléfice explosif vers les pieds du trio. Dora déplaça son bouclier afin de les couvrir tandis qu'Harry et Hermione commençaient à se déplacer lentement vers le bas des gradins de l'atrium. Dora pouvait entendre le chuchotement discret du Voile à la frontière de sa conscience, mais elle le repoussa. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa concentration. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas quand les choses étaient si précaires. Pas dans _cette_ pièce…

"Donne-nous la prophétie, Potter," ordonna Malfoy en tendant un bras. "Nous en avons fini de demander gentiment."

"Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que vous faites, Malfoy," répondit Harry. Sa voix était tranchante comme une lame et ses yeux verts semblaient pratiquement flamboyer. En d'autres circonstances, la puissance qu'il irradiait lui aurait donné toutes sortes d'idées… mais ici, elle l'aidait juste à remonter un peu ses réserves rapidement diminuantes d'espoir. "C'est toujours moi qui ai le pouvoir ici." Harry souleva la prophétie et lança un rictus amusé vers les Mangemorts. Si Dora n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec eux, elle n'aurait surement pas remarqué la façon dont les muscles de son cou étaient contractés ni la tension évidente dans son dos parfaitement droit. "Drago vient toujours pleurer vos jupons quand il perd. Est-ce que vous allez aller pleurer auprès de Voldemort? N'est-ce pas ainsi que la famille Malfoy fonctionne ces jours-ci?"

"Tu regretteras le jour où tu as décidé t'opposer à nous, _morveux_," siffla Malfoy. Il avait levé sa baquette, un maléfice sur ses lèvres, avant que Bellatrix ne tende vivement son bras et ne donne une claque pour abaisser sa main.

"Allons, allons, nul besoin d'endommager notre prix," dit Bellatrix. "Nous pourrons jouer avec _après_, Lucius, pas _avant_. La Maître a été très clair que cela serait _après_." Elle jeta un regard malveillant aux adolescents et Dora sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Les pieds de Dora cognèrent le rebord de l'estrade de l'Arche et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle frénétiquement. Dolohov et Nott semblaient avoir passé un mauvais moment; tous deux saignaient de plusieurs larges entailles et leurs masques avaient disparu. Dolohov semblait aussi être incapable d'utiliser son bras gauche tandis que Nott avait une bande conjurée autour de sa jambe. Rookwood d'un autre côté semblait presque être sorti indemne de tout ce chaos. Ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés et ses robes étaient immaculées. Il brandissait sa baguette, semblant ne pas être le moins du monde préoccupé. Lucius boitait légèrement mais il le cachait bien et Rodolphus était affalé sur la côté, inconscient site à l'attaque d'Harry. Bellatrix était tout aussi indemne que Rookwood. Par ce que _bien sûr_ il fallait que ce soit ainsi…

En bref, ils étaient toujours dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Même si le nombre de Mangemorts avait quelque peu diminué – ou peut-être que quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient juste perdus – au _mieux _leurs chances étaient un peu meilleures que précédemment. _Au mieux_. Si _quelque chose _ ne se produisait pas bientôt…

"Je commence à me lasser de devoir attendre que tu finisses de jouer avec ces gamins, Bellatrix," déclara Dolohov en bondissant par-dessus les deux dernières rangées et en atterrissant juste devant Hermione, baguette levée. "Je prends cette prophétie, Potter, ou je tue ton amie. As-tu la moindre idée combien il est douloureux de mourir d'un maléfice décomposeur d'organes? Je suis curieux de voir combien de temps cette petite traînée tiendra avant de perdre la tête. C'est ton choix, gamin. Cinq, quatre, - "

"_Ulcere Sanguis!_"

"_Confrigo!_"

Dora lança le maléfice bouilleur de sang en direction de Dolohov au même moment que le maléfice explosif d'Harry. Les sorts convergèrent vers le bouclier que Rookwood érigea autour de son camarade Mangemort. Cela n'aida pas. Les yeux de Dolohov n'eurent que l'espace d'un instant pour s'écarquiller sous le choc lorsque les deux sorts perforèrent le bouclier et heurtèrent son torse. Le Mangemort fut propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa tête la première contre un mur de la pièce, s'affalant au sol, immobile.

Hermione pour sa part s'était jeté au sol et avait envoyé un sort en direction de l'ancien Indicible pendant que son attention était portée sur son compatriote. Dora ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Hermione envoya, mais c'était _puissant_. Le sort orange lancé sur Rookwood laissa un trou de la taille d'un poing dans son torse, faisant tournoyer le Mangemort plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre juste à côté de Dolohov.

Des sorts commencèrent à voler à travers la salle une fois de plus et Dora se mit à couvert derrière l'autre côté de l'estrade avec ses amis. Ils en étaient réduits à un trois contre trois, mais avec Bellatrix en jeu, ces nombres ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Sa tante avait toujours été une fantastique incantatrice et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son insanité n'avait fait que développer encore plus ce talent. Le banc derrière eux explosa tandis que Bellatrix caquetait et Lucius lui cria d'éviter la prophétie.

"Des idées sur comment se sortir de cette situation?!" s'exclama Hermione tout en esquivant un Maléfice de Mort lancé par Nott et envoyant un Charme de Tremblement de Terre vers Malfoy.

"J'arrive un peu à court pour le moment!" cria Dora en retour tout en conjurant hâtivement un morceau de pierre pour absorber un Maléfice Expulseur d'Entrailles. "Cet endroit ne suit pas exactement les plans d'un Département standard!"

Harry se pencha par-dessus le rebord de l'estrade et envoya un jet de flammes en direction de Bellatrix avant se remettre à couvert. "Je pense que la porte au-dessus de nous est celle de la Salle de l'Espace! Hermione, Dora, je vous couvre, concentrez-vous juste sur le fait de monter ces bancs!"

"Tu ne resteras pas seul ici avec trois Mangemorts, Harry Potter!" gronda Hermione en retour.

"Cinq actuellement, fillette!" caqueta Bellatrix. La porte par laquelle elle et Lucius les avaient chargés s'ouvrit avec encore une fois avec un grand bruit et Dora serra les dents en voyant Macnair et Mulciber rejoindre la mêlée. Macnair avait un morceau de tissu qui couvrait son œil inutile et il avait passé sa baguette dans sa main encore attachée à son corps. Lentement, le bourreau commença à contourner la section supérieure de la salle tandis que Mulciber descendit en courant la moitié de la distance pour rejoindre le reste des Mangemort.

"Vous n'aurez _pas_ la prophétie!" s'exclama Harry.

"Je l'arracherai de tes doigts morts s'il le faut, morveux!" cria Lucius en retour.

Harry sortit la sphère brillante et échangea un regard avec les deux autres filles. Dora hocha la tête et plaça une main sur son épaule. "On gèrera du mieux qu'on peut les conséquences dans tous les cas, Harry."

Hermione adressa aussi à Harry un petit sourire rassurant. "On s'en sortait bien sans la prophétie auparavant; on s'en sortira bien sans maintenant aussi." Harry ferma les yeux et serra la sphère. Avec une grimace, il leva le bras en arrière et lança le petit enregistrement de toutes ses forces sur le sol, le brisant en mille morceaux. La forme spectrale d'une femme couverte de châles s'éleva des restes, mais quels qu'aient été les mots prononcés, ceux-ci furent noyés par le hurlement de rage et de frustration de Bellatrix.

"Comment _OSEZ_-vous priver mon Maître de ce qui lui revient de droit!"

Dora, Hermione et Harry se jetèrent tous à terre à l'abri de l'estrade tandis qu'une vague de chaleur et d'énergie déferlait au-dessus d'eux. La puissance que Bellatrix avait placée dans ce sort ne cacha pas le fait qu'ils étaient assaillis de tous côtés, immobilisés derrière l'estrade. "Je suis désolé… J'aurai dû…" dit faiblement Dora en serrant sa baguette à s'en faire pâlir les jointures et en cherchant désespérément une façon de se tirer de cette situation.

"Pas ta faute, Dora. C'est la mienne," répondit Harry. Il s'assombrit tandis que l'avalanche de sorts diminuait. "Faisons au moins en sorte de leur donner du fil à retordre."

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça Hermione.

Le trio se redressa d'un même mouvement et ils tournèrent leurs baguettes vers Lucius. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu lancer son sort cependant, la porte au-dessus d'eux s'ouvrit à la volée. Avery et Jugson la traversèrent en vole plané et s'écrasèrent près de Macnair. Les suivant de peu, les renforts arrivèrent finalement sur les lieux.

Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, McGonagall et Fleur firent irruption dans la salle, jetant des sorts tout du long. Les bancs près de Bellatrix et Lucius explosèrent en une grêle de pierre tandis que Nott parvint de justesse à éviter un maléfice bleu foncé lancé par Kingsley. McGonagall commença à rugir en Gaélique tout en croisant le fer avec Mulciber. Maugrey et Remus foncèrent en direction de Bellatrix et Lucius, le vieil Auror se déplaçant bien plus vite que la plupart aurait cru possible compte tenu de sa jambe de bois. Tonks et Fleur sautèrent par-dessus les bancs et atterrirent à côté du trio pour faire face aux trois Mangemorts restants.

"Vous avez pris votre temps," dit Dora, le large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage démentissant toute trace de réprimande.

"Désolé pour le retard, on a dû tuer Kreattur," marmonna Tonks avec irritation en jetant un coup d'œil au banc derrière lequel Avery s'était jeté.

"Est-ce que Sirius est sain et sauf?" demanda Harry. Sa baguette ne trembla pas et sa voix non plus, mais la prise à s'en faire craquer les articulations qu'il avait sur elle laissait entrevoir ses véritables sentiments.

Fleur opina. "_Oui_. Le vieux corniaud a été blessé alors qu'il visitait les Tonks et ensuite l'elfe lui a fait perdre connaissance. Andromeda prenait soin de lui quand nous sommes partis."

Jugson et Macnair choisirent ce moment pour se redresser et relâcher une volée de sorts en direction de leur groupe. Hermione et Fleur bloquèrent l'attaque à l'aide d'une habile combinaison de boucliers et d'objets conjurés tandis que les trois autres ripostaient avec leurs propres maléfices et charmes, faisant les Mangemorts se jeter encore une fois à couvert."

"Vous vous cachez alors que vous combattez des femmes et des enfants, et vous osez vous faire appeler des Mangemorts!" s'exclama Fleur. "Hypocrites! Vous n'êtes tous que de pathétiques couards!"

"Fleur, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas trop s'antagoniser ces cinglés de puristes dégonf – " Tonks se coupa abruptement lorsqu'un Macnair enragé surgit de derrière le banc et chargea droit vers eux, grondant maléfice après maléfice. Elle incanta hâtivement un sort de bouclier pour détourner ceux les plus communs tandis que Dora et Harry conjuraient des pierres pour intercepter deux Maléfices de Mort. Entre sa visée, sa rage aveugle et le talent des défenseurs, pas un seul sort n'atteignit de près ou de loin leurs cibles. L'assaut de maléfices prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et Dora n'eût que le temps de cligner des yeux de surprise et fixer le fouet fait de feu qui sortait tout droit de la paume de la main de Fleur et qui s'enroulait autour de la gorge du Mangemort.

Fleur fit un mouvement de la main et l'ancien bourreau s'effondra au sol, laissant une Vélane à l'air satisfait le regardant de haut avec dégoût. "Je n'aime pas ces hommes. Ils nous voient moi et ma sœur comme de simple jouets sexuels. Ils méritent pire que ça."

"Note à moi-même, ne jamais énerver Fleur," marmonna Dora.

"J'aurai pu te dire ça," commenta Harry de façon désinvolte tout en maintenant une surveillance vigilante sur le banc où se cachaient Jugson et Avery. "J'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait à Roger Davies vers la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"Ce garçon était un porc," renifla dédaigneusement Fleur. "Il méritait d'en avoir l'apparence."

Hermione leva une main et jeta un coup d'œil entre Fleur et le banc. "Je ne veux pas être la voix de la raison, mais peut-être que nous devrions arrêter de jacasser et essayer de partir? Ils pourraient avoir plus de renforts en chemin et nous avons besoin de – "

Dora sentit des griffes gelées se planter dans son dos et un caquètement triomphant résonna à travers la pièce. Dora sentit sa tête se tourner comme au ralenti tandis qu'Harry criait à côté d'elle. "_Remus!_" Finalement, ses yeux achevèrent de se réaligner et elle perdit toute sensation. Lever sa baguette sembla prendre une décennie vu à quel point elle bougeait lentement, et elle fut forcée de simplement regarder Remus Lupin – son ami, son collègue, son mentor – se faire frapper par un sort rouge de Bellatrix tandis qu'il se tenait près du bord de l'estrade où se trouvait l'Arche. Le temps ralenti encore et le bras de Dora finit finalement de se dresser. Elle essaya de lancer un sort mais le bout de sa baguette n'avait à peine commencé à luire de la magie qui s'y rassemblait lorsque Remus tomba en arrière et disparut à travers le Voile de la Mort.

Elle avait échoué.

* * *

Dora fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit Hermione s'exclamer, "Harry, non! _Stop:_" Son petit-ami s'était déplacé de sa place à côté d'elle et s'était précipité vers le Voile. Dora ne put qu'émettre un crie incohérent de douleur et d'horreur. Elle se précipita en avant, désespérée de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne puisse suivre Remus dans l'Au-delà.

Elle était trop lente. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle s'était figée trop longtemps. Il avait trop d'avance. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour lui dire son histoire et maintenant tout était sur le point de disparaître parce qu'elle avait foiré et qu'elle avait été suffisamment présomptueuse pour croire qu'elle pouvait gérer tout ça par elle-même au lieu de demander de l'aide et elle avait agi exactement comme Dumbledore et maintenant Remus était mort et Harry allait mourir aussi pour rien et c'était entièrement de sa faute et – "

"_ELLE A DIT STOP! ACCIO HARRY POTTER!_" rugit Tonks. La main d'Harry frôla la fabrique du Voile avant que son élan ne soit stoppé et qu'il ne soit projeté en arrière vers Tonks. L'Auror parvint à peine à le rattraper et tous deux roulèrent au sol.

Jugson et Avery profitèrent de la confusion et choisirent de rejoindre la mêlée. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur le petit groupe, obligeant Fleur et Hermione à se dépêcher de les intercepter et de contre-attaquer. Avant que Dora ne puisse aller les aider, Harry roula de dessus Tonks et observa vivement les alentours. Il se focalisa sur Bellatrix qui se contenta de caqueter. "Amusez-vous bien ici, messieurs-dames! Il y a un endroit que je dois rejoindre et un appel auquel je dois répondre!" Elle lança un dernier sort en direction de Maugrey, repoussant le vieil homme, et se tourna pour fuir par les des portes du haut de la pièce.

Harry rugit de rage et se releva, chargeant après la tante folle de Dora. Derrière lui, Tonks grogna et roula en essayant de se remettre debout. Hermione tenta de se dégager du combat avec les Mangemorts mais fut forcée de camper sur ses positions et continua à combattre tandis qu'un sort perdu filait vers Fleur. McGonagall ne semblait presque plus réaliser qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce tandis qu'elle poursuivait son duel houleux face à Mulciber. Maugrey essayait toujours de retrouver son équilibre sur sa jambe de bois et Kingsley était absorbé par son propre combat contre Nott Sr.

L'Histoire se répétait. Tout ce qui était arrivé auparavant se produisait à nouveau. Tout le monde allait mourir. Harry perdait tout contrôle. Bellatrix s'enfuyait. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'accomplir avait été soufflé comme par un ouragan du destin et il n'y avait absolument plus rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Avoir une catastrophe naturelle de son côté était bien beau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle s'était lassée et qu'elle vous avale dans son tourbillon de mort également.

Les griffes gelées s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus profondément et Dora se ressaisit. "Non," chuchota-t-elle. Sautant en avant, elle fila après Harry. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute pensée contrôlant ses transformations et elle dût se concentrer de tout son être sur sa vitesse. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre suffisamment vite… Si elle pouvait l'atteindre avant qu'il ne jette ce maléfice… Si elle pouvait juste changer _une chose de plus_…

Passant en coup de vent à travers la porte de l'amphithéâtre, Dora entra dans la Salle du Temps, ses cheveux bruns volant derrière elle telle une bannière. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Harry pointer sa baguette sur le dos de Bellatrix. Dora sentit sa respiration s'interrompre et elle commença l'appeler.

"_Confrigo_!" s'écria Harry. L'exclamation de Dora mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le sort d'Harry filait vers Bellatrix. Elle avait… elle avait fait une différence. Même s'ils mouraient tous ici… elle avait fait une différence pour lui… Peut-être que cela était suffisant pour que tout cela ait eu un sens.

"_Clipeum_!" tonna Bellatrix en tournoyant sur ses talons et en faisant un grand geste de sa baguette. Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira et sembla presque attraper le sort d'Harry avant de le rediriger vers le meuble contenant les Retourneurs de Temps et l'horloge à pendule. La totalité des appareils explosa avec un bang assourdissant à cause de la puissance du sort d'Harry. "Pas mal, Harry. Pas mal du tout! Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas être convaincu de te joindre à nous. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, mais je transmettrai tes meilleurs vœux à mon Maître. On se reverra en enfer!"

Le monde de Dora se ralentit jusqu'à ce chaque instant lui soit très clair. C'était presque comme si elle voyait double. Elle vit Bellatrix commencer à relever sa baguette. Elle vit le maléfice semblable à une foudre noire commencée à se former. Elle vit Harry dans sa trajectoire. Une ligne temporelle se superposa à une autre tandis que ses pieds la portaient en avant sans même une pensée consciente. "Harry! Bouge!" Elle vit sa tête se tourner brusquement sur le côté et ses yeux s'écarquiller en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul avec Bellatrix. Elle vit l'éclair filer hors de la baguette de sa tante et décrire un arc franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Elle se vit elle-même pousser Harry hors du chemin et, bien qu'elle essaya de l'éviter, son pied dérapa tout de même sur l'exact même carreau que précédemment. Elle ne put que fermer les yeux en acceptation de son destin.

Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre un ouragan.

* * *

Le monde de Dora fut rejeté en arrière à toute vitesse lorsqu'un corps lui rentra dedans, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une brève exclamation de douleur tandis que le Maléfice Concasseur de Torse noir de Bellatrix filait par-dessus son épaule, si proche qu'elle en sentit l'énergie la brûler. Le maléfice s'écrasa contre l'énorme horloge à pendule –qui avait apparemment été reconstruite – dans le coin, la faisant grogner et gronder avec une cascade de sable pendant un instant, avant qu'elle ne semble se replier sur elle-même et disparaître de l'existence même. Dora elle-même s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'une crinière de cheveux bruns volait dans son visage et qu'un poids venait tomber sur son bras alors que le caquètement de Bellatrix s'éloignait au loin.

"Hermione?" s'étrangla Dora, tiquant de confusion.

Grognant, l'autre fille se redressa et tendit une main pour aider à relever Dora sur ses pieds. "Tu as vraiment besoin de faire attention à là où tu mets tes pieds, Dora. Harry, est-ce que ça va?"

Harry ne put que hocher la tête alors que son regard passait de Dora à l'horloge qui venait de disparaître. "Je… je… oui. Oui, ça va."

"Bien. Bien, qu'attendons-nous? On la poursuivit jusque là, autant stopper cette putain de garce maléfique avant qu'elle ne s'échappe!"

Dora et Harry en restèrent bouche bée et fixèrent Hermione d'un air ahuri. "Hermione…" murmura Harry. "Tu ne jures jamais…"

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Cette femme vient juste d'assassiner le meilleur professeur que j'ai pu avoir et a _ensuite _essayé de massacrer les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde à l'exception de mes parents! Je peux bien l'appeler comme je l'entends _putain_, merci beaucoup! Maintenant, est-ce que l'on va s'occuper de cette Mangemort ou bien va-t-on rester assis là à se disputer sur mes manières?!"

Secouant la tête, Harry se remis sur ses pieds et se tourna vers la porte. "Elle est partie par là. Venez. Je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi lorsque je suis parti devant comme ça. Je voulais juste…"

"Plus tard, Harry. Hermione a raison. Ce n'est pas le moment," dit Dora. Elle lui serra l'épaule et commença à courir le long du couloir indiqué.

Harry était en vie. Elle était en vie. Hermione était en vie. Sirius était en vie. Remus était… Remus avait payé le prix de son arrogance et elle devrait vivre avec cela pour le restant de ses jours. Mais…

Peut-être qu'il était _possible _de lutter contre un ouragan après tout…

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle Numéro 20: Un Auror confiant intimide les criminels hésitants._

_Règle Numéro 80: Si ton ennemi essaye de te tuer, la chose intelligente à faire est d'abandonner ta putain de mission et d'essayer de le tuer comme il le fait._

* * *

**T/N: Avouez, il y a un ou deux endroits ou vous avez cru que c'était la fin du chapitre et que vous nous en auriez voulu, à moi et l'auteur, de vous planter là jusqu'au chapitre suivant!**

**Nous approchons doucement de la fin. La fin? Peut-être pas en fait, puisque la suite est en court! Mais du moins la fin de cet arc.**

**Sachez pour les plus attentifs d'entre vous qu'il y a quelques éléments importants cachés dans ce chapitre qui ressortiront en temps voulu.**

**Il y avait aussi quelques jeux de mots que je n'ai pas vraiment pu traduire ou pas annoter contrairement à mon habitude. C'était surtout pour ne pas complètement briser le rythme du chapitre (le paragraphe du Morempli étant la seule exception).**


	11. Le problème de lutter contre un ouragan

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'Atrium et leurs laissèrent voir Bellatrix s'avancer à côté de la fontaine centrale. Elle ne s'embêtait même pas à se dépêcher, n'allant qu'à peine plus vite qu'une marche rapide. C'était presque comme si elle avait _voulu_ que le trio la rattrape.

Hé bien, loin d'elle la pensée de décevoir de la famille songea Dora. "_Os confractus_!" s'écria Dora, envoyant un sort brise-os vers sa tante. A ses côtés, Harry et Hermione lancèrent aussi leurs propres sorts en direction du dos de la Mangemort. Bellatrix parvint à prouver une nouvelle fois son talent en exécutant une élégante petite pirouette et en battant de côté le sort de Dora tout en bloquant celui d'Hermione et en s'écartant d'un pas de celui d'Harry.

"Oooh, j'ai manqué le Concasseur de Torse?" geignit Bellatrix. "Enfin, je suppose que maintenant j'ai la chance d'essayer une autre fois en face-à-face!"

"Je croyais que votre maître nous voulait vivant, Bellatrix!" répondit Harry, conservant sa baguette pointée sur la femme tandis que le groupe commençait lentement à se séparer pour l'encercler.

"En effet. Mais il a aussi été très clair sur le fait que je puisse jouer autant que je le veux une fois que la prophétie n'est plus en jeu," Bellatrix lui sourit et Dora sentit un frémissement parcourir le long de son dos. Le mélange de sanité et d'insanité qui leur faisait face était perturbant à l'extrême. "Tu n'aurais _vraaaaaaiiiiiiment _pas du briser cet orbe, Harry."

"Et _vous_ n'auriez pas dû tuer mon Oncle! _Bombarda_!" Avec le sort d'Harry, le combat fut à nouveau engagé. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de provocations d'un côté comme de l'autre. Dora avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle entre chaque sort pour pouvoir esquiver le suivant. Bellatrix était comme une femme possédée, affrontant trois adversaires sans vraiment sembler se forcer. Elle envoyait des Maléfices de Mort, des brises-os, des fouets de feu, des explosions, des bouilles-sang,… Observer Bellatrix utiliser son répertoire était comme assister à un cours de Magie Noire pour les nuls.

Sautant derrière le poste de garde en marbre pour éviter encore un autre maléfice Expulseur d'Entrailles, Dora se trouva le souffle court. Un bref cri de douleur résonna et Dora bondit pour rejoindre à nouveau le combat. Elle vit un fouet de flammes enroulait autour du haut du bras gauche d'Hermione et Harry fonçant tout droit vers ledit fouet derrière un bouclier de glace en lévitation. Grognant, Dora s'écria "_Reducto_!". Au lieu de viser Bellatrix – qui l'aurait sûrement évité ou bloqué dans tous les cas – elle dirigea le sort aux pieds de la Mangemort. Bellatrix tourna son regard dérangé vers Dora et déplaça légèrement sa baguette pour intercepter le sort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa son erreur un instant trop tard et le sol de l'Atrium explosa à ses pieds.

Entre la perte de concentration de Bellatrix et la perturbation glaciale d'Harry, le fouet de feu se dissipa dans le néant. Hermione siffla de douleur et arracha la section endommagée de ses robes, laissant la peau calcinée visible et son bras pendre le long de son flanc.

"Tu apprends, fillette!" cria Bellatrix de derrière le pilier près duquel elle était tombée. "C'est comme ça que l'on se bat! Maintenant, laisse Tatie Bella te montrer quelques techniques supplémentaires!"

Dora se figea un simple instant. Le temps qu'elle réalise que Bellatrix ne faisait simplement que lancer ses provocations habituelles et qu'elle n'avait en fait pas réalisé qui Dora était, il était trop tard. Un méchant maléfice tranchant filait tout droit vers et les deux autres étaient trop loin pour pouvoir aider. Dora n'avait pas le temps de bloquer ni d'esquiver, donc elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle puisse penser.

Elle se transforma.

Il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, Dora avait vu un film avec un alien effrayant dont les jambes se pliaient du mauvais côté. Ce film l'avait complètement terrifiée, mais l'image des jambes pliaient vers l'arrière sur un être humain lui était restée. Sa seule tentative pour s'essayer à une telle prouesse l'avait conduite à un séjour de trois jours à Ste Mangouste.

Mais elle était plus âgée à présent, et plus expérimentée – et bien plus désespérée. Dora utilisa sa capacité et força ses genoux vers l'arrière, déplaçant une bonne partie de ses muscles pour compenser et abaisser son centre de masse. Aussi étonnant que cela ait pu être, elle ne finit pas au sol en train de hurler de douleur et le déplacement de son centre de gravité fut juste suffisant pour lui permettre de sortir de la trajectoire du sort. Au lieu de perdre une oreille, elle ne se retrouva qu'avec une brûlure supplémentaire due à l'énergie du sort.

Remettant ses genoux à leurs places habituelles, Dora lança à Bellatrix un sourire provocateur. "Tu devras faire mieux que ça, _Tatie Bella_." Même si sa bravade était majoritairement forcée, cela ne fit aucune différence. Cela réussit à faire encore plus enrager Bellatrix. Bellatrix leva sa baguette mais fut frappée au côté par un jet de flammes orange d'Harry avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter le moindre sort.

"Il est temps d'en finir les enfants! _Fiendfy_ – "

"_Expelliarmus_!" s'écria une nouvelle voix par-dessus le vacarme, interrompant le sort de Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'ait pu complètement le former. La Mangemort eut une moue agacée et sauta, parvenant à rattraper sa baguette avant qu'elle n'ait filé plus de quelques pieds à travers les airs. Dora dirigea une expression légèrement abasourdie vers la silhouette de Sirius courant à travers la pièce depuis le Hall d'Entrée. Il n'avait qu'une chaussure aux pieds, la moitié de sa robe avait été arrachée et sa tête et son torse étaient enveloppés de bandages, et pourtant son expression en était une de pure détermination. "Garde tes salles pattes loin de ma famille, _Cousine_."

"Siri! C'est si bon de te revoir! Tu es revenu pour te mourir convenablement cette fois-ci? Ou peut-être que ton ancienne cellule te manquait? Je pourrai glisser quelques mots en ta faveur auprès du Maître pour qu'il t'y renvoie une fois que nous en aurons fini ici, si tu veux?" dit Bellatrix avec un large sourire, et le ton faussement amical ne fit rien pour masquer la malveillance qui en suintait.

Pour sa part, Sirius se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais et s'arrêta enfin, achevant l'encerclement de Bellatrix. "Dépose te baguette et je ne tuerai pas, Bella. Lance le moindre sort et cette danse ne s'achèvera qu'avec la mort de l'un de nous deux."

"Celles-ci sont mes danses _favorites_!" sourit Bellatrix avant de fendre l'air de sa baguette. "_Ulcere sanguis_!"

"Sirius, bouge!" s'écria Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Sirius fit s'élever un pilier de pierre pour bloquer le sort et lança un brise-os vers Bellatrix. Dora se joignit à lui avec un maléfice tranchant et Hermione et Harry lancèrent chacun un charme explosif. Dora entendit un léger 'ding' derrière elle tandis que leurs efforts portaient enfin leurs fruits à l'avant. Bellatrix fut expulsée de derrière ses boucliers et cracha une giclée de sang lorsqu'elle finit de rouler au sol jusqu'à côté du poste de garde.

"Idiots." Bellatrix commença à caqueter, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Dora. Quatre baguettes furent pointées sur elle, la sienne avait été propulsée à l'écart et elle avait une hémorragie interne… et portant la traînée pensait encore avoir le dessus. Bellatrix se retourna et fit en sorte de juste assez se redresser pour leur lancer un sourire sarcastique, le mouvement causant la chute d'un médaillon depuis les plis de sa robe proches de son cou. "Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir gagner du temps, vous savez," dit-elle avec un large sourire tout en croisant leurs yeux à tour de rôle.

Dora se sentit littéralement blêmir et elle arracha son regard de sur sa tante juste à temps pour voir une apparition fantomatique enveloppée d'obscurité faire son entrée dans la pièce, ses yeux rouges flamboyants et sa baguette en train d'être levée. "_Harry, A TERRE_!" s'époumona-t-elle juste au moment où Voldemort laissait partir son Maléfice de Mort.

L'avertissement fut juste, mais suffisant. Harry ne le remit pas en question ni n'essaya de se tourner, il se laissa juste tomber accroupi et le jet de lumière verte passa au-dessus de sa tête, inoffensif. Se tournant sur ses talons, Harry lança un maléfice explosif vers Voldemort, qui le battit juste de côté avec sa baguette. Voldemort hocha la tête en direction de l'adolescent et sourit. "Il semblerait que j'ai gravement sous-estimé tes capacités, Harry Potter. Compte tenu que nombre de mes fidèles subordonnés se trouvent en train de se vider de leur sang en-dessous de nous, vous devez être si fiers."

"Arrière, Voldemort!" rugit Sirius, se déplaçant pour se tenir devant Harry. "Tu es en seul et nous sommes quatre."

Dora déglutit difficilement. C'était une tentative d'intimidation terriblement faible. Cela aurait été mieux si Sirius était juste resté silencieux. Le nombre ne faisait pas vraiment tant de différence lorsque cela concernait un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grindelwald était supposé avoir fait face à la quasi-totalité des Corps d'Auror Américain, un Obscurus et un _Oiseau-Tonnerre _et s'en être sans la moindre égratignure. Norbert Dragonneau avait réussi à aider à sa capture, ladite capture ne l'ayant retenu en tout et pour tout qu'une semaine avant qu'il ne recommence à semer le chaos; Voldemort lui-même avait une horrible tendance à tourner une 'infériorité numérique accablante' en un 'accablant massacre digne d'un film d'horreur'. **(1)** Après tout, _il _était libre d'utiliser des attaques de zones dévastatrices en toute impunité tandis que les défenseurs ne pouvaient qu'essayer de ne pas toucher ceux de leur camp…

**(1) "overwheming numbers" / "overwhelming horror show"**

"Écarte-toi, Black. Cela ne concerne que moi-même et le jeune Potter. Nous avons des comptes à régler."

Harry s'avança aux côtés de Sirius et essaya de l'écarter, avec seulement un minimum de succès. "Après tous tes efforts pour me faire venir ici, pourquoi te montrer maintenant? Est-ce que nous t'avons fait si peur que ça, Tom? As-tu peur que l'histoire de trois écoliers vainquant presque une douzaine de Mangemorts ne se propage avant que tu ne puisses tous nous massacrer?"

Dora était suffisamment proche pour entendre Hermione chuchoter dans un souffle, "Techniquement, nous n'en avons vaincu que quatre et demi."

"Que disait la prophétie, Harry?" susurra Voldemort. Étrangement, sa voix continuait encore à porter jusque dans les moindres recoins de la salle, et les griffes dans le dos de Dora s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément. "Dis-le-moi, et je laisserai la vie sauve à tes amis."

"Elle disait que tu vas perdre. C'est tout. Une petite silhouette enveloppée de châles est apparue et a dit que tu allais perdre. Ne passez pas par la case Départ, ne touchez pas 50 gallions. Alors sois un gentil garçon, Voldy, laisse tomber la prophétie et laisse-nous te tuer," dit Dora en s'avançant pour se placer près d'Harry, Sirius et Hermione. Elle entendit un autre 'ding' derrière elle, mais elle n'y paya aucune attention puisque Voldemort venait d'éclater de rire en face d'elle.

"Comme elle a dit," déclara Harry en levant un pouce vers Dora. "Nous allons te vaincre, Tom. Peut-être pas ici, peut-être pas maintenant, mais nous allons te vaincre."

"Très bien, _bravo_. J'ai conquis la mort elle-même, Harry Potter. Toi et ta ridicule petite bande n'êtes rien de plus que des fourmis face à ma puissance. Je n'ai plus qu'à simplement tous vous détruire et à trier les morceaux plus tard si cela m'est d'un quelconque utilité." Il n'y eût aucune pause entre la fin du petit speech de Voldemort et le moment où il commença à lancer des sorts. Il semblait presque que son bras transplané de façon autonome vu la vitesse à laquelle il jetait ses maléfices vers eux.

Dora passait à toute vitesse du mouvement horizontal à vertical, de la spirale au coup sec, et elle était tout juste capable de tenir face à l'assaut. Sirius et Hermione ne s'en sortaient guère mieux, tous deux devant se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une lance de vert mortelle qui sembla partir vers chacun exactement au même instant. Harry était le seul de leur petit groupe qui parvint à placer une attaque. Pas que cela ait fait grand-chose. Voldemort ne s'embêta même pas à se défendre, il lança simplement un sort vers le brise-os d'Harry qui le fit partir inoffensivement droit vers un mur.

Le souffle court, Dora se jeta à terre pour éviter une pique de roc propulsé dans sa direction et émit un petit cri lorsque son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau provenant de la fontaine brisée. Atterrissant brutalement, Dora leva un bouclier devant elle pour bloquer les quelques sorts suivants qui filaient vers elle. Le bouclier parvint à en bloquer plusieurs sans problèmes; juste au moment où elle parvenait enfin à se remettre sur pied, le sort suivant brisa le bouclier et s'écrasa dans le sol juste devant elle. Dora fut projetée en arrière, ses pieds soufflaient d'en-dessous d'elle, et elle ne put pas bouger suffisamment vite pour éviter encore _un autre _sort qui fonçait vers elle. Elle tenta de rouler hors du chemin, mais n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de la distance lorsqu'une paire de bras l'entoura à la taille et la tira sur le côté, laissant le sort de Voldemort sifflait à travers les airs sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mal.

"Combien de fois je vais devoir te sauver te sauver les fesses aujourd'hui?" murmura Tonks de derrière elle.

Avant que Dora ait pu ne serait-ce que songer à une réplique, un cri de guerre Gaélique résonna juste à côté d'elle et elle regarda avec des yeux ronds McGonagall les dépasser au pas de course et animer les décorations de la fontaine. Le centaure et l'elfe de maison bondirent immédiatement en avant, l'un bloquant un sort qui filait vers Hermione et l'autre atterrissant près d'Harry avant de charger Voldemort pour l'engager au corps-à-corps.

"L'ascenseur redescend chercher les autres. Gardons cet enfoiré occupé pour le moment!"

Dora ne put qu'hocher la tête tandis que Tonks la reposait à terre et, ensemble, elles chargèrent pour rejoindre la mêlée. Elles lancèrent un duo de charme d'impact vers Voldemort juste quand McGonagall et Sirius envoyèrent des cordes de feu et des pics de glace vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort réduit le centaure en miettes, dévia de part et d'autres la plupart des maléfices avec un bouclier et rugit de frustration. Il ne prit qu'un court instant pour se ressaisir avant de riposter avec un jet d'énergie noir qui ondulait tel des flammes. Dora plongea sur le côté et roula derrière un pilier de pierre que Sirius venait de conjurer pour se protéger lui et Harry, tous trois haletaient fortement. "Comment diable as-tu survécu face à ce monstre à trois reprises, déjà?" marmonna Dora pour Harry tandis qu'une vague de flammes venait s'écraser contre leur couverture.

"Chance. _Beaucoup_ de chance."

"Hé bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu sembles encore en avoir, loupiot," commenta Sirius avec un large sourire. "Les renforts sont là!"

Dora tourna vivement la tête et ne put retenir un petit sourire de triomphe. Des douzaines de personnes se tenaient au bord éloigné de l'Atrium, avec Cornelius Fudge et Pius Thicknesse en tête. Un peu à l'écart se trouvaient au moins huit Aurors, menaient par Amelia Bones. L'Atrium tomba dans un silence de mort tandis que les sorts arrêtaient de voler. Dora risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le rebord du pilier de pierre et eut presque envie de rire face à l'expression de rage qui marquait le visage de Voldemort.

"Sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne," déclara impérieusement Voldemort en se dressant de toute sa hauteur et en commençant à marcher nonchalamment en direction de l'endroit où Bellatrix reposait au sol. "Le temps des changements est proche. J'ai vaincu la mort elle-même et je vous guiderais gracieusement à travers de nouveaux – "

"Tu ne nous guideras nulle part, Jédusor, parce que nous allons te tuer – et _correctement_ cette fois-ci!" rugit Sirius en se relevant et pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier. Il sembla complètement insensible au fait que près de la moitié des Aurors changèrent de cible pour pointer leurs de Voldemort sur lui. "Lily t'a déjà fait chuter une fois. Nous allons finir le travail!"

"Et s'il te vient la même brillante idée d'essayer de revenir encore une fois, nous te tuerons juste une troisième fois," s'écria Tonks.

"Je ne vous laisserai _pas _ infecter mes étudiants de votre noirceur!" gronda McGonagall. "Je ne laisserai plus de familles se faire déchirer par votre haine!"

"Nous n'avons pas peur de toi, Tom!" déclara Harry en se tenant la tête haute. "Tu règnes par la peur. Mais _nous n'avons pas peur_."

"Pour _l'instant_, Harry Potter," dit doucereusement Voldemort, ses yeux si étrécis qu'ils en étaient réduits à l'état de deux points rouges. "Pour _l'instant_." Sans plus de pompes ni cérémonies, Voldemort se pencha, agrippa Bellatrix et transplana. Près d'une douzaine de sorts convergèrent vers l'emplacement où il s'était tenu une seconde auparavant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son lieutenant le plus fidèle s'étaient échappés.

* * *

"Q-q-qu'était-ce d-d-donc que _ça_?! Ça ne _pouvait_ pas être… il est _impossible_ que ce soit… c-ce n'est pas p-p-possible! Il est _MORT_!" Les vociférations paniquées de Fudge attirèrent l'attention de Dora loin de l'administration des premiers soins à son épaule par Tonks. Dora s'assombrit face au petit homme et essaya de ravaler la rage de combat qui bouillonnait en elle. Ce _crétin_ refusait encore d'accepter la réalité alors même qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux! "Dumbledore! Nous avons besoin de Dumbledore! Dumbledore pourra ex-expliquer ce qui vient de se passer! Il pourra – Dumbledore! Vous êtes là! Merlin soit loué! Pas pitié! Vous devez nous aider! Nous venons tous de subir un _Confundus _de masse lancé par – "

Fudge fut abruptement interrompu lorsqu'un sort rouge d'assommage le percuta dans le dos et causa l'ancien Ministre de s'effondrer à terre. Amelia s'approcha et lança un regard de sombre amusement à l'homme qu'elle venait de rendre inconscient avant de tourner son regard vers Thicknesse. "Que quelqu'un aille se procurer un Philtre Calmant pour notre ancien Ministre avant de le réveiller, je vous prie. Il n'y a nul besoin d'inciter à la panique à cause de faux rapport à ce point. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, _Ministre_?" Dora se demanda distraitement combien de temps Amelia Bones avait dû s'entraîner pour parvenir à faire en sorte de faire dégouliner d'un mépris aussi flagrant ce simple mot. "Peut-être à présent voudrez-vous bien me croire lorsque je vous dis que j'ai besoin de plus de forces parce que nous avons un cas de présence terroriste majeure sur les bras. Peut-être à présent pourrons-nous nous passer de certaines des provisions les plus stupides qui nous sont restées de _l'ancienne _administration. Peut-être à présent pourrons-nous finalement discuter du léger détail qu'est le fait que _Sirius Black n'est pas un Mangemort_!"

"Je pense que ce sont toutes de splendides idées, Madame Bones," déclara Dumbledore en s'avançant d'un pas confiant à travers la foule, n'accordant qu'un bref regard attristé vers Fudge avant de se diriger vers Amelia. "Pius, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous assurer que les choses soient remises en ordre ici. Je me dois de ramener mes étudiants à Poudlard avant qu'ils ne commencent à manquer terriblement à leurs camarades."

"Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr…" dit Thicknesse d'une voix lente tandis qu'il fixait des yeux écarquillés sur l'Atrium en ruine. "Nous déplacerons juste les choses de façon à ne pas gêner le rush matinal alors… Hum, M. … Lord… hem… Black, nous vous contacterons pour discuter les assertions de la Directrice Bones…"

"Dumbledore, ces adolescents ont été les témoins d'un crime et j'aurai besoin de les interroger. Et cela est encore sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils soient _ici _pour _commencer_! Quelque chose dont je suis d'ailleurs des plus curieuses – " commença à dire Amelia avant que Dumbledore n'agite une main conciliante et ne tourne ses yeux scintillants vers elle.

"Je comprends, Amelia. Cependant, la nuit a été longue pour mes étudiants. Si vous souhaitez leur parler, vous pourrez vous arranger pour faire cela à Poudlard au cours des prochains jours. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser." Amelia eut simplement une moue désapprobatrice en réponse. Sa main eut un spasme en direction de sa baguette, mais elle décida en fin de compte de rester silencieuse au lieu de causer une nouvelle confrontation.

"Albus," dit McGonagall en s'avançant aux côtés de Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers Dora et ses amis. "Remus… il…"

"Je sais," dit doucement Dumbledore en baissant la tête. "Son absence nous affectera grandement. Mais nous avons d'autres choses dont nous devons nous préoccuper pour le moment. S'il vous plaît, ramenez Mlle Kirk et Mlle Granger au Quartier Général, je raccompagnerai M. Potter directement à mon bureau. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter tous les deux. J'ai échoué de façon assez spectaculaire ce soir, et il mérite quelques réponses sur comment les choses ont pu en arriver à cela."

"Où _étiez_-vous?" siffla Tonks. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien tout cela a failli dégénérer?"

"J'ai affronté Voldemort moi-même auparavant, donc oui, j'en ai une _très bonne idée_, Nymphadora," déclara Dumbledore. Sa bouche tressaillit et ses yeux se fermèrent. "Il y a eu une convocation pour une réunion d'urgence du CIS il y a quelques heures. De telles sessions sont à portes closes et tout moyen de communication magique est bloqué jusqu'à ce que l'assemblée soit achevée. Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle avait été instiguée par Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai mis fin à notre réunion le plus tôt possible… mais pas assez tôt semblerait-il."

"_Clairement _pas assez tôt," cracha Harry. Il se leva et s'avança vers eux d'un pas raide. "Finissons-en, Directeur. Vous allez me donner des réponses? Bien. Dora, Hermione, attendez-moi dans la Salle Commune quand vous êtes de retour à l'école."

Dumbledore grimaça et acquiesça. Il sortit deux morceaux de cordes, un _portus _rapidement murmuré vit l'une d'elle confiée à Tonks et la seconde fut donnée à Harry. Dumbledore et Harry furent presque immédiatement aspirés par le Portoloin, laissant Dora soupirer face à l'espace à présent vide. "Notre tour, maintenant, je suppose?" Elle tendit la main et sourit légèrement en sentent Hermione refermer la sienne par-dessus de façon à ce qu'elles puissent toutes les deux toucher le Portoloin dans la main de Tonks. Sirius se défit rapidement du soigneur du Ministère qui s'afférait auprès de lui et les rejoignit. Une secousse sèche à l'arrière du nombril et les quatre virent l'Atrium disparaître dans la distance.

* * *

Dora avait à peine atterrit dans le hall d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd avant de se figer et rester bouche bée sur place. Il y eut une exclamation bruyante à côté d'elle lorsqu'Hermione vit la section dévastée de la maison. Des marques de brûlures couvraient de larges zones du mur du fond, des trous de la taille d'un poing grêlaient la séparation avec la cuisine, des plumes étaient dispersées un peu partout, de petites éclaboussures de sang étaient visibles à l'un des coins… Les yeux de Dora se baissèrent et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus légèrement vindicatif lorsqu'elle aperçut les restes déchiquetés de son ennemi juré: la Jambe de Troll avait été _littéralement_ coupée en deux.

"Je pensais que c'était métaphorique lorsque tu as dit que vous aviez dû tuer Kreattur," chuchota Hermione. "Ce n'était… pas métaphorique."

"Nope," commenta Tonks avec un profond soupir. "Je n'aimais pas ce petit bâtard, mais il était ce que notre famille avait fait de lui. J'aurai voulu que l'on ne soit pas forcé d'en arriver là, mais ce qui est fait est fait."

"_Je_ ne le regretterai pas," dit Sirius sombrement. "J'aurai juste souhaité en faire partie. Que Merlin maudisse cet elfe, il m'a assommé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie! Un _rouleau à pâtisserie_! Ce genre de choses n'arrivent que dans les films Moldus! Cet enfoiré a bien failli me donner une commotion cérébrale!"

"Qu'est-ce que – " Dora s'arrêta pour ravaler son sentiment de culpabilité à avoir laissé Harry la convaincre d'aller au Ministère malgré son connaissances préalables. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _au juste_? Hermione avait bien une théorie, mais…"

"C'était en partie du bluff," murmura Hermione. "Ça faisait à peu près sens et était relativement plausible et c'était ce qu'Harry avait besoin d'entendre en plus de perturber les Mangemorts. Je ne pouvais absolument pas être sûre d'être vraiment juste cependant."

"Hé bien, si tu as dit que je me suis fait touché par un Mangemort en essayant de secourir la mère et le père de Tonks puis que j'ai été frappé d'un grand coup sur la tête par un elfe de maison dérangé et meurtrier, alors tu as tapé dans le mille," commenta Sirius. Il les dépassa et commença à monter les escaliers. Il s'arrêta soudain en passant à côté de Dora et pencha lentement la tête vers elle pour fixer quelque chose. Revenant derrière elle, Sirius s'arrêta de nouveau et leva une main pour se frotter le menton. "Dora… qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'est quoi?" demanda Dora en essayant de se tourner pour voir ce que Sirius fixait. Elle avait à moitié tourné sur elle-même avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il fixait son dos, la tête penchée sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle se tourna encore un peu plus, Hermione et Tonks reculèrent toutes les deux d'un pas et la fixèrent aussi. "Okay, sérieusement, _quo_? Est-ce que j'ai un morceau de cognivore dans le dos ou quoi?" grommela Dora en s'avançant suffisamment pour faire face à un miroir encore à peu près intact sur le mur. En se tortillant et se dévissant le cou, Dora finit par apercevoir brièvement ce qui intriguait tellement les autres.

S'accrochant à son dos se trouvait une… créature. Elle était suffisamment petite pour ne couvrir qu'un quart du haut de son dos et son petit museau protubérant était tourné de façon à regarder dans le miroir. Le regard de Dora croisa celui de la créature et, pendant un instant, tous deux se contentèrent de se fixer. Le calme fut rompu une seconde plus tard lorsque Dora se mit à crier, "_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur moi?! Quand est-ce qu'il s'est agrippé à moi?! Enlevez-le, enlevez-le, enlevez-le!_" Son cri fut répondu en réponse par un crissement de la part de la boule de poils lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, montrant une rangée de petites dents parfaitement plates, et elle planta ses griffes dans son dos de terreur. _Des griffes froides qui s'enfonçaient dans mon dos tout le long du combat… oh, vous _devez _vous ficher de moi!_ "Enlevez-moi ça!"

"Dora, stop! Calme-toi!" s'écria Hermione. "Il a juste peur de toi! Et tu ne fais que le terrifier encore plus en gigotant!"

"Facile à dire pour toi!" tonna Dora en réponse, faisant de son mieux pour arrêter de paniquer et en essayant d'empêcher ses muscles de se crisper. "Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec un putain de _passager clandestin_!"

Sirius se retint de pouffer de rire avant de s'approcher et de tendre doucement une main vers le dos de Dora. "Voilà, voilà petit. C'est bon maintenant, la méchante ado ne voulait pas te faire peur. Viens voir Tonton Patmol." Dora sentit une brève pointe de douleur lorsque les griffes de la créature relâchèrent leur prise et elle pivota immédiatement et recula vers le côté opposé du petit hall. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour pouvoir mieux voir la petite chose. Elle était… presque mignonne, d'une certaine façon. Le museau ressemblait plus à celui d'un hérisson qu'autre chose et les griffes semblaient presque similaire à d'incroyablement petites griffes de pangolin. Elle avait une fourrure marron douce et courte qui couvrait ses quatre membres. Le plus intriguant de tout était les toutes petites cornes sur le sommet de sa tête qui était tordues en une forme de S.

"Là, tu vois, il se calme déjà," remarqua Hermione en s'approchant. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'est agrippé à toi pendant que l'on courait à travers la ménagerie?"

Dora fronça les sourcils tandis que l'animal se tournait pour renifler Hermione. "Quoi, tu parles de quand cet idiot a brisé la cage du Morempli et de quelques autres? Je ne sais pas… peut-être? J'ai senti quelque chose me heurter, mais je pensais que c'était juste un débris…"

"Et pourquoi ne l'avons-nous vu que maintenant?" demanda Tonks. "Une variante de notre sort Cacher-en-Pleine-Vue **(2)** utilisait comme mécanisme d'auto-défense vous croyez? Maugrey a toujours dit que nous avions créé certains de nos sorts de discrétion les plus utiles en copiant certains mécanismes naturels d'animaux magiques…"

**(2) Le nom du sort en anglais est "Notice-Me-Not". J'ai essayé de trouvé quelque chose qui face similaire, mais en français bien sûr. Je suis (comme toujours) ouvert aux suggestions si vous avez des idées d'autres noms.**

"Ça fait autant de sens que n'importe quoi d'autre aujourd'hui,' marmonna Dora en jetant un regard noir à la créature. "Tu sais, si tu voulais juste qu'on te fasse sortir de cet asile de fou, tu n'avais qu'à demander comme un gentil petit animal de compagnie en devenir." L'animal se retourna vers elle et fit un drôle de mouvement du nez avant de se mettre à haleter d'une façon qui rappelait vaguement un sourire. "Ouais, okay, fais le beau, maintenant que tu n'as plus tes griffes plantées dans mon dos. Petit monstre. Mais _qu'est-ce_ que tu es, d'ailleurs?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la créature avant de pousser un cri de surprise, une main volant jusque sur sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, elle émit un grognement incrédule, rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux en une tentative de déni. "Je ne peux pas y croire… c'est un _ronflak_, Dora. Je le reconnais des dessins de Luna. Son mammifère miniature imaginaire à corne existe _vraiment_. Ce jour est en train de partir si loin au-delà de toute sanité qu'il commencerait presque à en faire sens." **(3)**

**(3) Cette phrase-ci est un challenge rien que pour vraiment en saisir le sens. "This day is moving so far beyond sanity, it is starting to loop right back around to become sane again".**

"Ce qui correspond parfaitement bien à la vie de mon filleul, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre," dit Sirius avec un léger reniflement railleur. "Allez. Allons dans le bureau. Il a des protections qui permettre de bannir absolument tous les sorts et enchantements d'espionnage. Nous allons en avoir besoin. Tu peux venir avec nous mon petit pote; on ne te rendra pas aux grands méchants Indicibles qui t'avaient enfermé." Le nouvel ami de Sirius fit entendre un reniflement d'assentiment.

Les autres le suivirent obligeamment dans les escaliers tandis que Dora fronçait les sourcils et qu'un fragment de la conversation précédente prenait soudainement toute la signification qu'il aurait dû avoir, entraînant un sentiment de malaise qui vint se loger au creux de son ventre. "Sirius, tu as mentionné que tu as dû secourir ma – Andromeda et Ted Tonks? Que leur est-il arrivé pour qu'il faille les secourir?"

"On a reçu un tuyau au Bureau comme quoi ils allaient être pris pour cible," dit Tonks derrière Dora. Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule et la pressa. "Ils vont bien, au fait; ils sont chez mes grands-parents, à leur maison près de la plage, là où aucuns sorciers ni sorcières ne penseraient les chercher. Et puis, au final ce n'était rien de vraiment important; juste un plan farfelu pour faire paniquer Sirius et l'obliger à se montrer."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir," grogna Sirius en atteignant le troisième étage et en faisant signe à tout le monde d'entrer par la porte qui venait de se matérialiser au milieu d'un pan de mur vide entre la pièce de Buck et le grenier. "Après toute cette merde que j'ai causé avec Peter – _deux fois _– on penserait que j'ai appris quelques choses. Au moins maintenant, il y a des chances pour que je sois à nouveau capable de me déplacer librement grâce à toute la pagaille d'aujourd'hui. Compliqué de continuer à proclamer que je suis le bras droit de Voldemort lorsque j'ai combattu l'enculé aux côtés d'Harry Potter."

Tonks s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermée et acquiesça en croisant les bras. "Très probable. La Directrice Bones avait l'air d'en avoir fichtrement marre de recevoir des ordres venant d'abrutis, et je pense que ce n'est pas trop s'avancer de penser qu'elle va se servir de ça pour prendre les choses en main durant les élections officielles le mois prochain. Elle ne veut pas de ce poste, mais si elle pense que c'est la seule façon de s'assurer que _quelque chose_ soit fait, alors elle le prendra. Et ça inclus d'obtenir des excuses officielles et un pardon, Cousin."

"Il était temps," grommela Sirius. Il se laissa tomber sur un élégant fauteuil derrière le bureau, faisant signe à Hermione de prendre place face à lui. Lorsque Dora fit mine de s'asseoir elle aussi, Sirius leva une main et secoua la tête. "Pas toi, Dora. Pas encore."

Dora soupira, un soupir titanesque, et hocha la tête, la gardant basse. "Je suppose que j'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer, hein?"

"Oui," dirent en chœur trois voix en une harmonie parfaite. Ce qui suivit fut un regard relativement amusé entre chacun des partis et plusieurs reniflements amusés qui faillirent partir sur un éclat de rire avant que les choses ne se calment à nouveau. Tonks fut la première à prendre la parole. "Commence par complètement laisser tomber la transformation. J'en ai vu assez au DdM pour avoir une plutôt bonne idée de ce qui peut bien se passer, mais ça frôle tellement les limites de l'impossible que je croirai encore plus facilement que tu es la réincarnation de Morgane."

Dora opina à nouveau et relâcha toutes ses contraintes mentales. Elle se sentit grandir d'un pouce et sa poitrine grossirent légèrement. Ses cheveux devinrent un châtain clair et s'allongèrent jusqu'à l'épaule tandis que ses pommettes devenaient plus anguleuses et sévères. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque les changements s'arrêtèrent et prit le temps d'observer son corps. Son corps _de base_…

"J'ai dit, _laisse tomber la putain de transformation_!" gronda Tonks.

"C'est ce que _j'ai fait_!" rétorqua Dora en faisant la moue. Ce n'était pas du tout ça. Elle était deux pouces trop petites, ses cheveux étaient trop longs, elle n'avait pas assez de muscle, ses jambes étaient loin d'être de la bonne taille, son visage n'avait plus sa forme en cœur, ses hanches étaient trop fines… Ce n'était pas _du tout_ ça! "Je ne comprends pas! Je ne ressemble pas à ça!"

"Maintenant si," dit Sirius avec un soupir. "Fusionne ton apparence d'adolescente et ton apparence d'adulte et tu obtiens," il s'arrêta et agita la main dans la direction générale de Dora, "_ça_. Sacré tour de force d'ailleurs. Je me demande si aucun autre métamorphe a jamais réalisé qu'il est possible de changer son apparence de base en forçant sa magie à croire que la transformation est _la vraie _apparence."

"_Quoi_?!" s'exclamèrent Dora et Tonks en se tournant pour fixer Sirius, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

De son côté, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et caressa le ronflak. "Ça me semble plutôt évident. Tu as incarné une adolescente si longtemps que ta magie l'a acceptée et a en quelque sorte modifié ton corps d'origine en une sorte d'hybride des deux. Quelques mois de plus et 'Dora Kirk' _sera _probablement ta forme de base."

"Dora?" dit lentement Hermione, semblant perdue et avec un léger tremblement présent dans sa voix. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es… _Tonks_?"

Dora ferma ses yeux et grimaça avant de hocher lentement la tête. "Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te mentir, Hermione. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû mentir à tout le monde… J'étais juste… J'avais si peur, et cela semblait être la meilleure option à ce moment-là et tout ça vient juste de… d'éclater au grand jour et… je suis désolé, Hermione."

"C'est complètement tordu," marmonna Tonks. Elle se pinça la base du nez et fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "_Quand_ est-ce que _tu _es parvenu à comprendre ce merdier total? Tu as dû avoir quoi… deux interactions en face-à-face avec elle?! Moi! Dora! Par Morgane, _comment _est-ce que je dois t'_appeler_?"

"Dora, s'il te plaît," murmura Dora en donnant un petit coup au sol de la pointe du pied. "Je suis plus 'Dora' que 'Tonks' à ce stade. Ça l'est depuis un moment déjà."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Et je peux l'attester. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, voilà comment je l'ai su. Mon père avait une tapisserie qui lui a été léguée par son père et qui remonte à des générations en arrière. Elle se met à jour à chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre la famille étendue des Black né. Mère aimait brûler les 'traitres' qui se trouvaient dessus, mais ses efforts ne sont jamais parvenus à atteindre la magie de la tapisserie. Il y a quelques temps, je faisais un peu de nettoyage et j'ai découvert une chose des plus intrigantes." Il fit une pause et eut un large sourire face aux yeux attentifs de tous ceux présents et, après avoir laissé le silence se prolongeait pendant un moment, il leva les mains en abandon. "Il y avait une nouvelle addition à la tapisserie: une certaine Mlle Theodora Nymean Kirk; venant tout droit de l'entrée des Tonks avec une ligne dentelée. Je n'avais jamais vu de lignes dentelées auparavant. En pointillées, pleines, droites, courbées, faisant une boucle, d'accord. Dentelées? Nope. Et alors ça m'a fait réfléchir, et j'ai réalisé combien il était _inhabituel_ cela était que _deux _métamorphes se trouvent dans la même zone, du même pays, au même moment et à un âge relativement similaire. Au début, je me suis demandé si c'était possible que Tonks ait été mise en cloque il y a quelques années et si son enfant aurait pu être une sorte de prodige ou avoir voyagé dans le temps."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de si je dois me sentir offensée ou pas," marmonna Tonks.

Sirius lui fit juste un clin d'œil et poursuivit. "Et ensuite, j'ai réalisé que dans cette situation la ligne n'aurait pas été _dentelée_, et même si ça avait été le cas, il y avait une explication bien plus simple à laquelle j'avais déjà en partie songé. Un voyage dans le temps. Alors, Mlle Dora Kirk, de quel _temps _êtes-vous?" Sirius finit en leur accordant un sourire et en faisant une petite courbette digne d'un personnage de film d'Hollywood vers Dora.

"De cette année. Maintenant. _Cette nuit_," Hermione s'étrangla et leva une main pour couvrir sa bouche. "Mon Dieu… C'était quand je t'ai poussé hors du chemin de ce sort, dans cette pièce avec les Retourneurs de Temps, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air sous le choc après ça. C'est pour ça que tu as eu l'air paniqué toute la journée et que plus le temps passait quand on était là-bas plus tu perdais le contrôle de ta transformation… Tu _savais_ que tout cela se produirait!"

Dora s'effondra sur une chaise et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Oui, je le savais. La première fois, j'ai poussé Harry hors de la trajectoire du sort, mais j'ai glissé et été envoyée m'écraser contre cette horloge. Je me suis retrouvé de retour au 1er Septembre. J'ai un peu paniqué et décidé que tout était parti à vau-l'eau parce qu'Harry avait passé une année terrible et que personne ne s'en était suffisamment soucié pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pensé que…"

"Tu as pensé que tu l'aiderais toi-même et tu as essayé d'empêcher ce combat de se produire depuis le début," dit Tonks en s'assombrissant. Elle se frotta la base du nez une nouvelle fois et laissa échapper un énorme soupir; "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien _dit _à qui que ce soit d'autre?"

"Je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais faire confiance," murmura Dora. "Je venais juste d'éviter de peu de devenir le nouveau jouet des Indicibles, je ne savais pas si tu paniquerais et me dénoncerais parce que _je _ne savais si _je _paniquerais et me dénoncerais à ta place. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Maugrey parce qu'il est trop paranoïaque pour attendre suffisamment longtemps pour me laisser m'expliquer. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Amelia parce qu'elle aurait eu le sentiment qu'elle _devait _me dénoncer; même si ça avait été juste pour me faire examiner médicalement. Les Weasleys sont des gens fantastiques, mais vous savez qu'ils en auraient parlé à Dumbledore dès l'instant où je me serai montrée à leur porte. Hestia aurait paniqué et m'aurait surement achevé avant même de s'en rendre compte. Shack était une possibilité, mais pour être parfaitement honnête je n'avais même pas pensé à lui avant d'y être jusqu'au cou et je m'étais déjà trop engagée pour faire marche arrière. McGonagall aurait aussi pu être une possibilité, mais là aussi elle aurait tout de suite été voir Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore lui-même…"

"Tu ne lui faisais pas confiance parce que son besoin de garder des secrets est dangereux et qu'il t'aurait probablement oublietté et envoyé de l'autre côté du monde," finit Tonks avec un autre soupir.

Dora acquiesça. "Presque mot pour mot."

"Merlin," dit Hermione en secouant la tête. "Cela fait presque peur de voir à quel point votre façon de penser est similaire."

Dora haussa les épaules. "Plus ou moins. Nous sommes bien plus différentes l'une de l'autre cependant. Je l'ai tout d'abord remarqué à Noël. Luna avait déjà compris depuis longtemps pour moi et essayait déjà de m'en convaincre. Je suppose que puisque mon apparence de base est devenue… ça… elle a bien plus raison que ce que j'étais prête à admettre, même à moi-même."

"_Luna_ était au courant?" demanda Hermione, en restant presque bouche bée. Elle referma sa bouche et plissa le front. "Elle était au courant depuis _des mois_?"

"Ne te prends pas la tête, Hermione," dit Dora avec un soupir. "Elle avait compris dès le moment où elle m'a vue dans le train. Cette fille est… elle voit des choses que le reste d'entre nous ne voit pas. Un jour, je comprendrais… peut-être."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Okay, ça fait une question de répondue. Maintenant en voilà une plus difficile: à quel point cela avait-il mal tourné la première fois? Est-ce qu'on avait perdu si horriblement que ça?"

Dora enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé lorsque le souvenir des corps lui revint en tête. Elle tressaillit de façon marquée lorsqu'une paire de bras doux s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et que sa tête fut légèrement déplacée pour qu'elle repose contre une crinière de cheveux bruns. "Tout va bien, Dora. Aucun d'entre nous ne va t'abandonner et aucun d'entre nous ne va te juger. Lorsque je t'ai demandé plus tôt, tu m'as dit que j'étais morte et semblais sous-entendre que c'était le cas pour d'autres?" Une paire d'exclamation se fit entendre venant de près du bureau, mais Dora les ignora juste et appuya sa tête un peu plus contre la poitrine d'Hermione.

"Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Hermione," sanglota Dora. "Ron avait été attaqué par les cognivores et sa santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tu t'étais vidé de ton sang aux pieds d'Harry et de Neville après qu'ils t'aient portée jusque dans la Chambre de la Mort. Ginny avait disparu, soit morte soit capturée et je ne suis même pas sûre de ce qui est pire. Hestia s'était fait avoir par leur arrière-garde avant même que nous ne soyons entrés dans la première salle du Département. McGonagall s'accrochait à la vie à l'hôpital après avoir pris six assommeurs en même temps le soir précédent. Hagrid avait dû s'enfuir dans la Forêt Interdite à cause d'Ombrage. Dumbledore avait dû quitter Poudlard et faisait profil bas. Sirius était tombé à travers le Voile exactement comme – Sirius était tombé à travers le Voile. Et Harry… Harry avait été tellement poussé à bout qu'il avait lancé le _Cruciatus _sur Bellatrix!"

Elle sentit Hermione se raidir pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'un frisson ne la traverse et Dora fut soudain serrée si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. "Dans ce cas tu as fait du bon travail, Dora. Tu as fait du bon travail."

"Un peu oui," dit Sirius avec un rire forcé. "Ça ressemblait à putain de cauchemar. Bien sûr, ça craint que vous trois ayez _quand même _dû vous battre dans ce Département de cinglés, mais tout le monde s'en est sorti vivant et nous sommes même parvenus à prouver au reste de notre société que ce bon vieux Voldy était toujours là, donc je dirai que c'est notre victoire sur ce coup-là!"

Dora et Hermione se figèrent toutes les deux. Dora s'écarta juste assez pour croiser le regard d'Hermione et voir que la petite brune se mordait la lèvre. Elles se tournèrent vers Sirius, mais avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tonks s'était placé devant le bureau et avait posé ses mains sur celles de son cousin. "Sirius… Remus ne s'en est pas sorti. Bellatrix l'a touché avec quelque chose en plein combat. Il… il est mort presque sur le coup. Je n'ai pas reconnu le sort, mais j'ai vu la lumière disparaître de ses yeux. Nous n'avons même pas de corps à enterrer parce que son corps est tombé à travers le Voile… Je suis désolé. Je… je suis désolé."

Sirius essaya de dire quelque chose pendant plusieurs secondes sans qu'aucun son ne soit produit. Éventuellement, il cessa d'essayer et se laissa aller contre son dossier, ses yeux clos et le ronflak étroitement serré contre son torse d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement la main de Tonks. "Je vois. Je… vois. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et Dora, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. C'est – "

"_Ça l'est_!" s'écria Dora en se relevant d'un coup. Elle tapa des deux mains sur le bureau et leur lança un regard noir à tous les trois. "C'_est _de ma faute! Je _savais_ que c'était un piège! Je _savais_ que ça se passerait mal si nous y allions! Je ne l'ai pas empêché! J'aurai dû assommer Harry et le réveiller plus tard plutôt que de prendre ce stupide risque d'aller dans cet enfer! Remus est mort parce que je suis une putain d'arrogante et que je n'ai pas pu voir que le château de carte s'effondrait avant qu'il ne sot trop tard! Remus est mort parce que j'ai agi exactement comme Dumbledore et gardé les informations les plus importantes pour moi! Remus est mort à cause de moi!"

"Remus est mort parce qu'il a manqué une parade et parce qu'il se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange, stupidement puissante et incroyablement talentueuse malgré sa folie," déclara doucement Tonks. Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs, tranchant la tension comme du beurre. "Est-ce que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose différemment? Surement. Est-ce que tu aurais pu en parler à quelques-uns d'entre nous afin que nous nous préparions mieux? Oui. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Les Mangemorts auraient atteints Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans ce cas au moins c'était d'une façon relativement contrôlée. Remus est mort parce que Bellatrix a arrêté de jouer avec nous et est devenue sérieuse. Il savait qui il avait choisi d'affronter. Trop d'entre nous adhère au 'Tu ne tueras point' de Dumbledore et retiennent leurs coups lorsqu'il ne le faudrait vraiment pas. Nous sommes repartis avec une seule perte alors qu'ils en ont subi au moins six. Ce n'était pas parfait. Loin de là. Mais ce n'était pas une défaite non plus, Dora." Elle s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir, pivotant pour s'asseoir sur le bureau et fixer le mur. "Souviens-toi de ce que Maugrey m'a… t'a… nous a toujours dit… _Règle 0: Dans certains combats – et la plupart des guerres – tu dois simplement accepter que parfois le meilleur résultat est simplement de ne pas perdre._"

* * *

Les deux adolescentes restèrent au Square Grimmaurd pour une autre demi-heure avant de reconnaître qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. L'école était pratiquement finie et il y aurait d'autres moments pour discuter des évènements et faire des plans une fois que l'été aurait officiellement commencé.

"Dora," dit Sirius lorsque le groupe se rassembla dans la cuisine pour que Tonks les transplane. "Une fois que Poudlard est fini, je veux que tu saches que tu es la bienvenue ici. Je ne sais pas si tu prévois d'en parler à Andi et Ted ou de squatter chez Tonks…"

"Ouais, parce que _ça_ ne serait _absolument pas _bizarre," marmonna Dora.

"_Mais_," continua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement face à sa cousine. "Comme je le disais, Grimmaurd te sera toujours ouvert. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord que, peu importe comment tu te fais appeler ou qui tu penses être actuellement, tu es et reste avant tout un membre de cette famille. La Maison des Black t'accueille à bras ouvert; et aussi de façon officielle si j'obtiens vraiment ce pardon Ministériel."

Dora sourit doucement en sentant l'un des nombreux poids qui pesait sur ses épaules se dissiper. De toutes les façons dont Sirius aurait pu réagir en entendant ses origines, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment attendue à un accueil enthousiaste. "Merci, Sirius. Je pense que je vais peut-être te prendre aux mots. Le dire à maman et papa serait… un peu trop. Je déciderai peut-être de le faire, mais j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Il ne devrait y avoir qu'une seule Tonks. Deux seraient un peu trop de génialitude à un seul endroit."

Tonks ricana. "Hé, tant que tu ne crèches pas chez moi, je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal au monde d'avoir un peu plus de 'génialitude'. Tout particulièrement si l'on considère toute la merde qui va surement se produire de plus en plus souvent maintenant que ce bon vieux Voldy s'est montré en public. Venez vous deux, il est tant de vous ramenez à l'école. Sirius, si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu avoir un mot avec Amelia? _S'il te plaît_?"

"Promis, Cousine. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Je tiendrai le fort." Un reniflement se fit entendre près de son épaule et le ronflak montra le bout de son nez derrière son dos. La petite créature donna un petit de tête affectueux contre son épaule avant de s'accroupir et de sauter vers Dora qui parvint à rattraper de justesse l'animal.

"Sérieux, tu pourrais faire attention," murmura Dora au ronflak qui eut un soupir contenté et refit son étrange sorte de sourire. "Sirius, je crois que ton nouvel animal de compagnie veut voir le château. Ça te dérange si je l'emmène avec moi pour la dernière semaine?"

"Trahi par mon propre ronflak! Ah, Lunard aurait été si fier du petit bonhomme, il reconnaît déjà ceux qui sont responsables!" Il essuya une larme du coin de ses yeux. Dora n'aurait pas su dire si c'était pour l'effet dramatique ou vrai. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. "On devrait vraiment le montrer à Luna. Elle mérite de savoir qu'elle avait raison quant à son existence – même si je déteste devoir l'admettre."

"Très bien, le ronflak vient alors," dit Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez, cramponnez vous bien à vos robes les filles." Sans plus tarder, Tonks saisit chacune des adolescentes par le bras et tout commença à tourner. L'estomac de Dora se contracta et elle parvint de justesse à conserver son équilibre lorsqu'elles réapparurent toutes les trois sur le chemin menant aux grilles de Poudlard. "Urg, je déteste faire ça avec deux passagers. Le transplanage accompagné est vraiment affreux."

"Tu sais que j'aurai pu me transplaner ici moi-même," marmonna Dora en se tenant son estomac convulsant d'une main et en tenant le ronflak sur son épaule de l'autre. "Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cacher que je peux transplaner."

"Bien sûr que si puisque tu vas être près de personnes qui pensent que tu as officiellement 17 ans. Que tu as 17 ans… tu as…" dit Tonks Elle continua dans un marmonnement que Dora entendit à peine. "_Et _j'avais complètement oublié que tu pouvais; Putain de fichu voyage dans le temps qui fiche la pagaille."

Le groupe se tourna pour avancer sur le chemin dans un silence inconfortable. Le portail était presque en vue lorsque Dora ne put plus le supporter plus longtemps. "Tonks… merci pour, hé bien, pour m'avoir aidé plus tôt dans l'année. C'était _bizarre_, mais honnêtement ça m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter tout ça."

Tonks soupira et hocha la tête. "Ouais. Ça va être bizarre entre nous deux maintenant et pour un moment, j'imagine. Mais quand même… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi. J'aime à croire que je suis un peu plus responsable que mon cousin – _notre _cousin?"

"Je pense que 'notre' est approprié," dit doucement Hermione. "On devrait juste dire que Sirius a t'a officiellement offert l'asile sous la bannière des Black si quelqu'un nous pose des questions pour savoir pourquoi Dora l'appelle 'cousin'. Cette… situation… n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait être connu de trop de monde."

"Nooooon, vraiment?" dit Dora avec un sourire en coin à Hermione. "Et comment, par les bourses pendantes de Merlins, t'est donc venue l'idée que je crierai à qui veut l'entendre mais origines peu communes depuis le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie?"

"Langage!" dit sèchement Hermione sans réelle conviction. Toutes trois s'arrêtèrent un moment et partagèrent un rire tranquille à la réponse automatique d'Hermione. Après s'être calmées, elles parcoururent les derniers pas les séparant des grilles et Tonks les ouvrit.

"Vous vous en sortirez à partir d'ici?" demanda Tonks. Elles acquiescèrent et retira le portail formé avant de fermer les yeux un moment. "Okay. Je vais aller travailler sur ce qui s'est passé au Ministère et j'essaierai de vous garder au courant sur tout ce qui peut concerner Sirius ou Voldemort. Hermione, Dora, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore a bien pu dire à Harry, je suis prête à parier un paquet de gallions qu'il vous le dira immédiatement. Je ne vais pas le demander, mais _j'aimerai_ que vous me disiez le plus tôt possible quel est le secret. Si cette nuit m'a apprise quoi que ce soit, c'est combien garder des secrets peut être mauvais pour tous ceux impliqués. Alors, s'il vous plaît, s'il y a une révélation majeure, parlez-en au moins à moi et Sirius. Le plus de personnes peuvent se pencher sur le problème, le plus de chances nous auront de nous en sortir lorsque l'agitation sera retombée."

"Je suis d'accord," déclara Dora. Elle regarda le sol avant de carrer les épaules et de chercher le regard de Tonks. "Tant qu'Harry ne nous fait pas jurer de garder le secret, je promets que je vous tiendrai tous les deux au courant une fois que je serai de retour au manoir. Merci pour… en fait, merci pour tout jusqu'à présent, Tonks."

"Soyez sage, vous deux. Je vous vois dans une semaine. Et, Dora, tu devrais aller voir Maman et Papa. Ils méritent vraiment de savoir. Penses-y." Tonks leur fit un petit geste et se tourna pour commencer à faire le chemin de retour vers Pré-au-Lard, laissant Hermione et Dora reprendre leur marche vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers Dora avec une expression de prudence circonspecte. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Dora? Je croyais que nous étions amies… C'est… Je réalise que ce n'est pas le genre de secret que tu puisses aller raconter à n'importe qui – même à ceux dont tu es proche – mais… à part Harry, tu es l'amie la plus proche que j'ai."

Dora fronça les sourcils. "Et Ron alors?"

"Ron est un bon ami, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui parler de _trucs de filles_," dit-elle avec un soupir excédé. "Et apparemment, les _trucs de filles_ consistent en un large panel d'éléments du quotidien à en croire Ron. Et tu peux ajouter cela qu'il est difficilement justifiable de devenir vraiment proche de quelqu'un de si diamétralement opposé à tes vues concernant le travail et les recherches générales en magie."

"Il s'est amélioré…" essaya Dora avec une petite grimace. Aider Ron à murir était un peu tombé à l'eau avec toutes les autres sources de stress et les sujets d'importance qui avaient requis son attention au cours des derniers mois.

"Oui, il s'est très certainement amélioré," agréa Hermione. "Mais quand sa progression est purement centrée autour de références de Quidditch, ça devint rapidement lassant. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le jeu, et maintenant il n'arrête plus d'essayer d'aider Neville à gagner un peu de confiance en lui avec des récits de Martin Marcus et de son Arrêt de '82. Ou alors il est occupé à convaincre Tracey qu'elle est semblable à Larina Gibson lorsque celle-ci est passée des Harpies chez les Cannons." Hermione s'arrêta et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. "Actuellement, cette métaphore était assez amusante. Daphné et moi avons bien ri en entendant celle-là."

Dora gloussa. "J'aurai aimé être là pour l'entendre. Hé, au moins il parle de façon active à certains Serpentards maintenant. Mais revenons à ce que tu disais, Hermione. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur que cela t'éloigne de moi. Tu _es _ma meilleure amie ici. Toi, Harry, Luna. Si vous m'aviez laissée… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. J'avais si peur, Hermione. Luna était la seule qui savait et c'était juste parce qu'elle l'avait déduit à cause des Pouffroses ou Souposes ou… bordel, je ne me souviens même plus de quelles créatures étaient censés se trouvaient autour de moi à l'époque."

Hermione resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'à quelques pas des portes du château. "Est-ce que tu prévoyais garder le silence sur tout ça pour le reste de ta vie alors? Même après que je t'ai forcée la main lorsque je t'ai demandée si tu avais déjà vécu ces évènement juste avant que l'on parte?"

"Non," murmura Dora. "Non, d'une façon ou d'une autre je prévoyais d'en parler à toi et Harry une fois que l'année serait finie. J'ai juste… je voulais essayer de rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que la bataille du Ministère soit passée. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse être sûre que je l'avais évitée. Ça à pas vraiment marché comme prévu, hein?"

Dora avait tendu la main vers la poignée des portes mais sa main fut prise au piège contre son corps lorsqu'Hermione se tourna et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte à en faire craquer ses côtes. "Je comprends, Dora. Je n'aime peut-être pas ça, mais je comprends. Tu as gardé la plupart de nos amis hors de danger grâce à tes actions tout en supportant un fardeau bien trop lourd par toi-même. J'aurai voulu que tu me le dises plus tôt pour que je puisse t'aider, mais au moins je sais maintenant. Je ne peux pas parler pour Harry, mais au moins _moi_ je promets que je n'irai nulle part. Je suis – et je resterai toujours, ton amie Dora Kirk."

"Est-ce que tu viens de me citer une réplique de Star Trek, Hermione?" demanda Dora en sentant ses joues s'embrasaient au point que ses capacités n'étaient que de peu d'aide pour réduire la coloration.

"Peut-être bien," dit Hermione en se reculant avec un sourire. "Maintenant, allons retrouver notre ami rebelle et découvrir quelles questions ont pu trouver des réponses avant que nous lui en faisions tomber quelques-unes supplémentaires dessus."

* * *

Elles n'eurent au final que moins de dix minutes à attendre dans la Salle Commune avant que le passage du portrait de ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer leur ami épuisé. Il balaya du regard le reste de la pièce qui était en grande partie vide avant de se dépêcher de venir vers leur sofa et de s'y effondrer. Sa tête se retrouva contre l'épaule de Dora tandis qu'une de ses mains serrait la sienne avec force et que l'autre saisissait celle d'Hermione. "Vous êtes toutes les deux là."

"Bien sûr, Harry," lui murmura Dora en lui serrant elle aussi la main et en levant son autre main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera encore le cas lorsque j'aurai fini de vous raconter," répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Dora laissa échapper un reniflement amusé avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à essayer de le retenir. L'ironie était bien trop grande. "Ouais, c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, petit génie."

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. "Harry, cite-moi une fois où je t'ai abandonné comme ça. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la Quatrième Année? Toi et moi contre la population de trois écoles? Si ce n'était pas assez pour que je m'enfuis, je pense qu'il est assez difficile à croire que quoi que ce soit que tu nous diras ce soir le sera. Et, Dora, si Sirius, Tonks et moi sommes toujours là, je suis prête à parier plusieurs gallions qu'Harry ne s'enfuira pas non plus. Harry, à voir comme tu es agité, peut-être que tu devrais commencer?"

"Ouais," dit Harry. "Est-ce que l'une de vous peut lancer quelques sortilèges anti-espionnage?" Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche avant que Dora n'ait fini les brèves incantations, menant à un étrange mouvement de sourcil amusé d'Hermione et un haussement d'épaules indifférent de la part de Dora. Harry pour sa part resta juste assis très droit et commença son récit. "La prophétie a été faite à Dumbledore et à été partiellement entendue par un Mangemort. Dumbledore ne voulait pas me dire qui." Dora et Hermione grognèrent toutes les deux. Cela expliquait le second lot d'initiales sous la sphère. Compte tenu de combien il était rare qu'il y ait de vraies prophéties de faites, qu'un Mangemort ait pu l'entendre par hasard était… c'était suffisant pour que Dora maudisse le Destin pour avoir abandonné Harry et ses parents. "Le Mangemort a été jeté dehors parce qu'il écoutait aux portes en plein milieu de la prophétie et a rapporté à Voldemort ce qu'il a entendu. C'est pourquoi Voldemort continue d'en avoir après moi et c'est pourquoi il m'a attiré au Ministère – afin de pouvoir entendre la seconde partie. Il est apparemment inquiet que ça puisse être quelque chose de suffisamment énorme pour que sa petite vendetta devienne une mauvaise idée pour lui."

"Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit la prophétie?" demanda Dora en plissant les yeux. Un autre idiot il fallait croire; il mettait bien trop de foi dans un stupide fouillis de phrases.

"_Celui ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… naît de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, naît lorsque meurt le septième mois..._" Harry marqua une pause. "C'est là que le Mangemort s'est fait mettre dehors. La suite est:_ Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un doit mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque meurt le septième mois_..." **(4) **Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement sur la fin et il fixait le feu d'un air abattu.

**(4) Certains remarqueront que je change très légèrement de la version officielle, notamment sur le temps de certains verbes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certains verbes étaient mis au futur là où ils ne le sont pas en anglais. Ainsi, la prophétie semble encore plus ouverte à interprétation à mes yeux, ce qu'elle est **_**totalement **_**censé être.**

Dora quant à elle fulminait et sentit la couleur de ses cheveux virer à un rouge très _très _foncé. "C'est tout? _C'est ça _que Dumbledore t'a dissimulé toutes ces années? Qu'est-ce que le vieux cabri t'a dit pour que tu sois si affecté, Harry?"

Harry fut momentanément tirait de force hors de ses idées noires par le ton de Dora et il fronça les sourcils en se tournant pour la regarder bien en face. "Je dois le tuer, Dora… ça ne finira jamais tant que l'un de nous ne tue pas l'autre."

"_On le savait déjà ça espèce d'idiot_!" siffla Dora. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Ça ne le ferait pas de crier sur Harry quand Dumbledore était celui qui le contaminait de ses idées néfastes. "Hermione, dis-lui s'il te plaît."

Hermione resta silencieuse de longues secondes, une main sous son menton. Finalement, elle dit très lentement, "Tu… as peut-être bien raison, Dora. Harry, je t'accorderai que cette prophétie semble bien plus claire que la plupart ne le sont habituellement, mais Dora marque un point sur le fait qu'il n'y ait rien de vraiment stupéfiant au niveau des révélations qu'elle apporte."

"Mais, c'est le _destin maintenant_, Hermione," dit Harry. Son ton était à présent passé de la peine découragée à l'incrédulité. C'était un progrès, supposa Dora.

"Peut-être bien, peut-être pas, mais même si ça l'est, ça ne change pas vraiment quoi que ce soit, Harry."Hermione haussa les épaules à son regard incrédule. "Nous savons déjà que tu es puissant. Nous savons que Voldemort a laissé une marque sur toi. Nous _savons_ que sur quatre des cinq dernières années, tu as été forcé d'affronter Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous _savons_ qu'il a une rancune personnelle contre toi et qu'il ne te laisserait jamais vivre ta vie et t'en sortir comme ça. Nous _savons _aussi que toi-même tu ne le laisserais jamais juste continuer à oppresser des gens si tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. Donc, cette prophétie nous apprend-elle vraiment quoi que ce soit de plus que la raison pour laquelle il a initialement décidé de venir chez toi pour essayer de te tuer?"

"Mais il a tué mes parents à cause de _moi_," dit Harry doucement. Il s'assombrit. "Si je n'étais pas né alors peut-être que – "

"Ils auraient été tués un autre jour d'une autre façon," dit Dora. Elle souffla et secoua la tête. "Ne mets pas le blâme là où il n'a rien à faire. Est-ce que Voldemort a eu peur et est-il venu après toi en personne? Oui. Mais Harry, Lily Potter n'aurait jamais survécu à cette guerre si Voldemort avait eu son mot à dire. James Potter aurait peut-être pu grâce à son statut de Sang-Pur s'il avait laissé tomber sa baguette et arrêter de se battre, mais nous savons tous que ce n'était pas le type d'homme qu'était James Potter. La seule chose qu'entendre cette prophétie a causé est d'avoir cimenté une date où Voldemort viendrai après eux."

"Tu… as peut-être raison," concéda Harry. Il relâcha sa prise sur chacune des filles et frotta sa cicatrice d'une main. "Okay donc… peut-être que n'ai pas besoin de maudire le destin pour m'avoir mis dos au mur, mais… je vais quand même devoir être celui qui lui donnera le coup de grâce au final."

"Encore une fois, ce n'est pas exactement une grosse surprise, Harry." Dora soupira et se tourna pour lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule. "Comme Hermione le disait, tu l'as affronté en Première Année, en Deuxième Année, en Quatrième Année et maintenant cette Année. A ce stade, je paniquerai bien plus si un Auror au pif parvenait à l'abattre au cours de l'été plutôt que si toi et lui aviez une sorte d'épique combat final sous la pluie devant les portes du Palais de Westminster à la fin de ta Septième Année."

Harry haussa un sourcil et eu un reniflement sarcastique. "Je perdrai d'un façon assez spectaculaire si ça arrivait, Dora. Il a des décennies d'expérience de plus que moi."

Hermione grogna d'exaspération et se passa une main sur le visage. "Et pourtant, tu es ressorti de chaque combat sans blessures handicapantes. Harry Potter, tu n'as peut-être pas l'expérience de combat de Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais il est évident que tu possèdes plusieurs choses qu'il n'a pas: des amis, du courage, de la compassion, une détermination de tous les diables de ne pas abandonner… sans compter plus de _chance_ qu'il ne devrait être permis d'avoir. Bien entendu, nous ne devrions pas nous _reposer _sur de la _chance_, mais on ne peut pas nier que tu sembles avoir une capacité surnaturelle pour déjouer les plans d'un des pires Seigneurs des Ténèbres de notre époque."

"Hé, peut-être que la _chance _est le 'le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore'," répondit Fora avec un demi-sourire. Cela lui valut un grognement de la part de chacun de ses amis.

"Comme je le _disais_," grommela Hermione en croisant les bras, "Nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer sur la chance. Cependant, si nous sommes capables de nous concentrer sur le fait d'améliorer les capacités de combat d'Harry avec quelques sorts-clés au point où il puisse les lancer sans même réfléchir ou même sans effort, alors l'expérience de Voldemort ne sera plus importante. Un maléfice tranchant et un impacteur peuvent tout aussi bien tuer qu'un pic de pierre volant transfiguré."

"Et si je peux lancer soixante à soixante-dix maléfices tranchants à pleine puissance en moins d'une minute sur la même cible, même un puissant bouclier tomberait…" dit doucement Harry. Un léger sourire commença à être perceptible sur ses lèvres. "Et si je peux le faire silencieusement et sans les mouvements de baguette en plus de ça…"

"Tu vois, _maintenant_ tu penses comme Fol-Œil," dit Dora en donnant une claque dans le dos d'Harry. "_Règle Numéro 61: Ce n'est pas toujours le type de sort que tu utilises, mais à quel point tu es _bon _avec ce sort qui compte_."

Harry se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Tu fais ça souvent, tu sais? Ces règles. Je pensais qu'elles étaient de ton mentor au Coven, mais maintenant elles sont de Maugrey?"

"Ha, hum," bafouilla Dora. Merde, et elle qui voulait éviter cette partie de la conversation jusque plus tard dans la soirée. "Je peux… expliquer ça. C'est…"

"Une partie de ton histoire, ouais." Harry se frotta sa cicatrice à nouveau. "Garde ça pour toi encore un moment. Avant que l'on passe à ça, je veux que vous sachiez toutes les deux pourquoi je hais à présent Rogue. En plus de tout le truc avec le souvenir de plus tôt dans l'année je veux dire. Maintenant, je jure devant Dieu que je le _hais_."

Hermione hocha la tête et attira Harry vers elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Même si c'était bref, Dora put pratiquement entendre ses côtes craquer. "C'était lui le Mangemort qui a entendu la prophétie?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

"Dumbledore ne l'a pas officiellement confirmé, mais ouais, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre," remarqua Harry, la mine grave. "Les initiales S.S. sur la prophétie, Dumbledore qui savait pourquoi Voldemort avait concentré son attention sur les deux familles qu'elle impliquait, Rogue qui change de camp _juste _avant la fin de la guerre… Le fait que ce soit lui qui ait entendu et qui ait vendu la mèche avant de regretter ce qu'il avait fait, c'est la seule chose qui fasse sens. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment _pourquoi_ il a eu des regrets."

"Tu sais, je pense que l'on devrait revoir en détail pourquoi tes parents ont été ceux qui ont été marqués dans tous les cas," dit Dora tout bas, "mais je hais cet homme moi aussi et je ne ressens vraiment aucune envie de le défendre."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Hermione avec un soupir. "Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que Dumbledore t'ait révélé?"

"Hé bien, apparemment il se rend très bien compte de combien les Dursleys peuvent se montrer horrible envers moi, il a mentionné en passant que c'était le cas depuis la première fois que je suis arrivé à Poudlard." L'expression d'Harry se fit plus dure. "Il est aussi convaincu que je dois continuer à y retourner et 'm'y considérer chez moi' chaque année pour recharger les protections de sang qui me protègent de Voldemort."

Dora plissa le nez et parcourut brièvement mentalement le manuel qu'elle avait lu sur la magie de sang durant un camp d'entraînement. "Ça… fait un peu de sens… un peu. Quoique, sans famille directe présente, l'effet est assez minime. Une tante n'est pas vraiment suffisante pour augmenter l'état de base du rituel que ta mère a dû utiliser sur toi au début, il faudrait au moins un père, un enfant ou un frère ou une sœur pour faire une vraie différence."

"Et il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas exister dans tous les cas," marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings et elle se retint de justesse de frapper le bord du sofa en les immobilisant entre ses jambes. "Quelles qu'aient été les protections supplémentaires qu'il y _avait_, elles auront été rendues inefficaces après que Voldemort ait utilisé ton sang pour sa résurrection." Elle grogna et ses poings se serrèrent encore plus forts. "S'il peut te _toucher_, il peut passer à travers les _protections de sang_. A quoi _pense _donc Dumbledore?!"

Harry ricana sombrement. "Je lui ai posé la même question en fait. Il l'a basiquement ignorée en disant que je devais li faire confiance. 'Ces choses sont ésotériques, Harry, et il y a un grand nombre de détails entrant en jeu. L'intention étant un facteur primordial. Ta Tante peut ne pas se soucier de toi autant qu'elle le pourrait, mais elle ne souhaite pas voir l'enfant de sa sœur tué sous son toit. Cela donne de la force aux protections et est pourquoi tu dois y retourner. L'amour est une force, Harry, n'oublie jamais cela.' Son thème musical devrait être cette musique de Huey Lewis. Ça serait approprié."

"Je vais _vraaaaaiiiment_ te tirer de cette maison le jour même où tu y retournes," marmonna Dora. Elle laissa échapper une expiration frustrée et secoua la tête. "Autre chose?"

"Rien de plus urgent que de t'écouter m'expliquer clairement ce que tu essayais de me dire plus tôt dans l'après-midi," déclara Harry à Dora.

Elle tressaillit. Il avait raison. Si elle était directement venue et avait dit qu'elle était Tonks du futur, peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes… peut-être… _Non. Arrête de penser comme ça Dora. Il est tant de changer de registre. Pas besoin de faire ton ado en pleine crise existentielle. Même si ta magie te ramène petit à petit vers l'adolescence…_ Hochant la tête, Dora prit une autre profonde inspiration et fixa le feu. "Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Harry. Je… n'ai jamais pensé que les choses iraient si loin. Je voulais juste faire tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider et te soutenir quand tout ça a commencé."

"Et c'est ce que tu as fait," lui assura Harry.

"Bien. C'est… bien. Je voulais juste, tu sais, que tu le saches. Avant que je… avant que je foute tout en l'air." Elle remua silencieusement pendant un moment avant de poursuivre. "Je t'ai menti dès le premier jour, Harry. Je ne viens pas d'un Coven. Je suis née à Londres et j'ai vécu là-bas et dans le Devon la majeure partie de ma vie. Jusqu'au 1er Septembre de cette année, mon nom n'était pas 'Dora Kirk'. C'était… c'était, _Nymphadora Tonks_."

Un silence descendit sur leur petite bulle et Dora eut l'impression qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, et que cela aurait été suffisant pour lui briser les tympans. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, encore terrifié que cela le ferait la quitter, terrifier au point de retenir sa respiration juste pour avoir l'illusion que ce moment avait duré juste quelques secondes de plus. Il allait se lever et partir, ne plus jamais lui parler à nouveau et il aurait parfaitement raison de faire ça. Il allait – "

"Hé bien, ça explique pourquoi tu paniquais à Noël," murmura Harry, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

Le fil des pensées de Dora s'arrêta avec fracas et refusa d'accepter ce qui venait d'être dit. **(5) **"Quoi?"

**(5) "Dora's train of thought crashed to a halt and flew of the rails" Belle utilisation d'un champ lexical, (Train/crashed/rails) mais difficile à vraiment bien rendre.**

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais voyagé dans le temps avant la fin des vacances quand même, si?"

"_Quoi_?!" Cette fois l'exclamation de confusion incrédule fut rejointe par Hermione.

"Ça fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble… Dora? Est-ce que tu veux toujours que je t'appelle Dora?"

"Heu – Oui, s'il te plaît…?"

Harry opina et continua. "Ça fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble. Tu as laissé échapper des choses de temps en temps. Pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour que beaucoup de petites choses finissent par faire sens. Peut-être que si Hermione ne m'avait jamais fait faire notre petit voyage en Retourneur de Temps dans le passé, le 'voyage dans le temps' n'aurait pas été la première chose à laquelle j'aurai pensé pour expliquer ces irrégularités, mais c'est ce s'est passé et c'est ce que c'est." Harry haussa les épaules. "En plus, j'en ai suffisamment entendu des autres garçons pour savoir que tu aurais dû être _bien _plus nerveuse quand je t'ai vu nue. Métamorphomage ou pas, tu as bien trop d'expérience pour ne pas être plus âgée que ce que tu prétends."

"Hé!" s'exclama Dora en rougissant et en lui lançant un regard menaçant en même temps. "Je te ferai dire que je n'ai été qu'avec deux autres gars avant toi! Et – oh merde, je ne parlerai pas de ça tant qu'Hermione est là."

"Oh non, _je vous en prie_, ne vous dérangez pas pour _moi_," grommela Hermione. L'émotion dans sa voix et la couleur rouge vif de son visage ne demandaient guère d'efforts sur le moment, donc Dora décida simplement de l'ignorer.

"Dans tous les cas, ouais, j'ai compris que tu avais dû une sacré mésaventure impliquant un voyage dans le temps depuis un moment. Je n'étais pas sûr pour Tonks par contre…" Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Je pensais plutôt à sa fille et que tu étais bizarre à propos de commencer à sortir ensemble parce que tu avais entendu des histoires sur moi d'elle… je suppose que c'était stupide de penser ça."

Dora grogna et abattit un poing sur l'accoudoir du sofa. "Pourquoi est-ce que _tout le monde_ pense que je suis ma propre _fille_?!"

"Il y a tellement de choses perturbantes rien que dans cette phrase," marmonna Hermione en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

"Alors, quel âge as-tu, Dora? Est-ce que c'est un écart si grand que je devrais surement en être terrifié ou est-ce que c'est assez petit?" demanda Harry. La nonchalance dans sa voix était en contraste direct avec la façon dont la conversation toute entière avait commencé lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

"Je n'ai seulement qu'un an de plus que la vraie Tonks que tu connais," marmonna Dora avec incertitude. "Donc techniquement, l'écart entre nous est d'à peu près sept ans."

"Plus maintenant," intervint Hermione. "Tu devrais lui montrer ta nouvelle apparence de base. Harry, elle a les souvenirs d'avoir vécu sept années de plus, mais physiquement elle est restée suffisamment longtemps à l'âge de Dora pour que sa magie l'ait fait quelques peu régresser et elle continue à le faire. En réalité, elle a probablement dix-huit ans maintenant, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement."

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils."Tu parles de façon un petit peu trop compliquée pour moi, Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle a l'âge de Tonks ou est-ce qu'elle a l'âge Dora?"

"C'est… compliqué;" dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je suis _juste _ici les gars!" se fâcha Dora. Elle se leva et se concentra pour relâcher sa transformation. Une seconde plus tard et elle sentit l'étrange apparence revenir se mettre en place. Par Merlin, ces proportions allaient nécessiter du temps pour s'y habituer."

"Huh," commenta Harry. "Hé bien, je suppose que l'on sait à présent pourquoi tu étais encore plus maladroite cette nuit…"

"Ha bon?" s'étonna Hermione.

Dora acquiesça avant de reprendre son apparence d'adolescente et de reprendre sa place. "Normalement, en combat je change un peu de forme pour être plus agile. Cette nuit, j'étais terrifiée et j'ai perdu le contrôle, reprenant partiellement mon apparence de base. Mes jambes ne sot pas assez longues, mes seins ne sont pas assez grands, mes hanches sont trop étroites; mon centre de masse était complètement décalé tout le long du combat. Je n'étais pas Tonks, je n'étais pas Dora, je n'étais pas en Combat, j'étais juste… _bizarre_."

Harry hocha la tête, et puis lui adressa un sourire de travers. "Enfin, tu es toujours aussi belle quelque soit l'apparence que tu prends, Dora."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'énerves pas?" demanda Dora en refoulant son rougissement et en le fixant d'un regard critique."Je suis une idiote qui a voyagé dans le temps qui t'a laissé aller tout droit dans une embuscade dont j'avais connaissance. Je t'ai menti dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré. J'ai sept ans de plus que toi et pas juste un. Et juste pour m'assurer que tu comprennes bien: _je suis une idiote qui a voyagé dans le temps_!"

"Je suis condamné à affronter un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui refuse de rester mort," dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation avec un geste de la main. "Hermione est plus intelligente que la plupart des professeurs de notre école. Ron peut te réciter des anecdotes de Quidditch vielles de plus d'un siècle sans sourciller. Luna peut voir des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut voir. Je pense qu'être une 'idiote qui a voyagé dans le temps' comme tu t'appelles, est l'un des aspects les moins impressionnants de notre petit groupe. Harry marqua une pause et se tapota le menton théâtralement. "Aussi, je conteste la partie 'idiote' de ta déclaration. Je suis plutôt sûr d'entre l'idiot de nous deux."

"Tu – tu, tu es… tu es _totalement impossible, Harry Potter_!" dit Dora en croisant les bras et en se laissant retomber à sa place en soufflant bruyamment. Après avoir pris plusieurs profondes respirations, elle se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir. "Je me suis inquiété que tu puisses t'enfuir en courant et me détester _pour rien_? Tu n'es même pas un peu en colère?"

"Oh, je suis en colère," répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Malgré ses mots, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère dans sa voix. "Je suis en colère que tu es ressenti le besoin de cacher ça pendant si longtemps, Dora. Quelques semaines, je peux comprendre. Même quelques mois, c'est compréhensible. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Avant que tu n'arrives à me faire enlever mon t-shirt au moins."

"Trop d'information, Harry," maugréa Hermione.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Dora," continua Harry. "Et je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement, mais je suis content que tu te sois finalement confiée. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves ici? Était-ce intentionnel? Est-ce que les choses s'étaient si mal passées que cela était devenu nécessaire? Est-ce que j'étais devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres malfaisant et – attend, tu as dit que c'était juste une année – est-ce que je me suis fait posséder par Voldemort au Ministère? Il a essayé de faire ça durant le combat, mais je l'ai repoussé avant qu'il ne puisse briser mon Occlumancie. Est-ce que j'ai échoué la première fois?"

Dora cligna des yeux rapidement, essayant de traiter toutes les questions qu'Harry posait en un feu nourri. "Hum, c'était un accident. Tu avais _Crucio _Bellatrix dans la Salle du Temps après avoir vu Sirius mourir. Elle t'avait lancé un Maléfice Concasseur de Torse et je t'avais poussé hors de sa trajectoire. Le maléfice de Bellatrix m'avait envoyé m'écraser contre une horloge à pendule et je me suis retrouvé au 1er Septembre."

"Oh." Harry se tut et prit un moment à fixer le feu. Après presque une minute, il demanda d'une toute petite voix, "Alors Remus est mort à la place cette fois?"

"Oui," répondit d'une voix toute aussi faible. "Je suis désolé Harry. J'aurai dû t'assommer et t'empêcher de jamais y aller."

"Je t'aurai détestée si tu avais fait ça," reconnut-il d'une voix à peine audible. "C'est stupide et je sais que Sirius n'était en fait pas en danger. Je sais à présent que tu savais déjà qu'il n'y était probablement pas. Mais… les choses ont de toute évidence changé, donc tu ne pouvais pas vraiment être _sûre_. Et… je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas assommé. Je sais que tout est parti de travers, mais… merci pour m'avoir laissé faire le choix et m'avoir soutenu même si ce n'était pas le bon."

Hermione soupira. "Elle l'a expliqué un peu plus tôt cette nuit, Harry. Ce n'était pas juste Sirius à la base. C'était aussi moi et Hestia et peut-être même Ginny, et Ron était blessé et McGonagall était dans un sale état et… ça avait _vraiment _mal tourné. Je suis désolé que nous ayons perdu Remus, mais tout ça aurait pu tourner d'une façon tellement pire…"

"Oui, je sais," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Qui d'autre connaît la vérité?"

"Sirius et Tonks," dit Dora. "Sirius avait apparemment compris depuis un moment. Compte tenu des réactions de Maugrey durant les vacances, je dirai qu'il suspecte au moins quelque chose lui aussi. Je suis apparemment nulle pour garder des secrets…"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça aurait pu être pire. Est-ce qu'on va en parler au reste de l'Ordre?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas," dit Dora avec un soupir. "J'en parlerai à Papa et Maman au cours de l'été, je pense. Probablement. Le reste? Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu tard pour que Dumbledore essaye de m'oublietter maintenant – _encore_ – puisque mes connaissances du futur sont désormais inutiles. Je devrai surement leur dire."

"Hé bien…" dit lentement Hermione. "Tu n'es plus vraiment _Tonks_, plus maintenant. Et comme tu l'as dit, tes connaissances du futur sont sans importance à présent. Au mieux, tu les informerais juste que tu as plus de capacités et d'entraînement qu'ils ne le pensaient à la base. C'est à toi de voir bien sûr, mais les arguments peuvent se faire dans les deux sens."

Dora éclata de rire et sourit en regardant affectueusement Harry. "On l'a vraiment corrompue au-delà de tout espoir, pas vrai?"

"Complètement," approuva Harry avec un hochement de tête entendu. Le trio partagea un nouveau rire avant de retomber dans un silence confortable. "Alors… où est-ce qu'on va à partir de là?"

"On continue comme on l'a toujours fait, je suppose," répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. "On continue d'aller de l'avant au mieux de nos capacités. On combat Voldemort quand on le peut, comme on peut. On s'entraîne autant que nous en sommes capables pour nous assurer que nous survivrons à cette guerre qui arrive. On continue d'avancer sur le chemin menant au futur."

Dora eut un léger rictus et tapota le genou d'Harry. "Harry est impliqué. Les fourrés le long de ce chemin que nous parcourons ne sont pas juste de simple buissons, ou même d'épaisses haies. Ce sont des ronces aux épines empoisonnées longues de plus d'un pouce. Et elles essayeront surement de dévorer les humains qui s'arrêteraient près d'eux trop longtemps."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," répliqua Harry d'un ton neutre. "Merci pour la marque de confiance, Dora. Merci beaucoup."

"Mais je t'en prie," lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Le trio retomba encore sans le silence, fixant le feu pendant plusieurs minutes. Éventuellement, Hermione prit la parole. "Est-ce que l'un de vous a vraiment envie de remonter aux dortoirs? Ça me va très bien de rester ici pour la nuit, personnellement."

"Le sortilège devrait tenir jusqu'au matin," répondit Dora. "Je peut métamorphoser le sofa pour que l'on puisse tous s'allonger un peu plus."

"Okay," approuva Harry, "faisons ça." Il garda le silence lorsque le sofa enfla jusqu'à ressembler à un lit et les filles prirent chacune leur place, chacune prenant une de ses épaules. Harry avait apparemment une dernière question qui le démangeait puisqu'il ferma les yeux et dit: "Oh, dernière question, depuis quand est-ce que les ronflaks existent vraiment et pourquoi y en a-t-il un de pelotonné devant la cheminée?"

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle Numéro 0: Dans certains combats – et la plupart des guerres – tu dois simplement accepter que parfois le meilleur résultat est simplement de ne pas perdre._

_Règle Numéro 61: Ce n'est pas toujours le type de sort que tu utilises, mais à quel point tu es _bon _avec ce sort qui compte_.

* * *

**T/N: Alors j'ai deux choses à dire. Déjà, est-ce que vous avez réalisé ce que cela **_**implique **_**quand Sirius parle d'une ligne qui fait **_**une boucle**_**? Non? Hé bien, maintenant si!**

**Enduite, certains auront remarqué que ce chapitre est assez calme niveaux références comparé à mon habitude. J'ai réalisé que j'exagérais un peu, donc je vais vraiment essayer de limiter mes annotations à ce qui concerne des traductions, des expressions, tout ça; et plus **_**tout **_**ce qui se rapporte à des éléments de cultures générales. Parce que sinon, dans ma traduction suivante, je risquerai d'avoir quarante annotations par chapitre!**


	12. Fin d'un Rêve, Début d'une Aventure

**Disclaimer : **Rien d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, si c'était le cas je serai une femme, plus âgé et bien plus riche. Ha et pareil pour Star Trek !

Les reviews sont très appréciées mais ne sont bien sûr pas obligatoires.

**T/N: Dernier chapitre de cet arc de l'histoire! Il y a encore un chapitre supplémentaire dans une suite que je publierai bientôt, et après ça ce sera une nouvelle fic d'un nouvel auteur et qui devrait nous tenir ****très**** longtemps.**

**Certains doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps avant de mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Version brève: je me suis fait renverser par une voiture. Non, je n'ai rien de casser et n'aurai pas de séquelles. Oui, le chauffard était en tort et m'a coupé la route sur un rond-point alors que j'étais à vélo (tomber en plein milieu d'un rond-point est une expérience assez effrayante, je peux vous l'assurer). Et cerise sur le gâteau: délit de fuite. Voilà voilà.**

* * *

Dora se réveilla dans des bras chauds autour d'elle. Souriant contre le torse contre lequel elle était pelotonnée, Dora garda ses yeux clos et soupira béatement. L'escapade de la soirée précédente ne s'était pas aussi bien terminée qu'elle l'aurait espérée – ce qui était une évidence en soi étant donné qu'elle avait perdu un ami en la personne de Remus. Mais… les autres avaient raison. Ce combat tout entier s'était remarquablement bien déroulé tout bien considéré. Lorsque Voldemort et Bellatrix entraient en personne sur le terrain, les gens tendaient à mourir par douzaines. Une seule perte était en fait quasiment sans précédent quand on y réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'elle changea de position pour être un peu plus confortable, Dora fronça les sourcils en confusion. Le bras qui s'enroulait autour de son épaule droite était musclé et ferme, tandis que le bras autour de sa taille semblait bien plus délicat. Dora entrouvrit une paupière et dut contenir son envie de rire. Hermione s'était apparemment tant déplacé dans son sommeil qu'elle était pratiquement allongée sur Harry avec un bras passé dans son dos et l'autre agrippant fermement la taille de Dora et tirant la métamorphe aussi proche que faire se peut. _Il faut vraiment que je parle à Harry à propos d'elle. Cette attirance ne risque pas de disparaître… Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'ai envie qu'elle disparaisse…_

Harry se tourna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelque chose à mi-chemin entre "jus de citrouille" et "pancakes" avant que son estomac ne proteste bruyamment. Le rire étouffé de Dora éclata finalement complètement et les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent à la volée. Le visage de la brunette fut momentanément voilé par la panique et son bras serra encore plus fort la taille de Dora avant qu'elle ne soupire et que toute tension ne la quitte, la laissant retomber dans sa position précédente.

"Tu sais que j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller avec la tête du mauvais côté de mon lit parfois?" murmura Hermione. "Je suppose qu'il y a de pires positions dans lesquelles j'aurai pu me réveiller."

"Ouais," répondit Dora en redressant la tête et jetant un sourire salace à Hermione. "Imagine si tu t'étais retrouvé avec la tête de l'autre côté _maintenant_." Le rougissement d'un écarlate brillant sur le visage d'Hermione avait été amené bien trop facilement, cependant le léger soubresaut du coin de ses lèvres était un peu inattendu.

"Oui, si ça s'était produit, tu aurais peut-être bien pu avoir un peu de compétition côté romance."

"Hermione Granger, tu es loin d'être aussi innocente que tu souhaites nous laisser croire," la taquina Dora.

Un petit toussotement et grognement juste au-dessus de leurs têtes virent le deux filles se tourner pour regarder Harry alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'un léger demi-sourire, demi-grimace se répandait sur son visage. "Hum, bonjour, Hermione, Dora. Est-ce que vous pourriez toutes les deux arrêter les sous-entendus, s'il vous plaît? Ces images qu'ils me laissent… C'est, hum… c'_est_ le matin après tout et hem… ça n'aide pas."

Dora cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle se déplaça pour se redresser et sa jambe descendant le long du corps de son petit-ami dans le même mouvement et effleurant brièvement son entre-jambe. Comprenant soudainement exactement ce dont Harry essayait de ne _pas _se plaindre, Dora éclata de rire et retomba contre ses deux amis. "Pauvre Harry. Des problèmes de mecs, hein, Hermione?"

"Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu…" commença Hermione avant de se décaler légèrement, et son visage devint encore plus rouge que précédemment. "Ah. Oui, enfin, c'est un des problèmes que les filles n'ont pas j'imagine."

"Ouais, c'est ça, remuez le couteau dans la plaie surtout," grommela Harry.

"Hé bien, nous _pourrions_ si tu le veux vraiment…" plaisanta Dora. Les deux autres allèrent au-delà de l'impossible et s'empourprèrent encore plus rouge que le rougissement typique des Weasleys **(1)**, laissant Dora ricaner en triomphe. "Vous deux êtes bien trop faciles. Allez quoi, on devrait tous… se _lever_."

**(1) "flushed redder than the Weasley hair" Etant donné que 'red hair' est roux et non rouge en Français, j'ai adapté au mieux.**

Hermione grogna et commença à s'extraire prudemment de sa position. "S'il te plaît, arrête. Maintenant c'est juste forcé. La plaisanterie est _dure_ à supporter aussi tôt le matin." Son petit sourire narquois et sourcil haussé témoignaient du double-sens intentionnel et Dora lui lança un large sourire en retour, saluant l'autre fille.

"Vous êtes maléfiques. Purement et simplement maléfiques." Se plaignit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en s'étirant. Les filles admirèrent son physique pendant un instant avant que Dora ne se redresse complètement et ne commence à inverser les précédents enchantements du divan. Hermione soupira juste avec contentement une nouvelle fois avant de lentement se lever. "Excusez-moi, les filles. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je vous rejoins ici dans quinze minutes pour qu'on aille au petit-déjeuner?"

"Ça m'a l'air bien, Harry," répondit Hermione. Elle se pencha et le tira sur ses pieds.

Le garçon avait juste commencé à se diriger vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir lorsque le ronflak courut depuis là où il se trouvait, devant la cheminée, et grima le long de son flanc, s'installant rapidement sur son épaule. "Salut, petit bonhomme. Tu veux venir voir mon dortoir? Ne va pas juste t'éloigner tout seul, okay?"

Dora rit doucement une fois de plus en observant Harry disparaître et monta jusqu'à sa propre chambre avec Hermione. "Luna va péter un câble lorsqu'on va lui montrer cette bestiole."

"Oui, oui c'est sûr," répondit Hermione. Elle redevint silencieuse et les deux filles gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans la salle de bain, en train de se brosser les cheveux. Finalement, Hermione grimaça en fixant son reflet. "Dora, on _peut _le faire pas vrai? On peut aider Harry à mettre un terme à ce combat? On peut traverser tout ça et quand même rester… nous-mêmes?" **(2)**

**(2) Un peu compliqué ici. Hermione ne dit pas exactement 'nous-mêmes', elle dit 'whole'. Elle demande littéralement s'ils pourront rester 'complets' et peut-être en même temps 'ensemble'.**

"La guerre est une chose terrible, Hermione. Je ne vais pas chercher à édulcorer ça," répondit Dora avec un soupir. Elle changea ses cheveux du rouge à un bleu très, très sombre. Remus l'aurait aimé et il semblait approprié. "Nous trois devrons juste nous serrer les coudes. Nous et nos amis et l'Ordre… on s'en sortira. D'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Oh, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter un peu et juste vous rouler un patin!" La voix agacée de Lavande coupa nette l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle sortit de l'une des cabines de douche avec juste une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Dora leva les yeux au ciel; Lavande n'était pas vraiment du genre pudique. L'autre Gryffondor installa son sac à maquillage sur le troisième évier et leur lança un regard noir. "Honnêtement! Vous dansez l'une autour de l'autre depuis tout ce temps, le garçon que vous aimez vous aime toutes les deux, vous avez dormi tous ensemble dans la Salle Commune la nuit dernière, et maintenant vous êtes là à avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert… Comment je suis censé raconter tout ça sans que ça donne l'impression d'être des rumeurs malveillantes?! A moins que vous ne commenciez à vous roulez un patin et que ce ne soit plus une _rumeur _mais _vrai_!"

Les cheveux de Dora traversèrent un ensemble de couleurs et elle dut lutter pour en retrouver le contrôle tandis qu'Hermione fixait juste Lavande bouche bée. Dora n'avait pas manqué le coup d'œil pensif que la brunette lui avait tout d'abord lancé cependant. Secouant sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Dora haussa les épaules et saisit son sac. "Hé, d'ici à ce qu'on décide quoi que ce soit officiellement tu pourrais aussi bien parler de Daphné et Tracey. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elles étaient restées derrière dans la Salle après le dernier entraînement de l'AD du weekend?"

"Non! Sérieux?"

"Yep," dit Dora en insistant sur le p. Elle eut un rictus amusé. "La chemise de Tracey était déjà par terre avant que je puisse fermer la porte."

"Comment Parv et moi avons pu louper ça?!" grogna Lavande. Dora se contenta de rire et fit un signe de la main à l'autre fille avant de sortir.

Hermione la rattrapa lorsqu'elle fut près de son lit et lui adressa un regard accusateur. "Ce n'est pas gentil de répandre des rumeurs."

"Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. C'est la vérité," dit Dora avec un large sourire. Elle écarta l'un de ses tee-shirt et en tira un autre, un qui irait peut-être mieux avec ses cheveux du jour. "Et puis, Parvati les a vues ensemble hier après l'examen de Soins aux Créatures donc ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Si elles avaient voulu garder ça secret, elles auraient dû trouver un endroit plus discret que derrière les serres."

"Ah…" Hermione devint silencieuse avant de soupirer et d'enfiler ses robes. "Pauvre Ron, il avait l'air intéressé par Tracey."

"Ouais, enfin, _Luna_ est intéressée par _lui_, alors souhaite-lui bonne chance parce que lorsqu'elle se décidera à passer à l'action il ne comprendra pas ce qui lui tombera dessus."

Hermione éclata de rire. "Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de relations que je vois durer."

"Enfin, tu pourras lui en parler toi-même une fois qu'on sera en bas. Allez! J'ai faim!"

* * *

Le trio venait tout juste de descendre l'escalier et d'arriver dans le Hall d'Entrée lorsque Luna les approcha en sautillant depuis un corridor adjacent. "Bonjour, Harry, Hermione, Dora. Ronald fait la grasse matinée après les examens j'imagine? Oooh. Hé bien, vous trois semblait vous être bien rapprochés récemm – " Luna s'interrompit en milieu de phrase et s'arrêta net. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche bougeant sans émettre de sons. Le ronflak posait sur l'épaule d'Harry agita la tête de haut en bas en l'observant et haleta joyeusement. Luna parvint finalement à articuler un mot d'une voix tremblante en levant une main et pointant du doigt. "Ronflak."

"Yep. On l'a pris en stop la nuit dernière. Une longue histoire," dit Dora en gigotant les sourcils vers son amie blonde. "Sirius se l'est déjà en quelque sorte approprié, mais on s'est dit que tu aimerais le voir et tout."

"_**UN RONFLAK! C'EST UN RONFLAK CORNU!**_" Le cri de joie de Luna manqua de peu de briser les tympans de Dora et tous les gens à proximité grimacèrent et reculèrent d'un pas. Luna quant à elle se jeta en avant et souleva la bestiole de sur l'épaule d'Harry des deux mains avant de sautiller en rond tandis que d'autres étudiants passaient près d'eux en lançant de drôle de regards au petit groupe. "Par Merlin, tu es tout bonnement magnifique! Et ta fourrure est si douce! Et regardez un peu ces petites dents, tout simplement parfaite pour manger la végétation! Oh et tu es un adolescent à en juger par ces cornes! Comment vas-tu petit bonhomme, comment vas – attends, tu es un _garçon_ pas vrai? Yep, wow, tu es définitivement un garçon! Oh tu es vraiment le plus mignon, le plus adorable, le plus magnifique petit bonhomme!" Le ronflak hocha la tête à nouveau, presque comme s'il montrait son accord à ses compliments, et se pencha en avant pour lécher la main de Luna qui poussa un nouveau cri de joie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un air affectueux et croisa les bras. "Luna, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de tourner en rond avant que tu ne le rendes malade." Luna se contenta de sourire et arrêter de tourner sur place, choisissant à la place de serrer le ronflak contre sa poitrine, ce qui entraîna un soupir appréciateur de la part de la petite créature qui lui lécha à nouveau les doigts. "Tu vois, il a l'air déjà plus content."

"Mais où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé?!" demanda Luna en balançant doucement le ronflak dans ses bras en chantonnant.

"Il s'est évadé de prison pendant qu'Harry, Hermione et moi fuyions des Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères," dit Dora en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre dans la Grande Salle.

Luna hocha la tête. "Je pensais bien que tu n'avais surement pas dû pouvoir complètement éviter ça puisque vous aviez tous disparu après les examens. J'ai songé à emprunter un Sombral pour vous rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas être certaine qu'il s'agissait de la bonne nuit. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que tu aies réussi à séduire Hermione et que vous soyez dans un plan à trois après tout."

"_Luna_ était au courant du combat au DdM?" grommela Hermione. "Attends… _quoi?_"

Luna acquiesça, ignorant l'exclamation choquée d'Hermione. "Pour être honnête, Hermione, Dora ne m'a actuellement _dit _ que deux choses. Tout le reste, je l'ai déduit par moi-même. Par exemple, comment toi et Harry êtes à présent au courant des véritables origines de notre amie ici présente."

"Comment est-ce que tu fais ça?" demanda Dora en jetant un regard noir à la blonde. "Rien de ce que nous avons dit ces cinq dernières minutes n'aurais dû te donner l'impression que je leur avais tout dit!"

Le trio s'assit et Luna sourit. "Hé bien, en plus de votre disparition de la nuit dernière, il y a aussi le fait que tu ne sembles plus avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules." Luna marqua une pause et haussa les épaules. "L'absence complète de Joncheruines autour de toi est aussi une preuve flagrante. Pour répondre plus en détail à ta question sur 'comment je fais ça' – je vois comment les choses fonctionnent."

Hermione grogna et planta sa fourchette dans ses pancakes. "Luna Lovegood, je jure à la magie elle-même que si tu n'expliques pas cette affirmation, je te harcèlerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort ou jusqu'à ce que je comprenne."

Harry rit doucement et tapota le bras d'Hermione dans une tentative de calmer la frustration de la jeune fille. "Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de nous expliquer avec des termes plus communs, Luna?"

"Mais c'est ce que je fais," commenta Luna en haussant encore les épaules. "Je vois comment les choses fonctionnent. La magie, les connections, les propriétés physiques, les relations, les interactions, les points de ruptures… Je vois les niveaux sous-jacents de réalité. C'est des plus fascinants, vraiment."

Trois paires d'yeux clignèrent et fixèrent Luna pendant un long moment de silence. Celui-ci ne fut seulement brisé que lorsque le ronflak se pencha et chaparda l'une des carottes de Luna. Hermione finit éventuellement par froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête. "Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne fait juste aucun sens. Personne ne peut _voir _des concepts."

"Mère travaillait sur un sort de Vision de Mage altéré. Il marchait plutôt bien, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il consistait en une zone d'effet grâce à la nouvelle formule et non plus en un sort ciblé – ou que j'étais dans la pièce à ce moment-là. J'étais occupée à découvrir mes nouveaux sens près d'une paire d'Énormus à Babille lorsqu'un groupe de créatures bien particulier a été attiré vers le bord de son plan de travail. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que les Blardés Explosifs **(3)** représentent ni pourquoi ils se rassemblent dans certaines zones, mais ils sont relativement volatiles." Luna soupira et serra le ronflak plus fort contre sa poitrine. "Mère m'a appris ça. Depuis, j'ai fait très attention à ne plus toucher de Blardés Explosifs lorsque j'en vois. J'ai toujours la vision parce que Mère n'a jamais rédigé le contre-sort pour l'arrêter. J'ai fini par m'y habituer et j'apprécie grandement de choisir des noms pour les conceptualisations que je vois."

**(3) "Exploding Blimpets" le mot blimp peut vouloir dire "ballon/dirigeable" ou bien "gros lard"**

Hermione et Dora baissèrent toutes les deux les yeux sur la table, essayant de cacher l'humidité aux coins de leurs yeux. Ce n'était… absolument pas ce à quoi Dora c'était attendue lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Luna d'où ses informations venaient.

Tandis qu'Hermione poussait distraitement l'un de ses pancakes d'un côté à l'autre de son assiette, Harry se pencha vers Luna et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule, un sourire las sur le visage. "Ta mère t'a laissé un cadeau, Luna; tout comme la mienne l'a fait pour moi. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus en mesure d'être avec elles, mais au moins nous avons quelque chose nous permettant de nous souvenir d'elles."

"Je suis totalement d'accord, Harry. C'est pour ça que je leur donne des noms aussi loufoques! La prochaine fois que je verrai Mère, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire rire à s'en rouler sur les nuages. Si elle voulait que les concepts aient des noms plus appropriés, alors elle aurait dû rester pour les nommer elle-même;" finit Luna avec un sourire éclatant et un clin d'œil.

"Faire rire quelqu'un … à s'en rouler sur les _nuages_?" demanda Dora.

Hermione grogna et se massa les tempes. "Parce qu'elle au Paradis, alors elle ne peut pas se rouler _par terre _de rire. Elle ne peut que rouler sur des _nuages_. Je suis condamnée à entendre de mauvais jeux de mots aujourd'hui, on dirait."

"Oui, certains très _durs_ d'ailleurs," déclara Dora, cela lui valant un regard mauvais de la brunette.

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit et elle observa ses trois amis tour à tour. "Oh? Est-ce qu'Hermione a décidé de vous rejoindre tous les deux pour des _célébrations_ nocturnes après le combat finalement? Je sais que toi et Harry avez choisi la nuit après Ombrage mais – "

"Luna, _je t'en prie _stop!" grogna Harry en se frappant la tête sur la table. "J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de filles qui m'avaient dans leurs lignes de mire; La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'avoir les détails de ma vie sentimentale affichés pour le reste de l'école. Et pour information, _non_, rien ne s'est passé la nuit dernière. Nous nous sommes juste effondrés après une très longue et très stressante nuit!"

"Oh, zut," dit Luna en secouant la tête. "Apparemment, retour case départ pour moi alors."

Hermione tourna son regard noir de Luna vers Dora. "Luna… je crois que toi et moi avons besoin d'avoir une longue conversation sur les sujets de discussion appropriés."

"Sujets de _manipulation_, Hermione, sujets de _manipulation_. Il est important d'être précis lorsque l'on discute des matières du cœur," dit Luna en souriant innocemment. Elle se retourna vers son assiette et donna un autre morceau de carotte au ronflak. Tous ceux présents autour d'elle ne purent que la fixer d'un regard noir impuissant avant d'éclater en éclats de rire incontrôlables.

Ron choisit ce moment précis pour arriver en courant dans la Grande Salle. Il prit à peine le temps de s'arrêter un instant pour regarder où il allait avant de sauter dans sur le siège libre à côté de Dora et de commencer à attraper la nourriture proche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Merlin soit loué! Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas fini, je ne l'ai pas manqué! Attendez… pourquoi est-ce que vous riez tous comme ça?"

Dora tapota leur camarade Gryffondor dans le dos et secoua la tête, un large sourire sur le visage. "Ron, il faut vraiment qu'on te raconte les évènements récents après le petit-déjeuner."

* * *

"Mlle Kirk, un mot s'il vous plaît." La voix tendue de Dumbledore attira l'attention de Dora alors qu'elle remontait vers leur Salle Commune quelques jours plus tard. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna, arquant un sourcil vers le Directeur.

"Notre cessez-le-feu est-il toujours en vigueur, Monsieur?" Lorsque Dumbledore acquiesça, Dora haussa les épaules. "Dans ce cas, bien sûr."

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement et commença à descendre le couloir, Dora le suivant. En très peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent assis à son bureau, dans son office. Dora ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que plusieurs des babioles du Directeur étaient endommagées ou détruites. Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas pris les révélations de Dumbledore _aussi_ calmement qu'il l'avait laissé entendre.

"Une pastille au citron? Non? Personne ne veut jamais de pastilles au citron, je ne comprends tout simplement pas… elles sont si bonnes, c'est pratiquement addictif… Hélas, mes pensées s'égarent. Où en étais-je? Mlle Kirk, je crains que je ne vous doive une excuse. Plusieurs en fait," déclara Dumbledore avec un soupir lourd. Il baissa ses yeux sur le bureau et secoua la tête tandis que Dora redressa la sienne en confusion. "J'ai été témoin de bien trop de guerres, magiques et normales, de mon temps et ai passé bien trop de temps à préparer celle actuelle – avec seulement moi-même pour me conseiller. Peut-être ce vieil homme a-t-il été trop habitué à sa propre façon de faire durant trop longtemps. Vous étiez – et vous l'êtes toujours de bien des façons – une pièce inconnue qu'il fallait étudier sur l'échiquier. Dans des cas précédents, j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps avant de réagir à des mouvements inattendus, et cela a mené au désastre."

Dora remua. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi vous et Grindelwald vous connaissiez avec la Guerre Mondiale, Monsieur. Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas agi car vous pensiez qu'il reviendrait dans le droit chemin au final?"

"No. Non, je n'ai pas agi car je ne voulais pas me confronter à l'homme que j'aimais et, si cela se produisait, abandonner ses opinions. Opinions que – pour un temps – j'ai partagé," expliqua simplement Dumbledore. Dora ne put que rester bouché bée face à sa réponse, ses cheveux virant instantanément au brun sous le choc. "Je me sentais aussi quelque peu concerné par le jeune Tom Jédusor. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance et j'avais peur qu'il ne choisisse de suivre une voie dangereuse, mais je reconnaissais qu'il pourrait être un grand sorcier dans de bonnes circonstances, qui aurait pu mener notre société vers des prouesses extraordinaires. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours consumé par la guerre précédente et étais réticent à l'assister avec sa situation dans le monde des Moldus. Mon manque d'action mena à nouveau à l'avènement d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Ecoutez, Directeur, Voldemort était un sale type depuis le début. Il était déjà malfaisant avant même que vous n'entriez dans l'équation. Ce type a tué une camarade de classe à 16 ans. Je ne pense pas que lui proposer des pastilles au citron et du thé auraient fait grand-chose."

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Néanmoins, je partage une partie de la responsabilité quant à l'origine de Voldemort. Dans le cas d'Harry, j'ai essayé de le garder en sécurité. J'ai essayé de le garder loin des influences de la célébrité et l'arrogance dans un effort de l'imprégner de valeurs et de décence avant que la corruption ne puisse s'emparer de lui. Je n'ai jamais pensé, pas une seule fois, aux dégâts que ses gardiens auraient pu faire dans leur haine de ses parents."

"Vous pouvez protester et dire que vous avez tout fait pour le bien d'Harry jusqu'à en arriver à bout de souffle, Dumbledore, mais les actions parlent plus que les mots. Et vous n'êtes pas allés une seule vérifier comment il allait," déclara Dora. Ses traits se durcirent et sa bouche se pinça en une fine ligne. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens passèrent en un flash dans son esprit et cela prit tout ce qu'elle avait de se retenir de jeter des maléfices à la tête de l'homme en face d'elle pour avoir laisser son petit-ami en pâture aux loups.

Il hocha la tête tristement. "Vous êtes une fois de plus correcte. Encore une fois, mon manque d'action n'a entraîné rien d'autre que de la douleur. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandée de venir ici, Mlle Kirk." Dumbledore fit une pause lorsque Fumseck entra en planant et se posa sur son épaule avec une trille mélodieuse. Un léger demi-sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il caressait l'oiseau avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. "Vous avez fait plus en moins d'une année pour aider Harry à faire face à sa destinée. Entre vous, Mlle Granger, Mlle Lovegood, M. Weasley et ses autres amis, son fardeau s'est considérablement allégé. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le constater. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes précédents efforts à votre encontre et reconnais au moins que vous vous trouvez du côté d'Harry Potter dans cette guerre. Je souhaiterai aussi vous solliciter pour lui transmettre un message de ma part."

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-mêmes?" demanda Dora en fronçant les sourcils.

"Harry est… encore relativement remonté à mon encontre, je le crains," dit Dumbledore avec une grimace. "Et de pleins droits, je l'admets ouvertement. Aurais-je expliqué certaines choses dans leur entièreté cette année, peut-être Remus Lupin serait-il toujours parmi nous…?" Dora sentit une pointe de remord se vrillait dans sa poitrine à cela. Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à devoir endosser ce poids. "En l'état actuel, Harry a demandé à ce que je ne l'approche plus pour le restant du trimestre et j'honorerai sa requête. Vous deux êtes proches et je vous devais toujours des excuses. C'est ' d'une pierre deux coups ' comme le dit l'adage; même si je préfère dire 'manger deux sucreries en un seul bonbon'." Il rit doucement et Dora dut contenir un grognement.

"Okay, que voulez-vous que je lui dise?"

"S'il vous plaît, transmettez-lui que je me retire du poste de commandant de l'Ordre. Alastor, Shacklebolt ou Minerva me remplaceront; cela n'a pas encore été décidé. Je concentrerai à la place mes efforts sur quelques choses dont j'aurai dû m'occuper depuis bien longtemps." Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt et soupira lourdement. "Je suis conscient qu'il n'y guère de chances qu'Harry ne reste chez ses proches suffisamment de temps pour recharger les protections qu'il – et eux aussi – gagnent par sa présence. Sirius a raison; je n'ai nul droit de forcer mon avis plus longtemps. A la place, j'aimerai simplement vous demander que l'assistiez en vous assurant qu'il utilise son temps au Square Grimmaurd judicieusement. Je dirai cela à Sirius moi-même, mais j'ai le sentiment que vous et Mlle Granger devriez le savoir également. Commencez à faire des recherches sur les Rituels Noirs dans la bibliothèque des Black durant l'été tant que vous résiderez là. Particulièrement sur les Horcruxes. Je vous expliquerai plus en détail de quoi il ressort lorsque tous les partis impliqués seront présents. Le temps pour les secrets arrive rapidement à sa fin. Et il n'apporte que douleur."

Dora savait reconnaître un congédiement lorsqu'elle en entendait un. Plissant légèrement le nez en se levant, elle commença à se diriger hors du bureau avec un hochement de la tête de la part du Directeur. Sa main était sur la porte lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa et se tourna pour une dernière question. "Monsieur, pourquoi me dire tout cela? Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que, Mlle Kirk," répondit Dumbledore avec le retour d'un léger scintillement dans ses yeux, "Je ne connais peut-être pas toute votre histoire, mais je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas plus originaire d'un Coven que je ne le suis. Comme je l'ai déclaré plus tôt, vous vous battez pour Harry Potter et ses camarades. Cela est… suffisant pour moi. Il est temps que je commence à laisser la génération suivante faire ses propres décisions pour leur future. Vous avez prouvé être capable et loyale. Je vous en remercie."

Dora lui sourit en retour. Elle aurait sûrement toujours du ressentiment envers le vieil homme, mais… il était bon de voir que la personne qu'elle avait idolâtrée pendant si longtemps était toujours là malgré tout.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express filait joyeusement sur ses voies à travers la campagne, de légers à-coups et tressautements secouaient les passagers à l'intérieur du train alors que celui-ci approchait Londres. Dora était lovée dans son siège dans une des cabines, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Harry et ses jambes drapées celles d'Hermione. Luna était assise face à eux, son dos contre la fenêtre et ses jambes passées sur les genoux d'un Ron semblant absolument confus. Tous les adolescents étaient plus détendus que ce que l'on aurait pu croire compte tenu de la façon dont l'année avait débuté.

"Hermione, es-tu sûre que tes parents seront d'accord pour que tu passes la majorité de l'été à Grimmaurd?" demanda Harry. "Tu ne les verra qu'à peine."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Oh, puisqu'ils vont venir avec moi, ils sont assez ouverts à l'idée. En toute honnêteté, je crois qu'ils ont encore plus hâte que _moi_! Maman et Papa sont particulièrement excités à l'idée de voir de la magie utilisée de façon quotidienne! Sirius leur a déjà parlé du fait d'avoir des chambres qui nous soient attribuées au second étage. Je crois que Maugrey a proposé d'enchanter pour eux un Portoloin qui leur permettrait de faire l'aller-retour depuis leur cabinet tous les jours."

Ron renifla avec dérision et leva les yeux au ciel. "On peut toujours faire confiance à ce vieux grigou pour nous sortir une idée hautement illégale sans même sourciller."

"Ron, nous faisons des choses hautement illégales chaque année," répondit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Je ne me plains pas, Harry. En fait, c'est comme l'Inversion Foudroyante **(4)**. Quoique, c'est vrai qu'ils ont fini par en faire une faute après coup alors… peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple."

**(4) "Lightning Reversal" Etant donné que c'est Ron dont il s'agit, il doit s'agir d'une technique de Quidditch, mais elle ne fait pas partie de celles listaient que j'ai pu trouver.**

"Celui-ci fonctionne suffisamment bien, Ronald," commenta Luna de derrière son Quibbler à l'envers.

"Huum, merci…? Luna, pourquoi est-ce que ton magazine est à l'envers?"

"Parce que je peux mieux le lire comme ça," répondit Luna tranquillement. Dora était suffisamment bien positionnée pour pouvoir voir le large sourire sur le visage de Luna.

"Oh." Ron jeta un coup d'œil critique au magazine et haussa les épaules à nouveau. "Je pensais que c'était parce que le puzzle runique nécessitait d'être tourné quelques fois, mais okay."

"Hé bien… ça aussi." Le sourire de Luna s'élargit encore et elle ramena ses jambes vers elle d'une façon fort peu subtile, rapprochant Ron plus près d'elle. Dora renifla d'amusement face au comportement de son amie et se résolut une fois de plus silencieusement de ne jamais énerver la petit bonde sournoise.

"Harry," dit Dora en se décalant légèrement pour observer le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. "Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux retourner chez eux pour la journée? On pourrait juste… les ignorer complètement." **(5)**

**(5) "Blow them off" peut vouloir dire "ignorer/mettre un vent" mais "blow" évoque aussi le fait de mettre un coup, de frapper, d'exploser. Je pense que cela clairement voulu. D'ailleurs, l'incident avec la Tante Marge en début de troisième année où Harry la 'gonfle', en anglais cela est aussi dit 'blow off" si je me souviens bien.**

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit, ignorant les expressions sombres qui traversèrent brièvement les traits de Dora et Hermione. "C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire ça et que ça serait amusant en plus, mais… hé bien, je préfère le plan initial. Des femmes en colère utilisant de la magie et confrontant mes proches va être _bien plus_ satisfaisant que juste les laisser attendre une éternité sur un quai."

Le sourire d'Hermione à cela se fit si carnassier que n'importe quel Black qui se serait respecté aurait félicité la jeune fille chaleureusement. "Oui, ça devrait bien valoir l'heure supplémentaire à attendre. Et puis avoir un Auror de notre côté est aussi bien utile pour outrepasser quelques ridicules petits détails comme le fait que la Trace ne disparaîtra pas avant encore trois mois"

"Hé! Certains d'entre nous ont encore à attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine avant d'avoir 17 ans, Hermione," dit Ron en faisant mine de lui lancer un regard noir. "Pas besoin de nous rappeler à tout bout de champ que toi et Dora êtes _vieilles_."

"Attention, Ronald," répondit Luna d'une voix chantante, son amusement à peine voilé par son ton rêveur. "Tu ne voudrais que _je _dise que _tu _es vieux."

"Oui, Luna. Désolé, Hermione, Dora, mauvaise plaisanterie…" répondit Ron avec un soupir. "Complètement cinglés ces filles," continua-t-il dans un murmure, gagnant ainsi un rire léger de tous les autres occupants du compartiment.

Le sifflet se fit entendre et Dora se dévissa le cou pour voir la plateforme approcher juste en face de la locomotive. "Zut, temps de se relever je suppose." Elle se redressa lentement et soupira en s'appuyant contre Harry. Elle ne put pas rester ainsi à se détendre très longtemps cependant car le sifflet résonna une nouvelle fois et l'Express s'arrêta enfin en gare. Tous les adolescents se levèrent et commencèrent à descendre leurs malles au sol.

"Je vous verrai tous très bientôt, j'espère," commenta Luna en passant son sac en écharpe derrière elle et en souriant au reste du groupe. "Une fois que j'aurai parlé à Papa, il devrait être d'accord pour que je passe un peu plus de temps à étudier durant l'été. Je n'ai très certainement pas envie de rater toute l'action cette année! Passez d'agréables semaines! Laissez-moi savoir si quoi que ce soit d'intéressant se produit avant que je n'arrive!" Avec un geste de la main enjoué, Luna disparut dans la masse d'étudiants.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et saisit sa propre malle. "Je vous verrai tous les trois dans quelques jours. Maman veut emmener Ginny acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Une fois que les achats seront faits, on devrait revenir au Quartier Général. Je pense. Sirius laisse bien Maman rester dans le bâtiment à nouveau, pas vrai? Enfin, c'est pas comme si Papa me laisserait à l'écart même si Maman était toujours bannie." Il leur fit signe et disparut tout en continuant à marmonner pour lui-même.

Dora leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne tout en sortant du compartiment. Un échange rapide de coups d'œil vit Hermione acquiescer et rester immobile. Dora prit une profonde inspiration et sourit à ses deux amis. "Merci, à tous les deux. Je… lorsque cette année a commencé, je m'attendais à finir morte, à disparaître comme si je n'avais jamais existé ou à être complètement seule et abandonnée. Entre vous deux, Sirius, Tonks, Luna, Maugrey, et merde même _Dumbledore_, je… ne me serai jamais attendue à avoir autant de personnes qui resteraient à mes côtés après que la vérité ait éclaté au grand jour. Alors, merci. Je voulais juste… pouvoir le dire maintenant. Vous deux êtes tout ce que j'aurai jamais pu espérer."

Hermione répondit d'une façon typiquement Hermionesque: avec une étreinte à en briser des os. "Tu es avec nous à présent Dora. N'oublie jamais ça."

Alors qu'Hermione la relâchait, Harry prit rapidement sa place, même si son étreinte était de derrière avec ses bras entourant sa taille et ses lèvres reposant contre son oreille. "Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Dora. Aucun de nous ne te laissera partir," chuchota-t-il, son souffle envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne et ses bras à elle recouvrant les siens. "Tu es un peu bizarre, téméraire aussi et très folle. Tu t'intègres parfaitement. Nous ne te laisserons pas disparaître, Dora Kirk. Tu es à _nous_."

"Oui. C'est vrai. Et tu es à _moi_." Dora se tourna suffisamment pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry des siennes. Le baiser fut bref, mais la passion était brillante et les frissons continus qui couraient le long de son dos étaient si forts qu'elle en perdit presque pied. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Dora fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui répondit par son propre sourire rusé. "Nous nous battons ensemble, nous vivons ensemble. Voldemort et ses sbires n'ont aucune chance."

"Absolument aucune," répondit Hermione. Harry relâcha Dora et lui et Hermione prirent leurs malles pour sortir dans la fil d'étudiants, Dora juste quelques secondes derrière eux.

Tout en observant les dos de ses amis, Dora ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de repenser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler dans sa vie extrêmement inhabituelle. "C'est bien. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est bien. _Règle Numéro 42: Parfois, les choses peuvent en grande partie bien se dérouler_. Merci pour les leçons, Fol-Œil. Je t'en dois une."

* * *

**T/N: Et voilà pour ****Comme des Grains de Sable dans le Sablier****, traduction de, ****Like Grains of San in the Hourglass**** (/12188150) de Temporal Knight. Encore un très grand merci à lui pour m'avoir laissé faire cette traduction! Un seul chapitre a été écrit pour la suite de l'histoire, que je traduirai aussi et complèterai au fur et à mesure des sorties (je déteste commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir!)**

_**Par contre**_**, à cause de mon accident entre autres choses, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur un travail pour la fin de mes études. La prochaine mise en ligne risque de mettre plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver. Mais une fois ce travail fini, je m'efforcerai de traduire un chapitre par semaine pour le restant de l'été! A bientôt à tous!**

* * *

_**Les Règles de Fol Œil pour parvenir à atteindre la retraite :**_

_Règle Numéro 0: Dans certains combats – et la plupart des guerres – tu dois simplement accepter que parfois le meilleur résultat est simplement de ne pas perdre._

_Règle Numéro 1 : Toujours s'assurer que le personnel impliqué dans une enquête en cours et/ou une garde rapprochée ait connaissance de toutes informations pertinentes. Le manque d'informations entraine des blessures et la mort._

_Règle Numéro 2 : Une victime est toujours plus susceptible de suivre les recommandations d'un Auror si celle-ci se rend compte de l'importance du danger inhérent à sa situation._

_Règle Numéro 3 : Il vaut toujours mieux prévenir que guérir. N'oublie jamais la Règle 3 ou sinon ça te tuera._

_Règle Numéro 4 : Le bon sens. Les Moldus en ont. Tout comme nous le devrions. Mais nous n'en avons pas. Efforce-toi d'en obtenir._

_Règle Numéro 5 : Le meilleur acteur est celui qui ne s'arrête jamais. Un homme seul chez lui qui utilise un fauteuil roulant alors même qu'il peut secrètement marcher est BIEN PLUS dangereux qu'un homme entant sur le fait d'avoir une seconde baguette._

_Règle Numéro 6: Maintien ta concentration ou meurs! _

_Règle __Numéro __8 : Ne jamais laisser les incertitudes incertaines. Prends soin de quoi que ce soit pouvant compromettre ton identité ou prépare-toi à un combat à mort._

_Règle Numéro 10 : Toujours rester calme. Même lorsque des Maléfices de Mort volent, rester calme te sauvera surement la peau._

_Règle Numéro 11: Sais quoi faire quand tout part à vau-l'eau._

_Règle Numéro 13 : Quand tu mens, inclus toujours suffisamment de vérité avec des faits pour être crédible au cas où ils enquêtent._

_Règle Numéro 14: Quand tu enfreins la loi, ne te fais pas prendre et ais un bouc émissaire de prêt._

_Règle Numéro 17 : Toujours assumer que quelqu'un écoute. Toujours._

_Règle Numéro 20: Un Auror confiant intimide les criminels hésitants._

_Règle Numéro 21 : Si quelqu'un agit de façon louche, neuf fois sur dix c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à cacher._

_Règle Numéro 25 : Si tu ne peux pas y arriver tel quel, fais semblant jusqu'à ce tu y arrives._

_Règle Numéro 32 : Entre en état de choc quand tu peux te le permettre. Commence à pleurer et sois accablé par ton chagrin et au mieux ta visée sera perturbée par une vision floue. Au pire quelqu'un d'autre dont tu te soucies mourra parce que tu auras raté quelques choses d'important pendant que tu avais craqué._

_Règle Numéro 40 : Ne jamais écarter un allié potentiel. Si tu ne te comportes pas comme un méchant, les tourne-casaques te seront plus loyaux que tes propres hommes._

_Règle Numéro 42: Parfois, les choses peuvent en grande partie bien se dérouler._

_Règle Numéro 44 : Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un s'enfoncer tout seul dans son chagrin. Ça ne finit presque jamais bien. Dans le pire des cas, envoie-le chez un thérapeute Moldu. Ces gars font des merveilles._

_Règle Numéro 50 : Ignore tout le monde à l'exception de ta voix intérieure. S'il peut vivre avec ce que tu fais alors ton aussi. Au diable le reste._

_Règle Numéro 51: Essaye de ne pas te mentir à toi-même._

_Règle Numéro 61: Ce n'est pas toujours le type de sort que tu utilises, mais à quel point tu es bon avec ce sort qui compte._

_Règle Numéro 80: Si ton ennemi essaye de te tuer, la chose intelligente à faire est d'abandonner ta putain de mission et d'essayer de le tuer comme il le fait._

_Règle Numéro 91: Si tu as une chance de te détendre et t'amuser… saisis-la._

_Règle Numéro 95: Lorsque tu suis quelqu'un cela n'a pas d'importance que tu sois visible. Ce qui importe n'est que de savoir si tu es suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il se préoccupe de savoir si tu vas dans la même direction._

_Règle Numéro 122: A cheval donné tu peux regarder les dents, mais prépare-toi à être étendu par le poing qui surgira de ses entrailles._


End file.
